


This ones Mine~ (An Ark and Reader fic)

by Hcdragoncat



Series: This ones Mine~ [1]
Category: Ark- Toybunnies, Don’t forget the Stars, Toybunnies
Genre: 18+, Alanis belongs to JezzyJex, Angels, Blood and Gore, Characters belong to Toy, Demons, Don't Forget the Stars, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angel, Fluff, From Friends to lovers?, Heaven, Hell, I’ll update tags when I see fit to do so, M/M, Murder, OCs - Freeform, Oral Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader has fallen into hell, Toybunnies - Freeform, Toybunnies tik Tok, ark, mostly fluff in the beginning, non con, or is it from friend to possession?, possessive Ark - Freeform, reader has lost some memory, some raunchier thoughts when Arks perspective comes up, will try and keep it gender neutral for the nsfw parts so it’s inclusive to all genders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 104,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hcdragoncat/pseuds/Hcdragoncat
Summary: You had made yourself a new friend, someone who you didn’t expect to meet here in Hell. You didn’t realize that the Angel meant that friendship to take a much more... permanent and darker turn...
Relationships: Angel and Reader, ArkxReader, Yandere Ark, possessive Ark
Series: This ones Mine~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938781
Comments: 13
Kudos: 315





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ✨ Hello! This is my first fanfic in quite awhile! I hope you enjoy! All characters belong to Toybunnies and her respective works. 
> 
> Warning: THERE WILL BE NON CON LATER IN CHAPTERS IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY THIS DO NOT READ THE STORY. But it won’t be for awhile. There are mentions of violence, depictions of it and if this triggers you please don’t read I will write a fluffy one soon :)

You tried to muffle your breathing, a fist covering your mouth as you hid in the dark. He hadn’t acted this way before- why now? Why was he acting like this now?  
“Little biiiiiird~” the voice singsonged from beyond the cupboard door. You dared not breath. You pressed yourself further back into the oversized pots and pans- they were all so much larger then what you would have been used to, back on earth. Here, in hell, where the beings were easily double your height and size, things had to be larger to accommodate them.  
“Little bird where did you go?~” the voice sang again, softly. It wasn’t coming from the kitchen which made your heart relax. It had started as just a normal day. You had gone out of the house, telling Ark you would be back in several hours… now it had turned into a nightmare.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Ever since landing yourself a place in hell, you had tried becoming as knowledgeable of the surrounding inhabitants as possible. Your first week down here had been rough. Scrounging for food, dodging hungry demons. You had learned on the first day that most of them just wanted to play with your entrails. You had almost made the mistake of taking some bread from a demon that looked like a kindly old man. Only to pull away as you saw his hand become teeth that tried to bite your own hand off. Now, a week or so later you had made another stupid mistake You had been chased by several demons that thought it would be fun to pluck each of your fingers apart and play a perverse game of go fish with them.

  
You hadn't meant to cause so much noise from your trash can but- when one rat nose had curled over the lip, you reacted. Punching the rat WASN'T the best way to keep your skin in one piece. Now they were determined to make an example of you, even if that example was taking your fingers from your body. You had slipped barely rounding the corner into a alleyway. Their footfalls were heavy, the tread like the beat of some sick metronome over your heart. Where to hide, where to hide - a door that had been left ajar in the side of a building.

  
You ran over, rounding into that awaiting darkness. You pressed a hand to your mouth. You were trying to stop the heavy breathing but it was almost impossible. Your lungs were burning and greedy and wouldn’t be denied air. Get into the dark- step away from the doorway and try and melt into the dark. You could hear them entering the alleyway. Laughter and snarls. You walked back, keeping your eyes fixed to the door-and walked straight into something solid and warm. You froze. A single hand reached back and patted...a leg? It felt like skin but ... scaled almost, like the edge of a chickens leg you had the very heavy displeasure of knowing in your mortal life. A deep chuckle reverberated from the air about you and you looked up. you looked up.... and stared directly into a single molten eye.

  
“What’s this thats landed on my doorstep?” His voice was a rumble “a mortal soul in hell? How cute~you’re so - small” You took a step back from him- but then heard the group of demons in the alleyway overturn a rubbish bin. Their laughter called out “come here come here little mortal~”

  
What to pick? Torture by demons ? Or risk this creature? He towered over you, easily eight feet if not more. He resembled a bird in so many aspects, feathery wings about his face and along his back, a bright golden scar cut across the Center of his chest and... was that a cross he was wearing? A cross in hell? You felt a bit of morbid humour rise. “Im gonna either die by a bird demon who believes in Jesus or imma torn to shreds for gaming pieces.” You mumbled. You couldn’t help the bubble of laughter and the demon bird or bird man before you, cocked his head.  
That single eye moved away from your face and back to the commotion in the Alley. It only took him a second before he pieced it together. Clawed eagle feet easily stepped over and in front of you and a hand reached down. You thought “this is it. This tall bird demon is going to strangle me or twist my head off. Can you die twice in hell?” But when the hand landed on your head it was only as a gentle pat. Huh? You looked back up and the Bird demon put one finely curled talon to his face in a hushing motion. Then he leaned out of the doorway.

  
“What’s going on here?” The voice of the bird man had lost all its amusement it had before. It was cold, distant...and very much annoyed. “Why are you running helter-skelter behind Karmas bar like this? Are you planning on causing mischief .... or something worse ?”  
“ARK!” One of the demon posse called, surprise in his voice. “No-no we weren’t looking to cause-“

  
“THEN WHY-“ the voice thundered, making your very bones shake “- are you running so frantically through here? You know what happens to Vandals of any sort around this Bar.” The crack of knuckle bones sounded like the breaking of a horses back, as the bird man- Ark- clenched his fist. You took a few steps back into the darkness of the doorway. Was- was he helping you?

  
“We - we would want no such thing Ark!” Another of the demons, the one with the elongated snout who had first suggested the pulling of the fingers- and the one you had sequentially punched in the snout- spoke in deferential tones. “We were only chasing a little mortal- a tiny little soul we thought we would have fun with. Have you seen them?”

  
“I’ve seen no small vermin but you.” Ark said in a voice that sounded final. “Get out of my sight before I make an example of you by putting your beheaded corpses on display.” Theres was the fluster and grumble of several creatures before the alleyway grew silent. You had pressed yourself further into the shadows- apprehensive. This creature had just saved you. But why? Ark gave one last long look to the alley then closed the door, shutting you and him in. There goes my escape route, you thought. The birdman turned back and called quietly. “It’s ok little one. You can come out. I’m not going to eat you if that’s what your concerned with.”

  
You didn’t move from your hiding spot, behind several boxes of foodstuffs and plastic utensils that were as long as your forearm.  
“Wh-why did you help me then? What do you want?”

Ark hadn’t seen where you hid but his head cocked at the sound of your voice and turned directly to its location. Shit. “I just want to help you.” The fingers of the birdman easily moved the boxes away from you, exposing you. You flinched raising a hand. You were expecting violence “Poor thing you’ve had a fright.” Arks voice soft as he - he definently sounded like a he- reached out with one hand and cupped your face. You looked into that single golden eye and it’s expression- which should have been impossible to figure out due to the lack of any other facial features such as a mouth, seemed to be full of concern. “Come on- let’s get you washed up and fed hmm? A bit of food in ya and a nice warm bath right? Doesn’t that sound nice?”  
“You- you aren’t gonna kill me then? Or rip my fingers off to play go fish with?”

  
He seemed startled at that. “Wha- no. Is that what those rats wanted to do to you?” The feathers along his face seemed to bristle. “Come on- you won’t have to worry about that -any of that- from me. I’m not a demon and I don’t delight in those ... perverse pleasures.” Not a demon? Then what was he? He tugged you out from behind the shelving and lead you away by the hand. His hand swallowed yours and, when you gave an experimental tug, it held firm. But not bone crushing. It was... kinda nice. Soft and reassuring. Of all the things that had happened today, holding hands with a nine foot tall bird man was the least expected of all. You kept glancing up as you walked, taking him in. He was downy feathers all the way to his knees which then turned into yellow clawed feet. Oddly his head seemed to hover above his neck, segmented and cut away from the rest of his body. It looked... like something had cleaved his head from his torso. His golden eye swung back and saw you staring.

  
You gulped a bit but the corners of the eye seemed to turn up at the edges, as if ... he was smiling. “Can’t look away? I have that effect on people.” He sounded smug and you couldn’t help but think ‘so hes effected people like this before ?’ He lead you up a flight of stairs that sat behind and above the building you had ran into. It looked as if they were apartments over a shop or bar of sorts. Didn't he mention a name? Karmas Bar..

  
The bird man stopped at the door and opened it. As the door swung open and closed behind, you had a brief moment of hesitation and fear. Ark turned the lock in the door and that hesitation turned to dread. I’ve just let myself be ushered away by some stranger. The birdman was still gripping your arm as he led you past the doorway and into what looked like a very lush living space. Several large couches were scattered about the living room, what looked to be a tv placed along the wall as the Center piece. A kitchen was cut to one side, or what you guessed was the kitchen as tall countertops and a sink were the only thing you could see in the dim light. The shadows around the room lingered heavily.

  
You blinked trying to catch more details when you heard Ark huff. “I forgot! Mortal eyes aren’t the same as mine. Here, this should be better.” A switch was flipped and the light blinded you for a moment. It was in this moment that the you felt tugged along deeper into the unfamiliar space. “Come let’s get you cleaned up and I can see what food may be lingering about for you... you are absolutely covered in filth and in need of some new clothes. Poor little lost kitten.” Kitten? You knew you were covered in dirt- where you had been hiding from had been full of refuse and rubbage. But - but you didn’t want to fully trust this creature yet. He had saved you, but at what cost? Why?  
  
“Wait- I don’t even know who you are!” You squeaked, a bit out of breath. As your eyes adjusted to the light, you saw him staring down at you with shock. “I have been inconsiderate again. I’m so sorry little one.” He bent back down, taking one of his hands and placing it over his cross. “I am Ark, once an Angel of Heaven. But I fell just like you and I am now here.”  


An angel? An angel from heaven? THIS WAS AN ANGEL? You looked up and really took him in. He was pure white in the light, feathery down covering every inch of him. Gold flecked his lower arms like vitiligo. Two golden tear streaks curved down his face as if he had cried once and a pair of wings also graced his face.He had large wings that were curled back and black.The scar along his chest seemed to glow, golden and the only bit that marred his natural beauty.  


“Well- now, it has been awhile since anyone’s looked at me like that.” You noticed that his face had become flushed as you had looked at him. You closed your mouth, embarrassed. Had- had you been gaping at him?! Your skin grew warm and - if you were a gambling soul- you would bet you had turned red from head to toe. As bright as a tomato, as stupidly obvious as a neon light saying “LOOK IM EMBARRASSED NOW”

“I-I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to stare- I didn’t - I’ve never met an Angel and -“ you felt your face being cupped by one very large hand. Ark looked like he was grinning- even without a mouth- down at you. “No- no I didn’t mind. I - I haven’t had this much adoration for me in..” he made a grumbling noise, as if he was trying to count. “Oh.. in a millenia possibly. Mhmrm!” He cleared his throat- or at least made the noise that sounded like clearing his throat. There was no throat you could see to clear. How odd... “It can be overwhelming to meet an angel but I promise you I genuinely mean you no harm. I just want to help- oh. That reminds me, I never got your name.”

You opened your mouth to respond. Then shut it again. You hadn’t tried to remember your name. You hadn’t even tried to remember from before your Fall. You had woken up, falling down down down… what was before that? You reached, trying to remember. A sharp flash of pain cut through your brain like the kick of a horse. Crumpling, you clutched your head. Bile rose in your throat. What- what was that? Why-... can I not remember my own name ? As the blood - was there even blood in your body if you were dead?- stopped rushing in your ears you realized Arks hand was on your head still. A single finger was rubbing along your back soothingly. You untangled your tongue, the weight of it like lead, and said, “I … I don’t remember.” 

“Try not to push yourself over it.” Ark said. “I forget that Falling is different for everyone. All you need to know is your safe here. Now then- I do believe a bath is in order- can’t have you trapezing around in this-“ his fingers pinched the back of your ragged clothes- bits you had picked off a dead demon. “-this filth.”  
  
“It was the only thing I could find.” Like hell were you going to go traipsing about NAKED in hell.  
  
“I know. Now the bathroom is just down a bit and to the right of the hall.” Ark pointed past the couches to a hallway. “Go in there and wait - I’ll be over in a moment. Need to grab you something to wear…”

If only you had looked back as you walked away. Maybe you would have seen the bright smile of Arks face shadow then into something more perverse. Or how his eye, which had been upturned in happiness become sharper, predatory. You didn’t hear him as he stood fully up, and reached with his hand and slipped the uppermost lock of the door- and latched it shut. If you had, you probably wouldn’t have walked so willingly into a trap.

The tub was enormous in the bathroom. Ridiculously large. The porcelain sides were as tall as you, the white tile about the edges glistening and freshly cleaned. There was a smell of something strong in chemical compounds that stung your eyes and burned the back of your throat. The tub itself was free standing, one of those fancy clawed feet tubs but tub was not even close to anything like a BATHTUB. It was more the size of a small pool. How in the world am I going to even climb up there let alone bathe??

“I could drown in this thing.” You had been stupid to expect a human sized bathtub. Let alone a toilet. Everything was larger- and you couldn’t help feeling like you were a tiny doll in a child’s playhouse. The feeling made you uncomfortable.  
  
“I sure hope you do not drown in that!” Ark pushed the door open with ease, hands holding several towels and a bundle of cloth. “What would have been the point in even rescuing you if all you were going to do was drown in my bath?” He set down the towels on the edge of the floor and crouched to turn the tap on. Water gushed into the tub.  
  
“Why is it so big though?! Oh- maybe it’s for your wings-?” But Ark just shook his head no.   
  
“I don’t like taking baths. I prefer showers- easier to stand and clean the wings.” Here he flexed his wings, both on his face and back. You can’t believe the length of them! They extended fully, and the breadth of them was enormous. Ark was tall, but his wings were larger still. You noticed he had two sets of wings now. One was larger, more like a bird of prey in the feathers and shape, and a much smaller one, like that of a pigeon. If a pigeon had a six foot wing span.

The glossy black feathers tapered to elegant white strips giving the angel a mantel of sorts about his back. Those wings could only be unfurled by half.Each tip easily brushed the edges of the bathroom, one grazing the mirror on the wall, and the other the tiles over the bath. They had to be at least the length of Him. Maybe longer still since he hadn’t unfurled them fully- well he couldn’t really. You noticed that the smaller wings were adorably fluffy. They were white as a doves wing and dipped in gold, the same gold that accented his forearms. You had the oddest urge to pet them…they just seemed so soft… so comfy. You shook your head, clearing the stupid fantasies from your brain.  
  
When you had pulled your eyes away from the display and back to Ark, you saw the very smug face of his turning back to check the tap water's temperature. He seemed to be showing off just a tad as the wings stayed unfurled just a bit longer before relaxing again

“No, my roommate is the one who installed this bathtub. He prefers to soak with… other people.” Ark said, face seeming to frown in irritation at the waters heat.   
  
“Two of you can fit in the tub?!” It seemed almost impossible. Looking at the spread of the wings and how tall Ark stood, it seemed just one of him would be enough. But TWO ANGELS?!  
  
“My roommate may be as tall as I am but he doesn’t have the same… appendages as I do.” Ark said.  
  
“He’s not an angel then? Is he - is he a demon?” Your voice quavered for just a second, still remembering the demons from the alleyway.  
  
“Yes he is a demon- but not the worst of the bunch. Though do try not to get on his bad side. He makes a living by torturing and guilt tripping souls into a life of debauchery and crime. He likes to feed off the fear of them too. But he does make a sizable income from the Bar as well.” He must have seen how white you had become because Ark turned.  
  
“He’s my roommate and as long as I say so, he won’t touch you.” Ark reassured, turning the tap off. “Now, granted he may try and prank you or dress you up… he FUCKEN loves to do this thing where you dress up as … creatures from other stories or races. I forget what it’s called, but he loves that shit. Anyway, he’s not like those vermin from the alleyway.” Ark growled the last bit out with such Ferocity you swore you heard teeth grind together. Did he have teeth? No he didn’t even have a mouth, how could he have teeth? You did take a half step back from him though.  
  
You had just met this being after all and, though quite charming and nice, was still an absolute stranger. Ark, satisfied with the temperature of the bath, turned fully back to you.  
  
“Now then! Get out of those rags and hop in!” He said cheerily.  
  
“Wh-what?” You stammered. Was- was he just gonna stand here while you UNDRESSED?!  
  
“I thought we agreed that a bath and some food would do you well. Unless you wanted neither?” His head cocked to the side and the single eyebrow rose, questioning.

“N-no I want a bath but…” he just kept staring! He wasn’t getting any of the social hints you were dropping. “I- I can’t change right now.”

“Why not? Are you physically unable?” Ark looked you over, his hands already reaching out to pluck at your arm. He seemed to be looking for something. “Were you hurt in some way I did not notice? Why, you should have told me little one! I could have bandaged it up for you!”  
  
This was so embarrassing. You pushed his hands away as they made to pull at your leg and inspect the foot. It was kinda… adorable how close he was looking and how he KEPT trying to find a reason why you couldn’t change in front of him. But more then cute it was quite… annoying as well. Did he not understand that - that you were strangers and you couldn’t, YOU COULDNT, just strip in front of him. No matter how nice he was.  
  
“I have nothing wrong with me- it’s not that. It’s just… I don’t feel comfortable just-just going full nude in front of a stranger!” You shouted the last bit. How many times was this … Angel going to make you blush? Ark blinked his eye slowly in surprise. Then something peculiar happened. The feathers just below his eye, where his cheeks would or should have been if he had a mouth, ruffled outward. The color also seemed to change. A golden glow- darker then his scars or his arms- flushed his skin beneath his feathers. He was blushing.  
  
“Oh - oh I do- um. Forgive me I have forgotten what mortals are like.” He stammered. He rose quickly, far faster than you had thought possible of a being that big. “I meant to - I did not mean to make you upset or - or insinuate anything of the extreme between us. I hope you know- Angels dont - they don’t do that. It would just- it would go against everything I was created for-“

Now you felt bad. Here was a Angel having just saved you and opening his home to you- and you had just alluded to the fact he wanted to see you naked. That he wanted Sex of some nature.You hadn’t meant it that way but that’s how it must have come across, due to Arks reaction. He looked as if he was uncomfortable to the extreme, feathers on end and face as golden as a morning sunbeam. He made to go to the door.  
  
“Wait!”

He paused and turned his head back.  
  
“I’m sorry. I came off rude to you and - I didn’t take into account you are an Angel. I just thought of you…” as another mortal? As a man or women who I didn’t know ? The thought was an odd one and it rolled around in your mind. “Do social norms like nudity and modesty apply in Hell?”  
  
“There aren’t many rules in hell. It’s more of the strong prevail and don’t piss off Lucifer.” Ark answered. “I haven’t had a mortal friend in centuries-not since…” he trailed off. “Not since Heaven.” He visibly shook himself and turned back to the doorway.  
  
“I’ll leave you to it! Privacy is most important and I’ll respect that. Soaps are on the side of the tub- there should be some human sized ones -or ones as large as your face- you can use. Call for me if you need anything!” And with a clack of the door, Ark was gone.  
  
Leaving you to figure out how to climb into the bath. The bath sides were as tall as you were, smooth with no purchase except for a thin bit of curved porcelain at the top. Well shit. Now that Ark had so quickly left, you had to basically parkour into the bath. “Oh god.. I’ve never thought ‘climb into the tub’ would be a literal thing I would have to do in my life- or afterlife?” You shook your head and decided it best to try and get into the tub before the water became too cold. 

You threw off what you had been wearing before. It practically crumpled to dust on the floor, what little needlework holding it together finally succumbing to the death it so begged for. You reached up to grasp the lip of the tub and slipped off. You tried running and jumping, literally throwing yourself upward to catch the lip. It had grown slick with condensation and your poor fingers couldn’t find purchase. You left brown hand prints behind. 

“I’m not gonna be able to FUCKEN get into this stupid bathtub.” Now that you were naked you could feel the grim on you. It was like a second skin. It was disgusting and you wanted it gone. And the goddamn tubs height was preventing it. Before- or when you had just Fallen since you couldn’t remember before- you had been strong and nimble. Healthy. But surviving in this city called Hell, it had taken a toll on you. Before you could have jumped and pulled yourself up no problem. Now though? You were out of breath, puffing and pissed at yourself. You were tempted to call back to Ark but - something stopped you. He had acted so shocked and embarrassed when you had mentioned nudity and sex. When you had called it so openly to him. You just- couldn’t do that to him again he was sweet but you didn’t wanna push your luck either.

You looked over at the pile of towels that, thankfully, Ark had left on the floor for you. They were more like rugs then towels. Huge and porous - wait- they were fluffy. An idea popped into your head and you grabbed the corner of the towel and yanked. It took several minutes to drag the stack over to the edge of the tub. You swiped the sweat from your head and then climbed up the towels. Now you had an extra foot or two to get into the tub. You pulled yourself up, and slipped in with a yelp of surprise. 

Warm water washed over you as splashed into the tub. After a few moment of paddling about the luxurious pool tub you clawed off a bit of soap- you had to physically fight the fucker it was FUCKEN as big as your torso and kept slipping!- and set to work scrubbing. Your hair, your feet, armpits. All of your skin needed to be cleaned. As you scrubbed you thought. Why couldn’t you remember what happened before you Fell? Was it something that had to do with your life before? Or was that just the m.o. for souls? Ark had said he hadn’t had a mortal friend since heaven. But then- Ark remembered his life before the fall- why? He was an Angel. Why did he fall? Did all angels have a scar across their chests like that? It looked like it had hurt- or maybe it was a birthmark.

So many questions about Ark and this place. Why did this being help a mortal soul? Was he simply helping to help ? Was it because you reminded him of his old Friend? It was possible. He had looked so sad when he had mentioned heaven. That or he looked shattered by it. Something had happened. Not something nice. But Ark was nice- he was acting so kind. Another thought bubbled to the surface. He may be doing this to steal your soul. What would he have to gain from that? No, only his roommate Karma was the one to worry about. And Ark had already promised to keep him from doing that. So many questions, so many things had happened today. You had woken up in a trash can and now you were taking a bath and had met an Angel. 

An Angel that was quite beautiful. Your thoughts strayed and you decided you were done with the thinking for now. You dived back under the water… just missing the flash of a very familiar molten eye watching from the crack in the doorway.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Ark leaned against the bathroom door practically giddy with himself. Some wonderful design of fate had thrown a mortal into his path again! And a very cute one at that. He didn’t know what he liked more- the absolute terror that had made those two little eyes wide as plates or the fretting and blushing that came after he had been so “ignorant”. Both images made his mouth salivate.  
  
Once they were cleaned up he would have to give them a closer look. He couldn’t believe his Luck! He had just been taking out the trash from behind Karmas bar, bored as all of Heaven, when he had heard the little gasps and scuffle from the Alleyway. Ark had turned, expecting to see a loathsome little muckraker trying to steal the good booze again and had stopped dead. 

A little mortal. Tiny and ever so delicate, spinning into the doorframe and staring back out. Shaking terrified… and all alone. Filthy too from what he could see but that could be cleaned up with ease. He didn’t mind the filth as long as he got the prize. And when that little mortal had run smack into his leg! Cute~. 

He could smell that fear wafting off of them like waves on a shore. Just adorable how their heart had raced. It was always so interesting to hear the hummingbird-like sound- the click of a clock, inside a mortal's chest. He never got close to the mortal Angels in Heaven. They were irritating and had been full of shit, from what Ark could remember.. Killing them had been so pleasurable, like the plucking of harp strings. Only he had cut them- pulled them, ripped them turned their outsides into insides. 

A satisfaction he always relived when he was having a bad day. Ark hoped his little mortal had bought his act of embarrassment. It had been too easy! Too easy to lie and blame his ignorance on his Being, on his Angelhood. Too innocent ~ this one didn’t know that his celibacy only applied in Heaven. Now, in Hell, he’d had plenty of time to gain some practice. He had seen enough genitalia to make a harlot blush and that was just from seeing it.

A part of Ark wished the mortal HAD bared themselves to him. He could then take stock of injuries and any blemishes with ease, instead of having to sneak looks and glances later. Maybe he could build up their trust enough with him to check for injuries? He didn’t want his new pet to be damaged. What kind of a God would he be if he was so unthoughtful? 

His ear caught the sound of a splash from the tub and Ark peered back in. There they were! A little prize ever so delicate… and ever so dependent on him. He couldn’t make out too much from the doorway but he let his mind wander. They were fragile, delicate. Dependent on him- He would make sure it stayed that way. They should have not been so loud to him - he would have so kindly helped them into the tub. But it was to be expected. He had to let them struggle with their freedom to learn that leaning on him was so much easier. They were still wild, full of independence and fire. Ark would change that. 

He had been foolish before with the mortals that Fell. The first one he had just killed for the pleasure of it and then tore into his flesh. Hot red and gushing… it had been delicious to taste and quench his rage. But not enough, oh not enough to truly fill that void in his chest. It hadn’t been as satisfying as hearing the mans screams. That had been a balm to his ache. The second one he had simply tortured to destruction. He had liked it in the beginning- so sweet, a nectar of sounds that loosened that harsh lump in his chest. But when they had just kept crying on and on… he got bored of it. Ark had snapped that ones neck faster then he could snap his fingers. The third one had been a more… intimate relationship to say the least. That one had been his favorite.

He could still taste them. Not their blood, he wouldn’t let himself be so wasteful again with a mortal. Not after THAT ONE had been so willing to … satisfy other urges. Urges he never had acted out, a hunger he didn’t know had been gnawing at his mind. He wouldn’t let this new one escape him, not like the last one. 

No- that one had been stolen from him. Hate, a white lighting bolt, made his hands clench in rage. How dare THAT POMPOUS ENTITLED SHIT TAKE WHAT WAS HIS. Well this time, nothing would get in his way. He had a plan this time, one he had concocted on the walk up to Karmas apartment. One he swore to follow through with when he felt that little mortal hand tug in his grip, already testing the invisible bindings he was weaving about them. 

He would make this one his pet. He had liked when the third one had loved on him, practically worshiped the very slime his feet would walk on. He would turn this little human into that- he had time. All the time in the world to tame them- and once tamed… he would break them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had made yourself a new friend, someone who you didn’t expect to meet here in Hell. You didn’t realize that the Angel meant that friendship to take a much more... permanent and darker turn...

The bath had cleaned off all of the grim and left you free of grime and refreshed. What is did not leave you with was a way to escape the tub. The sides of the bathtub are like the edges of the pool in deep water. But they were about three feet up and completely smooth. If you had strength, if you had been fully at your best, you could have escaped the tub. But now you were here, treading water and about to cry because you could not for the life- or was it undeath?- of you get the fuck out of the tub. You had been just going off pure adrenaline for the last few days and, now that that had expired, you were tired.  


Hungry and just wanting sleep. Sweet sleep. You went back under the water and tried one last time to throw yourself out. You pushed from the bottom of the tub, kicking and reaching. Your arm just curled over the rim and you clung with a slight desperation. Your arms shook as you pulled and basically fell onto the floor of the bathroom.

“Ow”. You grumbled. The bath had been splendid but being unable to get yourself out had been so embarrassing. “Ya know... fuck this bathtub.” You said as you rolled ourself across the tiled floor. You were too lazy to stand up now. You rolled over to the towels and, grabbing one of them, wrapped it’s edges around yourself. The towel was like a king sized bed throw- so massive and fluffy. It only took a few moment before you were dry. Ark had left two towels it seemed and you kinda were confused.

“Did he think I would need to dry my hair with the second one?” You could just manage the first towel. You couldn’t even thing of the second one being used or wrapped around your head. Maybe it was out of habit? You shrugged and tried your best to dry your hair. It was hard, seeing how think you had it now and how snarled it had become. You were just on the edge of giving up when the door swung open. 

“Little one?” Arks voice called from the opening. You were thankful that you had decided that using the whole of the towel would be best because now you were covered. You didn’t want to embarrass him let alone yourself. You poked your head out and looked over at the Angel.

“I’m here!” He smiled down at you, coming fully into the room and closing the door behind him. Wait- you were still naked under the towel. You opened your mouth to speak- to tell him so- but were stopped when the second towel, the one you were so confused about, was lifted. He flopped down, feet crossing beneath him. Ark held it up in his hands and delicately started rubbing at your hair.  


He did it without prompt or say so. It was kinda uncomfortable and you squirmed just a bit. You weren’t a child. But you were too polite to say anything- especially after Ark had helped you. And he was a towering behemoth of a creature that could snap your neck easily. 

“You have been running kinda wild huh Alley cat ?” He said, taking to the task of drying your hair and inspecting it. He was inspecting the matted ends, his one brow furrowed. When you didn’t respond he looked down at you.

“Alley cat?” You questioned. 

“Well - you remind me of a stray kitten. And I did find you in an alleyway - or you found me more or less.” You had run smack dab into his goddamn leg. Ark placed the towel to the side. He easily reached for the drawer beneath the sink and pulled out a brush. 

“I-“ you tried to interrupt but Ark had already started the brushing. He was quite delicate- even for how bush like it was.“I thought it would be a suitable nickname for you.”

You decided to drop the matter. What was the harm of having him brush your hair? It still made you feel kinda uncomfortable. He was just so close and you only had a towel covering you.“One of the many?”

“Hmm?” Ark seemed to be focused on your hair. He was untangling a knot from what you could feel. “Oh yes- you mean my ‘little one’ comment hmm? Well you are smaller then me and little by most terms of demon kind.”

“Really? How tall DO you guys get?” He wasn’t the tallest thing in this place?! Well he wasn’t a demon he was an Angel. 

“I have seen beings as tall as buildings down here. I’m not quite sure the limit.”

“BUILDINGS?!” 

Ark laughed at your shock. “Why yes. Karma has told me there was once this demon named … oh I don’t know but it sounded like Veranitu. Anyway this creature was about twenty feet or so. From what Karma has said it was some kind of demon of sloth or something along those lines.”

“So it was just… a fat demon?” Maybe it had been a blob of flesh- a amalgam of meat.” He snorted behind you. “What?”

“Sloth is laziness so wouldn’t a demon of laziness … be lazy?” It sounded stupid now that you said it out loud. Ark pulled a bit too hard on the knot and you yelped. 

“Oh sorry!” 

“It’s fine it happens… maybe we should just cut it off?”  
“No no-“ Ark said “I’m determined to save as much as I can.” His brushing resumed. The rhythm of the strokes was making you sleepy. You started to lean back.  
  
‘If Ark insists upon brushing my hair I might as well enjoy it. And besides...if I die by a giant angel yanking my head to the side and snapping it ya know- I’m ok with this.’ Your eyes started to close. 

“Have you remembered your name yet?” He said. 

“...I haven’t tried… let me see...” it was irritating. Why would you remember things like social cues and how to wash your hair but not your own goddamn name? It was a pit of fear inside you, some kind of abyss that was staring back up at you. You thought again, hard. There was a darkness staring back at you, harsh and angry. A flash of pain made you grip your head. It felt like a migraine was coming on. 

“Shhh,” Ark hummed. “it’s ok. I can still keep calling you Little one if that's a suitable nickname.” He moved your hand from your head and resumed brushing. 

“Or alley cat” 

“So you DO like that one?” He chuckled.

“Well it is kinda fitting.” You had basically fallen into a dumpster when you arrived in Hell. Then you had lived from rubbish pile to rubbish pile. “I am a dumpster baby it seems.” Ark chuckled. Then he stopped.

“Stay still alley cat.” He gripped a bit of your hair in his hands and gave it a few quick strokes. It fucking hurt and you hissed. “this hair seems to be an absolute lost cause. A shame too. It had such pretty color.” You could feel his hands plucking at your hair and finally pulled it free from his grip. He let you and as you looked back you could see an emotion disappear as soon as you caught his eye. Was that… was that frustration you had just seen? Ark sighed and set the brush down. 

“Oh it’s alright. It’s not so bad ...it’s just hair. At least it’s not my fingers.” You wiggled said fingers in front of you. It was nice not having a line of grime beneath your nails again. Shadow fell over your hand and you titled your head up. Ark was staring down at your hands with an intense expression. He didn’t say anything as one hand plucked at your palm and began inspecting it.  
  
“Um… I didn’t loose anything. People are only supposed to have five fingers. Wait- do beings like you have more fingers then usual?” You half- joked- half asked. Maybe demons and angels had multiple fingers. An extra pinky or thumb would be useless … or maybe it would be useful? Like being able to carry twice as much stuff ? Ark didn’t respond. He let go of one hand and grabbed at the other. Ok this was getting weird. “Um, Ark? Hey.” 

“If I see those demons again…” Ark closed his eye. When he opened it again the pupil had contracted to a pinpoint. “Well let’s just say they won’t have their own fingers.”

“Ark -no it’s fine. I’m fine see?” You held the hands up and wiggled them in his face. Youreally didn’t need him going out and killing random demons on the street. “Whole and not defingered.” He didn’t smile. 

“Why not? They terrified you. And got away with their sick sport too.” He wasn’t looking at you but seemed to be staring off into space. 

“They got away with nothing.” You insisted. “I’m still intact see?” When the silence stretched on for way too long, You grabbed his hand. That seemed to shake him from whatever murderery daydreams he had been entertaining. It was easy to guess that because his hand had closed into a fist on top of your head. He kept doing that- touching you like that. You would have to set boundaries in a moment but right now it would be best not to have a nine foot or so tall Angel go on a murder fest.

“You- well - you saved me from that. I just- I don’t know how much I can thank you for it. Or how I can repay you.” Shit. You really owed a lot to this guy. It made you nervous. Favors and such always had a price at the end. Wait- why would you remember that Not your FUCKEN name?!? You held in your frustration at yourself and finished, “Once I’ve eaten I’ll be out of your hair I promise!” 

“Just being able to help you has given me back some purpose, little one.” Ark rumbled. He picked the brush back up and resumed the futile task of freeing it. “You can stay as long as you like. I don’t mind.”

“But what- what about your roommate? It’s his home too. What would he say?” 

You could tell Ark was about to reply when a loud slam sounded from the corridor. You jumped and Arks hands seemed to smother you in the towel in his own surprise. He had been just as caught off guard as you. 

“ARK WHAT THE FUCK OPEN THE DOOR!” A very loud, and very pissed voice came through the hall. 

“Oh shit.” The angel said. His hands fumbled and you rolled almost all the way out of the towel as he tried to disentangle your hair from his fingers. He rose and strode out the bathroom calling, “IM COMING!” You dragged the towel back around you.  
  
Shit shit shit ...! HAD ARK SEEN ANYTHING?!? You face was burning but also you felt a growing dread. This person must be Arks Roomate, Karma. There were no clothes - none except the nasty ones you had arrived in. You were loath to crawl back into them now that you were clean. You looked at the bundle of cloth Ark had brought in and scurried for it. It was a bundle of what looked to be massive pants. They were black and silken to your touch... and massive. Incredibly so. They rose past your stomach all the way up and above your head. How the … how the fuck were you gonna wear this?  


There was a shirt just as big but... what the fuck the front was just open to the air ? You pushed your hand through, hoping against all hope that you would be wrong. When your hand fell into the open air you felt dread roll in you. What the actual- what the hell? You twisted the clothing back and forth so confused. Why would Ark give you a shirt with no front ?!? Maybe he was more perverted then he let on... Just thinking of it made you mad.  


HE WAS A PERVERT! That act before with the stripping and the tub- HE HAD LIED. you would slap him- he brought you clothes just to show off your nipples -and then it hit you. These were ARKS clothes. HE WORE A SHIRT THAT EXPOSED HIS NIPPLES. ON PURPOSE ?! You had thought they were just- well that the black of his arms was a part of his skin. How the fuck did you miss this detail? “I’m either blind, stupid, or a unholy combination of both” you muttered.  


From the hallway came,loud boisterous talk of the stranger and Arks low rumble that you now were becoming familiar with. They were approaching the bathroom. “FUCK!” You cursed and climbed into the oversized pants. 

“...and I fucken punted that bitch right out the door.” The new voice sing-songed. “We may be a deplorable bunch of fucknuggets down here but I ain’t gonna put up with no unwanted groping in my Bar.” 

“Please stop calling everything fucknuggets.” Ark responded. He sounded exasperated. 

“Why? It’s fantastic!” The voice chortled back “That new demon that spawned into hell- that one with the club foot and shark teeth? They called everything fucknuggets. I forget it’s name. Was it Slobberchops or pussyfoot?” You pulled the pants on frantically. They kept slipping down your hips. Fuck fuck fuck! Wait- there was a drawstring! There was a god. Well there had to be since angels existed. 

“No it was Constantine and I think you would remember it since the demon practically screamed it when you kept calling him pussyfoot.” Ark replied. 

“What can I say? I’m charming~” the voice replied. It had to be Karma. You triple tied the string and you tested them. When they didn’t slip after your third hop you dived for the top next. 

“Heavens tits it’s been a long day.”

“Where did you get that one from?” 

“Oh I thought that one up. Do you like it?” 

“Eh- I mean abstinence in Heaven was religiously upheld.” Ark chuckled. There was a gasp from the hallway. 

“You never saw Angel Tits?!? DUDE. The one time I snuck up there was glorious-“ Arks voice cut the other off so fast. 

“Karma you almost got your head severed from your body doing that stupid stunt.” You snorted. Whoever this demon was, he seemed to be a real horn dog. 

“But- ARK IT WAS WORTH IT. THE ASS THATS UP THERE-“

“I know the ass that’s up there thank you very much.” They were getting closer. “Don’t get caught topless don’t get caught topless don’t get caught topless.” The mantra was muttered under your breath. It was bad enough you were in some strangers house, wearing strangers clothes and to be naked in a strangers house while that strangers roomate was making a beeline for the bathroom… BAD BAD BAD BAD. 

“Well you’re a right sour tart this evening. What the fucks up with you? Alanis cancel on you or -“ fuck the shirt was just not cooperating. You kept trying to put it on and getting so confused. Was this the back? Or the front? How would you rig this to cover your chest? Exposing nipples to strangers wasn’t your comfy zone. 

“No- it’s not that-“Ark replied but the Voice interrupted him. 

“Well whatever it is I’m not your councillor for it. I’m exhausted, wanna take a nice bath and watch a porno later.” The footsteps were right outside the door now. “Oh no no -“ you dove into what looked like a sleeve, hoping you could at least cover yourself. And then the pants fell suddenly. “Oh what the fuck!” You scrambled back into them struggling. The door creaked open and your heart lurched. “But right now I gotta take a sHIT WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT ?!”

You peered out from beneath the shirt, one hand clutching the strings of the pants. You had been so frantically jimmy rigging to cover your chest. And tie the string at the same time. Arks clothes were too FUCKEN long- but the sound of the footsteps approaching had made you speed up. As you looked out from the sleeve, A black shape was all you saw moving head long towards you.  


“ITS A FUCKEN RAT MOTHERFUCKER AND A BIG ONE !” A rat?!? Was your hair that badly matted?? You felt insulted-you DIDNT look like a rat. What kinda flipping rats were this size in hell? Maybe that one rat like creature you had punched in the schnitzel... then you felt fear as the shadow being moved towards you, a leg- all black with no visible toes at all- pulled back. This- THIS THING WAS GONNA KICK YOU?!? You screamed. This was it- the end. You would die-again- by getting kicked by some shadowman into another dimension. You tried to get out of the clothing- to free yourself of the shirt trap you now had ensnared yourself in and tripped.

“W-Wait-!” You tripped and ate it and decided to kiss your ass goodbye. There was a sound of a scuffle and a muffled “NO KARMA” that sounded like Ark. The ground disappeared from beneath you as you were lifted up. And there was the sound of a splash of water. You struggled free of the dreaded sleeve and looked out. The room had turned into complete chaos. From your vantage point, the demon you presumed to be Karma, was half submerged in the bathtub. One of his legs was hanging over the lip of the clawed pool while the rest of him had been submerged. You could see that this shadowman was not actually black but grey across most of his body, a star of black along his midriff.   


Had - Had Ark just killed his roomate? Then he came sputtering back up for air. Oh thank god. He wasn’t dead- he had looked it for a moment, submerged and all. Ark was holding you up and away, as if he had just snatched a ball before a kid had a chance to kick it. Which is, essentially, what he had done. The shadow man came up and spat water over the side of the tub, grumbling. “What the fuck man? Ya didn't have to shove me into the damn bath.” A black hand rubbed at his head and you noticed that a pair of midnight horns curled back in perfect symmetry from his crown. Cooool….

“You were about to drop kick MY PE- GUEST!” Ark thundered back. He pulled you closer, almost defensively.You were pressed tightly against a … very soft chest. The feathers along the angels chest were bristled out like a cat.“there…. there so soft…” you muttered, reaching a tentative hand through the sleeve. “Why do these feel like how clouds look?” 

“What the fuck kinda person goes to kick people?” Ark demanded. He took a quick look down and caught you twirling some small chest feathers and braiding them together. He raised his single brow and you stopped. 

Karma pulled himself out of the tub. He was just as tall as Ark was. His teeth were startling white against his shadow face. He also only had a single eye but this eye was not centered like Arks but similar to your own anatomy. Just - well- missing an eye on one side of his face. This eye was narrowed and looked pissed. “Someone that hates FUCKEN rats man. There always trying to take my FUCKEN shit.” He pointed a finger at Ark accusingly. “You know this ! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT WAS A GUEST? You didn’t TELL ME.” Karma spat. He grabbed one of the discarded towels and began to dry his horns. 

You decided to try and interrupt. “Hey Um Ark can you-“ 

“I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU BUT YOU KEPT BITCHING ABOUT HOW SHIT YOUR DAY HAD BEEN AT WORK!” Ark roared back. You were pressed tighter into the Angels chest and now the feathers were poking into you. In some very uncomfortable places. 

“Ark… you’re kinda-“

“IM SORRY,” Karma replied just as loud. Well- maybe breathing was overrated. Wait- did these guys even breathe if they had no noses? Karma didn’t have a nose- and neither did Ark. “I JUST WANTED TO OPEN UP TO A GODDAMN PAL OL FUCKEN FRIEND OF MINE. I DIDN'T EXPECT TO HAVE A HOBGOBLIN NAKED IN OUR APARTMENT.”He flipped the bird at Ark. Ark puffed up and you were lost in the feathers. 

You decided to use the last air in your lungs to shout “EXCUSE ME!”

Karma rolled his eye your way and frowned. He looked utterly bored and pissed. “Yeah you little rat?”

“Stop calling them THAT!” Ark hissed. He seemed more upset at the insult than you. 

“What? It’s what they look like!” Karma said. “With the hair and -“ he gestured to the top of his own head in a wild sporadic pattern “everything.” You pushed away from Arks chest, about to drown in the sea of feathers. It was nice to lie on but not to breathe. Also you weren’t a goddamn child. You had a spine too. “Ark please put me down.” There was hesitation. You looked up at him. “Ark?” 

“Alright…” he set you down with some reluctance. Something else you would have to address to Ark. He was a little too touchy feely for having just met.Karma watched you, picking at his teeth with one claw. He looked at the speck he had picked and flicked it into the toilet with accuracy. “You must be Karma yes?” 

“The one and only, rat.”Karma replied, giving a mock bow. 

“Look I’m sorry I caught you off guard.” It was best to just come out and belly up. You had caused this chaos… even if it was unintended. And Ark had invited you in “Ark had just helped me get away from some … well bad demons? Smaller demons? What did you call them Ark?” You asked. 

“Lesser demons. Disgusting vermin. Slime of the earth” his voice was ice. Karma just nodded along. 

“O….k… well.” That was one way to put it. “They had wanted to pluck my fingers off and play go fish with em since I kinda punched one of em in the nose.” A bark of laughter escaped the shadowman. He was now looking at you with interest. He raised a brow- and you noticed that, though he lacked two eyes he DID have two eyebrows. Weird… 

“Ya didn’t loose your hand when you punched em?” He clacked open his teeth and bit at the air in an unnerving imitation. 

“No”

Karma slapped his leg “Well shit little rat-“

“Stop calling them that.”Ark hissed. 

“-most demons would have bit your FUCKEN hand off at that.” Karma ignored Ark “You got lucky. If it had been me I would have just gutted you right there just a nice little tear and whoosh! All your guts on display.”

“I can leave right now if you want.” Maybe it would be best to just - get the fuck out before this guy tried anything. Karma shrugged. He reached back into the bathtub and plucked the stopper from the drain. 

“Eh- I don’t really give two shakes about it.”He made the jerking off motion at his crotch and you Just… stared. “Just wish this fuckhead had told me you were FUCKEN in here.Would have kept my cursing to a minimum” he smiled 

“You never stop cursing Karma.”

“....touché.” Karma replied. He replaced stopper and spun the dials of the tap. Burning hot water streamed out, steam rising in the air. 

“But I see the big bastards already attached to ya~” Karma hooked his thumb at Ark. Then he pointed at you. “ I guess you can stay. You would be dog food out there and dog shit moments later. And I don’t think this marshmallow looking ass would let me live it down if I just kicked out a rat like you” 

Ark flipped him the bird in equal measures, angry and Aggravated. 

“You can FUCKEN stay.” He grumbled. You watched in utter horror as the demon slid back down into the burning tub. The water seemed to hiss where it met Karmas skin. Did this imply that - he wore no clothes ? Then why did Ark where clothes ? AND ONES RHAT DIDN'T COVER HIS CHEST? “You won’t take up much space anyway and I don’t mind having a little snack once and awhile.” He leaned back in the water. 

Wait… “a snack?” 

“Fear kid.” Karma rolled his head at a very disturbing angle, staring right at you. You backed up right into Arks leg. Karma licked his teeth with one long white tongue. “Your fear is like a drug to an addict. Honey to a bee. It’s my favorite thing to eat. And a little dip in the proverbial snack bowl every once and awhile will be enough fucken compensation for rent.” 

“I- I - shit I think imma cry..” you felt your face tightening and you started to sniff. Karma immediately scooted to the farthest side of the tub with lightning speed. 

“WoawoawoawoaWOAH!” He held up his hands, as if warding away a blow “I DONT DO CRYING. No FUCKEN WAY.” He looked at Ark behind you and demanded “WHY IS IT CRYING?”

“STOP SCREAMING AT THEM YOU ABSOLUTE TWIT!” Ark snapped. He bent down behind you and turned you about. You rubbed at your eyes as Ark titled your chin up. “Kitten,whats wrong?”

A Wheeze from the bathtub. “KITTEN?! More like naked mole rat!”

Ark glared. “YOU ARE NOT HELPING.” He turned back to you “What’s wrong?” It took you a second to reply because you were still equally scared by what Karma had meant by snack bowl and absolutely relieved. 

“I’m just really FUCKEN happy I don’t have to sleep in a dumpster tonight and if getting scared shitless is the only way to pay for my keep then that’s the best deal on rent anyone could ask for.”

“I LIKE THIS ONE- this ones a keeper.” Karma crowed. This one? Had there been others? He sank deeper into the tub till only his eye was peering over the rim. He looked like a demented shark. “Alright rat, you and stick-up-his-ass can get out now.” Ark put a hand to your shoulder and began to push you out the door. You kept one hand on the too big pants and one on the lopsided shirt. No way were you mooning either one of these beings. Or flashing them. “Imma take a nice long soak. Maybe even romanticize about some poor lacklustre soul I got to pop the other day~” 

Pop? Did he mean like- cum? Or in the literal sense like popping a zit? He probably could. His hands were sharper at the tips then what Arks seemed to be. One hand was curved over the side and the dark edges looked nightmarish. Yeah those hands were meant for tearing. Arks didn’t look so harsh. That or the hand petting your head- very much like you are a cat- was being awfully careful. Ark perked at the tidbit of news, feathery ears pricking up. 

“Oh- so you got a soul the other day. You didn’t tell me about that.”

“Oh yeah- it was so easy.” Karma replied. “Just had to make the guy believe his wife was riding his boss.You know- full on cowboy style.” He looked you dead in the eye and winked. You turned away. “It was so easy. And I got to have fun afterwards~”

One of two things. This was either sex. Or murder. Or both. That would be the third thing. Judging from Karmas look- it seemed he was hinting at both. Arks one hand stopped the petting and covered your ears with two fingers. He turned and walked straight out the bathroom door and closed it with a thunk. Karmas harsh laughter chased you both out as Ark unplugged your ears. He led you right into the kitchen and opened the fridge without saying anything. 

“Well- I think he likes me.” You lamely said. 

“Hmm.” Ark pulled several bits of foodstuff from the fridge. He seemed to be pouting. Was pouting the right word? He seemed to be brooding. You just watched, staring. He busied himself, pulling out food and inspecting it. There were things you recognized, and things you didn’t. Bread loaves, cheese packages, and lots of meat. Lots and lots and lots of cuts of meats.  


Hams, steaks, tenderloins, things that looked like chicken legs, chicken breasts. Then there were meats that were not things you had ever seen. Spinned skin, slabs of raw cuts blue and black and obviously not from any cattle,pig,or beast from your world. Ark set several of these meats aside. He placed the rest of them back into the fridge and began to unwrap the cellophane from the sheets. 

“.. Hey Ark? Are you ok?” 

“I’m fine.” He was anything but fine. You could read it coming off of him in waves. He ripped open one of the loaves of bread with a fever you were not expecting. You decided to leave him to whatever he was doing- and you began to explore the fridge. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Ark tore into the loaf of bread still fuming. Smug ass Karma. He may have been a dumbass most times but he was sharp.That one eye saw more than he let on. Ark set the slices to the side and picked up a parcel of meat. This one had been fried by accident, a prank Karma had pulled to trick Ark into eating cooked meat. Disgusting stuff. Took out all the flavor, all the blood from the meat and turned it sour. But for his kitten…This would do.He just wouldn’t tell his little mortal that it wasn’t any animal they had eaten before. The last mortal he had had raged at him when he told them that the meat was from one of Arks victims. What they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them.  


Thinking back again, Ark couldn’t believe he had fallen for such a stupid trick like that. When Karma had opened that bathroom door, it had only taken the cheeky bastard one look back at Ark- and HIS FACE TO BE A COMPLETE OPEN BOOK OF WORRY- and the Demon had decided to test Arks feelings. Fucken- he pulled the cellophane off with another rip-ASSHOLE. Ark had just reacted. He had shoved his friend out of the way so fast and had scooped up his little kitten without a second thought. That was his,  _ his!  _ He couldn’t believe that he let himself be played like a fucken fiddle. But Karmas shit eating grin had always hidden a a cunning and manipulative demon.  


Karma had first found out about Arks perverse pleasures at the very beginning of their relationship. Back then, Ark had been a much more brutal, enraged Angel. He had been filled with fury. At Heaven, at his old friend, at everyone. Heaven had thrown him- _ HIM- _ down into Hell. After all he had done for them! Guarding the gates, keeping watch for a Millennia and preventing demons from traipsing into those pearly white gates.

Karma didn’t question when Ark came back to the Apartment covered in blood most nights in that first few decades. After devouring his first mortal and coming home, the demon didn’t bat an eye. Just kept flipping through his adult magazine. The next time Ark came home, dragging the newest mortal to fall into his clutches. Karma had only raised an eyebrow when he heard the screams emanating from Arks room when he had walked out to wash his hands. Karma had just licked his chops with those tongues of his saying “Thanks for the free fear my bro~”. Finally with the last mortal, That's when Karma had finally asked, “You got a fetish or what?”

“I have no idea what you mean” Ark had ground out. He was sweaty, coming out of his room just to grab a wash rag. He had made a mess and had to clean it up. He had gotten a little too touch this time and there as just a speckling of blood along his claws. Karma snorted at that. 

“My feathered friend- do you NOT know what a kink is?” Karma said. Ark had just stared. “Kink. Fetish, turn on,  _ sexual taste. _ ” Ark shook his head.

“I am not as sexual as you are.” Ark snorted. He washed the blood from his fingers and grabbed a glass of water. His mortal would need the hydration. He wasn’t even close to done yet. 

“You are right my friend. I am a fuck deviant. But you have a ... specific taste.” Karma flipped the channel on the tv. “You like little things- you like to dominate them. Isn’t that why you have this new…bedfellow for your company?” Ark had huffed. But what was there to deny? He liked feeling larger then his prey. He could snap them like a twig with just a simple thrust. They would be grateful he was so merciful. He heard a murmur from his room and turned back, eager for another round. Karma had called out to his back saying,  


“Careful. Your God complex is showing.”

Now the cheeky bastard was at it again. Karma had so smoothly made it so his little Mortal could stay. A wing man in all terms. But he was ribing him along the way. The description of Karmas last conquest had been enough to get Arks blood up. How he desperately wanted that for his little kitten. He would get it.  


He just had to be patient. And careful so Karma didn’t rush him in his flustering. His friend loved nothing more then being an absolute twat. Ark finished making the sandwich, hoping that this piece of food would be edible. He wished mortals just ate raw meat. It was so easy to get, and so satisfying to devour. Knowing that a being that once thought it was greater than yourself was now just flesh and blood to be swallowed whole... Ark could easily rip flesh off a demon or buy it at any of the stores. But the last time he tried feeding raw meat to a mortal well… they had gotten sick.  


He would be more careful with his new pet. As Ark set the plate down he was startled by a loud thud. A commotion sounded from the fridge and Ark turned—-

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You saw the water, a giant jug of it in the far back of the fridge and gunned for it. You didn’t trust any of the demonic brands of canned soda. There was green slime looking logos, a demon eye on another and … a very lewd soda label that you turned around in the door. You were thirsty and- since Ark seemed to be mindlessly shredding a cut of meat to smithereens and didn’t hear- you decided to get it yourself.  


You had to crawl into the damn fridge though. Your arms were too short to even try and reach without climbing up so you did. You hadn’t taken into account that you would lose balance and fall FUCKEN into the fridge. You yelped as you fell headlong into the fridge, door closing behind you with a click. It was dark and cold. You smacked your head on a shelf as you tried to stand up.

“Why is this fridge like a meat locker?! It’s huge!” You hissed. You stumbled, kicking something that scraped on the shelving. You stubbed your toe on a plate and several fruit like foods fell like rain onto your head when you bumped a shelf. 

“Ow fuck! What the - what is this?!” Your hands blindly reached out fumbling. You felt the edge of the door and reached out and pushing. It didn’t budge. You banged your fist on the door. Still nothing “Ark? Ark? ARK!!?” You called. Goddamn it this was like the fifth time this day that you had felt fear. And you were crying again. 

The door opened and Ark was peering down at you. He was half laughing, his voice shaking just a bit “Kitten? What -“ Fuck it. He was a stranger but you needed a hug. It just was too much at once. Too much fear and uncertainty and sudden suprise. You reached out and grabbed his midriff, holding tight. 

“Hey now-“ Ark softly spoke. “Why were you in the fridge? You could have hurt yourself.” 

“I didn’t mean to fall into the fridge I just -“ a shake of laughter escaped from Ark and you turned your head up. He was golden again, his eye turned up in what you assumed was mirth. “What?”

“You fell into the fridge.”And he laughed harder. You tried to pull away from him, cheeks puffed out and mad. But he didn’t let go. His arms lifted you up and his wings curled around you. You were astonished as they curved Around you like a blanket. Still didn’t stop you from trying to squirm free. He kept chuckling even as you tried to push off of him but it was half hearted. 

“Don’t laugh at me!” You grumbled. “ I’m stupid and tired and it’s been a long day and I’m surrounded by strangers snd I don’t know why I’m here and I almost drowned in the tub trying to get out and I almost got kicked into the wall- “

“Hey- hey. Kitten” He interrupted. “Alley cat. Breath. You are safe here. Ok?” A thumb brushed away the tears making tracks down your cheek. He was still smiling at you, and the curl of the wings made you feel comfortable. Safe.

“Stop those tears. Shhh shhh.” You clung to him for just a moment more. Then you pushed off and he set you back down on the floor. Ark reached into the frige and scooped up the fallen fruits- these strange things shaped like stars- and grabbed the jug of water. He closed the fridge and set the jug down on the counter. 

“Why didn’t you ask for help?”Ark asked as he poured you a glass. The glass was actually as big as your head. Why- why was nothing your size. Again- you felt like a kids toy in a playhouse. Ark held the water just out of reach. “Well?” 

“You seemed mad about something.” You admitted. You could still see the pile of meat Ark had been working on. All thoughts of soft hands had disappeared at the sight of that mess. “I didn’t want to bug you. I’ve pestered you enough.” Ark gave an irritated noise and poked you straight on the nose. “H-hey!” He pressed the water into your hands and turned back to the counter. 

“I like being pestered by you.” Ark swept the scraps off the counter and into a bin beneath the sink. You drank from the cup, enjoy the taste of cold clean water. You had been drinking from shitty places and shittier drinking fountains before. You could only imagine what debauchery that happened around those things. Bet some demons pissed in those fountains. As you finished it off, Ark took the glass from you. It must be part of his personality, to be so hands on and helpful. “Thank you.” Ark paused for a moment then responded, “You are welcome.” 

“It’s ok to ask for my help you know.” He continued. “I am an Angel.”he added. He set the plate which looked like a sandwich of sorts onto the counter and arched a brow at you in question. There were no chairs or dining set in this place. “You want me to sit on the counter to eat?” 

“Unless you want to sit on the floor again. Also this way I can clean off the counter and keep an eye on you to make sure you don’t fall into a hole next.” 

“I’m not that stupid”

“It’s not the fact of stupidity. It’s the fact that danger seems to find its way to you.” Ark bent down and picked you up again and set you on the counter.

“You are very touchy feely huh?” You commented. The sandwich looked as if a toddler had made it - meat and cheese and just slabs of bread cut off jaggedly. It smelled so fucken GOOD. 

“Have I crossed a line?” Ark asked. “I wanted just to offer comfort. If I’ve made you uncomfortable I-“

“No- no I understand now. Just- maybe ask first? Just so I have a heads up.” You began to rip into the sandwich with a vigor. Ark made a sound of agreement. You watched him rewrap the meat and set the water back into the fridge. It was several minutes before you spoke again, having inhaled more of the sandwich. 

“Why were you so mad?” You asked Ark, curious. He had zoned completely out, his hands easily tearing the meat like a hot knife through butter. It was a few moments more before Ark replied again, hands washing the plate. 

“I didn’t like how Karma explained his latest conquest in front of you.” Oh. So that’s why he was so upset. You didn’t realize how deep Karmas comment had bugged Ark. “That was … uncouth. To say the least.” 

“I assume he is like that all the time.”He has been so open about the experience too. You pushed the sandwich away. You had only devoured a third of it. “So is he like a sex demon or - does he just trick people into having sex?”

“No no- Karma uses his ability’s to trick mortals into committing horrendous crimes. That’s how he feeds, how he makes a living. But Yes. He is overly sexual, aggressive and tends to be an ass most of the time.” Ark said. “But when you get to know him he’s nice. Except for his prickly bits” you didn’t know how you felt about Karmas ‘special’ abilities. You made a mental note not the let yourself end up on Karmas bad side.

“He sounds like a good friend for you.” You mumbled. How he talked about Karma- and how the two had argued back in the Bathroom had been enough to cement the importance of this friendship in your head. Ark acted irritated by Karmas foul mouth and shit for brains attitude it was an act. You felt your eyes beginning to drift closed. You were comfy warm and just tired. Though the counter was cold you began to lay your head down. Ark noticed and nudged you back up. 

“Alley cat don’t sleep on me now. You have to eat first.” He pushed the plate into your hands but you pushed it off and rolled over onto the counter. 

“Mmm. I don’t wanna. Wanna sleep. Mm tired.” The countertop was so much better then the concrete or metal bins you had hid in. Ark nudged you again and you huffed. 

“Nope. You are eating. No ifs ands or Buts about it.” That stupid plate rolled back into sight and you groaned. He stared at you and poked your nose again. 

“Eat.” His voice brokered no argument. 

You rolled over and snatched up the Sandwich and, under the eye of a very watchful angel you finished the last of it. You flopped back down, curling one of the too long sleeves over your head. “Good, good.” Ark said. He took the plate away. 

“It’s the only food we have that is ...cooked. Tomorrow we’ll get you some stuff so you can be more comfortable.” Ark added. Fingers steepled, thoughtful. 

“Can we get clothes for me?” You flipped the long sleeve up to peer at Ark from beneath the fabric. 

“What, don't you like my clothing?”

“It’s too big.” you complained.

He nodded.“I can see the struggle there.”

“So… can I get shirts more my size -?” You pulled the hem of the pants up again. “I can do chores or get a job to pay for em. They gotta have jobs in hell for me.”

“Of course you can.Lets just get you some clothes before you worry about anything like that..” He affirmed. You flicked one leg and watched the extra cloth fall over your foot. 

“Why does your shirt have just sleeves and no - like covering?” You blurted. Oh shit. When you got tired it tended to stop your influx of a filter. Word vomit flowed and it was obvious that you had blind sided Ark with this question. 

“We-well I just- I like em..” he was flushing and you noticed his arms crossed to cover his chest. He was covering his nipples self consciously. You couldn’t help laughing. It was so sudden and it took you by surprise just as much as it did Ark. he stared at you, startled. You hadn’t laughed since… you couldn’t remember when. You slapped your hand over your mouth with an audible pop. In fact you kinda rattled your teeth with it. Practically punched yourself out.

Yeah it would have been better just to punch your face in instead of staring into his. Ark stared back at you, that single pupil dilated to the size of a plate. Still flushed, Ark rubbed the back of his head with his hand. “Why is that funny?”

“Well- I mean- it’s um.” You flopped the over long sleeve on your arm, fidgeting. He kept staring, waiting “I didn’t mean to laugh at you I just-“ you snorted at the thought. “It’s just when I went to put your shirt on and I realized my Tat-tas were just - out there.” 

“What?” He didn’t seem to recognize the slang. 

“Tat-tas. Badonkers. Hakunas.” Nothing. No recognition. Wow this guy really didn’t know chest parts. Didn’t matter if they were as flat as boards or as large as melons. Male female or other, nipples were nipples and a chest was a chest. Being topless around strangers was something you were not too keen with. Even if these guys weren’t technically men men. Wait- what the fuck was even a man man? You were in Hell now so who knew what was the norm? Your brain was on the fritz. 

“I’m not following you…”

“Nipples.” You blurted. “Man tiddies. Breasts of any kind. I don’t know I just - I do not feel comfortable exposing MINE as you do yours and that’s why I had to —“ you wanted to die now. If you could perish that would be good. You were talking about boobs to a Angel. “—I had to tie your shirt like this. Hold on, let me just - turn to ashes now this is so embarrassing.” You rolled away. 

Now it was Arks turn to laugh. He tugged you back over so you were facing him. He could so easily roll you about with just the flip of his wrist. Stupid Angel strength.

“I’ve never heard breasts and nipples described so colourfully. Don’t be embarrassed. I should be embarrassed having my … badonkers out for everyone to view.” You snorted again, laughing. Hearing him say that in his deep voice just- it sounded ridiculous. Your laughing turned into a yawn. Ark face softened. 

“You tired little one?” Ark said, standing straight. 

“Mmmhmm. It’s been a long day.”

“A long day for everyone I’m sure.” You didn’t resist as Ark scooped you up and carried you out of the kitchen. You did however become more aware as he made his way toward the hallway… and the bedrooms beyond. 

“Ark I can sleep on the couch.” You were not sleeping in his bed. No matter how friendly, nice or charming. No matter how big, bulky or strong.

“It gets cold out there, kitten.” He pressed but you shook your head. 

“Mm I’ll be fine. I don’t want to kick you out of your bed. Just need blankets.” Ark stood for a moment then turned and carefully deposited you into one of the couches. He patted your head and then was gone. You were now grateful for the large oversized clothes. You curled into the sleeves. The silken clothes were soft and so much better than those rags you had scrounge up from the garbage dump. This was like lap luxury compared to before. Ark came back. 

“Don’t bury yourself in that shirt.” He tugged at the sleeve and you pulled back. 

“It’s comfy thouuuugh.”

“You are gonna suffocate doing that.” He untangled you from the mess you had made and replaced it with a white blanket. It was comfy, full of down and you gripped it with a ferocity. “Much better.”

“I’m glad you like it.” You felt the blanket curl around you as he tucked it in. “I’ll be down the hall if you need anything ok?” You gave a little harumph. You were already drifting off, Arks voice distant as he said. 

“Sleep well little alley cat.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Ark had been so close to fucking up. He was glad alley cat had been so sleepy and hadn't noticed how his hands had felt along your backside. The fingers touched bare skin and he inhaled. The skin had been so soft- even after Heaven knows how many weeks of being out in the filth of Hell. He felt his heart beating faster.

Stay calm stay calm. He had made an instinctual movement and hadn’t caught himself walking to his room till you had spoken up. He was glad he was ready with a cover. He cursed to himself quietly in Enochian. As he settled you down into the couch he was just thanking all the stars he had once watched that you were too tired to notice. Ark had almost fucked up. And not in the good way. He had fallen into the old pattern he had had with his last mortal. Food drink and then sex.  


His blood was still singing in his veins at those memories. “Soon soon~” he promised himself. He just had to play the waiting game. Carefully carefully, ever so delicately. This was just the first day after all. And there was already progress. Ark had made you laugh. As Ark opened the door to his room he thought back on that sound. He had made you laugh. By doing nothing but answering your question. And he entertained your conversation all while thinking about your chest.  


You felt awkward exposing yourself? He would change that. He would make it so you would be proud of your body, displaying it before him as he pressed his mouth along your skin, tasting every crevice, probing every inch of you- He groaned and gripped the blanket in his hands.  


“Fuuuuuuck” he could feel himself growing hard at the thought of you, naked and ready for him. “Not yet. No.” As Ark brought the blanket back out and tucked you into the couch he couldn’t help watching you fall asleep.   
Possessiveness roared in him. This was _his_. He found this mortal and he would do everything in his power to keep it. He brushed a strand of hair off your face and chuckled darkly.  


“Sleep well, my little Alley Cat” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( hello again! This is probably the longest bit I’ve done holy cow @-@ I hope you enjoyed the reading my fic so far. Ark was very handsy in this episode but we got to see the KARMA THE ONE AND ONLY FUCK BOI. I hope I did him justice in his chaos. I’ll try and time these so they are released probably once a week ! Thank you for all the kudos and comments ❤️ Next episode we will be seeing Reader getting settled into new life... but what will that entail? And can Ark control himself before he scares Them off ? And will Karma be a fuckboi again? Hmm we will see


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had made yourself a new friend, someone who you didn’t expect to meet here in Hell. You didn’t realize that the Angel meant that friendship to take a much more... permanent and darker turn...  
> Series
> 
> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME SEXUAL CONTENT. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED. MATURE CONTENT

Ark was dreaming. He huffed, hands griping the mattress sheets of his bed. He was above you, waiting. You lay there gasping, back arching as Ark pressed his length just along your opening then - pulled away. He watched as you groaned in frustration, swearing and reaching for him. He absolutely loved how adorably needy you were.

“No no- you know the rules~” he practically purred as he pressed one hand back onto your chest and firmly pinned you.”No touching till you are absolutely ready~” He had been teasing you and himself now for hours like this. And, even though his dick was much much longer then any you would be used to, Ark could see the desire glowing like a fire in your eyes. He was so close, almost ready to finally FINALLY breach that last barrier. He had spent such long hours, days in fact, carefully shaping your perspective, changing the relationship from roommates, to friends to now this... He wanted to so badly thrust into you, to be violent and harsh. To claim every inch of your skin, of your soul. To carve it there in the skin and in the bones and into the very Center of your body with his own.

His little worshiper. You were already mewling beneath him as he pressed again, teasing you and himself. The sweetest torture. You were warm beneath him and so small. Weak. Helpless. You were begging for him and he basked in it. He wanted to break you in a new way, just like he had with his last mortal. To feel your body bend beneath his and shake as he carved a path into you, as he poured himself into you. He would mark you deeper that way. The smell of him, and the imprint of him would satisfy that other dark part of his being. You would be his. Fully, Solely his. Your body was already willing to be his now as he pressed again and had you growling.

You were wet, from sweat, from your own juices and from Arks. Cute~ But Ark craved your soul, your undivided attention. As he stroked his length across your opening, his instincts craved release. The head of his cock was throbbing, his body and muscles tingling. Those inaction ya called NOW. FUCK THEM NOW. They screamed for it. But he held himself back, back from this as he yet again slid along your entrance. You squeaked and he groaned and Ark felt you tremble beneath his restraining hand... He decided to explore.A finger dipped south and pressed to your entrance, testing. He probed just a feathers breath inward with the digit of his finger. Ark noted how you grunted, hips rolling up to meet the pressure, craving a release just as much as he himself wanted. You ground into that digit yourself ever so willingly caving into that instinct. Ark watched in utter feral pride as pushed against his finger, sinking into your Center

“Yes...” he snarled. You were ready. Ark had brought you to the very edge of your body. Your mind was wanting one and only one thing. Him. And you huffed it between your teeth. “Please..Ark please.” Ah. His name so beautifully fell from your lips and if he could he would have cradled that sound inside home forever. Something unfurled in Ark, a tension he didn’t know he was holding onto. His hand moved from your chest to your hips and yanked you closer. It was hard not to be rough- to be over eager with the prize so close to finally being his.His cock was throbbing, a golden head now pressing ever so sweetly into your opening.

“Now you may have it my Kitten~” he took his teeth and grazed them over your throat, touching the pulse there. It was jackhammering against his teeth, his tongue, as he tasted. Ark positioned himself easily, careful not to crush his little harlot. And now- now the sweet tightness of you was grasping his cockhead, a temptation. No more teasing. He would be gentle. Ark wanted to be gentle, he wanted to reward his little kitten, his alley cat, with a nice long mind shattering fuck. It was time to claim what was his- time to claim HIS Kitten.

As Ark dipped his hips and entered, your scream was music to his ears. But- something was off- you were screaming not in pleasure but fear. As the sound shattered Arks dream he awoke, the scream still resounding. He felt frustration rise in him but a deeper fear washed it out. His kitten was screaming- a million and ten things could have happened. The apartment wasn’t mortal proofed. He knew he should have insisted on you sleeping in his bed. He rolled out of the bed, taking note that he had left a nice sizeable pool of precum to stain the sheets. He would have to wash them later. Ark threw his pants on, forgoing the shirt and opened his door.

  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

You rolled over, curling your back into the couch and stretching. You wanted to drift back to sleep. You hadn’t slept this well in ages. Days or weeks between alleyways, in doorways and on the concrete had taken its toll on your muscles. They were weak. But your instincts were sharper. And you didn’t know what had caused you to wake just enough to be agitated .wait - something was tickling your face.

“Mrrf what-“ you reached a hand up to slap the thing from you. You just wanted to curl back into sleep. Your hand smacked your face. You felt something soft and wet and cold so so cold spatter over your cheek. You were awake, sitting up and as you opened your eyes and saw that something white had been placed in your hand- and was now all over your face. Was that- was that whip cream? Your tongue poked out and licked just the corner of your mouth where some had gotten on your face. Yep.

“Wha- “ you broke off so suddenly as an eye stared down at you from a midnight face. Sharp teeth opened and the mouth wider as unnatural tongues - four of them, unfurled like some unholy flower. The mouth closed just as suddenly as it had opened and the grin became less predatory and more cocky.

“What’s up chicken shit?” Karma asked. snickering.But your sleep deprived brain didn’t register that the demon was your roommate. That this was the guy you had met last night. Sleepy you didn’t even register that you were in his apartment wearing another strangers clothes. The streets had made your mind sharp to only one thing. THREAT. There was only one thought. You opened your mouth. And screamed.

Karmas eye widened and he began to sputter “wait - no - chill the fuck out kid it’s me. ME. KARMA YA MET ME LAST NIGHT ?” You stopped, memories flooding back to you. Oh god. “Oh. Damn Karma I thought I was going to die” you couldn’t believe yourself. Karma gave a sigh of relief when you stopped screaming. He tensed anew however, as Arks door banged open and suddenly he was there, hands all over you. He looked slightly disheveled as if he had been tossing and turning.

Some feathers were out of place as they stood up on end. His hand checked all the extremities- arms legs toes feet head. You again noted that he did this with lightning efficiency. Fingers over arms, down legs, across your hair. Almost smothering you in the blanket. Satisfied Ark took one look at you, then swung his eye at Karma.

“What did you do?”his voice grumbled. Karma held up his arms in a placating gesture. “I didn’t do shit I swear! I came to wake em up because I was heading out for the day- ya know wish em good vibes and that fucken shit mortals always do when they just started to scream.”

“No-“ you huffed, interrupting. Now that the adrenaline was gone you were pissed “He first woke me up like this-“ you held your hand out, the one covered in cream. “When I was sitting up Karma- he like unhinged his jaw or some shit and was just -“ you shuddered a bit, the fear beginning to fade away. Ark walked to the kitchen and grabbed a towellet, grumbling something about “one braincell” and “idiots” under his breath.

“I did do that but I thought it would be funny~ ya know a good laugh between pals.” When you kept glaring at him he shrugged. “Whatever.” He stretched his arms up over his back and popped his joints. You wished you could go right back to sleep but the adrenaline was still singing and you wouldn’t put one eye closed now that Karma was stomping about

“That little expresso shot did wake me up this morning.” Karma inhaled through his mouth and one of those devilish tongues wiped out and across his teeth. He noticed you watching and raised both of his eye brows. Stupid brat, you thought. Ark returned and sat on the couch beside you. The indent of him shifted the gravity of the couch and you fell righting into his thigh.

“Oh- sorry-“ you didn’t want to get the whipped cream all over Arks feathers. You made to push up and off him but his other hand had already curved behind your back. He held the towel and began to wipe you clean. You tried to reach for the towel but Ark seemed to be in mindless parent mode. You were an adult! You could do it yourself. You pushed against his arm grumbling “I can do it.” Ark either didn’t hear you or ignored you entirely as he kept wiping up your face from Karmas prank.

Instead he addressed Karma. “Are you going to open the Bar up today?” Ark asked. You grabbed the towels edge trying to hold it back. Stupid mistake. The damn thing came at you anyway and you only achieved in slapping your hand into your face.

“Mmm. Maybe in a few hours. It’s so early~” Karma replied. You tried to pull the blanket up. Since you couldn’t avoid the thing or pull it from your super nanny’s fingers you decided to hide from it. You only got the thing up a fraction. The other side of the blanket was trapped beneath Arks big old ass. And it felt like tugging on a boulder attached to a rock.

“It’s never too early to drink though” Ark commented. “And most of those poor demons are always intoxicated.” You had had it. The next pass Ark made at your face, you ducked and wriggled. You finally escaped Arks attention and dived back into the blankets. He was worse than a mother honestly. You burrowed till you were on the opposite end of the couch and poked your head out.

“You’re right on that shit.” Karma grunted. He cracked his knuckles and then his head. Each one was like the backfire of a goddamn truck. What the fuck was this guy? “But I think I’ll let the fucknuggets sit outside for a while. Better to get em thirsty and leave em desperate.” Karma appeared in front of your little window and grinned. You frowned and stuck your tongue out at him.

“How did you sleep little rat?” Karma asked. “Didn’t you like my little wake up call?” “I didn’t order one-“ you grumbled. “In fact I could have gone the entirety of my unlife or afterdeath without being scared shitless thanks.” He laughed. Karma yanked the blanket over your head. You kicked your way free again. “Piss off!”  
  
“How angry you get! That’s actually super fucking cute. Like an angry baby troll.” Your hand lashed out and smacked the smug bastard - or tried to. He was lighting quick, and out of your reach in a moment. Karma whistled, dancing his way into the kitchen. “Glad ya had a good sleep on the couch Rat.” He was like an angry little brother in his actions. “So what is on the agenda today?” 

“We’re going to get …”Ark responded but then stopped. He looked at you, expectantly. It only took you a few moments to realize that he was waiting for some kind of response.

“I don’t know what you are waiting for me to say…” you grumbled. “Going to get food? Get snacks? Get clothes? All of those sound good.” But you also needed to get a job. It nibbled are the back of your mind like a moth in the closet. It was nice of Karma and Ark to just accept you full heartedly but you would be damned - heh weren’t you already?- if you were going to live on their charity.

Ark chuckled quietly, that easy rumble that seemed to reverberate from his chest. “I was waiting for you to say your name if you remembered it.” The elusive name. No dreams from the other night. No memories to call back that fleeting information about at least what to address you with. You could remember social norms, how to properly format sentences and such. But nothing when it came to your name. 

“I still don’t remember.” You shook your head. Ark looked sadly down at you for a moment before he nodded. “We’re going to get Kit some items to make them feel better.” Ark said. You noticed his one hand had circled the back of the couch. The talons drummed a steady beat. How in the world did they not puncture the couch? Wait- did he just call you Kit?  
“Kit?” You said aloud.

“Short for Kitten.” Ark replied. He looked at you and his other hand lifted with the cloth. “You still have some of the cream on your face-“ you tugged at the cloth before he could mother hen you again.

“I- I can do it myself!” You successfully pulled the cloth from his fingers and began to clean. “I’m not a little child to be fussed over Ark.” You saw his hand, which had been outstretched before to help, coil back and settle on his panted thigh. He looked… upset at that. Why would he be upset? ‘I have two hands and ten fingers I can do it myself’ you thought. The drumbeat of fingers increased in tempo, a more aggressive sound.

You decided to turn back to the original question and try and sweep Arks anger beneath the metaphorical rug. “So, What’s the decision on Kit?- why not just call me Kitten all the time?”

“Or RAT!” Karma called from the kitchen. He was practically drowning himself in the water he had just grabbed from the sink. How- how was he even drinking that water? The cup was literally all the way in his mouth. What the fuck?

Ark was quite for a few more moments. His fingers repeated the same rapid tap tap taps until the hand fell still. Ark turned his head and took you in and the edges of his eyes turned up in his no mouth smile. “Thought that would be an appropriate name until your memories come back. Less pet sounding to say it in public. People may get the wrong idea with the name kitten.”

“Why would they-“ OH. By the fluffed out feathers of Ark when you started asking why, and the chuckle of mirth from Karma, it was easy to figure out. Kitten- even with your amnesia- had a heavy connotation in the real world (was it the real world ? What the fuck was even real now?). Kitten was a pet name. A pet name for many partners or lovers to eachother. It hit you like a freight train. Your face flamed.

“There are plenty of perverts in hell Little Rat-“ Karma called from the kitchen. He had finished his self waterboarding and was now moving to the fridge. “Ark ain’t one of them though.”

Was that true? You shot a look from the corner of your eye to Ark. He seemed genuinely flustered. His feathers were out, his ears were positioned to the side of his head like a worried dogs. This was also when you noticed he wasn’t wearing his shirt - or his arm shirt thing. And He was looking everywhere but at you.

“It’s Hell down here.” Ark responded. “Sins upon sins down here- I don’t want anyone getting the wrong idea and thinking your a- a -.”  
  
“But - “ You interrupted. You could see his face was an orange gold and you knew your own ears would be so dark as to be looking downright bruised. “did you give me that nickname as a sort of - endearment or - or are you wanting -“ you couldn’t finish it.

Ark was furiously shaking his head. Karma was beside himself in the Kitchen. “No no - the nickname was just - it came to me of purest intent. No deviation on my part. I swear on my blood.” His hand splayed along his chest, catching that cross resting there. You studied him. From what you could tell he seemed genuine. And earnest in all of his reassurances that he DID NOT want you to think of him as a … sexual deviant.

“Maybe you should just call me Kit then for now.” And Ark turned golden at that. It was quiet for just a few moments. “Ark you should also think about getting some groceries.” Karma hollered from the kitchen. His fingers were flipping through the fridge with disgust. Or it looked like he was trying at disgust. He was making an effort to be disgusted for you- and prickle his friend it seemed as he added “All we got are slabs and slabs of your fucken meat in the fridge.” He had grabbed a slab of the meat himself and that eldrich horror of a mouth opened wide and those tongues enveloped the red flesh. With a snap and a slick flip of a tongue the steak was gone.

You suppressed the shudder. Karma came back to the couch and shoved you over into Ark with the butt of a can. You called “Hey!” And Karma just pulled an eyelid down at you as he basically took over most of the couch. Ark had reached to help you move over but then pulled back. His hands fidgeted and you couldn’t help feeling a bit bad for him. ‘But I’m a grown adult. I can handle myself and move stuff on my own. I don’t NEED him to help me with everything.’

Ark so carefully moved over, without so much as touching you. Instead, he rearranged the edge of the blankets so it would not get caught beneath Karmas fat ass. The can you had seen in the side door last night was in the shadowmans hands as he popped it open. It had the adorable logo of some squid being on the side with googly eyes. It was scrawled in red lettering you could not read though.

“What are those cans in the side door?” Maybe they were soda. You had another little memory bubble pop up of the taste of a soda- carbonation, sugar and sweet sweet. A soda sounded good. Karma crushed the thought in the next moment.

“Drugs.” Karma said. The mans jaw came up and you watched as he bit the side and drank the can dry. Even though he had popped the top off. You watched as Karma shook like he had gotten a chill down his spine. 

“What really?” Did hell supply drugs? It would make sense. Drugs and sex and sin all of it. Karma nodded. “And every Sunday the old Chuberic Demon holds contests to see who can make the best drugs.”

“Holy-“ then you noticed that Karma was snickering. “You are too gullible.” Karma snorted. He looked to his Angel pal and then back to you. “You better stick close to Ark when ya go out today. I’d say you could hang with me but I ain’t so responsible and I sure asHell not saving your ass, Rat. My jobs not protecting people it’s guilt tripping the shit out of them.” He gave a belch that shook the whole couch and shot Ark a shit eating grin

“Some piece of shits gonna take your fucken gulliable ass and either eat it, disembowel it or fuck it.” He stated it with mirth but you could hear the seriousness in his tone beneath it. You edged just a bit closer to Ark.

“Karma!” Ark reprimanded.

“What? The trolls gotta learn the way of Hell and, as the natural charming Bachelor of Hell, who best to break these hard truths then Moi?” He placed a hand elegantly on his chest. He may be an eldritch horror sprung from the pit of nightmares and covered in spikes but he had this stupid charm to him. You snickered and that one eye winked at you.

“You don’t have to be so crude about it.” Ark began and you could hear his lecture beginning. You didn’t want him to start in on Karma again- even if it looked like the guy was totally ready for it. So you reached out your hand and patted his arm- noting how soft the golden feathers were along it and resisting the urge to bury yourself in them.

“It isn’t that bad -“ You said. Ark arched his eyebrow. “I mean the cursing isn’t to me. I may actually learn some new swear words.” The Angels face went from curious to immediately a hand swinging up to rub at temples. Karma unexpectedly smacked your back and it almost sent you flying. Instead you tumbled right off the couch- or would have if Ark hadn’t had superhuman reflexes and caught your forearm.

  
“Stick with me kid and I’ll teach you all the sweet words in all the languages known and unknown to mortals.” The shadowman was practically beaming with pride. “You mean swear words.” You corrected. “I know what I said. They are sweet words.”

“Oh Gods you can't be serious Kit.” Ark asked. “I wanna be able to swear a sailor under the table.” You stated. There was a sibling energy you had tapped into with Karma and you were drinking it straight. He had also seemed to notice you were beginning to play the game. “Stick it to the swear police man” here Karma elegantly flipped both of his middle fingers up in the air and you joined him. Snorting with laughter as Ark practically facepalmed.

“Alright you two let’s not keep up the psycho energy? I don’t want to have to babysit either of you.” The angel said,crossing his arms over his chest.

“When do you ever Babysit me ya pompous egotistical prick?” Karma growled.

“Everyday of your goddamn existence.” Ark retorted, turning one nail out and inspecting it. They began to argue, seeming to go back and forth on who helped who out more. You sat in the middle of the storm of voices and noticed how natural it was for the two to bicker. Karma, though aloof and seeming to be full of comebacks, was smiling genuinely at Ark as the Angel began to list all the times he covered for his friends' mistakes.

It was… it reminded you of a feeling that you could only faintly remember. Of laughter and hands reaching for yours to grasp. Of whispered secrets and angry mock shouting matches. Friendship. You had had a friend once… the memory was gone as fast as it had come. The feeling it left behind was the aftertaste of some sour candy, aching and hollow. Who had been your friend? You reached up to hold your head as it began to ach- and your fingers ran into another problem. Your hair. That unruly mess of a mop.

“Hey can we cut some of my hair off? This is just ridiculous.” You interrupted them. Karma had been about to leap into a ballad of how he drank several demons under the table to defend Arks honor- and he easily segwayed you into the conversation without batting his one eye.

“Why not go bald like me~?” He said, a talon scraping along his head in what sounded like chalkboard.

“No.” Both you and Ark said simultaneously. And you both looked at eachother. “You’re saying bald bitches can’t be beautiful?” Karma said in mock hurt.

“I’m saying we’re not shaving all of Kittens hair off.” Ark responded.

“I don’t want to loose all of it but if it had to come out it has to. I mean I don’t want to go outside looking like this-“ you pointed to your head and both of the demon buddies nodded. “Fine. Well let’s just get the worst off it off.” Ark took your hand and you let him as he led you back to the bathroom. Karma trailed in after, not wanting to miss out on any lacklustre puns or cheap shots, no doubt.

It took several minutes-and a few small arguments plus a smack from Ark- before Karma had finally taken the worst of the worst off. You were surprised it had been Karma Ark trusted to do this but when you asked Karma had blantantly said “pretty boy here has not FUCKEN idea how hair works rat. Be thankful I know where to cut and where not to.” Afterwords, when the shadowman had claimed his job to be done you had clambered up from the floor and went to the counter.

You stood on your tiptoes as Ark tried and failed to snatch the scissors from Karmas nimble fingers. The demon was making a straight shot for Arks feathers and Ark was screeching and having none of it. You laughed at both of them. You were learning the patterns of their own play and relationship. It was… oddly comforting. As you looked into the mirror that warm bubble of comfort popped.  
  
You stared at yourself. This was the first time you had seen yourself plainly. Not in a puddle or a grease smudge, not in the glassy eye of a demon too strung out to care or in a puddle of urine. But clear and crystalline in a mirror. It was startling. You had a fuzzy memory suddenly come rising from the depths. A fuller face, bright eyes, hair a healthy shine.

You looked… completely different. Your hair was cut short to almost the scalp, the matting too far gone to save. Cheeks were hallow, skin dull and ashy. Your eyes were sunken, dark circles beneath them from nights spent awake to listen for approaching demons. The wash had done some good for your skin but beneath that… you were a hallow shell of your former self.

There was a commotion behind you and you spun. Karmas face was pinned beneath Arks foot and the Angel looked furious, wings half mantled and eye narrowed to a slit. His ears were fully back, and you noticed there was a growling like thunder emanating from him.

You saw the reason why only moments later. A few small feathers, only three, were fluttering to the floor, downey snow. Arks hand was holding the scissors as he practically vibrated rage. “How. DARE. YOU.” Ark hissed. Karmas shit eating grin grew larger as the Taloned birds foot pressed it into the tiled floor.

“Hehehe I thought it best you get a haircut too Akkkokkkkk—“ Karmas voice was choked off as the pissed off Angel flexed his foot. You made to go and stop Ark, he looked so pissed he might actually hurt Karma- One of the feathers fell right onto your hand. You cupped it in your hands.

It was snow white, as long as your hand. It was delicately flecked in gold, as if a painter had splashed gold dust along the edges. You twirled it in your hands. The white edge was smooth and soft while the gold turned and flashed in the bathroom lights. You couldn’t help yourself. You took the feather in your hand and rubbed it against your face. It felt like … how the sky looked after rain, how clouds after a thunderstorm, how blankets SHOULD FUCKEN FEEL- it was so soft.

You hadn't realized you had made a noise until you had opened your eyes- and saw both of them staring at you in surprise. Ark and Karma were both frozen as they looked at you, the Angel with his hand just above Karmas face and about to pulverize it into pulp. The talons were suspended in midair as his whole attention was now towards you. Karma who had reached with his hands to shove Arks leg off now hung limply around his ankle.  
They both stared at you with such a surprised look you immediately felt self conscious. If they weren’t staring at you like that you would have laughed at how comical it all was.  
  
“Um- can I help you two before you kill eachother?” Ark lifted his foot off Karma and came to you. You gulped. You saw his pupil was rounded, feathers on end. He crouched in front of you and was there, in your space.

“I-if you want the feather you can have it!” You thrust your hand into his face. He didn’t even look at it. Just. Stared down at you, ears pricked. He cocked his head to the side, owlish.

“You heard that Karma?”Arks voice was a breath. The demon had rolled over, striking the iconic paint-me-like-one-of-your-french-girls poses. “Oh I heard it Ark. I didn’t know mortals could do THAT shit.” He said. “Scream, cry, laugh, whisper, moan… so many noises but nothing like what THAT was. What they did.”  
  
“Do-do what?” Ark didn’t say anything.Instead he reached for your face but instead of his hands touching your face- he brushed his forearm along your face. It was so SOFT. Downey and like all the best pillows in the world. You made the same noise as before and that’s when you realized what you had done. You had squealed. Like a squeaky toy. How many times were you going to blush today?!? YOU HADN’T EVEN EATEN ANYTHING YET!  
  
You refused to look at either of them. Before, you'd been happy when Ark hadn’t noticed how you had gone all gooey when the Angel had snatched you up before Karma had kicked your shit in. He had only noticed you trying to braid them. He hadn’t noticed the sound you had made then either. But … you had just outed yourself.

“Alright we get it I FUCKEN MAKE WEIRD NOISES AT SOFT THINGS. YA BOTH CAN GO BACK TO KILLING EACHOTHER. IN FACT-“ you didn’t look at Ark but took his arm and placed his huge hand over your head- angling his claws toward your throat. “IF YOU COULD JUST CRUSH ME ARK THAT WOULD BE GREAT.”

“Were you some dogs little rubber duck in the past life, Rat?” Karma stated.

“I- NO JUST SHH.” The hand on your curved beneath your cheek and lifted it. You tried to look everywhere but at him. Anywhere but his face.You would die if you looked. And then he cheated and leaned in so close it blotted out everything else. His face wings basically cut everything off. It was like a curtain, effective of blocking you in. You looked up then, ready to face the music of your own embarrassment.

Arks face was curled into something that looked like adoration… and something else. It unnerved you - a worm of worry or sucpicion cooking inside.Was that- it was too fast to see it. Was it hunger? Or - It was there and then gone in a flash. This was super awkward. He just held you there and you wanted to explode.

So you decided to start talking. “Um- yeah so I like soft things it looks like-“

“LOOKS LIKE-“ Karma practically screamed.  
  
“SHUT UP.” You hollered back but it was muffled as the Angel leaned in. Ark leaned forward and you froze completely. His face brushed the top of your brow, soft as air and cottony as candy. Wait was that a forehead kiss ?! It was a brief few moments of contact.

And then Ark rocked back on his heels giving you some breathing space. He now had the feather in his fingers, twirling it absentmindedly. He inspected it, frowning a bit before tilting his wrist and the feather back to you.

“Do you wanna keep this?” He asked. You were speechless. From the bathroom floor Karma rose.

“Oooh little Rat that’s probably the biggest compliment I’ve ever seen Ark give anyone. And believe me he compliments NOBODY.” Ark didn’t like other people? He had been lavishing you in attention, help and cute nothing names. You couldn’t believe he didn’t like other beings. Maybe he didn’t like them because they acted crude around him? But that logic meant that Karma was a def no go on that logic. So why did this angel act so kind and soft to you when he really was cold to everyone else? That just couldn’t be right.

“He usually collects all his feathers and leaves nothing behind.” Karma finished.

“Really?” Ark noded. . “When they fall out - I prefer to leave none of it behind.” He was still holding the feather out to you. “But - I didn’t know you liked my feathers that much.” You reached for the feather and took it.

“Well they are super soft. You are super soft. I’m kind of jealous. That’s not fair you get to have a built in pillow nest for skin.”

“Keep it. We will get you a necklace or cord to have it on.” Ark rose and spun right back on Karma. You were only half listening as you twirled your newfound gift between your fingers. A angel feather…

“Now- SOMEONE- is going to buy us some breakfast now since they decided to cause such chaos” you heard Ark say. “I have no idea what you are talking about.” Karma feigned innocents was enough to bring you back from daydreaming

“Actually I agree with this. In fact- he should take us to the best place to eat.”  
  
“Wowowow- that can’t be done on such a short notice- that’s in the upper crust of the city and ya know- I’m not calling in favors just to appear there.” Karma rubbed his chin between his two fingers thinking. “But there’s this BOMB FUCKEN place just outside this opium den-“ he swung an accusing finger at you as you opened your mouth to should. “-DONT look at me like that Rat Fink. This is hell- bomb ass bitches and bomb ass drugs go hand in hand with the food-“ Karma looked at Ark and smiled again. “And I’m pretty sure there on the market street which is exactly where ya wanna go-“

Ark was nodding in agreement. “Ah yes. The open market”

“Open Market?” You parroted.”Is it like a farmers market?”

“Of a sort.” Ark replied.”It’s where many demons, devils and debased souls go to sell their craft, talents and hmm well. Recuperated items.”  
  
“... you mean stolen shit. We’re going to a black market then..”

“It’s better then no clothes. Though you could just keep wearing mine if you don’t want to.” He kidde, looking around your borrows attire. “If I have to go to a black market for some decent pants the so be it.” You mock sighed and he chuckled.

“Are my pants really not that comfortable?” Ark teased. He pulled on one of the legs and the excess consumed your foot.

“No they are very comfy. They just don’t fit me. Like- at ALL. NO FITTING ME AT ALL. I could fit three of me in here and have room. Their comfy but not practical to walk in” you tried to roll the excess pant leg up and tie it again. Ark snorted and helped you free the lost appendage.

“I think you look adorable in those pants.” You likes up sharply at that. He was staring at your little foot, the one he had successfully rescued. You blushed. But thankfully he didn’t look up. Instead you floppier your arms too, loosing your arms and hands.

“I look like a muppet.” You replied.

“What’s a muppet?”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

It was by the grace of whatever gods existed that Ark was able to find you a shirt that had a FRONT to it. You had resisted and refused to go out wearing Arks sleeve only shirt. He had gone into his room and come back with a shirt that was at least suitable for you. It was big about the length and it felt like more of a dress then a shirt.

It was grey and tattered, with moth holes and a rip down the sleeve. Their was lettering on the front you could see but not read. It was the same scrawling angry script that Karmas cannot “drugs” had on it. He still hadn’t answered you as to what that was.

“What does this say?” You asked Ark after changing. Ark had organized his feathers and had finally put on his own ‘shirt’. He turned at your voice and looked to where you were pointing.

“Oh. It’s not anything important. Just a generic brand name.” Ark went to the front door, about to unlock it as Karma came up behind as he swung open the door. The red overcast sky was painting everything in shadowy silhouettes. The light from outside was a brighter red than from before when Ark had led you into the Apartment. The street sounds assaulted your ears, the crashing of loud construction, the howl of some behemoth of a dog and some horrendous screaming.

Your body went rigged at the noises. The need to hide, to stay out of sight, almost overwhelmed you and you hung back. Karma bumped past you and full on trotted down the stairs. Ark stepped out but stopped when he noticed when you hadn't moved from the doorway.

“Kit?” You didn’t respond. You were fighting yourself. You couldn’t believe that you were now so comfortable in a strangers home then in the streets. Anxiety rolled inside you. ‘Im just going outside. I’m not going back to the streets’. You kept telling yourself that. But it wouldn’t stick. Your hands were clamy, and your stomach rolled. Flashes of the rat demon, his face upturned in a sneer as it was reaching for you. It’s jaw was opening, opening-

“KITTEN” You jumped. Arks hands were around your face. He was staring in worry, the wings along his back half curved around both of you. His fingers had been patting your face, wiping away… tears. Had you been crying? You have a broken laugh, half confused, half exasperated.

“S-sorry Ark. I didn’t even notice I was crying.” You laughed but there was no humor in it. Just loathing. Why were you so worked up over going outside?It wasn’t a big deal. You had just been living on the streets for gods sake only 24 hours earlier. Even less! “I’m such a crybaby oh my god.” Ark said nothing. You looked at him and tried to smile, hands shaking. ‘What the fuck is wrong with me?’ You thought. This felt like truama. But nothing had happened. ‘Yet’ your brain told you. Suddenly Arks hands scooped beneath your arms and lifted.

“Wai-“ Ark didn’t wait. He folded you in his arms. The soft embrace eased something inside that had been jagged, cutting and shattered. You hadn’t known something was broken in there. The wings closed over you and darkness enveloped you. “You dont have to go out if you don’t want to.”

“No- it’s not- I’m not scared of leaving.” ‘I’m scared of not being able to come back’ you thought. You didn’t say it aloud. You felt him tuck you beneath his chin. A hum rumbled out of the chest you were pressed against. Ark walked with you down the stairs, holding you the entire time. One arm was beneath your legs while the other rubbed your back. You didn’t know why, but this - this made you cry harder.  
  
The dam in you broke and you clung to him. It felt good to cry, to just get it out. “It’s just- it’s sucked so much since coming here. I don’t even remember who I was before and what I did before. I’ve been eating out of garbage piles and I don’t know how long it’s been since I saw a shoe. I am a rat. I must have been a bad person cuz I fell into hell so I probably deserve no sympathy-“

“Listen Kitten.” Arks voice echoed from above your head. “Not everyone who falls into Hell deserves to be here. You aren’t a bad mortal.”  
  
“I must be if I’m down here.” You insisted. No good person ever was just- sent to hell. At least you thought that was true.

You felt the hand on your back tighten however. Then it lifted and flicked your head. “Stop that. I won’t have any of that.” Ark grumbled. He was half scolding and half serious. It had caught you off guard. “Ow hey-“

“You are here. And you aren’t bad. I won’t let you say that.” Ark had stopped at the very base of the stairs. The memories of last night came swirling upward, overwhelming. A flick of two fingers had your chin lifted and Arks face was all you could see. It leaned down once more and gently pressed against your forehead.

“You have nothing to fear as long as I’m here with you.”Ark reassured. The tension eased slightly. Then he had to add,”Anything that looks at you screw eyed I will break it’s neck” and a new tension- this of fear- crept into you.

“Oh- you don’t have to do that.” You had taken enough from Ark already. He didn’t need to be your bodygaurd. But he was being a - a friend. The memory of those hands- your hands gripping another’s- one the same size as your own- flashed though you. With it came the laughter of your voice and that of this stranger- this memory of a stranger who wasn’t- rang in your ears. You reached out unconsciously and gripped his fingers.  
  
“But I would.” His voice held no sway for arguments and sounded so serious, like he was pledging himself for war, that you chuckled. That echoed the same laughter of your memory. You lifted your head, sniffing and looking at the squished mess of fluffy feathers. “Sorry for crying on you.”

“Don’t apologize. Besides- I thought the softness would soothe you” Ark said.

“I hate how you are already using what you discovered against me.” You grumbled.

“It worked. That’s all that matters.”

“Are you pussys gonna hurry the fuck up or not?! I have a business I have to open later!” Karma was a good ten paces away, having stopped on the main street when he noticed you and Ark had stopped moving entirely. You could see him tapping his foot from what little space there was to see around Arks wing.

“Coming Karma don’t get your dick in a twist.” Ark called. The shadowman simply leaned against the wall of the alley and waited. The Angel looked down at you. “Do you want down Kitten?”

‘Yes’ a small part of you said.’You are a stranger and I should be more careful’. But the larger part of you didn’t want to let go. Here was someone solid in this place of hell about you that actually cared about you. Comfort WASNT even going to cover what you craved. After weeks of tension and staying alert, you didn’t want to think so much as to just trust. Was he someone you could trust?

The echo of the memory- of the feeling it had- came back. A friend. He stared down at you- that one eye full of questions. ‘He fell into Hell for a reason- but why?’ That small part of you whispered again. But it was a mouse compared to the roar of your want. A friend.

“... not yet. Just a little longer.”

  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  
You stayed up in Arks arm, one wing curled over you the entire way to the Market. You had tried walking to the square but after only a few moments the panic would arise again and you would freeze, chest tightening. Ark would patiently wait for you, bending down each time and offering his hand. Karma was just pissed, tapping his foot at every stop and muttering things like “FUCKEN nerd” and “chicken shit” whenever he could. He was impatient to get going and would start grumbling at you.  
  
Ark however was quite in all of this, steady, and soft. And not just soft in his feathers. Soft in his actions, in his words, and how he seemed to know you didn’t want to be seen as you struggled with this. He was so kind… you thought he was just too kind for Hell as he, for the tenth time, bent down and scooped you up. That wing curved back over your head and created a dark spot for you to breath. It was so intensely personal.  
  
A small part of you- the part that kept insisting you do walk- would say that this was inappropriate. You had just met this person. This Angel. And you already were using him like a crutch. He didn’t complain though. In fact he looked as if he was serene and at peace. Instead of getting mad at having a mass of nerves and snotty mortal crying on his shoulder.

He didn’t ask you for anything. A small block of trust was beginning to build inside you. Ark kept humming, kept walking and as you passed demons on the street and devils in the walkway, you could help but feel grateful for the gentle giant.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  
Ark could feel your fingers curling into his feathers on his chest and he fought the urge to tuck beneath his own wing and give you a kiss for the millionth time. Ark had been peppering you with kisses since you clambered into his arms. He wanted to taste his lips, to taste you. He would much prefer a kiss that gave him a taste of you- your skin- but that would involve opening his mouth which he had not done yet. He didn’t want to scare his little kitten. Yet.

That first mortal that had fallen- that he had devoured- had been terrified of his jaws. The second had cried at the sight and the third… had had a respectable fear of them. Ark had tormented his favorite mortal with his teeth- threatening to devour when they had displeased him- whether that was from wanting to go out, getting caught talking to other demons or simply from a lack of enthusiasm in bed.

That third mortal was being replaced in his heart by you. His little Kitten~ small and ever so questioning. No he didn’t want to scare them by licking them. Yet.

But the little Alley cat would learn that his tongue was also just another great part of him. One that could deliver pleasure and pain. He kept walking with ease, one hand supporting your weight. Your weight was nothing compared to his strength- but he couldn’t help but feel every movement of your body.

He was getting so much information without even having to ask. Like how you tried to laugh off the fear and your breath hitched just before you cried. How you would begin to fidget in his arms before asking to be placed down. How the shift of your hips happened whenever you both passed another Demon. Those times Ark would shift you himself just a tad so you were less visible. Most demons when they saw Ark knew to keep their distance. He wasn’t a being to trifle with.

One Demon, an obnoxious conglomeration of legs and arms with an insectoid face, had stopped to look closer at Arks wing. But a snap of Arks head followed by a barely noticeable hum of a growl, made the creature caper off, practically pissing itself.

Mine, he thought. He also noticed that, as he walked, you smelled an overwhelming amount like Karma. He did not like that one bit. He would have to replace the soaps in the bathroom with something more scent friendly to him. He hadn’t noticed the other night, so focused on making sure you stayed, but now it rankled him. He wanted to make you smell like him. It was difficult to fight the urge to erase Karmas notable aroma. He wanted to walk down a side street, pull off those closures and make you sweat. That sweat would erase all of Karmas scent and leave nothing but his own behind.

Ark knew just how he’d do it too. He would be acting rough in the beginning, pinning you to the stone wall with just one of his hands while the other crept beneath your legs and pressed along and into you. He would drive you to screaming- you wouldn’t want to in public- but Ark wouldn’t stop- would refuse to stop- until you were announcing to the whole Market district who you were receiving pleasure from. He had to shake himself hard to resist the temptation. Not yet at least. 

Besides the smell however, this was the most pleasure he had taken in years. Here he was, carrying his Alley cat around. And how you practically melted into him through this. He felt your fingers twirl mindlessly through a set of his chest feathers. It took everything in him not to press you into other places that he wanted those fingers to explore.

Ark loved that you loved his feathers. His last mortal, the favorite, had hated them. That mortal had brushed the feathers away whenever he had fucked them, complaining about the way they felt. Ark had been hurt and subsequently, had hurt the mortal in turn. Back then he did not have the patience for such an audacious thing.

How dare his worshiper hate the very thing that composed them- the very texture of their body? That torture had been fun~ and the one time he had bit into a mortal without shredding up flesh. His little Alley cat was a step above the rest of them. They liked how he felt.

The FUCKEN bastard Karma had decided to cut up his feathers and try and be cheeky about it. Ark had been ready to spill blood- giving his friend a good thrashing was the only respectable way to restore his honor. He was NOT ready for the noise that cooed its way out of your throat. It was like th twitter of a bird, or the high cry of a small baby. It was so soft yet loud. It had startled Karma as well.

They had both looked and watched in utter shock as you squeaked as you rubbed a feather over your cheek. A feather. His feather. It had given him such joy to hear you say you liked soft things and that his feathers were that to you. He felt his mouth turn up, the smile sharp and hungry.

Maybe he could make this a game~ one that benefited him and drew you closer to him. He liked the thought of it. He would play this to his advantage. Karma had been complaining most of the walk to the market but Ark rescognized that the demon was also feeding. Each time you panicked, Karma got closer and drank his full. He was practically bulging from how much of your fear he had taken in.

Ark was tempted to ask what your fear tasted like- would it be like honey? Cloying and sweet and disgusting? Or would it be juicy, like fat along the cut of flesh?- when he felt his feathers go up on end. An arm instinctively tighter about his kitten, his other wing half curled.

He didn’t know what had tipped him off- his hearing, his smell- but the fact that only a handful of angels lived in hell, and there very energy was vastly different than anything demonic, might have played a part. For as he turned about, their stood the very bane of his existence and the reason his previous mortal had been lost.

There stood Evangeline the Seraphim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH THANK YOU ALL FOR THE KUDOS AND FEEDBACK ;~; I AM SO HUMBLED. I hope this new chapter finds you well! I am traveling atm and thought I’d give it to you a few days early! Please let me know how this chapter sits This is my first time in almost a decade of posting Fanfiction 
> 
> Next up we get to see Evangaline! I hope I do her justice the precious BEAN.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had made yourself a new friend, someone who you didn’t expect to meet here in Hell. You didn’t realize that the Angel meant that friendship to take a much more... permanent and darker turn...

When Ark had stopped suddenly you hadn’t thought much of it. He had made pauses to let other demons psd by since you were kind of bent up under his wing. What you didn’t expect was the hand around you to tighten so suddenly. It make you jolt in surprise. What made you even more aware that this wasn’t a run of the mill Ark grabbing at you- you were getting pretty used to him snatching at you and it only had been a day since meeting him- was the horrifying growl that came from his throat. Or. Where there should have been a throat. You had been meaning to ask him what had happened- had he fought something? Was his scar on his chest a wound from battle? But now you once again found yourself being choked by feathers. You loved how soft they were- just- not all in your nose or down your windpipe. 

“Oh Hey! ITS EVANGELINE ! EVANGELINE!” Karma was calling someone. You poked your head around the bit of wing, thankful that Ark hadn’t puffed up so much as to block your vision of this at least. The streets here were all a bit crumpled looking, depressions of thousands of denizens feet seeming to have crushed it down into the earth below. Buildings sat squat and stared with their giant windows down at you and the doll feeling came back. Everything was larger than what you were… comfortable with. Karma was ambling his way up the sidewalk towards- you gasped. The being toward over Karma by a good foot, all white down and feathers just like Ark. but… it was definitely female.

Where Ark was all whites with blacks trimmed in gold, this being was all gold and blacks trimmed with white. She was absolutely massive. As her head turned you noticed the trademark single eye upon her face. What made this one so different was the fact that it was horizontal in her face. Six wings were curled along her back.’She looks almost built for speed.’ You noted as the feet of her were practically nonexistent . How could she even stand ? You only had to put two and two together to know that this was another Angel. But what kind? She’s was so different then Ark. He was more solidly there, broader in shoulder and leg then this angel. This one looked dainty in comparison even if she was taller. Where she rivalled Ark in mass was the wing category. This angel was longer of wing, black feathers trimmed in gold instead of white. 

“Oh Karma. How are you this day?” The voice of the being resounded like a bell in the air. You peered around the feathers and noticed that she too had no mouth. But her eye was still vividly expressive even at its odd angle. 

“I’m right as rain now that I’ve seen you.” Karma was saying. But he wasn’t looking at her face. Nope. He was staring openly - and very unbothered- at her chest. You did have to admit that Karma was ballsy. He also had kinda a right to be gawking. You were too. HOW BIG WERE THOSE? DOUBLE D? TRIPLE? They were bigger then you head. The Angel- Evangeline- placed one delicate hand and covered Karmas eyes- or eye. 

“Stop it Karma. You know I am not interested in you.” You noticed in the crook of her arm she had what looked to be a very large wicker basket. Had she gone shopping? Karma pulled away from the hand covering his face and gave one quick glance up at her- and then right back down at her chest. 

“But we could make great music together.” Karma said. You couldn’t believe him as he reached his hand out and tried to touch it. “Unholy sweet screaming music.” The arm came up again and easily held the shadowmans head back- even as you noticed Karma visibly fighting strongly against it. 

“Karma I’m not letting you see my tits” Evangeline said flatly. 

“But baby~” Karma crooned. 

“No.” 

“It would be really fast. Just a flash, maybe even a grope and then-“ Karma was saying rapidly. He was drooling- what the fuck this guy was a horn dog. 

“Holy crap” you whispered. “The guy doesn’t know when no means no.” Ark didn’t respond. Then you saw something amazing happen.

From the basket, Evangeline pulled out something round and white- and Karma screeched- it made a noise that could only be described as **unholy.** You covered your ears as the sound ripped through the morning air. Some passerby demons turned to look, and turned away. He sounded like a cat dipped in boiling water. He sprang back so fast, full on barreling behind Ark. Karma bumped into Ark and you were jostled a bit. 

“WHAT THE FUCK WHY DO YOU HAVE THOSE?!?” Karma spat. He was so upset- you had never seen Karma upset. Gallivanting around with his cocky smile sure. Being a complete douche yes. But not scared Karma. You gripped onto Ark just a bit tighter. Whatever had scared Karma was bound to be bad. You were glad for a whole different reason that the Angel was carrying you now. Hidden under a wing and held in probably the safest place, you weren’t getting any of your limbs cut off. You peered through the feathers, carefully. You didn’t want to touch Arks wing- you didn’t know if they were sensitive to touch and did NOT want to make him uncomfortable. Especially if this new Angel held something so terrible. If Ark flinched at you touching his wing and dropped you when this Angel threw that thing- you were dead-

You looked- and were baffled. You did a double check. The Angel was holding up… eggs. White, brown even a green one. Just eggs. You peered over Arks shoulder at the cowering Demon and made the general motion of your hands - ‘ _what the fuck?’_ Karma flipped you off again. 

“For this exact reason.” Evangeline was saying. She delicately put the eggs back in her basket. Then she SMILED. Not with the eyes but like a full smile. The blankness beneath her face split open into a grin and you got a front row seat to some of the biggest FUCKEN chompers in the world. Holy. Shit. She gave the basket a pat as if it was a dog and not just a basket of eggs and whatever else was in there. “ I always carry some with me.”

Evangeline finally looked at Ark. you hadn’t realized she was making all the trouble NOT to even make direct eye contact. But now- as she looked at him her smile faded. And Arks body tensed. 

“Hello Ark.”

“Evangeline”

There greeting was stagnant, as dry as a desert. You couldn’t help but wonder why. Was it because Angels were territorial? Or was it a status thing? They were two vastly different beings. One built strong, tall and full of muscle. Built for fighting?The other strong but lithe, large wings and dainty feet. How strangely interesting. You peered further out- noticing that a section of her body was cut just above her naval. Or along it. Did angels have belly buttons? They had that weird chest star thing it seems.

She was turning to go but stopped. Her pupil dilated as she locked her vertical eye on you. If you didn’t believe creatures could emote with stars in their eyes- well you were proven wrong. Evangeline has gone starry eyed. 

“Wait- who’s that?” She turned fully back around. Ark glanced down at you, panic on his face making his eye go wide.“Hello there little one-“ the wing you had been peering over fully closed on you. In fact, the other one swung about as well and you felt both of Arks arms holding you now, clutching. You could still see his face above you. It was tense, his ears flat back. 

“ **Back off**.” The words practically scratched their way out of his throat. 

“I only wanted to-“ you heard Evangeline beginning to say but was cut off. 

“I **_will_** rip those stupid wings off your damn body if you take another step forward.” Ark meant every word of it. You could feel the tension in his shoulder, and the claws that were clinging to you were very much beginning to embed themselves into your clothing. You could feel the tension growing heavier. What you did know is you didn’t want Ark ripping someone apart. Not now. Not another Angel. Maybe this was a territorial thing. Hell, maybe this Angel ate people, but Karma and her had been so friendly. She had been gentle even as Karma made advances. You didn’t want to see anyone hurt. She hadn’t done anything yet. So you decided to try and defuse the tension. 

“Ark-“ You tried. He ignored you. So you reached up with both of your hands- and gripped gently at the edge of his face. You thought his body was soft. What the fuck was this mans - he wasn’t a man he was an Angel duh- made of? Dreams and flower petals? You refocused. Arks eye was on you, surprised that you had touched his face. The molten eye was transfixed. Ok good. You kept a strong hold on your hands before they drifted to Arks small face wings.

“hey- it’s ok. You said as long as your here I’d be safe right?” You felt Ark leaning into your touch. It was a subtle pressure. His body was still tense but his eye was relaxing. It was growing in size instead of being a pinprick of a pupil. The eye closed and he responded. 

“Mmhmm”

“Well then- She's Karmas friend and I’d like to say hello.” That eye opened back up at that. He reluctantly pulled away from your touch. You saw that he had wanted to stay in your hands and you were surprised by that- but also surprised by the fact your hands wanted to cling to his face. To pet. Soft soft. You shook yourself. ‘Not now!’ You thought furiously. Arks eye darted from you to Evangeline and back again. It repeated this pattern a few times before he crossed his arms. 

“She’s not someone to be trusted.” He grumbled, but that rage had been drained away. He just sounded upset now. Not murderous. Not like he was about to bite first and ask questions later. Compromise then. 

“What if I said hello while holding your hand?” You offered. “Would that be easier?” His head tilted at an angle, thinking. He shot the other Angel aggrieved look, weighing your words. You caught Karma peering over Arks shoulder at you. He was sticking one his stupid tongues out at you. ‘What the fuck Karma?’ You mouthed. ‘Not the time’. He snickered and you turned your eyes back to Ark. he didn’t seem to notice that Karma was goofing off. The Angel dipped his head to you, completely tucking himself beneath his wing.

“ _I would_ rather keep you away all together.” His voice was a delicate rumble. He looked to your hands and back at your face. He was asking for you to pet him again. You could easily cave into this. You obliged and the tension seemed to sweep away from Ark in a wave. He melted completely into your hand. It was actually kinda adorable to see his eye go half lidded. It would have been more adorable if it wasn’t during a very awkward and very tense situation. “Or in my arms if that would be alright.”

You shook your head and he sighed. One wing fell away then. And the other slowly pulled back. He gently set you down and claimed one of your hands. Your feet, bare and calloused from weeks upon the pavement, touched the cold streets again with a familiarity. Arks hand kept you anchored from the overwhelming feeling of panic. Hell the limb practically devoured yours and the grip on it was firm. 

“Will you promise not to snap her neck?” You asked. 

“I’d like to snap her neck though-“ he repeated. 

“Ark.”

“Fine. If I see anything I get to pull you away no questions asked.” He said. Ark sounded so protective. Did he really care about you enough to get into a fight with another Angel over you? You wondered again at his previous occupation in Heaven. Did he guard mortal souls in his last life? Or was this just a side product of his kind? He was waiting.

“Deal.” You agreed. You turned to Evangeline with a smile. And had to crane your neck back. DAMN she was tall. She gave a nervous glance at Ark. Thank goodness his arms were so long. You took several steps away until you felt a small tug. You looked back and Ark shook his head. ‘ _No further_ ’ that look said. You nodded and then turned to Evangeline smiling. It only took her a few moments of rapid glances before she was crouched before you, and enthusiastically taking your other hand. Ark growled at that and she dropped it. 

“Hello!” She said with such enthusiasm you were so surprised. “Why are you just the cutest little thing! A bumble bee or even a little baby cherub!”

“Oh- oh-thank you.” You didn’t know how to respond to this bubbling personality. You were ready for a killer. For those jaws to open up and take a hunk of you with it. Ark had responded so aggressively to THIS? She was practically an exuberant butterfly. Between the demons you had met in hell, Karma and Ark, she was like a bright ray of sunshine. 

“When did you arrive down in hell darling bee? Oh I forget my manners - I’m Evangaline.” She introduced herself as if you hadn’t heard her name repeated like 50 times before. “What’s your name?” 

“Well I don’t-“ you began. 

“There name is Kit.” Ark interrupted. He was curt and you glanced back at him. His hand was still wrapped around yours and it felt - possessive. He looked annoyed at Evangeline, irritable but tolerant. Not murder rage like before. 

“Kit?” Eveangilines voice seemed tip over each letter as if examining it. When she looked at Ark and then quickly back at you, she seemed to weigh the tension. Ark evidently didn’t want you to say you didn’t know your name. He had cut her off - and you- so obviously. But why? “Is that your name?”

“It is.” ‘Might as well commit to it since you don’t have a better name to go off of.’ You didn’t want to be deceptive however. Even though Ark didn’t trust her but Evangeline’s mannerisms were so open. She showed all her emotions n her face and your little voice- that tiny one in the back of your head whispered ‘ _trust’._

“It is until I remember my name. I woke up here and I remember nothing of how I got here.” Arks hand, which had been snug around yours, gave a squeeze. Evangeline looked shocked. 

“Oh sweet little cherub I’m so sorry. I forget how hard it can be on little mortals to fall.” So others had fallen- and she had been around them. Karma, you noted was just to the corner of your vision. He was smiling with the biggest shit eating grin as he looked between you and Evangeline chest. He lifted both hands up and made a grasping motion with them. Was he- was he asking you to grab this angels Chest. You ignored him. 

“Yes. I was on the streets for awhile - and then I found Ark. or - well I kinda bumped into Ark more or less.”

“Bumped into him?” Evangeline questioned. She looked to Ark and Karma- when Karma saw her looking he spun away whistling as not to get caught ogling- and she demanded. “Have they coerced you in some way? Threatened you? Demanded … your body?” 

“My-“ the words choked with a clack if teeth. Ark yanked you back so fast you felt your head bobble. So many things were happening at once. Evangeline was rising, wings flaring out behind her. He face had a determined set to it but she was uncertain as well, one ear forward but the other cocked to the side, questioning. Nervous maybe. Karma watched from his respectable distance, a brow raised at the spectacle. He seemed absolutely bored. And he also seemed to be boob gazing. Then he was gone, everything before you was gone as Ark swept you up and under his wing. He was vibrating anger. It was a live wire that set his feathers on end. His eye was livid with murder, ears forward. 

“How dare you think I would blackmail them.” Ark hissed. 

“It sounds like you have.“ Evangeline retorted. . 

“Damn those tiddies be bouncing when you mad Eva baby.” Karma said. BAD BAD BAD. This was going south so fucking fast. You ignored your first hesitation to touch Arks wing and tried to part the feathers. A shudder went through him and he pulled his wing away quickly and before he could bring it back forward you blurted. 

“Not - not in a bad way! There wasn’t anything like that!” Goddamn it you were like the short referee at some match between gods. “I was getting chased by some other demons and I kinda ran into Karmas storage room and ran into Arks leg.” You watched as Evangeline began to relax, wings sliding back into place behind her. You looked at Ark then. He was glaring at you. You gulped. And then noticed he was blushing. “Sorry.” He must be upset about his wing. “Did I hurt you?” He looked away and when he didn’t seem like he was going to respond, mumbled.”...no” it the smallest voice you had ever heard. 

“SO THATS HOW YOU MET.” Karma hollered. He was kicking some small insect creature, as large as your leg, across the ground. You would have been freaking out if you had been on the ground. “Here I thought Ark was shirking on his job I’d given him.”

“I never shirk. I only out perform.”Arks blush had faded. But his glare was now redirected at Evangeline. And sideways at you. ‘Uh oh’. You would have to worry about his feelings later. 

“So anyway,” you continued.”Ark picked me up off the street and Karma is letting me stay with them till I get a job-“

“Wha- were letting you stay permanently.” Karma kicked the bug over to the two angels. He was now glaring at you too. Evangeline stopped him from kicking a third and final time, blocking his foot and letting the small monstrosity unwind itself and scurry into the dark. You suppressed a shudder. “Don’t worry about them Evangeline there rooming with us.”

“Well-“

“We’re not dumping them back on the streets.” Ark said with finality of a curtain being closed. Evangeline hesitated and then sighed. 

“Hmm.” Evangeline looked as if she wanted to say more. It seemed her very face was pleading with you to ask for something. But her eye kept farting to Ark and when you had failed that timed question block she simply laughed and said in her bell voice. “Well then it was a pleasure meeting you little cherub but I must go- I have some new teas I want to try and make today,” here she patted the basket in her arm and Karma shuddered, “ and I think I’ve left my kettle on the stove for long enough. If you ever need anything I live by a big old library- the only one here in Hell- and the kindly clerk can help you find me.” Her look had held the weight of unspoken words. You could guess at them. _Find me if you are in trouble._ Then the look was gone and she was smiling again with her teeth. You don’t think you would ever get used to that look. 

“Ok- wait did you just say you left your kettle on? While not at home?” 

“Oh yes. It was just a quick outting- and I got all this tea!” She flipped the small cloth she had covering her bag, you noticed that it was decorated in strawberries and little cats, and revealed her prize. Servers jars, tins and bags of tea with varying logos. Surprise washes over your face. You recognized some of the tea labels. 

“But if you leave water to boil unattended then the water could spill over and burn things.” You said. A memory came up- pasta in a pot bubbling, frothing and then spilling over hissing. It was brief and you shook your head to ward it off. 

Evangeline looked at you. She had this open surprise on her face “I thought the kettle took care of the water all itself.”

“...no- it - it’s just an item It can’t move itself off the stove.” She moved like lightning then, covering her basket in a panic. 

“CHEESE AND CRACKERS I GOTTA GO. OH NO.” In a blink she was gone. You stared after her. “I hope she makes it back in time…” you heard laughter. Karma was cry laughing. 

“Bwahaha! I’ve _never_ seen that milf move so fast.” He came right up to Ark and gave the Angel a slap. “Damn rat you must have really scared her.”

“But it’s true.” You hadn’t meant to scare her. “if you don’t keep an eye on your kettle you will burn it and probably burn your stove.” Then your brain registered what Karma **_had just called a her._**

“Wait did you calm her a Milf?”

“Yeah so?” He said it so causally. Ark must have registered the growing shock and horror on your face

“What’s a Milf?” He asked. HE DIDN’T KNOW. 

“Oh my god-“ you wanted to die. This day was already stressful. What the fuck. 

“Hey don’t say that down here !” Karma restored. Ark and him and returned to walking again. “It’s highly offensive. Say oh my Karma~” the last he purred seductively, practically moaning it. You were immediately recoiling. 

“Don’t you start being FUCKEN flirty with me I’ll bite you.” You hissed.

“Oh you’re into foreplay rat? Well I bite back-“ his teeth clacked open and then shut. You placed your hand on Arks chest and felt the difference between his scar and the rest of him. It was smooth like paper and oddly warm, warmer then the rest of the unscarred tissue. You lifted your hand, worried it was sensitive. He didn’t respond just raised his single eyebrow at you. 

“I prefer Arks manners over yours.” You stated. 

“You missing out~” 

“I don’t think I am. I think I have the better bargain on this end.”

“Be a sour tart then. I could give you a wild ride.”

“ ** _No.”_** You sing songed back.

You and these rambunctious idiots continued on for a bit in silence. Ark had brought his wing back over you but he kept it out at a weird angle. It seemed awkward for him to walk like this and you cleared your throat. He looked down. 

“I can walk if you are uncomfortable.” You motioned to his wing. “I’m so sorry I grabbed it without asking. I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

The street widened and suddenly you could see the crowds gathering. Up ahead were stalls and what looked very much like and open farmers market. Demons of all shapes and colours were mingling about, chatting, arguing and haggling. “Fresh liver get your fresh liver!” One merchant could be heard calling above the rest. Another, this one with four pupils in his eyes and with the completion of a toad croaked, “231 killed in freak accident at Lucifers Estate! 232 new cryptids reported by mortals! Grab the Paper to read more!” It was bustle and busy. But when several eyes fell on you your curiosity turned to dread. Ark closed the wing around you again. 

“...ya didn’t make me upset Kitten… just flustered.” He whispered. 

“Flustered?” 

“Mmmm.” He shoved his way behind Karma as the shadow demon moved like oil through the crowd. Ark simply marched through. And most of the demons ducked out of the way. “My wings are sensitive. I don’t like anyone touching them.”

You began to push against his chest and he stopped moving all together. A demon hissed a disgruntled “hey!”Ark ignored them. You were avoiding the wing that had come back around all together as you tried and failed, to climb down from the angels arms. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I’m trying to get down- I don’t want to make you uncomfortable by brushing against them.” Goddamn he was tall- you knew it was just a hop- but something about how your head was higher up then your feet always made you a bit fearful. In response to this that wing suddenly was right against you. You froze. “Don’t pull away it’s fine now.” He said. 

“Are you sure?”

“Mmm.” He ducked beneath an overhang and Ark moved his wing so you could see. You were in a sideway street, smaller then the main thoroughfare behind. A plush looking lounge was built into one side. The lettering was that same aggressive neon red that you had seen on the can of soda and your t-shirt. Then you saw, in very faint lighted words a symbol of a bag of white powered with a skull and cross bones over its brand. “Is that- common? To have symbols beneath the signs here?” You asked Ark. 

“It’s only become a common practice in the last millennia or so.” He traced the outline of another stores signs, this one with something that looked like a boars head beneath the sign.” See that one? It’s name is the Pig Fat. Yes a crude name but most signs in Hell are now equipped with symbols to help no native and recently fallen a chance to find things. Pig Fat is a food place- a butcher shop at least. It has the boars head because it mostly serves meats.” 

“So this one-“ you pointed him toward the lounge and traced the lettering like he had done. “Must be the opium Den Karma was talking about.” Ark nodded. 

“It’s only a new development and not all signs are universal yet. In fact most denizens of Hell look down on you if you can’t read or speak the language here.”

“What is the language called?”

A sound like the unholy love child of a blender full of indestructible hornets and the mating cry of a snorkelling tortoise. At least- that’s what came to mind. Ark was prying your hands off your ears with concern. ”I don’t think I caught that.

“You weren’t able to understand what I said?”

“Nope.”

“Strange… most fallen mortals can at least understand I said a word.” Karma, you noted, was nowhere to be seen. He must have either ducked into Pig Fat or the opium den. You didn’t take Karma for the drug taking kind- more of the imma-switch-your-junk-with-powdered-sugar-and mint-leaves-and-call-it-a-day kinda guy. Suddenly you were very aware that Ark had stopped and was staring at you. You looked at him- he looked away. His face turned- and noticed a smaller demon that resembled the classic imp, staring at you. Arks wing came up and the world went dark again. You heard a very monotone “hey” from Ark and then rapid footsteps. The wing moved again and he was looking at you again, that same shifting of the eye and the one tapping of your finger on your back. Ark seemed… embarrassed. “Did I say something stupid?”

“What?” He seemed completely taken aback. Shit. 

“Well you're looking at me like you either want something or I said or did something so moronic you are gonna have to tell me how badly I fucked up. ” It was now your turn to do the fidgeting. His stares were always heavy but… were they getting heavier? Was that even a thing to consider? Or were you becoming more aware of him- and how he talked and walked? It had only been a day or so since you were a gutter child. And now you were buddy buddies with an Ex Angel and a demon who fed on fear. 

“You never say anything stupid- at least. Not yet.” Ark rumbled.

“Well that makes me feel better-“ you stopped as he was suddenly there, in your face and earnestly looking at you. “Can you- well could you pet my face again when you get the chance?” Wait. What?

“It felt so nice and - it really calmed me.” He wanted pets. He wanted his face to be squished up and mushed and patted again. He liked the pets. He **_liked your pets._** The corners of your mouth were stretching all on their own as you beamed like an idiot. This big boy was just a softy. 

“Of course.” You reaches up and he dipped so fast into your hand. This one you placed above his eye, scratching the brow there. Arks face relaxed again. His eye became half lidded, the golden glow somehow intensifying in the dark. You sounded like … like a big old cat. Like a tomcat laying in the sun. “If you want scratches you can ask anytime Ark. Karma won’t give you pets.”

“....don’t like them from Karma. Tries to pluck out mmmfeathers.” He sighed. He was dipping into your hand just as a cat would butt it’s head against your hand. Only this cat was a eight foot or so giant of a immortal being. You had had so many doubts on what this angel wanted from you. Why would he be nice to you? Why? You were a stranger, a stupid brat from the street. Karma and Ark had taken you in, with no questions asked. They were kind- was kindness something that happened in hell? You were tired of being on guard. Tired of being afraid so much. Your hands scratched a particularly sweet spot to ark and her rumbled and bumped into you. His hand reached up and began to scratch in the same exact spot you were scratching. ‘Oh my god that’s actually really cute….’ You made a decision, then looking into that soft face. And that golden eye that just was half closed. You decided to trust. 

“I owe you one big guy and I’m sorry.” You said. “Genuinely I am. Thank you.”

Arks eye came back into focus and he pulled back just a bit to better see you. “For what?”

“You really are looking out for my ass.” You admitted. “ I don’t know how or what I did in my undeath or life before but you are so kind and I appreciate you- you and Karma both.” Ark looked as if he was about to respond –

“This is the place- opium den there and food place here! Good shit.” And then Karma was there, head poking beneath the wing. “There’s good food in Pig Fat! It’s one of the best places to get some flesh.” The way he said flesh- like it was sugar, like it was candy- kinda made you shiver. What kinda flesh- WAIT. 

“Are… is there a specific kind of flesh I should be worried about?” You asked, your brain thinking back to the meal you had last night. A sandwich just full of meat. Ark had prepped it… but what did that meat come from? Ark was the one who answered. 

“Most things in Hell are on a catch basis. Flesh is flesh unless it’s otherwise noted or requested by the buyer.”

“...What did I eat last night? Was it animal flesh or …?”Here Ark seemed to choke on something in his throat. He completely unfurled himself away from you. 

“Arrrrkk- what did I eat?” Karma was laughing again as you carefully avoided the wings. You glared at Ark.”ARK WHAT DID I EAT?”

“Heheh~ you look like a naked baby bird beneath it’s mother’s wing.” Karma commented. You ignored him. 

Ark was still not looking at you. “ARK.” A memory came to mind of a coyote desperately chewing its leg off in a trap. Had you seen that before? No it felt more like you had heard the correlation of words with the image and - it perfectly matched what this big old brat of a being was doing. 

“Imma about to jump off and walk straight back to Evangeline if you don’t answer me.” At the mention of Evangeline, Arks face whipped towards yours. His eyes was lite by something that looked a bit like… like Anger. He was angry at you? The audacity. It was hard to not be a bit intimidated as he made a point of staring DOWN at you. 

“Do not go near her. She isn’t trustworthy.” His voice was cold now. 

“She seems more trustworthy then you right now - your dodging my question. What did I eat last night?”

His hand had, you noted, curled about your leg. The grip there was tight but not crushing. And it seemed deliberate. ‘He was really gonna try and stop me from jumping down.’ What had Evangeline done to deserve this animosity? You wouldn’t back down though from Arks glare. It made you feel very much like a mouse though and a bubble of fear popped. He wasn’t looking at you as a person… he was looking at you as if you were a - a pet of some kind that had gone running off when it’s owner had called several times. There was a shuffle of something- Karma moving and Arks pupil flitted over to that noise and then quickly back down. He seemed startled when Ark looked at you again. The hand around your leg withdrew entirely. 

“Kitten - I’m sorry - did I hurt your leg?” 

“No-“

“Oh thank the Gods.” And then Ark was hugging you. You were kinda startled. “I forget myself when Evangeline is mentioned. I’m sorry my anger was - misdirected.” Well. That was interesting. But it still didn’t address what you had asked. So you reminded him again. 

“But that still doesn’t answer my question- what meat did you give me?” Ark looked nervous, the wings along his face seeming to puff up even more. 

“I- I don’t remember to tell the truth. And I’m a bit embarrassed.” Embarrassed? He was embarrassed ? You could have eaten human flesh for all you knew. Your stomach was beginning to knot painfully at the thought of it. She had enjoyed that sandwich so well too. Had it been demon meat? That was also equally disgusting to think of. That would be like carving up Karma and eating him. Even though you had just met the shadowman, and even if he was the most irritating mosquito like being, he was winning a place in your heart faster than you thought possible. 

“You - so you just fed me meat to just-“you could feel it. Your stomach was gonna heave. But there was nothing to push out of you- your traitorous body had already digested the food. Ark looked so distressed, feathers on end. 

“I believe it was the boars meat. That’s the one I saw shredded up in the fridge the other night.” Karma commented. You blinked- and felt the edge of your nerves recede. 

“Was it?” You were desperate to believe it. You wanted to believe that you HAD not eaten anything that could have talked to you once. 

“Yeah- that’s the only one we got cooked in the fridge.” Karma sheepishly rubbed at the back of his head. He flashed what was the closest to an apologetic smile he would ever get. “It was one of my stupid pranks on Ark.”

“Pranks?” Who got cooked meat as a prank. You felt a finger along the side of your head and looked. Ark was checking your head, pushing what little hair you had left from your eyes. “Why would cooked meat be a prank?”

“I don’t like cooked meat. I prefer raw - anything raw.” Ark huffed. “Cooked meat tastes vile.”

“So you do eat?” This news was new. He could eat? He could taste? How ? Where? You didn’t see a mouth. But then you remembered Evangeline’s smile just appearing across her face. Did Ark have a hidden mouth? 

“Yes” he simply replied. He seemed to breath a sigh of relief. “You've given me so many scares today- I thought you were going to collapse right here.”

“I might have if I learned I had eaten something like Karma or even myself- or you for that matter.” The Nausea was subsiding.

“That’s interesting to think of.” Ark hummed. “Why would you be so opposed to eating a demon? Or an Angel for that matter? It is just flesh once it’s cut and dead and destroyed.”

The nausea returned with a vigour. “It’s - it’s wrong. It’s disgusting.”

“Why though?” Karma was now badgering closer, eyebrows arched in a question. “I also wanna know why- is it cuz you’d rather eat meat of a different kind, maybe something long and hard and starts with C~” You didn’t see Ark move but you felt it. It was a fast blur of a wing and then a slap of feathers that sounded like a truck hitting a grass embankment, as it connected with Karmas face. “OW. YOU BITCH. THAT COULD HAVE BEEN MY NOSE IF I HAD ONE.” So he didn’t have a nose. Ark looked irritably at his friend then liked back at you. He was waiting for an answer. 

“It’s just- I cant. That feels wrong. As wrong as kicking a puppy or - or anything.” Ark leaned forward and gave your forehead another one of those feathery brushes.

“I am sorry again little kitten. I didn’t mean to act so- so angrily.” He apologized. You took his head in your hands and gave it a few delicate scratches. “It’s ok. Just- communicate with me ok? I don’t want to be left in the dark about what is going on- ESPECIALLY when it’s something I’m eating.”

“Noted.” He agreed

. 

“Even if it’s DIC-“ another thud and a groan from Karma told you Ark must have kicked him in a place not so nice to be kicked. You decided to leap off that question bridge, your mind circling back to the thought. “Why don’t you like Evangeline ?” 

Ark was carefully rearranging some of his feathers with his spare arm after slapping Karma in the face. “I don’t like her because of what she did in the past. When she fell into Hell- she didn’t know much about this world.” His eye grew distant as he straightened several pin feathers back into place again. “Karma took her in and she roomed with us for awhile … but when she started to try and get back into heaven … she cost several demons their very lives.”

“Wait- so there is no way of getting back to heaven?”

“No. Once you are here you are here. For good.” Ark flexed the wing out. It couldn’t stretch all the way as the alley was too narrow. You marvelled again at just how massive they were as Ark stretched it and then tucked it back. You saw Karma keeping his distance from it. “She didn’t believe me when I told her this. But- well. She thought she could save some mortal and demon souls. And … it backfired.” He said the last part with such a note of despair that you took him in again. He seemed distant, his eye glazed over and looking at his now closed wing. Ark seemed to be lost in those memories, those thoughts so long ago. He looked sad. And angry. “Oh…” 

“Well let’s not mope in the past like wet cunts!” Karma slid seamlessly beneath the wing of the angel, avoiding Arks irritated look. Karma threw his arm over Arks shoulder and ruffled your hair with the other. “Lets head in and get some food- and some well- mortal food for you.” Here he poked you in one of your eyes and you blurted our “UM OW!” But he didn’t care only added “Which is just weird to say the least.”

“Bread and cheese and such isn’t weird. What’s weird is that you don’t like eggs.” Karma scoffed, spinning away. You leaned out of Arks arms- and nearly ate shit- as you asked. “Why don’t you like eggs?”

“Disgusting. They look like bone and then when they break open-“ Karma shuddered and spat a blob of what looked to be alien goo into the street. What the hell was this man made out of ? Oh right. He as a demon. “-ugh it’s like putting on those human condoms and one of em breaking to reveal an alien embryo inside.” You shuddered. That was a disgusting bit of information. 

“Well- that’s a fair point you make.” You conceded. Eggs were weird. But they were tasty too- or you thought them to be. Was that the memory of taste or just wishful thinking? 

“No one has answered my question yet.” Ark said from above your head. He had tucked you close to his chest again when you had almost fallen. 

“What question?”

“What is a Milf?” Oh. Oh no. You remembered Karma calling Evangeline that as she flew off. Ark - Ark didn’t know what that was. He was looking eagerly at you- mild curiosity mixed with amusement. How could you remember what that meant and NOTHING ABOUT YOUR NAME?! It was stupid. Absolute bull. 

“Um-“ you looked about for Karma. He would answer Ark. they were best friends. It wouldn’t be awkward for him to say something. You spotted the shadowman beyond the arch of Arks wings - and he was making a beeline right for the little shop door. 

“I’m not helping you- I’m grabbing us a table first.” He snickered and you couldn’t help but give a slight cry of pain as the demon whisked inside and closed the door. Now it was just you and Ark. The angel had his head cocked to the side, the same unbothered expression was seasoned with curiosity. How - how to even start? You could feel your face beginning to boil. 

“Um. Here bend down so I can whisper it in your ear-“ The many tufts of feathers stuck out from the side of Arks head. Their were two distinct pairs on each side of his face but- was it like a horned owl where those really were just for decoration? Or was there an ear somewhere in the mix of feathers? “Wait which on is your ear”

“This one.” Ark flicked the longer and taller ear-tuft at the top of his head. You gulped in air and sent a silent prayer to whatever entity still cared- and whispered the sinful description into the angels ears. After you were done you pulled away. Ark didn’t look at you. He turned woodenly towards the door of the shop. He swung it wide. 

“...” then he started to scream. 

“I’m sorry BUT WHAT THE FUCK KARMA?”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As they entered the Fat Pig, Evangeline watched. She had gone home to turn off the stove top- how foolish she must look to the little mortal!- and then she had set her teas down and flew back. She was fast- and quiet. The Heavens has made her so. She would have stayed out of Arks way normally- he was the more brutish type of Angel, those that saw no social interactions with others and kept a strict guard at the gates. Evangeline matched Ark in strength but not in skill. That fateful day Evangeline remembered well. She had been praying as she always did, passing on the blessings of all the Gods words to the new souls before her. She loved this part of the day! The young little angels, newly blessed with their wings would come and gather before others of her kind and station and learn the words and rules of the Authorities.

Every angel had different responsibilities and roles but every angel had a common understanding- to Shepard the new souls. This was the land of plenty and beauty- the paradise after life. It had rules to follow and Evangeline took one day out of her busy schedule to help teach. She had been going over the rules of propriety and the importance of keeping away from the mortal plane once dead- when the trumpets blared. She had only ever heard them in her existence once before. The other Angels- the Pure Angels- pulled their flocks closer to them. There was fear among the mortal angels but Evangeline soothed and hushed. She knew there was nothing to worry about. The Guards at the Gate- the angels who guarded heaven from all harm- were trained for this. She had met them- individuals of stoic character.

“The Archangels will protect Us little ones. You have nothing to fear.” She spread her wings wide and encircled her flock as effectively as a fence. Then came the whisper, the dreadful whisper across the angels standing about. It came first in Enochian, the whisper that something had come through the gate. How? Then- a dreadful wailing. Evangeline kept her flock together as the wailing came from far down the line of white terraces.

And with her vision, she saw what was making that noise first. It was a fleeing form of a mortal angel- a being that should have been wreathed in white- limping up the path. One of the little angels legs was twisted awfully- and dragged along the ground. Only one wing was visible along the creature's back. The other was … missing. Completely gone. The immaculate white of the Cloud Fields of Heaven were being stained a deep crimson.

Evangeline watched in horror as the poor angel struggled on, crying “he-help someone please help me!” She made to go- to run to them, when the Pure Angel beside her, a fellow Seraphim, hissed at her “don’t MOVE” in Enochian. She stood- perilously between the need to rush to help and to obey- that she didn’t see the angel collapse. She did hear it’s scream though. She spun back around. And froze. There, standing above the fallen angel was one of the Archangels. The guard of the gate had his foot pressed along the little mortals back, those talons digging into the open sore of the back in the very spot of the missing wing. 

“RUN. HELP ME OR RUN!” The little mortal angel was screaming, tears streaming down there face. It coughed as the Archangel dug his foot into its back. Then that terrible bloody spear landed through the mortals head. A gurgle of blood popped from the mortal angels mouth and the little thing sagged into the earth. Evangeline felt sick, sick in a way that made all her feathers want to fall out and her insides to disintegrate. The Archangel looked fully down at the dead angel. A taloned foot kicked the back of the dead angels skull. The force of it split the skull from the neck and sent it bouncing. It left a splattered blood trail across the white grounds and landed just a few feet from one of the groups of mortal angels.

“A ARCHANGEL HAS GONE MAD” it only took one angel voice to rise in a wail. Evangaline kept staring at the severed head- at that shattered skull before her. The face was still twitching, the eyes full of fear and fluttering in their sockets like a butterfly in a jar. There were screams about her as the Pure Angels lost control of their flocks and they fled in terror. The angels decided to swoop downward and pluck some of their flock up- they were still too new to fly, to understand that flight was just a will and the wings were an extension of that will. Some mortals tried but they didn’t understand that unless you believed it you wouldn’t fly. All the Angels here had all sworn from violence- the only ones able to do that were the Archangels. And here one was, licking the blood from his lips.

His eye flicked upward. Something feral and bright was behind that eye- and it was delighted in the horror around it. And then he crouched spear flipping in his hands with the practice of a dancer. The smile had gone feral, teeth on display. “No” Evangeline had tried to deny, As her own flock began to flee. These were the guards - the dogs guarding the sheep of Heaven. Their was now guard before her. This was a wolf. A wolf among the sheep. He leapt – and chaos erupted.

. Evangeline shook herself furiously. That had been so long ago- but the events of that day lived on in her head. She had never forgotten. And when she had fallen into Hell she had met Ark and knew. He may not remember her but she remembered him. Evangeline remembered that poor mortal from years ago, who had reached for her hand and begged for heaven- for redemption for a chance to escape- from _HIM_ \- she had taken that little hand and remembered that fallen angel- that one winged child.

She remembered his warning. “RUN OR HELP ME.” She hadn’t done either. She had failed in her duties. She had gripped that little mortal's hand as the memory of that spear lancing itself through the skull of that poor angel repeated itself. And of that feral grin widening at the chaos around it. Evangeline had saved that human. She looked at the new mortal- Kit- and felt the same dread fill her gut. She would save them. She would. Even if it killed her to do so. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME TO MIDNIGHT EDITING SURPRISE :D I thought I’d update and not leave YALL hanging on this last one. The next chapter is already underway but it’s probably gonna be next weekend that it gets posted ! I hope you all are doing fabulous! I hope I gave you guys some new stuff and some great cliff hangers to go off of Q~Q the outpouring of love has also sparked me to get my damn book published too! So I wil have to limit uploads to at least once per week STAY SAFE LOVELYS


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had made yourself a new friend, someone who you didn’t expect to meet here in Hell. You didn’t realize that the Angel meant that friendship to take a much more... permanent and darker turn...

The little place offered some shamble seating in the way of some rundown benches and cut up cushions. Karma had explained that this place got a lot of fights in it and that may be the reason that the chairs were so damaged. You thought that the opium den across the way was to blame for the damage but you kept that thought to yourself. There were no demons that lead you to any spots to sit. Instead, Karma and Ark cut their way through the little dining area and claimed a spot at the far back of the building. It was set in a little corner spot, with a clear view of the door and one of the windows that faced the street.

Karma took his seat and Ark helped you into yours then slid in beside you. You were ecstatic to get the food - maybe get some grilled cheese and hashbrowns- or maybe even some chicken with some salad and greens. Or even- even a soup of tomato’s or something- oh or pasta! The thought of real food, actual food was making your mouth water. All these new thoughts of food we’re bringing back memories as well. Creamy cheddar cheese with noodles, ground pepper over a sizzling bit of meat, the crisp crunch of a hard baguette against your teeth. They all came back to you as you sat there, practically vibrating with excitement. Ark leaned on the table, elbows propped as he watched you twitch. “You ok?”

“More then ok- I’m remembering all the food I’ve had - or at least the taste of it. I didn’t realize how much I missed the taste of food.” You began listing off the different things you could remember in a torrent. You couldn’t remember your name but you could remember almost all the dishes of foods you _had_ eaten. Dumplings, chicken, Shabu, pho, quesadillas, shakes- the Angel besides you was bewildered at your excitement. Ark pressed a hand to your shoulder pushing you back from the edge. “Careful you are going to practically gyrate yourself right off the bench.”

“Sorry sorry.” You apologized, trying to hold your nerves in check. He chuckled and that molten eye became like liquid honey as he stared at you. Then he looked back out the dusty window of the shop, hands tapping the tabletop. Maybe if you just browsed through a menu- looking at the list of foods is always best. You could then plot your course for the meal instead of drooling over the possibilities. You looked to the table and noticed there were no paper menus or laminated lists of the choices for today. There wasn’t even a cocktail menu to peruse through- nothing. The table looked old, I laminated wood a rich oak red. Or maybe it was red in an entirely different way. You lifted your hands from the wood, just in case, and turned to ask the shadow demon where they may be and paused.

Karma was sitting back, arms completely outstretched and draped over the back of his bench. For all purposes, he still looked his cocky smug ass self. But something was off. He seemed to be staring off and about the little shop, that single eye calculating. You had never seen Karma look like this. He was an entirely different demon as people would enter and leave the shop, watching them with an intensity you were only used to when he was delivering his bad sex puns or jokes. Here was a creature who had made a living from deceiving souls, you were reminded. Karma never lost his grin but his shoulders looked tense as he continued to scan the room. You turned to look at Ark. He was easier to read then Karma was, even if you had known him only for a day. The Angel which would take quick glances down at you and give you that signature mouthless smile, and then slowly circulate to the windows. He stared at the door to the shop, then to the shadows through the windows that crossed the worn floors.

The two of them… seemed tense. Why would they be tense? They were inside, and away from the street and other demons. Was - was it because you were sitting here, so undemon like and soft compared to their large frames? You weren’t just some little pipsqueak. You had been savvy, surviving by the skin of your teeth. You _could_ take care of yourself. Though… you did appreciate having two very sudden friends drop into your life. Or more like, you had run into one very tall bird friend and his roommate and they decided you were interesting. _They must be bored out of their minds to be entertained by me._ No way was an Angel actually interested in being friends with you… Nor a demon at that. But here they were- sitting with you for the sole purpose of _feeding_ you some _real_ food.

You opened your mouth about to say something, and the door opened. You closed your mouth with a clack as two figures stepped out of the red sunlight. A set of demons- a strange amalgamation of shark skin and what looked to be squirrel parts (what the heck kinda demon was that?) came into the shop. Arks eye narrowed. You felt the arm beside you tense and the feathers along Arks back stood on end. As the duo of new demons stepped deeper into the dark of the dining room you watched. They were both talking to each other and as they stepped deeper into the store, their words became clear. 

“...you should have seen the Bitches face.” One of the shark things continued the larger of the two. It was looking back at his companion. “You can’t believe the look of shock that those stupid fish looking eyes had.” Here he mocked, staring off into space with a look of abject horror. The smaller one snorted, teeth grating against each other. He sounded like a chainsaw starting up and you shivered.

“Why do you always get the fun mortals? It isn’t fair. I can’t find a decent one in hell that will let me have fun.” You were surprised. There were other mortals in Hell? Had they fallen like you- losing their own memories? How could that be- in your weeks in hell scrounging around the piles of refuse you hadn't once seen a mortal. Plenty of piss drunk demons and mad eyed creatures but nothing that looked or resembled _you._ You listened closer now, intent. Maybe there were other souls out there-suffering just as you had. Digging through trash and sleeping under lamp posts, afraid of what went bump in the night. 

“Heheh- found this one on the side of East Main coming down Lucy street. Really FUCKEN close to the throne- I’m surprised nothing had scooped it up yet.” The bigger demon was saying. Throne? What did that have to do with mortals? 

“So what you do?” The smaller asked eagerly. 

“You damn well know what I did. Those little mortals are so weak- As soon as I was satisfied with the mortal I just ripped her open and swallowed her heart. Ate her up! Like that.” It was at that moment that those black eyes turned to your booth- and landed on you. You stared up into a face that could never resemble mortals. And those eyes stared back at you- in shock. And with a horrible expression you knew all too well. That emotion had chased you on the streets, had driven you to pull half eaten food from the dirt and muck of drains and swallow it. This was Hunger.

Large fingers curled over your side and you flinched. But the hand wasn't letting go and you felt the brush of Arks's smaller wing curve around you while the larger spread behind you. Ark pulled you into his side and he became rigged. Karma kept his relaxed pose but the look on his face was anything but relaxed. Instead that white eye was sharp, predatory.

“What can I help you with today gents?” Charm dripped like honey off Karmas voice. That’s when the two new demons noticed who was sitting at the table. Their eyes widened vastly. The smaller one took several steps back. The small demons eyes were darting back and forth between Ark and Karma. And you saw sweat beginning to form on its skin. He was- afraid. Deeply afraid. 

“Don’t need no help. No trouble at all,” the smaller demon was stepping back. He reached for his friends arm, tugging. “come on Lutts let’s go-“ 

The larger demon looked down, pinning you with those eyes. He lifted one red grey hand, the talon pointing. “Where did you get that?”

Karma glanced briefly at you. It was so fast, a dart of motion that you would have missed. His smile, sharpened. You could see every tooth in that dark face, a feral grin that promised violence. “Get what?

“That - where?” The talon pointed again. You watched in horror as that hand came forward. Did this guy not hear Ark? He was practically snarling, the rumble a earthquake of vibrations. You stared in horror. That hand was close- and your heart was galloping. You weren’t beside Ark anymore you were back on the streets, covered in dirt. Cold, hungry and lost. A rattle from the outside of the can and you were looking up- back up into the rat face demon, but it was superimposed now. It had sharper teeth, larger hands. Reaching for your face- “That one looks tasty- ya willing to share a leg or a -“

A Flash of white cut itself over your face. You heard a grunt and a coughing, and felt something kick your leg from under the table. “Ow!” You hissed and looked over at Karma- who for the first time wasn’t looking like a smart ass. He had brought you back- by fucking kicking the shit out of your shin. You weren’t in the alleyway anymore. Not on the street. _Safe I’m safe._ The choking noise drew your eyes up. Ark had risen, a towering mass of feathers and Angel fury. Arks one hand was gripping the creatures throat.That demon was off the ground, feet kicking the air. Blood was running between Arks white fingers, and dripping onto the table.

“I will take your jaw off before you say another **_word_** to them.” Arks voice was just a whisper of air, fingers clenching harder. You heard a snap and saw that Arks other hand was crushing the demons fingers. No not crushing. _Twisting._ They were bent backwards, curled on top of the hand in the worst angles. It had all happened so fast but you were breathing heavy as if you had run a marathon. 

“Bbrraaaa….” The demon choked. He was slapping at his throat weakly with his free hand, those eyes full of fear. Arks molten eye, which had been staring at the demon, rolled back to you. That cold, empty look faded like mist before the sunrise. You didn’t recognize the Ark from before. This Ark- this one looking at you now- this was the same one who had taken your hand and had brought you into their home. He waited. You looked at him and gave him a shaky nod. _I’m safe. I’m safe,_ you kept repeating. The fear was fading but your skin was clammy, cold.

Ark held the demon, kicking and gurgling in the air, and studied your face. He seemed to not like whatever he saw there because he dropped the demon without a second thought and was in front of you. His hand- the unbloodied one was immediately scooping you into his lap and pressing you to his chest. You kept shaking. 

“I think you fucknuggets need to find somewhere else to eat.” Karma purred. “Before I lose my good mood~”

The large demon- Lutts- was pulling himself up from the ground. His hands couldn’t decide where to rest- on his still bleeding throat, cradle his ruined hand or clench into a fist. That gaze was full of pure hate as it landed right on you.He made a step forward- Arks muscles tensed, that bloody hand curling into a fist. The smaller demon caught his friend, tugging him back.

“LUTTS! Leave it let’s go-“ his eyes were wild with fear. Lutts hesitated. He wanted to fight. His face was full of his thoughts and you could read them plain as day. And then he stepped back. He spat at the Angel, teeth flecked in blood. The blob of blood landed short, settling in a gelatinous cube on the floor. 

“You better not let them outta your sight.” He snarled, voice coming out garbled from his ruined throat. Those eyes landed on you and pinned you. The hunger was there- but also paired with a new hatred. This demon didn’t appreciate being so thoroughly thrashed so publicly. “Don’t let em go for a second. Cuz I’ll be waiting.”

“Piss off ya great batch of bitches and clear out.” Karma flipped them the bird, dismissing them as if they hadn’t just tried to kill you. Or that a nine foot tall angel had crushed ones windpipe and then ground his bones into dust. The two demons shuffled out onto the street and as the door swung closed you felt Arks tension fade slightly. And then you were up, right up against his face. That place beneath his face was pressing all over your face in fast rapid little pecks, covering you from head to arms. He looked at you, his eye an ocean of concern. You reached for his face but he pulled away and kept giving you little brushed touches with his face. 

“Ark - wha- what are you-“ it was hard to talk. His touches were feathery soft and - and they were placed in the most absurd places. 

A new memory suddenly came forward, soft and hazy. You were small, running down a street and laughing in abandon. A bit of the curb caught your foot and then you had fallen, shin scraping. The pain had stung, making you cry at how sudden it was. Then a voice, watery with time and faded was talking above you. The tone was comfort, and then arms were reaching down and picking you up. The face of the person was lost to time or to disuse but that face came forward and kissed, pecking your cheeks and wiping up your tears. Those tears were real as you came back to the present, fingers curling into Arks face. You were laughing and chuckling at the same time as he kept pecking, riding that memory and the comfort it brought. That past comfort was beginning to mingle with this one. His feathers wiped the tears as they fell and you were soon laughing more than you were crying. 

“Ark- your face - your wings are tickling me!” The angel didn’t stop. He kept going, and you were now fighting to escape. You were worried you were gonna piss yourself now that the tears were gone, the fear chased away by how ridiculous this whole thing was. You had just been threatened by some demon that he was going to devour you and now an Angel was comforting you- by attacking you with his fluffy face. You were now pushing against his face, quite futile since this being was just a MASSIVE ANGEL, when Karmas voice cut in. 

“Ark - HEY fluffy ASS!” Ark paused in his assault and you were gasping. You wormed your way off his chest and away, escaping your tormentor and setting yourself back onto the bench. 

“Huh?” Karma rolled his eye at the reply. He must have been trying to get his attention for the whole time he had been peppering you with kisses. 

“Snap outta it! You are crushing the kid!” Karma huffed. 

“Oh- oh sorry.” Awww. The big boy was now blushing, rubbing the back of his feathered head. The wings along his face were turning, covering his mouth. 

“Get your hand cleaned up Ark.” Karma grumbled, his eye was looking at Arks bloody hand. “And not in the general fashion I would generally encourage. Ya don’t want that fuckers taste in your mouth.”

Ark seemed to realize that his left hand was covered in blood, turning the feathers an ugly crimson. He seemed startled at that and looked to the floor where more of the shark demons blood had dropped. 

“I wouldn’t want that slimes own heart to eat.” The angel snapped, rising. “I’ll be back in a moment.” He added to you and then he was across the room and heading down what looked like a service area. The shadowman watched him go. When He turned around 

Karmas face was serious. 

“Hey- rat. You ok?” Karma leaned forward, hands curving into each other.

You took a shaky breath. You had been almost killed and an angel had basically tickled your fear away. You felt like the biggest three year old in the world. “Y-yeah now I am.”

“No I mean are you ok?” Karma interrupted. “Like - with all of this?”

“All of what?” You didn’t quite understand. Karma rolled his eye in frustration and pointed out the window- and down at the blood. 

“You just saw what I meant. Hell is a deadly place troll. It’s not some speckled ponies-and unicorns- fairytale shit. It’s FUCKEN shit.” He spat that last one out and gave a sarcastic smile. “ Full of piss and shit and Hell will kick you when you're down and even when you are down it will keep kicking you till your dead in a ditch.”

“Well what choice do I have?” What choice did you have? Some Divine judge had decreed you to be abandoned below, to rot in hell and experience pain and suffering. You gestured to your own self and then mimed walking out the door. “I can’t leave here now can I?” Karma was unusually somber. You were expecting a joke- some shitty pun that had something to do with “little dick energy” or maybe “ya shouldn’t look so hot babe, people will want a bite of ya.” This though… was a different mood board entirely. 

“I’m not saying that.” He grumbled. “What I’m - fuck I’m bad with fucking words this is usually Alanis thing I can’t FUCKEN string two verbs together why am I doing this?” He snarled the last bit, grabbing one of his horns and yanking. He was practically digging his claws into his scalp and you reached across, seeking touch his hand and comfort him.He saw this and pulled back so violently and you felt a bit stung. It must have showed on your face because the tense grumbly Karma faded at that. He reached for your hand and gave it a tap with one curved talon. 

“Well- what I’m asking then is are you ok with me and Ark being the way we are?” Karma asked. What the- what was that supposed to mean? Like- being devils and demons and giant terrifying nine foot hulks? 

“You mean- yourselves ?” They couldn’t help what they were like- they had been made that way. Just like you had been made all soft and clawless, with no armour. 

“Yes ourselves.” Karmas sarcasm was dripping like a soaked towel. “No I mean as sinners. There’s a reason I’m here and a reason fluffy ass is here.” He hooked his thumb over his shoulder and motioned to the way Ark had gone. Karma tapped your hand again. “And a reason you are too. We have been either born to fucken sin, lead to it, or committed it. I’ve killed people- people you might have known in life.” Karmas voice was not apologetic or guilty but was a matter of fact. Unforgiving and blunt. “I’ve murdered and fucked and deceived. It’s part of my role in hell- my job. I deceive people into losing themselves and committing crimes. Ark has murdered but he is a more decent asshole than I am.”

“What are you getting at Karma?” You cut in. 

“We’ve killed people. Are you ok hanging about with a bunch of murderers?” His voice sounded sad now- and you realized- he didn’t want you to think less of him because of it. To define him by mortal standards. He was a demon- born into hell. He didn’t have a choice of his birth- kind of like how mortals had the same fate. 

“You say everyone here is defined by a sin from their life right?” You fiddled with your fingers, pinching and pulling at the skin between your digits. 

Karma tapped his face. “Moneys right on the nose there.” You opened your mouth, about to ask if he did have a nose- you still hadn’t got a good look at his face- it was shadowy, a onyx of dark. You snuffed your stupid question though. 

“Well. I’ve fallen into Hell. I am not innocent by any means then.” _Or as innocent as I seem to act_. You couldn’t be. Your amnesia may be part of the reason you acted that way. You glanced up and Karma was staring at you, undivided attention on you. So you continued. “Maybe I killed someone, stole from them… hell maybe I even raped someone. I don’t know…”

“Naw you can't be that last one- “ Karma tapped his skull with a lopsided grin. “Trust me rat, those kinds of people are branded when they get down here. Unless they have a role like yours truly.” 

“Well-in a den full of murderers and demons, Karma I think I would take you and Ark over everyone down here to have met.”

“If you met me out there-“ Karma began, pointing upward, indicating the Mortal world. You swung your arm, cutting him off with the gesture. You glared at him. 

“I met you _HERE_.” You laid heavy emphasis into your voice. “I met Ark _HERE_. I know you from this moment in time. Not from what you’ve done in your past, or what crimes you’ve committed.” Karmas eye had widened at that and you forged ahead. 

“And frankly- how you've **_both_** just- accepted me into your lives and it’s only been a day- I feel like I’ve known you my whole life… ya know I get flashes of memories when I’m around both of you…” you pulled at your fingers again, nervous. 

“You do?” Karma was leaning forward on the table now, almost laying on it. That tension in him seemed to have eased out. He was now smiling again but he wasn’t joking at you. Just listening now. 

“Yeah… I didn't get that for my whole time before I met you guys. You both - ya both are bringing bits an pieces of myself back and … I don’t know I just hope you don’t drop kick me out the door if I do turn into some psychopathic murdering harlot-“

“BITCH.” Karma practically hissed. “if you can FUCKEN say that you can put up with my shit and Arks and would take our sorry asses over any others- then I’m not gonna just drop you to the curve. You think I’m that shallow, ya little shit?” He raised the eyebrow that was not over his eye, questioning. 

You mumbled now. “N-no I just-“

“Then shut the fuck up.” He spat. He leaned back and resumed the same casual pose before the demons came in. “You are staying. Ark likes you- a _lot_. And I’m kinda fond of tormenting you already.” He added this with his signature shit eating grin. “You’ve already brought so much entertainment to my life and I haven’t had that in a long while down here. So shut your trap on that bullshit.” You saw Ark coming back from the hallway, his eye scanning the room before approaching your table. 

“Thanks Karma..” you breathed and the demon only stuck his tongue out at you. Ark returned himself to his spot beside you, giving your head a pat. 

“You all right?” Ark asked.

“Yep- better then before. Thanks.”

“Good.” And Thats when you remembered your question before the two demons had come into the dining area. You tapped Arks arm and he leaned down to you. 

“Where- where are the menus ?”

“Menus?” He cocked his head confused. 

“You know- the little bits of paper that are lists of the food items.” He didn’t seem to recognize what you were saying. Oh no. You lamely repeated “Menus?” Ark just kept staring.

It was Karma who answered you. “Oh this place doesn’t have those. They bring you what they have in the house that day to you.”

No menus? No way to peruse what you could eat.

“Oh- ok.” You were disappointed. It would have been nice to have seen what was being served. And to daydream of the food. Ark mistook your sullenness and patted your head again. 

“Don’t fret. I will take care of what you want.” He announced. Wait- that wasn’t what you were upset about. 

“I would like to know what options they have though.” You grumbled, picking at a corner of the red table. 

“Ah sweetheart this is Hell.” Karma jeered. He was back to his mocking self again, teeth flashing. “And hell doesn’t have too much in the way of “mortal food.”

“How do - how do you eat.” How did one eat? There had been bread in the fridge as there home and - and meat…. 

“Have you not been paying attention, rat? I mainly drink from the fear tap.” Karma licked his teeth, two tongues popping out. “And Arks diet consists of raw meat.” Ark nodded and you looked at Arks face intensely. You still hadn’t seen his mouth- and you wondered if he would have the same spooky teeth Evangaline had had. He looked back at you and then away- and then back. “Um. Do I have something on my face?” 

“No- sorry. I just haven’t seen your mouth yet- I was trying to see if I could make out where it would start.” Ark flushed a bit, turning golden.

“Maybe I shouldn’t show you so soon after those scum gave you a scare.” The wings along his face rolled over and beneath his eye. They were covering where his mouth would have been. 

“I am not scared of you- maybe a bit intimidated but not scared.” You assured. But you must have said the wrong thing because Arks ears stood up on end, the feathers about his face all became rigid.

“You're intimidated ? By me ?” Oh shit - oh no. He looked hurt- holy shit. You had never seen Ark look like he was sad. It was a dramatic difference. The feathers about his face dropped, as if wet with water. His wings pulled in and away from everything. And his eye had gone large. What was - there was a golden liquid swimming at the bottom of the lid- those were TEARS. THOSE WERE HIS TEARS. HOLY SHIT. 

“No- no not in a bad way no -“ you scrambled. “I’m just- I couldn’t be scared of you big soft idiot don’t cry-“

“I’m not an idiot-“ oh. _Please someone just shoot my stupid mouth._

“No- ITS USED AS A TERM OF ENDEARMENT BUT IT CAME OUT AS IF I WAS CALLING YOU ONE IM SORRY.” You heard a snort. Out of the corner of your eye Karma was gasping. He was rolling in laughter, a fist shoved into his mouth to fight howling. Ark had covered his face with his wings, his eye completely gone. You swing your head over, mouthing ‘ _not helping jackass_ ’ and stood up. My god, this angel was the strangest thing. He could choke a demon without a second thought then get insulted and start crying because you said he intimidated you and you had called him an idiot. If the server came over now - you stood and clambered into the angels lap, careful where you stood. It was the only way to reach his crying face. He hadn’t shed a tear yet but you began to do the same thing he had done for you. ‘ _I can’t believe I’m doing this. In public. To ten foot angel. In hell. Oh fuck it I’m dead so who cares.’_ You thought and you began to pepper his one face with gentle kisses. Between the kisses however you were grumbling. 

“Come on Ark.” a kiss to his left cheek and then a kiss to his right “I didn’t mean it.” Kiss kiss. _I must look like an idiot._ The snorting behind you sounded like a gun going off. Karma was losing his shit. _Glad someone’s enjoying themselves._ Another two kisses.

“Well I meant that you are just a tall boy and I am so short down here and sometimes when I look up I’m just reminded of how easy it would be for you to just step on me.” A few more kisses and you said again.

“Your not an idiot you just are - you're a big goof alright!” Those little face wings opened again and Ark looked down at you. You pushed your way into his face. Like hell were you gonna let this stupid angel almost murder someone and then be sad because you called him an idiot. You stood on tiptoe and planted a kiss right on that floof of a head. The golden tears were gone. 

“You can’t cheat like that.” Ark cocked his ears to the side, a question. “Like -like what?”

“Using your little wings here to hide your face when you're sad! How am I supposed to comfort you you id- big cotton ball.” Karma coughed and you scrambled off Arks lap. Karma looked like he had torn the side of his table to shavings- or at least there were plenty of new divots in the wood. You sat next to Ark feeling self conscious. You had just treated a being that was possibly centuries if not more older than you, like a child.

“Well if you wanna see… I mean.” Ark began and faltered. “I can show you but don’t panic- please don’t.” He was so nervous, his talons rapping together in a strange tap tap. Ugh he was just- he was giving you such strange whiplash.

“How about this- how about I make you a pinkie promise?” Ark perked at that. 

“A promise?”

“Yes. If I am ever afraid I’d you- and that horndog over there- I will tell you right away. Ok?” You held out your pinkie and then realized - he could crush it with his pinkie- “Er, let’s shake on it instead.” 

“Done..” and Arks hand engulfed your own and gently shook.“Your hands are so small….” He commented and you snorted. He hadn't noticed before? When he was joking your hand? 

“I know I know. Now come on Ark. Show me what ya got.” The angel tapped his talons together. He looked at you again. You just waited, raising your own brow. And then you watched in surprise as the white place beneath his eye completely split apart. There were no lips, none you could see that defined his mouth. And it kept opening. The teeth were knife sharp, and turned out in like the tusks in his mouth. It just kept splitting open, like something peeling from the earth. And the teeth were THICK. Evangeline’s had been almost the same but, closer inspection showed that two of the canines bowed outward just like the elephant tusks. A closer and more personal view with these teeth, had you shuddering. And then Arks face closed back up and he looked embarrassed. 

“Holy… cow.” You couldn’t say anything else. His mouth would make any shark or crocodile jealous. “Well I can see why you eat meat.” And you pointed to your own mouth and those flat teeth within. He grinned, using his teeth this time and you suppressed a shudder at how sharp they were. It was Ark. Just Ark with teeth. But to think- no mortal food- not even potato chips. 

“Well I assume that other beings have to eat other things.” You harrumphed. Your stomach grumbled with you. “They can’t all drink from fear and suffering or devour their food like lions.”

“Your right.” Ark replied. “Demons drink and eat different things. They are just as diverse as angels and mortals go if not more. What is to be said however is that the diet choices for demons mostly exist on the mortal plain.” Mortal plain… mortals. Karmas line of work came back to mind. Did demons go up to the mortal world and seek out souls to devour and destroy 

“So you eat mortals?” You blurted and Ark coughed. 

“Not us.” Karma huffed, turning in his chair. He gave a sharp whistle and there was a grunt from the kitchens beyond “I just devour their fear. Ark prefers the raw flesh of anything.”

“Not anything.” Ark reassured. “I like it when I catch it myself.” He fiddled with the cross around his neck, dropping the chain and picking it back up again. 

“So you really are like a lion then?” 

“Ha!” Karma had rotated back to the table. “Comparing Ark to a lion is like comparing a Volkswagen to a Lexus. Ark is what lions wish they were like.”

“Why’s that?” 

“This big guy knows his way around fighting.” You turned to Ark and he nodded. 

“I do.” He crosses his arms as a pig demon came from the back. He was all watchful eye again, as this small demon came up with glasses of water. 

“The chef will be with you shortly.” He grunted. Those beady eyes turned to you and then flicked back to the ground as Ark snapped his talons. Once the demon had scurried away, Ark continued. “My occupation before I came here was to Guard the gates of Heaven. That was long ago and before I knew Karma.” He grew sullen then, his fingers stilling over his cross. It let go and dipped to the point in his chest, the gold lines of his chest. “I’d rather not talk of Heaven. It was not a pleasant experience.”

“Well - then let’s talk about something else.” You didn’t want to have another sad moment. Today had already been stressful enough and you _STILL_ hadn’t eaten yet. “Um. Well since mortal food seems to be out of the question here, what am I going to eat?”

“Who said there wasn’t mortal food here?” Ark demanded. You were startled. 

“I thought demons didn’t eat mortal food…?” You were so confused. 

“Most demons don’t eat mortal food but there are a few who miss the pleasure of its taste.” Ark replied. He uncrossed his arm and rested it on the back of the chair behind you. He gestured to your face, giving his mouthless smile. “Some that once looked like you and now look like lesser versions of my elegant self.” You laughed and his smile split into a tiny tooth grin.

A bigger pig demon came from the back of the kitchens then, wearing an apron and chef's hat. The front of his white clothes were stained brown … and red. They were no small stains but large, painted as if a child had found it and decided to dump it into the bath. You didn’t want to dwell on it. 

“Hello! What will y’all be having at Pigs Fat today.”His customer service voice fell as he noticed Karma “- Wait. Karma you sly dog I haven’t seen you in quite awhile!” He went into a handshake that Karma declined.

“Bruce! How’s my favourite pig demon doing?” Karma asked. Arks hand was drumming along the back of the seat. You were beginning to notice that Ark had a pattern with his fidgets. The drumming fingers had happened after you had been on the couch. Was it agitation? Boredom? 

“Bah- you know I hate that term.” The pig demon grinned and you noticed one of his tusks was missing. “We are doing good this quarter. Had a huge influx of new souls come down into Hell. So somethings gotta be going on up top if you know what I’m saying.” Up top? Wait - was there a ceo of hell? No- wait… if angels and demons existed then- then - Lucifer or Satan must be real. 

“Hmm.” Ark rumbled. He said it so softly, even being close to him, you had to train to hear it. “Brutus hasn’t mentioned anything to me.” Brutus? 

“I’ll inquire for ya Bruce-“ Karma replied to the Pig demon. “I’ve got my own contacts.” That seemed to sooth the worry lines in that snout face. 

“Thank you kindly Karma.” The pig demon said. Then he turned and opened his arms to Ark. “Ah and here’s the big angel himself. How have you been Ark! Got any new produce for me to sell?” 

“Not today sir.” Ark raised his voice to be heard by Bruce. That hand was drumming now- taping a staccato. “We’ve come to your establishment to get some more… rare cuisine.” And here was the second time a demon today looked at you and gasped.

“Well fuck me I didn’t even see you there little mortal.” He grinned revealing very familiar pig teeth in a human face. “Welcome to Hell- how’d you fall into this lot of sinners huh?”

“Well…” you began but Ark cut you off. The tapping of his fingers continued. That lower wing, the smaller one, was wrapping behind your back like a second hand. 

“They needed help and we are supplying it. They are our new roommates. Say hello to Kit.” Arks voice had none of the liquid charm that Karmas did. It was cool, business like. _It’s like he’s talking about a package he picked up._ Bruce bowed. 

“Why hello Kit. It’s good to meet a new soul, a delectable one too - and one not trying to gut me or my family.” He laughed at his own joke, a big guaff of a sound. Arks rapping fingers increased. 

“Do you have any mortal food in at the moment?” Ark demanded. He was losing what little patience he had. _But why?_ The pig demon hummed, tapping his chin in thought.

“Let me think… I believe Gustave did make a trip up to the mortal worlds just a few days ago …” he clapped his hands together and you noticed that some blood went flying from those hands. _Don’t look at it. Don’t think about it. Imagine it’s … it’s cranberry juice. Not - not blood. Cranberry juice._ “I will go check and I’ll be back to tell you what I got.” His eyes turned back to you, and his face smiled again. Something in that smile was, not all together. It looked like it was painful. It could be the fact he had only one Tusk.

“You look so little and thin. We’re gonna fatten you up, we are.” And with that little comment the demon chef turned back and strode into the kitchens calling for Gustave. You hadn’t realized you had been gripping the edge of the cloth seat . The tap of Arks claws were softer now, a gentle drum. “He seemed pleasant…”

“Ha!” Karma laughed. “That was a facade. Bruce is an ass kisser.”

“He is?”

“Mmm.” Ark affirmed. He looked down at you again and then glared back at the kitchen. “He would sell you out if it meant getting a better payment somewhere else. It’s best not to tell him too much about yourself, Kitten. He’s a dealer in information and he is not pleasant when crossed.”

“He’s a pig fucker from what I’ve heard.”Karma added uncouthly. 

“WHAT??”

“Well - I mean,” Ark was glaring hotly at Karma who was pretending to be sheepish. “Not literally probably. There are no pigs in hell that you could do that. But their are plenty of fucking half demonic half mortal ones I’ve met.” Demonic pigs …. half demonic pigs. 

“What the fuck how does that even work?!” If they weren’t the same species they couldn’t breed. There was no way- the chromosome counts were different - unless …. We’re demonic beings able to shift their DNA count? To meld it to whatever they wanted?

You stared at Karma, about to drive into the questions. Funny how you could remember exactly how biology worked. But nothing about your name.

Karma held up a hand though and said, “I can see it written all over your face and before you even start- no.”

“But-“

“I don’t know the science of it. I just know it happened.”

“That reminds me of the story of one of your mortal gods who cared for a flock of white cattle ….” Ark rumbled. He was rubbing at his chin, in thought. 

“Well. Maybe that’s where all the stories comes from…” the minotaur, the satyrs, Centaurs and so many more.Gods and creatures who commingled and created abominations. It was painted, written, prophesied and romanticized through ancient culture. Could the gods of old legends just be demonic entities cavorting about in drunken, lustful packs of idiots? 

“Where the stories of monsters and gods come from?” Karma asked. “It sure does. You can bet your sweet ass cheeks on it.” Arks fingers picked up their tapping rhythm and that's how you were notified that Bruce was on his way back. The table settled into a tense silence as the chef came back. 

“It looks like we’ve got something called a ‘pizza’ and several other frozen things in today. We got these things called bagels and shit, maybe some weird liquid like milk and these boxes of cereal-“

“We will take all of it.” Ark said icily. The Pig demon stumbled on his words, looking startled. Karma saved the awkward moment by cutting in “We will buy the stock from you Bruce. In fact I’d like to open a line of work for you. You supply us with some fine mortal foods and I can give you a good chunk of money for em.” They still dealt in money down here? Or maybe it was a currency of a different kind? What would a demon trade for? _Souls._ Your brain said immediately. _Favours and the like._

It only took Bruce a moment of hesitation, one where Ark leaned in and stretched his back, popping the vertebrae there. Not a direct threat. But a reminder. Bruce nodded, that customer service smile plastered big on his face. “Sure sure! I’ll have Gustave pack what we got- but would the little morsel like anything for breakfast?” 

“Um- well a bagel sounds fine- do you have any like - bacon?” As soon as the words were out of your mouth you wanted to steal them back in. Or swallow your tongue. Or die on the spot. Or all three at once. This was awkward as fuck. Karma had his hand shoved into his mouth, snorting. Ark also had his wings over his mouth, shaking his shoulders. You saw the Pigman frown severely and a flash of hate came over his face. Then it was gone and he nodded.

“I can see what I have in the back. I’ll be right back.” And he was marching off, as fast as those short fat legs could go. Karma was wheezing, tears in his eyes. Ark couldn’t hold it any longer and laughed, his fist thudding against the table. Your ears were on fire. 

“I- I didn’t even fucking think about it. I just really wanted some bacon… shit I would like a fucken cannibal.” 

“I have never seen that shit bag move so fast. You make all us immortal beings panic.” Karma gasped, teeth flashing in his face as he looked at you. He gave you a thumbs up. “Fat bastard got played by a mortal. Good on ya rat.”

“Oh I hate being rude-“

“Rude? The dude had been hinting on eating you this entire time! He’s a pervert.” Karma waves off your comment.

“Wait really?”

“You didn’t notice?” Karma scoffed and listed, “‘Fatten you up’? ‘little morsel’? ‘ ** _delectable one_** ’?”

“I thought he was being polite.” You lamely said.

“Oh seven sins, no-“ the shadowmans hand connected to his forehead in exasperation. “Fuck Ark I was right- you are too dumb to be left unsupervised.”

“I’m not stupid.” You puffed. You knew math and arithmetic. You could read. _At least I can do what I remember._

“Ya don’t got street smarts Rat. None whatsoever. You should have noticed how pissed Ark was getting just at his comments.” The angel was nodding to his friend, a shared look of exasperation on their faces. It wasn’t _YOUR_ fault you didn’t recognize that a demon wanted to eat you. That was two in less then a few minutes. And the guy didn’t even notice the blood on the floor of his shop! 

“I- I did.” You admitted, looking at Arks now silent fingers. “I just didn’t think much of the comments. I mean- I remember people calling each other ‘sweet’ and ‘honey’. I thought it was the same thing down here.”

“It’s not. Not by a fucken elephant schlong shot.” Karma drank from his water, shaking his head. You just kept looking at your feet in embarrassment. Then Ark was tapping you with his lower wing.

“After we get you some food here and clear out Pig Fat of it’s stores then we’ll have to see where to get you some clothes.” Ark said. He was smiling down at you but glanced up every so often back to the kitchen and at the doors.

“I - need to pay you guys back. I can’t just keep taking this stuff from you.” You felt guilt creep inside you like a vine. It didn’t sit well with you to have these two continue to foot your bill. 

“We’re roommates.” Ark said flatly. He took his water and sipped. “It happens in Hell. I am not going to let you live under a bridge.”

“No-“ you insisted. “ I need to pay you back in some way. Like- any way. I can get a job, clean around the house, assist-“

“How about you help me at my Bar?” Karma interjected. “You can be the washer for all the glasses and bust the tables. It will keep you out of the way of my bar but you also are assisting in my financial success” that seemed like a win win scenario. You could work under a demon you already had a repertoire with, and new well. Karma wouldn’t just kill you outright like some other asshole, devil toothed, prick. He would at least give you a warning.

You were about to respond when Ark simply scoffed. “Karma that may be unwise.”

“Why ya gotta be a sour tart Ark?” Karma stuck his tongue out playfully. “What the fucks wrong with the rat helping me out?”

Ark held up his hand and began to count down “Well the glasses are large- just cleaning one would be difficult for Kit to even lift.” Another finger went down “If they got the dishes done how're they supposed to bust the tables ”then a final finger. “Also what would imply they have to deal with the fights in your Bar.”

“Shit.” Karma cursed. He looked you up and down and motioned with his hand how short you sat at the table. You wanted to scream. “I forgot your puny”. Ark nodded sagely and you couldn’t help feeling a bit belittled. Just because these guys were big jerks didn’t mean they could just, lord that they were bigger and tougher than you. 

“I’m going to find a job. Even if I am puny. I’m still tough.”you doggedly added, crossing your arms. But what place would take a human for an assistant? Would it be possible to just work at a convenience store? _Were_ there convenience stores here in hell?

“Don’t worry so much about it Kitten.” Ark simply stated. He said it so simply, like he was saying he would pick up the tab at a dinner. Not discussing giving you a free ride and basically footing your bill to live rent free. “I’ll support you” The angel bent down and gave you a side hug. But you pulled free of it huffing. 

“I just don’t feel comfortable relying on just charity.I’d rather pay for my keep.” Ark looked at you confused. Did he not understand that what he was saying was putting a great mental strain on you? That the guilt inside you was writhing like snakes in a barrel? You turned back to Karma, he was clearly the demon to talk to about business.

“How about you take over cleaning the apartment.” Karma read your expression and offered you another option. Bless this stupid grinning jerk he was _trying_ to help. “Ark and I will create a gruelling list of chores for you to do. You’ll feel just like an indentured servant!”

“Um… maybe a maid would be better terminology.” You said. A maid. You could do that. It wasn’t hard- in fact- it would be easy to do. Just cleaning and such. Scrubbing floors- a new memory came up, then. A white tiled floor beneath you as you scrubbed and scrubbed. Your hands were bare, stinging at the use of so many cleaners. You kept scrubbing with the brush, scrubbing and scrubbing. Your hands were cracking from the dry chemicals. Your hand finally broke and you shed a red tear right into the white floor. Only it wasn’t white- it was red. You were crying, your tears mixing with the red as-

“WAIT.” You practically jumped as the shadowmans voice slapped over you. It broke you from your memory with a jolt. What- what was that memory? It was sadder, tinged in fear and trepidation. Why had you been crying? 

“Oh no- you had to say it.” Ark said and you fully became aware of the situation at the table. Ark had pulled back just a bit, somehow shuffling to the side in his chair. And the demon across from you was leaning forward. His eyes had gone as round as saucers. Why was he looking at you like a cat seeing a laser pointer? 

“Say what ?” You felt a bit of trepidation. Karma looked like he was about to launch across the table.

“I can’t save you now kitten you are on your own.” Ark simply said, shaking his head. 

“Wait no what the FUCK did I say?” You asked him, shaking his forearm in desperation. That’s when Karmas hands shot out- holy SHIT HE WAS FAST- and claimed your own. He was looking at you like he had stars in his eyes. What the fuck had you _said?!?_

“I’m. Going to find. All the maid costumes now.” He promised, his voice rising. “THATS ALSO HOW YOU CAN REPAY US. WAIT THIS IS BRILLIANT. YOU CAN ALSO HELP CLEAN SOME OF THE BAR AS A MAID.” Karma was vibrating joy, giving little nods to himself. As he kept talking the idea of it unrolled in your mind. “I CAN SET YOU UP WITH OUTFITS. IM GONNA GO TO THE MORTAL WORLD TONIGHT AND SNAG SOME COSPLAY GEAR, MAKEUP AND SOME SWEET MANGA.” Karma not only wanted you to act like a maid. He wanted you to dress up as one. Was this a fetish of his? “OH LUCIFERS SWEET DICK THIS IS THE BEST IDEA YET.”

“Wait wait wait- Karma. Hold on here friend before you-“Ark was going to ruin it. The only job opportunity you had beneath someone you KNEW wasn’t going to try and eat your face off. Or murder you. Or trick you into bed. 

“ILL TAKE THE JOB.” You interrupted. Ark looked at you in shock and then in grief as he put his head in his hand. “I WILL TRY AND DO MY BEST”

“SUCK IT ARK.” Karma roared in laughter and took your clapped hands and shook them with a vigour. Your bones rattled quite violently. Karma sat back down, clapping to himself. “IMMA GONNA HAVE A MAID DAY AT MY BAR. ILL GET ALL THE STAFF ON IT. YESSSS.”

As Ark muttered “I’m never gonna hear the end of this.”, Karma beamed in joy.“DON’T FUCKEN DISAPPOINT ME KID.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Bruce was in the back room, struggling with himself. He wanted to desperately go out and snatch that little mortal up. They looked so delicious… it had been so long since he had tasted mortal flesh. He wanted to devour it. But first he wanted to violate it. Oh to hear the screams of a mortal as he stuck himself into their body, to eat them as he fucked them, tearing flesh off as he did so… those cries of passion turned to horror as he ate his way through his fucking …. He had to wipe the spittle from his mouth. he hadn’t been to the Mortal world in quite awhile.

He had been banned from going back since his last blunder. He had thought that Lucifer would love to know that some of his own demonic blood ran in the very pigs that humans ate- those pigs becoming monsters in their own right. They escaped their pens and tore the countryside up, killing animals and people alike and devouring them. Bruce had thought he had done something worthwhile, something quite beautiful. How poetic, to be devoured by the very thing people loved to eat? But when the knock on his door came and he had opened it- his heart had clenched in fear. Lucifer’s own right hand man stood towering above him in the doorway.

Brutus. The most feared Angel in all of Hell. A demons worse nightmare to see on there doorstep. As the Pig demon threw the food into the oven and scrounged up some bacon, a bit of anger at the humiliation still boiling in him, Bruce’s tongue snaked it’s way to the gapping hole in his mouth. The loss of his Tusk was like a hole in his face. Brutus had ripped that tusk clear out of his head, warning him that Lucifer would take more next time he fucked up and created demonic spawn in the mortal world. The pig man had lain on the table, gasping and breathing fast after that and - ashamedly- crying.

Bruce had fallen from grace then- and had to pay his way out the nose to keep getting his goods from the mortal world. He FUCKEN hated that his own tusk was being used as a embargo on his soul. He wanted to return to the surface, to devour souls. He could do better. He looked at the little mortal sitting between the Angel and the Demon in his restaurant. His anger pulsed like a second heartbeat while his desire to fornicate was stronger. Stupid little mortal. They looked like a skinny bite- not enough fat on em to grease a pan. In fact, it looked like these two had just scooped the thing from the local pound. Or from the downtown district.

Bruce knew there was a place, further down, and on the outskirts of hell, that dealt in the selling and trading of Mortals. He had frequented there himself on occasion, taking out his pent up aggression on whatever poor weakling he had paid for. This mortal however - they were different. Even with his bad eyesight, the pig demon knew.

He could smell it. They smelled disgustingly sweet, like honey over cream, Like fresh crushed flowers, like baby's blood. Mortal souls _didn’t_ smell **_like that._** Mortals smelled of clay, of baked earth of fear. And while there might be a hint of it about this Mortal, it was clear that this one was a cut above the rest. But why? Bruce pulled the food from its skillet, the smell of his kind own flesh cooking in the pan making his stomach turn in both nausea and hunger.

Could mortal souls be of different stock cuts? Like the marbling on a fine choice of ribeye vs the brisket. Two cuts, two pounds of flesh from the same being. It made sense. He would have to go back to that business on the edge of town. He wouldn’t be able to take out his fury on this mortal, but he could pretend on another. How sweet it would be to taste the fear and flesh of _this_ mortal. And then a thought came into the pig demons head. A memory.

The last time he had been to that place, a place that never advertised what it was because why should it? All the old denizens of Hell knew where to find it- Bruce had seen that ducked up Brutus walk through the doors. It had turned the beer in his gut sour and the hard-on to half mast. The mortal he had bought for the night, a male who had the most angelic face imaginable, seemed to sense the tension and turned.

Brutus simply went up to the counter- to the sweet looking lady with the very extra sharp teeth and said, “I’m collecting new mortals for Lucifer. Give me the best of your stock.”

That demonic women had simply nodded. She glanced around and snapped her fingers. Several mortals pulled from their partners at the respective bars and lounge chairs, extracting themselves as if called away by a dog whistle. Bruce’s own angelic faced boy was also pulling from his lap. All the other patrons knew the drill. No one fucked with Lucifer. But Bruce grabbed on to that small arm. He was either too drunk or too angry to care.

“Why do you have to go, pretty? I paid for you so I get you.” To devour, to fuck, to torture. It didn’t matter here. All forms of pleasure were pleasure and permissible. Even those that killed. 

“I was contracted into the next pick up.” His voice was dead, the fake shine behind his eyes just the gloss of alcohol. The mortal pulled away and Bruce shook the memory. Another good thing Brutus has pulled from his clutches.

_Fucking Angel bastards._ But Bruce knew nothing of what Lucifer Business was with these mortals, taken to the heart of hell- the capital. But he had heard the click and clang of so much coin, of the money Brutus so casually threw at the demonic women. A plan hatched in his head- a terribly beautiful plan. Lucifer had been bored these past years- and he hadn’t left the plain of Hell in millennia. That was the only explanation as to why he had started buying mortals.

Maybe if he had a little mortal soul to torture himself….one that smelled suspiciously like it did not belong down here… Bruce felt again at the edge of his mouth, right where the tusk had sat before. He could win his way back into the good graces of the court. Maybe even get the embargo lifted on his soul so he could wreak destruction upon the mortal world above. It was an insane plan- but he could do it. He looked out into the dining room again and stared. He already had an in with the group- become their supplier of food. Bruce would offer to be their go between for this, to better fatten up their prospect and insure it was in the best of condition. Build up a repertoire of trust … then he would simply steal that mortal right from beneath that pompous Angels eye.

He watched in disgust as Ark bent and flicked the mortal beneath the chin. Playful- weakness. He had thought Ark was like Brutus- cold, unfeeling and full of malice. But here he was, being tender to a mortal of all souls. It would be nice to knock the angel down a peg too. All the angels thought they were better then everyone about them. Bruce remembered that mortal with the angelic face walking away. Remembered that feeling of fear and pain as the big corrupted brute had taken his jaw and forced it open. He would make them pay. But patience. As he brought out their food, and was engaged by Ark in a line of questioning about what mortal food there was for purchase, Bruce kept remembering to be patient.

That was the path forward. Patience was key…and a delicious prize of opportunity was at the very end of that line. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ark held his sleepy kitten as they walked home, one arm full of clothes and foodstuffs, the other full of his mortal. They had had such a busy day today. Karma was barking at them and Ark could hear the lethargy as you responded, telling them to fuck off. His heart went soft at that noise. He wanted to curl you into his chest and close you off from the world and sleep. Privacy for kisses, tasting and so much more. He also wanted to do other things.

To lay you in his bed and watch you sleep. And then wake you up to his thrusts, or his fingers or mouth. Sleepy sex was the best too, when mortals were still caught in the limbo of dreams and reality. Senses were dulled then heightened into clarity. Ark had woken his previous mortal up that way, a slow stroking of the sex and those soft sleepy moans… a hunger all anew washed over him. Oh to wait. Waiting was the hardest part of all of this. But it was worth it. You were already getting comfortable with him- trusting him. It had only been a day but the trust he had earned was gold. He wanted you to turn to him for everything- and only him.

Karma was talking about how the maid day would work out - his voice so excited that Ark couldn’t help but chuckle. Karma was easily amused. He loved that about his friend, and also felt aggravated at his insistence on the maid day. At first Ark had been furious about the maid idea- how terrible it would be to see his little kitten prancing about around others and working. No. They should be home, safe, curled in his nest and kept there. If Ark could have his way… you would only see the light of day with him, when he wished to show you off.

He had been on the verge of disagreeing, of asserting his claim to you right then and there and jeopardizing everything- when he saw Karmas wink. And then Karma had started to describe the uniforms… and Ark had felt his body respond. Short frilly skirts, white hose and tight shirts… he wanted to purr at the thought of it. Before he wouldn’t let Karma even try and put his mortal in clothes that would be so obscuring. He hated clothes. They got in the way of his pleasure. But the idea of having you about the house and then at the Bar when he was working.

Teasing him as he kept the other Demons in line… distracting him. Then he would take you behind the bar and feel up that skirt- he had to bite back his own moan at that thought. You seemed enthusiastic to boot. Ark still DIDN’T like the idea of your working around other demons, of exposing you to the sins of the rest of Hell. You were his. But it was dwarfed by the rivalling urge to see your body bent beneath his as you tried to do your job while Ark ignored his completely.

To pacify his very aggressively sexual thoughts, Ark had stopped at a specific store and had made you pick out a necklace for his feather- and when you had looked away he had asked the demon behind the counter for a very ‘special’ kind of necklace. The demon had only chuckled and, while you were off looking at lapis beads and Diamond loops, flourished a tray of black leather collars. Each had been beautiful, collared to perfection. Ark had debated. Should he get a blue for you or a red? Both of the leather bits looked good. And then his eyes had landed on the rose gold. He examined it , pulling it in his hand and checking its accessibility. It was nice, padded along the inside but with a distinctive loop for both from and behind. It almost looked like a choker as Karma likes to call them, those tight necklaces mortals sometimes wore, only this was much thicker. And could survive a few tugs from an Angel.

The thought of you in a harness, lying on his floor and waiting like a good Pet- Ah he just loved it. He had picked the rose gold one and had the demon behind the counter of the stall engrave his name into the metal tag. Then Ark had stashed that bit of clothing away. He wanted to give it to you then, to have you wear it. But he resisted it. _Not yet._ This was his first obvious step to claiming you. He would keep you. You were his now. Fully. You just didn’t realize it. You had fallen asleep by the time the trio made it to the stairs of the apartment.

You were curled into the crook of his arm and Ark wanted to again curl you into his bed and hold you. If not sex and petting at least to curl up and hear the beat of your heart against his ear. His heart. He was beginning to grow even fonder for you. And you were doing nothing. Just being your sweet charming self.

As he stared down, Karma sidled over. “So- when are ya gonna -“ here he brought his fist to his crotch and popped up his thumb. A crude gesture but one that communicated the intent. 

“I hope soon. I can barely contain myself for this little one.” Ark uncurled his wing and looked at you. “There’s something about them that's so different then the others..” he had wanted to possess them all in so many ways. But this little mortal… he wanted more. Sex had been fine in the begining- he still wanted to fuck you till you begged him to stop and even then keep going. He would get you used to his sex drive if you didn’t have an appetite already. But… it had grown to something more. Karma also looked down at you.

“Maybe it’s cuz they aren’t afraid of you. That last one was terrified.” Karma strode up the stairs, spinning the keys to the apartment. He looked back over his shoulder at Ark “FUCKEN would piss themselves when they heard the door unlock.” Ark had enjoyed that fear from his third mortal- that fear turning to pleasure and worship had filled him with a warmth. But now… the thought of your eyes going wide and you crying out in fear- His wings along his face had ruffled out. 

“I … I don’t want to make them fear me. I want them to love me. To adore me.” Ark admitted. He hadn’t realized it until now but- it came so bright and clear in his mind. He wanted your body, your soul yes yes. He knew how to claim those. He had done it before. But… he also wanted your love. Those gentle little fingers reaching up and rubbing along his face- with no fear in them. None whatsoever. His last mortal had to be coerced to touch him like that- those had been brief and full of fear. Those old mortals eyes had always stared at his hidden mouth, remembering probably how his teeth had bit and broke skin that one time.

He had been barley able to stop- the taste of blood and sex and - it was a high he didn’t realize was possible. Drugs did nothing for him- but passion and blood…. Karmas keys jangling in the door brought Ark back to himself. Karmas face was curled into an unusual expression to grace the smiling demons teeth. It was a soft smile, one of comfort for his friend.

“They will, big bud. It won’t happen overnight though. And I know you want it to happen overnight.” He added with a side smirk. Arks facial wings came forward in embarrassment. Was he so easy to read? 

“I so badly want to.” He traced the edge of your face. You mumbled something and resettled yourself into his arm. “But … now that I look at them I want to just hold them forever.” Karma set the things he had also bought- some essential cleaners and shit mortals used back in the mortal world, down with a startling thump as he kicked the door closed behind.

“Oh shit bro.” He turned to Ark and then looked at him. Then down at you. Then back at his friend. “Well then. That’s different then a kink Fluffyass. You might actually be falling for them.”

“Falling?” He thought he had already fallen for you- but we’re these the first signs of something else? He thought wanting to fuck you was a sign of falling.

“Falling in love.” Karma clarified. “Not just infatuation or sexual tension. Let me ask- do you want them to be happy?”

“Yes.” It was said without a moments hesitation. 

“Would you give them that happiness no matter the cost?” Karma questioned again.

“Of course.” The hand that had been curling in your hair, curled possessively. “They are mine and I want to see them shine.” The words startled even Ark. He wanted to see you shine? How though? Shine in his bed ? Or… just shine? Live brightly. With him. Always with him. 

“What if that happiness was at the cost of them being yours?” Karma kept up his line of questioning. Now Ark froze, his hand stopping it’s like stoking of your hair. 

“... I … I don’t …” would he give up his claim if it made you happy? No- no not that. The wild anger flooded through his heart at the thought of that. He would _make_ you _his._ You didn’t realize what you were missing, what you could achieve with him by your side. Ark reassured himself that you were there, in his arms instead of being miles away from him, away from his attention. As he felt for your heartbeat and felt the steady thump of it, this ugly feeling began to fade and relax. _No._ He would still claim you - but … a small part of his heart cringed inside at the thought. At the thought of you turning away, of those soft hands that reached for his face, curling away in fear. Just imagining it hurt. His scar ached with it, that blaze of golden veins curling away. “I… don’t know..”

Karmas eyes widened and he turned fully around before the apartment door. “Oh shit. You do have it bad. Probably as bad as I have it for Mr.Smiley.”

“You still haven’t told him yet?” Karma- for all his flaws and faults, conquests and captures, he **_still_** hadn’t told his friend his feelings for him? The demon in the suit who always made Karma laugh the loudest, cry the hardest… he was still so ignorant about his friends feelings. 

“How can I?” The shadowman scoffed. He kicked the door in a bit too aggressively and huffed. “We have such a good friendship- I don’t want to ruin it by saying “I don’t wanna just hang with you- I wanna do you and vice versa?” He sighed and Ark followed him into the apartment. “I might as well cut one of my own testicles off.”

“ ** _YOU’VE_** loved them for so long though-“ the Angel began. 

“I will keep Loving him.” Karma interrupted. His eye was full of pain, and Ark realized his friend was languishing. “But I’m not gonna FUCKEN ruin it with my slut mouth.” Ark watched as Karmas back stayed turned to him, shoulders hunched. How long had it been since Karma had loved the Demon? Love was such a hard thing to come by in this place of Hell. Ark had almost had it with Alanis- but he couldn’t keep hurting her by keeping his mortals.

He had told her right then and there- of his fetish’s, hoping she would understand. It had been a stupid hope to want to keep both his loves. Alanis had broken it off with him- and that was the time Ark committed himself completely to his Mortal. He had sought comfort from them- both of the sexual and emotional kind and, though he got the sexual- the angel had still been rejected. That mortal had run away- and died. And Ark had been left drifting, barren. He had slept with Alanis since then, had spent nights in the Demonesses arms and felt comfort. But he knew. She would never take him back after what he had done- what he had hidden from her. 

“Did you like the cosplay idea?” Karma interrupted Arks thoughts, and the Angel had to fluff himself out in surprise. The shadowman was already putting so many toiletries on the counter that Ark had no idea what to do. With. A spark of gratitude ignited in his chest. Without this demon he would have completely blind and stupid. 

“Not at first… but it has grown on me.” He turned to that happier train of thoughts, imagining. Maybe when he did get you into his bed he could convince you to wear some of the lace from outfits. 

“I knew you’d love it.” Karma grinned, organizing several different bottles of something called shampoo on the kitchen table. “I promise you I’ll find them the best outfits too. All the ones that will drive you wild.” Oh no. Karmas grin was smug as the Angel turned and gave his friend a smile, and then his thoughts grew darker.

“I’m worried about them- and about Evangaline.” He didn’t like how you had taken her hand- had looked into her face with a kinda curious sweetness. No. Evangaline wouldn’t have you. She wouldn’t lead you anywhere. He must have been growling cuz Karma looked up from his OCD project of getting the colors to match a rainbow. 

“She’ll keep her distance.” Karma jabbed a hand at you, still asleep “ This one isn’t even complaining like the last one did. That last one had been a two faced shit eater.”

“I liked them…” Ark defended. 

“As much as this one?” Karma demanded. “If you do You’ve lost your damn mind and I can help you find it.” When Ark said nothing Karma harrumphed. “That’s what I thought. Ark your gonna have to tread carefully. If you wanna keep em you’re gonna have to control yourself. You almost lost it several times today and I had to save your feathery ass.” 

“It’s hard when that bitch fucking brings up all my rage.” Ark couldn’t help it. He blamed Evangaline for her involvement in the last mortals death. He blamed her for the constant reminder of Heaven. He hated her- because she was a reminder of how he had been before he began to fracture. 

“Well it didn’t help that you fed the rat demon meat. You should thank your stars that I’m such a good liar.” Judging by the little laughter in his tone, Ark new that his friend was gonna lord that over his head forever. 

“Ugh… it’s hard to fight that urge.” He liked to provide. Especially for those close to him. And the way he could provide here, the most efficient way, was by bringing home some of his kills. Karma didn’t mind- the demon drank in fear but would occasionally consume a hunk of flesh. Mr Smiley was the one who came over the Most to see what their pantry had in stock. It was part of the reason Ark kept it so full. 

“To feed them with your kills? I know buddy.” Karma came over, his project of organization done and patted his shoulder. “But your gonna have to kill things more… mortal friendly for the stomach.” Then the demon switch the conversation again. 

“I also am so happy that I get to dress em up! This is gonna be so fun.” He grinned. “I have so many ideas- so many plans. Cute shoes, Corsets, laces. Maybe even a pair of frilly underthings to boot…” Ark turned and, though he knew that his friend must have been pulling his leg, the Angel felt his wings mantle and his shoulder feathers fluff from beneath his sleeves. 

“So you like them too…” Ark muttered. Jealousy was in his voice like iron, a hard rod of anger. 

“Not the way you do big prick.” Karma slapped Arks shoulder, jarring you a bit. “I would fuck em oh yes. I’m a horny devil remember?”Ark growled. The shadowman held up his hands, pacifying. 

“But I don’t have the same feeling you have for them. Obviously.You said you wanted to hold them and not let go?”

“Yes.”

“That’s how I feel for Mr. Smiley.” That cocky smile turned soft and Karma shook his head in disbelief. “You got love bad, buddy. I wasn’t expecting that so soon.”

Ark looked down at you in his arms. Did he love you? Was it more then lust- more then hunger for pleasure and domination. 

“They… they petted me. Without fear. With just … kindness.” How soft your hands had been. How the fingers had glided to his skin, flitting across them like moths over flame. He was melting into you, forehead pressing and listening. Your heartbeat was a gentle thump, a beat he put words to. _I’m here, I’m here I’m here._

“So you have a petting kink now?” 

“Fuck off.”

“Only if you watch~” Karma winked and Ark flipped his middle finger up in salute. “But no, I like the kid. I think I’ve grown attached too. They are fun to get a rise out of. And I like the taste of their fear. It’s pure - not polluted like so many other mortals.” Here Karma stuck out all four tongues in disgust, as if remembering the taste of filth. 

“What do you mean by polluted ? I can’t taste fear.” Ark felt like he was missing out. A sensation he couldn’t experience so to the lack of a sensory organ for it was all that diverted him from being able to tell what your fear felt like. 

“DONT be jealous- you’re gonna taste them in ways I would never dream of.” Karma reprimanded with a waggle of the eyebrows. Then he plunged on, explaining ”Well sometimes mortals fear is polluted- they mix those feelings with drugs and sex and violence. Nasty business. I don’t mind it when it tastes like that. But it’s been so long since I tasted pure fear. Fear of your life- of the immediate response to danger. That is the best drug and beverage, the best sex and spice in my experience.” Karma closed his eyes and breathed in, being transported by some memory.

Ark remembered as well, the first time a being had truly looked at him with fear, the first times he had acted out in violence of his own accord. “I think that’s how I feel with eyes…”

“Oh?”

“The look in a beings eyes as they realize that I’m the last thing they will see or feel…” his mind raced back to the first days in Hell, when so many demons wanted to prove they were better than him. To show domination… **_Fools_**. “it’s like a rush of adrenaline into my veins. It feels … powerful. I like when they look at me like that.”

“Do you want this rat to do that for you?” Did he want You to look at him like that? The way so many other souls had before he had ground them to dust beneath his claws? 

“Yes.” Ark rumbled. “But in a different way. I want adoration. I want them to look at me and melt in my hands. And seek my comfort when troubled.” He wanted to be the shelter- and be the only needed one for you. He didn’t mind if you did seek out Karma or his other friends- once they got to know you they would like you- but Ark wanted you to _seek him **first.**_ Karma was chucking, shaking his head. 

“You got it hard buddy. But we will both get through this.” The camaraderie in that statement made the Angel feel less overwhelmed in his emotions. It was shit that Karma had to fall in love with his best friend and even more shit that he didn’t want to ruin what they had between them to be in a relationship. At least with you, Ark could build up that foundation to the desired result. You yawned, face burrowing into Arks sleeve as you settled into a more comfortable position. Ark turned to the sofa. 

“Let’s settle Kitten on the couch. They’ve had a long day.” You had. You had met a Seraphim, been threatened by a duo of thugs and had to endure Karma trying to dress you up in anything that looked like a period piece from history. 

“Do you want to keep holding them?”

A superfluous question. When did he _want_ to put you down? “Of course.”

“Then I don’t think they would mind if you sat on the couch with them for awhile.” Karma said. “It’s too soon for your bedroom- you would scare em off with that big FUCKEN image- but a simple cuddle on the couch isn’t bad. In fact-I think I’ll open but have Rodney run the bar and join you in the cuddle nest.” Karma was warming to the idea, hands rubbing together in anticipation. 

“You want to join?”

“Does an echidna have a four headed penis? Fuck yes I want to join you in the nest of cuddles.” The shadowman was humming a tune now. He grabbed some tote bags and spun back to the door.

“I’m just gonna pop over to the mortal plane- steal some shit and be right back. Then we can cuddle. Besides- then it won’t look like your trying to get em in bed.”

“I think you just want attention Karma.” Ark went right for the point of it. The shadowman winked, shaking his hips as if he was dancing on a strip poll.

“I’m an attention whore. I always want attention.” And then he was gone, out the door and practically skipping away. 

Ark settled back into the couch with a sigh. Today had been long. He dropped the bags casually onto the floor and then curled himself onto the couch until Karma got back. Once he was back he would move you to the floor and set up the nest. Every few months Ark got strange. He would self isolate or follow his friend around the apartment until Karma had come up with the idea. And so it became a ritual- whenever one of them was feeling touch starved, they would suggest the thought of the nest and settle in.

This was the only time Karma welcomed unwanted or unexpected touching. The demon hated it usually and made all the advances to touch others. He had practically ripped the side of Arks face when he had first tapped his friend on the shoulder. Ark had learned Karmas boundaries and respected them. And in turn, the shadowman had learned his.

Ark looked down at you. You were curled in the fetal position, head resting against the very spot he had experienced the most pain in his life. You’re breathing was long and deep, the expanse of your chest rising and falling along with his. Ark could watch you sleep forever. You were peaceful, soft so much like the kitten he had named you after.

There was a thought, a small wish, to know what your name had been before you fell into Hell. And how you had gotten here. You were too sweet to be someone just deposited at the bottom of existence. You were fiery and outspoken when it came to it. But … not murderous or whorish. Ark didn’t care what your past had been. _You are mine._ He pulled you from the crook of his arm and laid you across his chest, gentle as if you had been made of glass or porcelain. You stirred, mumbling and blinking sleepy eyes at him. 

“Wha-“

“Shhh shhh shhh. It’s ok. I’m just laying you down. We’re home. Go back to sleep.” You blinked those red sleep filled eyes at him. Then you curled your head into his chest with hardly a care and stretched out. _Aww they must be tired from the day._ No- tired from the moment they had dropped into Hell. They had been running on nothing for weeks. It made Ark angry for just a moment. If he found those demons again he would personally skin them. You moved, repositioning yourself.

“Mmf. Soft.” You said. Ark felt the tight ugly thing in him unfurl- and he hadn’t been expecting it too. It usually uncoiled at the thought of a good railing or a bloody feed. He hadn’t expected your act of seeking comfort on his chest to trigger that soft flutter within him. He was … at peace. His fingers played along your back and in your hair, twirling and kneading. He hadn’t felt this… since the days long before he had begun to fracture. To come apart from the stress of it all.

“Im not letting you go- don’t you let go of me.” He whispered softly. When Karma returned, hands full of so much FUCKEN clothing he wasn’t seen beyond it but for his horns, he set his tuff down and wordlessly grabbed for the extra blankets and pillows. Ark cradled you softly and set to work building. Pillows, blankets, a Fort impenetrable.

As he settled, Karma claimed a spot to the left, hands curled into his chest as his back was too Ark. Ark laid on his stomach and arched his wings and spread them over both of his - his what ? Friends? Bedfellows? He didn’t know what to call it. But both Karma and you were **_his_** in vastly different ways but oddly similar. He kept one hand curved over the edge of his pillow and one around you. Karma stretched himself languidly like a cat and curled into Arks feathers.

As Ark drifted to sleep he felt buoyed by the warm spill of joy. He failed to notice the single eye of a very familiar Seraphim watching from beyond the window. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You were drifting peacefully in a cloud of white, so comfortable and grand. It was warm, silky soft and light. It smelled like air after rain, like cold metal frosted over, like lightning in the ozone. This was the best blanket in the whole damn world. And then. Betrayal. The white moved and you grumbled as it drifted away from you. It left your feet cold, your hands fumbling blind for comfort. You were half awake and you did NOT want to come fully out of sleep. You had the faint traces of a dream still floating about your head and didn’t want to lose that current.

“Where the hell… mmm where da blanket.” You grumbled aloud. You rolled and ran into something not so soft. Not soft at all. Nope. It stabbed you and you pulled away shocked, coming awake with a start. It felt like you had run into a safety pin, a needle and it HURT. You were confused. You had been floating in clouds-wait….The light was muted, the red glow lost in the expanse of … of pillows. It was a darker red, a blood red but still too bright. Towers of pillows and drapes, blankets and throws, all about you. It looked as if someone had built and sculpted an entire building from cloth.

A snort from the side of you made you turn back. A now familiar black grey back was to you Passed the fuck out was an understatement for Karma. He was FUCKEN sloppy sleeping, two tongues out and half a pillow in his mouth. A hand was split into that weird wrist switch thing he could do and was clutching a blanket close to his chest. He was curled up like a little baby and snoring like a chainsaw. How had you not heard that?

Then another, soft breath of air and a shifting from your other side. It went from a soft sigh to an intake of breath. “- where-“ it was panicked, and then you felt the softness at your back. You looked to your other side… and noticed an intimately familiar feathery chest. Arks face had been slightly alarmed but once he saw you it relaxed. 

“There you are, how did you get all the way over here?” His voice was husky with sleep, eye still droopy. 

“Wha-“ you didn’t get to finish as the Angel scooped you up and deposited you on the opposite side, away from Karmas painfully spiked body. He nestled you into his side and that great black wing stretched languidly outward and then settled you beneath. It was like night had settled again, a muffled hush of dark feathered heavens. Even the little white flecks of Arks wings looked like stars in the muted dark.

This was different than anything you had experienced before. You were pretty sure two friends didn’t sleep next to each other in the first day of meeting. Ark had done more then that- he had taken you off the streets, given food and shelter, clothes and … friendship. You had been wary at first. Skittish would be more of an accurate term for how you acted. But - in less than twenty four hours this strange being had welcomed, defended, and befriended.

Was it kindness? Ignorance? Mortals were not like this- not a lot of them. _Stranger danger_ came to mind. But what did it mean? Ark was powerful- an Angel that could snap your neck with his pinkie. Did he - just not understand that mortals didn’t sleep next to strangers- or eldritch beings. Or heavenly beings. You wrestled your thoughts and finally decided to ask. 

“So- what’s the meaning of all….” You spoke from the dark. You weren’t expecting him to answer. He was so quiet in his movement. But his voice echoed from that nonexistent throat. 

“Oh- it was a decision on both Karma and I’s part.” He said. You heard a yawn, and your curiosity was peaked. Was that Karma yawning or Ark? Evangeline’ teeth flashed through your mind and you gave a small shudder. Arks has been scary too- but you had been expecting it.“Yesterday had been long and with all the sudden change we decided to build a fort. Or more I built it and Karma joined.” 

Shock. “You built this?”

“Mmhmm. I like to build nests.” His smaller wing was brushing your leg as he stretched. The pops of his joints sounded so loud in the relative quiet. 

“Why’s that?” You decided to move closer to edge to better talk to him. As you army crawled through so many blankets and throws you kept asking. “ I mean I love a good fort don’t get me wrong but- I wouldn’t think an Angel would- would want to do that.”

“Well- in the BEGINNING no.” Ark admitted. “I was just trying to get by and survive down here much like yourself. Only on a less… desperate level.”

“You mean a ‘weak-mortal-soul-with-no-natural-defences-or-strength kinda level?” He was trying to be polite. You might as well squash that bug right now. “I’ll tell ya - I wish I had your strength or Karmas ability to sneak up on anyone. Would have helped me so much.” 

“Yes- but then I wouldn’t have met you.” He responded. “When I came to Hell it hardened me. Or maybe I fit in better with world around me. But I was missing something. And -“ Arks wing lifted up as you reached the top and you popped your head out. He peered down into the dark that eye glowing and he grinned, that same soft smile with just his eye. You smiled as he did, it was infectious. “ let me just say you aren’t the only one who likes soft things.”

You laid you’re head next to his arm and looked about at the pillow fort. Arks wing settled back over you, a whisper soft down of feathers. He must have grabbed every cushion, blanket, pillow, throw, and sheet that the apartment had to offer. 

“Whe- when did I fall asleep?” You couldn’t believe you had fallen asleep so easily - and yet you couldn’t remember when you had. Was it before or after the second seamstress? The fox faced lady or the many armed troll? You couldn’t recall. Karma had just lead you and Ark everywhere for clothes and after walking for so long you had given in and asked Ark for a ride. And he had been obliging.

“On the way home. You had over extended yourself. You practically clung to me when I tried to put you on the couch. So… I built a fort.” You had clung? Oh god how embarrassing. Instead you looked at the pillow craftsmanship.

“It’s impressive. You could be an architect of pillow building.” You said, fidgeting. How much you had leaned on him for support was unhealthy. Just because you were … well a bit broken, didn’t mean you should be so dependant on one person or being. No matter how nice they were. So you sighed and continued.”I’m sorry to have clung to you like that. I - I cant believe I just fell asleep on you- I’m not usually like that.”

At least- not what you had become accustomed too from your time on the streets. “I promise I won’t do that again.” Ark shifted his weight and his arm was over your shoulders. He turned his head where it lay on the pillow and looked at you. 

“And deprive you of a comfortable resting spot?” He joked. “Kit, it’s fine. I don’t mind. I’ve said it so many times already.” His finger came up and tapped you on the nose, reproachful. “Stop worrying. I don’t mind.”

But you minded. You were becoming dependant. It was easy to lean on him, to press against Ark and let this being shelter you. Karma too- though not so touchy feely with him. How long had it been since someone had reached out a hand in friendship or compassion? A kind word, a good morning even? ‘ _Never. Not till I ran into Ark’_ you admitted to yourself. Not here in hell. You hadn’t realized how much that hurt you, stinging like someone had rubbed salt into a open sore.

You trusted Ark- more than you cared to admit- but you did not want to put a strain on your budding friendship. You heard a grunt, followed by a unholy marrying of what could only be described as a bear going through a blender. You half stood up to peer over Arks shoulders. Karma had the pillow, all the way in his mouth and his hands had torn some of the blanket in two. How the fuck did this guy survive his one torture?

“So he joined too?” Bobbing your head at the sleeping demon, Ark looked over. And gave the heaviest mother sigh you had ever heard.

“Of course. Karma decided to skip work and join the sleepover.” Ark pulled the pillow from Karmas mouth and tossed it- to a stack of other soiled looking pillows. 

“That’s very irresponsible of him” you joked. He didn’t want to work but wanted cuddles instead? It was cute to think of as well. Spooky eldritch demon boy who was the biggest jackass on earth liked cuddles…. ya know it actually suited him. 

“That’s Karma.” Ark rolled and turned his back on Karma, facing you. He sleepily curled one hand behind his pillow while the other gave gentle scratches to your side. You hated to admit it but … it was really pleasant. And it seemed absent minded too as Ark continued “I still don’t know how you ended up over there - I’m glad I woke up when I did. Karma doesn’t like… sudden touches.” He admitted, glancing back at his friend. Karma didn’t like when people touched him? You thought back… and realized that the shadow man had been the one to touch prod or slap you with stuff and usually with items. You remembered the but of his drink can, the way he had stepped back to avoid you slapping his face

“He has a problem with it- something that happened in his past. He doesn’t like to talk about it.” Arks voice has gone quiet at the end, the expression on his face one of such soft sorrow. 

“What happens if you do accidentally touch him?”

“The first time I did it he nearly took my face wing off.” Ark huffed.

“Jesus.” You looked at Karmas hands- and especially at the one that was currently doing its weird spider, double palm thing. Those talons were sharp, not something nice to look at. They resembled more blade than hand at the tips.

“Yes. He apologized profusely and I told him- much like I keep telling you now- not to worry about it.” Ark grumbled. He was frowning at you, ears set to the side of his head in annoyance. You now noticed you had been fidgeting with your fingers, plucking at the skin between the joints. It was an unconscious tik, one that you had manifested in hell, or maybe it had followed you over from your past life? Wherever it had come from, it didn’t matter now. You had worried the skin to a red skin to a red colour, the cracks on your palms beginning to turn that dangerous she’s off ‘I’m-almost-bleeding’ red. He had found you out so easily. You covered your hands in your fingers, hiding them. 

“Well I worry-“ you began but he interrupted.

“Why? Even after I reassure you, why?” He was poking at our sleeved hands, pulling the two big clothing from over your hand. You were still in his weird shirt. He began to trace the palms of your hand, frowning at the mess you had made.

“Because - in the mortal world sleeping with someone can connote sexual … meanings. And I don’t want to make our friendship awkward.” You did not want to do that. To drive a wedge between this kind soul- this soft feathered boy- and yourself would hurt you now. You didn’t realize how touch starved you had been. And not just touch starved- emotionally dehydrated, socially compromised, physically drained… 

Arks eye, which had been half lidded before and sleepy, was now open. A talon tapped his chin as he thought. 

“Is it awkward for you?” He asked. He pulled his hand away, and you felt yourself immediately regret what you had said. He was withdrawing entirely, wings pulling back as well.

“No-no. Not at all.”You should have just kept your big mouth shut and not even mentioned a word of this to him. 

“I just don’t want you to infer -“ You were interrupted as Ark carefully wrapped a blanket- he somehow had plucked that from behind you- and began to tuck it in. 

“Then stop worrying. I don’t think like you Mortals do.” He said it so simply- as if he really didn’t comprehend how you were thinking of him - or beginning to infer from his touches that he wanted something like that as well. “I’m an Angel and touch and it’s meanings are different to me.”

“But-“ your rebuttal was drowned out as Ark pulled you up and against him- and went to work putting smaller pillows and blankets around you. He was building you your own mini pillow fort right within his own. A finger traced down the side of your face and lifted your chin.

“Do you like being held? Do you like when I pick you up?” Staring up into his face you felt yourself starting to flush. His expression became like cotton as he pulled you up to his side. “Because I do- and I like helping you. I like _you._ So stop thinking that thing inside your head. I want attention- and I want to give you attention in return.” How- how could he be so calm about this?! You were literally flushed red from ear to ear at his words. ‘ _It must be because he’s an Angel- it has to be. No normal … well guy would ever be so openly touch happy unless they **wanted** something._’

When you had been silent for what he deemed too long you heard a mock grumble come out of him “I said _stop_ thinking like that. You’re ruining the Fort moment.” And you couldn’t help but to laugh. _‘Fuck it._ ’ You thought, curling into his arm in submission. ‘ _If he says it’s ok then I will have to let go of my own uncomfortable thoughts. Damn it he is comfortable though …’_

“Well I do like being held.I do- and I blame your feathers.” You added as his chest rose and fell. Those damn fluffy feathers. The downfall of any of your resistance.

“Then I will never change a single thing about my appearance. Or my feather care routine.”His rumble of a laugh was low as he once more draped a wing over you. The makeshift night was making you drowsy again- and it didn’t help that Arks hand was gently scratching up and down your back. 

“I’m still in your borrowed clothes.” You mumbled into him. He kept his gentle strokes, claws delicate along your skin.

“You have some new clothes.” His voice was husky and soft. “You can put them on when you are awake again..” He was so _soft._

Why do they make Angels so soft? Was it by design purposes? How could something so big benefit from being so fluffy? It was like comparing a bengal tiger to a puff ball. Yes I’d like one giant keeper of Heaven please but make him soft… there was a laugh from over your head, a sharp bark of one as Ark dipped his head down and rested it against yours. That’s when you realized that you had garbled it all out loud to him. Stupid half asleep mouth had betrayed you.

Arks voice was velvet, quiet as he whispered “it’s for comforting Mortals. Now go back to sleep.” And his head didn’t move from its spot against yours but the breathing deepened and you drifted with the air coming in and out of his body. An ocean of breath that took you out- far out into the sea of sleep. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ark had been so good as he had slept beside you. You probably wouldn’t have been if he had just had you alone, and no Karma beside him. Though Karma might not care where and who walked in on him fucking his one night stands, Ark didn’t like to share such intimate feelings so openly- at least, not so obviously. He had drifted and dreamed beside you and woken, hoping that his realities and dreams were not all illusions. But every time he opened his eye he saw you, curled against his palm and forearm. How peaceful you looked… he had been such a good angel. He had waited so long. He checked your breathing with his thumb, feeling your breath against his skin. You were deep asleep, your breathing slow.

Ark looked over his shoulder at Karma. He too had settled himself in for the night and was full passed out, Karma fashion. Ark would be quick. He could sneak a peek. He just had to be careful. Ever so slowly Ark replaced his palm with a pillow on your cheek. You made the slightest of grumbles as you lost his palm as your pillow.He froze waiting, but you only readjusted yourself, curling yourself to the side and facing him. Perfect. His kitten must be already aware of what he wanted.

Arks hand skipped over to the edge of his over large pants. He was now thankful you hadn’t been able to change out of his clothes yet. It made slipping them down past your thighs and then your calves, so easy. Ark thanked the distant stars and then stared. And he admired. He preferred mortals without clothes- it would always be his preference- because it gave him the easiest access to their bodies. Whether that be for feeding, torture or sex, the angel preferred nudity over anything. Why hide such a form?

He loved the curve of your hips, the arc of your bare leg and then the dip of your belly to the core of you. What made you your sex. He traced a tentative finger along your hip and watched as the goose flesh rose at his touch. Perfection. Absolute perfection. Skin pliable, soft and malleable. His kitten was perfect. Ark wanted to reward that bare flesh, to take you into his arms and thrust into you and paint you with his seed. But - he couldn’t. Karma was right. Though he had the hunger to just take you now and all aftermath be damned - he stopped himself from committing that transgression. Was it because of Karmas words? Or was he remembering his past mortal, the one who had loved and feared him? He didn’t want love and fear- only adoration and praise- love and lust. Or did the memory of you, holding his hand and trusting him when you met Evangaline- trusting **_his_** judgment- stop him?

There was something inside him that shuddered at the thought of your soft smile turning to horror as he took you there and claimed you. He would make you scream but it wouldn’t be the screams of desire, or his name. The voice would be terror, high and sharp. Even the very imagination of what you would sound like as he took you made his heart shudder. 

“ _Fuuuuuck.”_ He sighed softly. He was frustrated. Torn between wanting to fuck you now or waiting till you were his perfectly-body, soul and mind. Arks desires were both rising in him- so he made a compromise. He couldn’t fuck you now- but he could do something just as pleasant. Ark got closer to his kitten, admiring how easy this would be. He leaned down, careful not to brush his head into your belly and opened his mouth. He could taste. Tasting was fine. His tongue curled along your hip briefly- and then pulled away.

He didn’t want to wake you but the taste! You tasted good. Like dry clay, like fresh turned soil, like stone beneath a rainy sky. He felt himself starting to grow hard. But he wasn’t done yet. Ark checked your breathing and, satisfied that you were asleep, began to gently spread your legs. You were so willing, supple beneath his touch.

_My good Kitten_. He unfolded his tongue and began to stroke that core spot of you, the place where all his fantasies had resided these two nights. His touch he kept soft, the breath of a breath, but it was so hard to resist. So difficult to stop himself from going full hilt. A delicious torture as he stroked his tongue over your sex and he himself fought the urge to jockey his hips. 

You shift above him and he stops, afraid. He doesn’t want you to wake up and see how deviant he is being with your trust - the thought of your face, turning to horror makes Arks stomach clench. He would - he would die. He would keep you, take you there beside his friend and try to fuck you to compliance, to understanding his growing need for you, for his _love_ of you. The angel was pulling back, afraid to continue.

When you moaned, his spine went rigid, his ears turning completely upright. He watched as your little hips rotated forward. _Toward him._ Could- could this be possible? Ark looked at your face. You were still peacefully asleep, hands relaxed and breathing unchanged. You had _moaned_ at his touch. Ark felt something feral go off inside his heart, a deep possessiveness rise in jubilation. **_They like my touch_**.

Ark dipped back down, determined. He had no concept of the term wet dreams - that he himself had experienced them before- but he wanted to give you extra bliss. You were being so **_good_**. So he continued to stroke with his tongue, tasting every inch of you between your crotch. Why did this mortal taste so sweet? Arks previous mortal had tasted like Clay as well. But - but not to this intensity- not to this air brightness. You were rain in the springtime, snow at first melt down the mountainside, Heaven. He hated heaven but - you smelled of the air of it, the stone of it, the mortal blood he had spilled in that place. How could you taste and smell like Heaven? He must be projecting as you began to gyrate your hips against his tongue.

Ark lifted a hand and curled it over your back and pressed lightly. He could feel your breathing better here, the still deep rise and fall of it pressing into his palm. Your moans were like music, notes so soft and muted that he had to crane to hear them. But each time you released that sound, the feral energy in his heart grew. **_This one is mine_**. He applied himself to his craft, pushing, feasting. His desire to claim you was ever present in his attention. Each stroke of his tongue, each careful press and delicate curve of his mouth against your lower anatomy was a testimony to that. _Mine mine mine mine **mine.**_

****

He would take care of you- in all the ways possible to him. He would provide a place of shelter, of comfort. He would become what you sought, and be the first for you to turn to. **_He would make sure of that._** Ark felt something brush his ears and he froze eye looking up. You were still asleep, but your body had changed. It wasn’t pulled back, resting. Instead it was bowed, curved around his tongue and completely relaxed. He could see the sleepy pleasure painted there as bright as any blood spatter. And your hands had drifted to rest on his head. Ark felt that hunger in him return and he delved back into his work, flexing his tongue. It was minutes later that he felt the difference of you- the sudden clench and press. A new taste flooded his tongue, delicate and sweet. He drank it up, hungry for it.

Ark realized the inside of you was just as tasty if not more so than the outside. As your little hips gave a soft shudder, Ark pulled his tongue away and sat up. He gazed at you, admiring that curve of your body, the swell of you and … the small pool of juices between your thighs. He had done that. And you lay there, blissfully unaware of his administration's. He didn’t mind that. The very action of you, so willingly wanting to open before him like a flower to sunshine… delectable. He could live with the torture is he could taste. And you tasted **_good._** Ark rose, reaching for a smaller blanket stuffed into one of the corners. He wanted to leave no mess behind, not even if that mess proclaimed his choice in a partner or if it made him feel smug. He had made you cum- even if it was a little thing- it hadn’t been the wildest of his dreams- he had still brought you to your edge. Or the first edge.

Ark carefully wiped what mess he could reach and then pulled those baggy pants of his up and back into place. The urge had been growing as he cleaned you, the feral in his heart becoming something much more simple and subjected. As he finally finished replacing your clothing back onto your body he couldn’t take it anymore. Ark reached and pulled you to him. He wanted to crush you to his chest, to hold on and never let go. He spooned around you, legs coming up to curl as close as possible. A hand curled at your back, curving your neck to him. He felt melted, as if it had been he who had received all of the oral attention of his lover. You grumbled sleepily, half waking at this. 

“Mwhat goin on?“ 

“Nothing Kitten.” Ark purred. He may not have been able to cum himself but he was glowing. Practically radiating with love. “Just want some cuddles.”

“Mm I like cufffles” your sleepy voice was adorable as you turned to him and curved your head into his chest. You were asleep in no time at all and Ark lay there, basking in it. He couldn’t believe it.

“You are mine kitten. Mine, and I hope you will make me yours as well.” He kissed the top of your head, the taste of you still in his mouth, along his tongue. “Soon, Kitten. I promise you it will be soon.” And Ark drifted into sleep, fingers curled over and around you. He was avaricious for your touch, selfish for the gentle subconscious love you had given him. One thought was all that drifted in his mind as he breathed you in.

**_Mine_**. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS LOVELYS . The outflow of love for this series couldn’t be possible without the community and Toybunnies own amazing Artwork. So thank you thank you.
> 
> This one is a tad longer- I would have split it into two but I thought longer may be better to now. The next update will be in two sundays time- I have to also work on my own novel planning as I get closer to NaNoWirMo!
> 
> Thank you again and enjoy :3!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had made yourself a new friend, someone who you didn’t expect to meet here in Hell. You didn’t realize that the Angel meant that friendship to take a much more... permanent and darker turn...  
> Series
> 
> WARNING TRIGGER WARNING SLIGHT GORE AND SELF HARM AHEAD

The floor of marble was drinking its fill of blood, the white drinking the red to become cloudy, milky and pink. The mortal across the altar had long since died, its body a curved mess of limbs, peeled flesh and broken ribs. It’s chest was like some dogs' broken maw, the strange white of those broken bones brighter to Brutus than the marble floor itself. Brutus sighed and wished he could have taken out his annoyance on the very being who had caused the carnage, this mess that he now had to clean. The corrupted angel was not upset for the mortals sake- the death of a mortal happened so often in Court that it was but a common thing. What he  _ disliked _ was that he had to  _ clean it.  _ How disgusting.

His Lord's appetites were strange and tortured, and growing by the day. He should be used to the carnage. He was only slightly surprised that he wasn’t. Brutus examined the body and crouched. His Lord had done such a strangely beautiful job of killing. The mortal had suffered, surely it had. Brutus had heard the cries, the desperate sorrow and sudden screaming that sounded like the world was ending. Brutus hated the noise- it bothered him. He hated that it bothered him. Nothing truly bothered him so much as imperfection. He had perfected emotionless apathy, of unmoving cold stone. The Lord of Hell had stopped themselves long ago from trying to move that stone facade. Instead he now ground at it, thrust his daggers in every way he could to see if there was anything left of that once eager Angel, the one who had believed his Lord was right to challenge the Gods. How foolish this game had grown. And how his Lord's boredom had grown with it. This was a new game, one that had been going on for a century now. But Brutus wasn’t the Center of it. He preferred this.

The influx of Mortal souls into Hell had grown in the last several years, the by-products of the court's chaos on the world. The Sins had been given free reign to stomp the mortal earth above them. Pestilence has been awakened as well, and War had been whispering into so many powerful mortal souls, sewing their damnation word by word. All the mortal souls- each one was collected, kept like sheep in a pen. 

Brutus hated the flesh house, disliked the filth of the common demonic peasants trickling through the streets like puss over a festering wound. That’s why his Lord sent him he knew. Sent him once his supplies had grown low, had become nothing but terrified rabbits before the lion. Brutus picked up the shards of his Lords plaything. It had been a female, their sexual organs nawed upon and their breasts bloodied globs of ruined meat. The angel made no emotion at the carnage, at the brutality of the killing. He noted coldly that his lord had toyed with it- tearing the poor things body apart as it lay alive on the stone. He deposited the body in one of the many fire brazzers lit along the halls. The fire would give the thing a better burial, turning it to ash and then earth again. Some of it would become air and, though never escape Hell’s winds, would at least escape the hatred of this place. Brutus stretched his wings and felt again, his shackles to the very earth he hated too much. 

He once had had beautiful wings. Before he had been foolish- when he had been so young. He felt ancient- an immortal being should never feel the weight of its time upon the world. It was supposed to be timeless, a thing that didn’t feel the weight of ages passing by. They existed outside of it. 

  
  


That was the mortals lot, to age, to die and to be sent to the place where they could suffer or feel pleasure. They had felt time, felt the weight of the world upon it. Brutus did not like that he  **_felt_ ** . This was Lucifers only way of hurting Brutus, the last small chink in that stone armor that he could not shake. Brutus liked perfection. The body burned in the pyre, the marrow and fat crackling in its heat and popping like laughter. Laughing at him. Even in the sweet release of death, this mortal had more freedom than Brutus. Brutus could remember a time before- when he had flown- 

**_No._ ** He refused to remember. That was another life, an entirely different being. 

“I hate my job.” His voice echoed in the marble halls. 

“Then quit, silly!” Brutus felt his teeth grind in his mouth. Oh no not  **_her._ ** He saw through his wings the one creature in Hell he might hate just as much as Lucifer. The demoness stepped from the shadows. Or, more accurately, drew them with her, like a cloak. She wasn’t a large demon- nor one that would ever look a threat. She had manifested in hell not long after Lucifer had been thrown into it, dragging Brutus along with him. Small in stature, almost smaller than a regular mortal soul, she moved with no tread, not a sound. 

Today, Brutus notes that she wore the guise of the Deceased human, a shape she could master but never get right. They were always missing the face- an empty void of black that somehow unnerved him. Brutus could read emotions, he had perfected the art of body language long ago- and expression was half the battle. This demon's body fluctuated like the shade before a candlelight, their face never evident. Lucifer had taken her into his court- and even he could not discover what she was. An enigma. And as persistent as a mosquito for blood. The corrupted angel ignored her, instead turning back to the bloodstain on the stone. “Aww does Brutus not want to talk to me today?” She pouted, using that baby voice. He didn’t know how she did it- but her voice could manipulate and become whatever sound it had heard before. Another off putting thing. With her voice fluctuating like a radio, he couldn’t pinpoint her real voice. She had a favorite- a demoness once named Dalia who had been consumed by pit fiends- and Brutus could read that one at least. But none of the other voices.

“Not now Echo.”

“Hey!” She barked in her Dalia voice, the tone becoming mature and silken. “You know I hate that name. Why don’t you call me what Lucy does?”

“I refuse.” Brutus grunted. He would  _ never  _ call this thing Heaven. This was as far from  **_Heaven as one could get._ ** He hadn't realized he had been shredding the cloth between his hands- his one arm corrupted to a point where he couldn’t touch anything without breaking or destroying it- having caught the poor fabric destroyed it. The whole of that arm was sharpened like a machete, pointed and hard as diamond. Brutus had once tried to cut the corruption back, to gain some feeling in his hand again. He had only succeeded in peeling off a bit of his body before breaking the blade. He hated that he had this on his body now- that this was a constant reminder of his Lord. 

“You sure know how to charm a lady big boy.” She was using another creatures voice- a higher pitched female- in the throws of sex. That was another strange thing- Echo could always copy the tone and pitch the voices she had heard. A being made up of shadow and afterthoughts- of echoes and images. But never truly real. “ Oh yeah touch me there big boy!”

“Go away Echo. I am trying to do my job.” Even if he hated it. But the need to purge the stone of its taint, the absolute driving need to make it perfect, was borderline pleasurable. He saw the silent shifting shadows twitch and writhe in the corner of his eye. 

“Brutus come on. You usually are in a better mood on these days!” She whined, the shadows of her face rippling about, water over oil. Brutus frowned. 

“What day is it today?”

“Your day off silly!”

“I never have days off Echo.” He had grabbed a new cloth and continued his scrubbing. “I am always at the beck and Call of my Lord.” He felt mild pleasure- like the drop of wine in water, curling about him at her growl. 

“Stop calling me that. At least try saying another name- how about my name Lust likes to use for me.” 

“Sigh is stupid.”

“But it’s better then Echo.”

“That is what you are.” Brutus wrung the water out of the cloth, the clear liquid turned to a pink flower. “You are made up of echos and afterimages.” It was true. A being with no true name, a being who could only use their voice is they were stolen voices. The shadow harrumphed and tried again. 

“How about Moan?”

“No”

“Cry?”

“No.”

“Could we do Giggle? I feel like you would giggle at-“ The angel felt his nerves snap as the creature came closer. He felt his corruption ripple over his arm like a brittle black tar. It alway  _ hurt _ to reshape it but when his anger boiled, the only emotion that seemed to seep from his sealed heart. He swung to the Demoness, his arm striking the stone just before her blackened feet. Like him, she too had begun to suffer from Lucifer's attentions and desires. The Lord of Hell either corrupted unintentionally or with  _ intent.  _

“I don’t  **_CARE FOR ANY OF IT.”_ **

“What about -“ Before Echo could finish, Brutus slammed his arm into the place they were standing. Or would have. Because one moment the demoness was there and the next she was gone. 

“Brutus you have to be careful where you swinging baby~ you could have hurt me.” Her voice came from one of the brazzers halfway up the wall. She stood in its dancing shadow, that face just a pinpoint of black. 

“ **What. Do you. Want.”**

Echo danced her way down the side of the wall. Literally danced. Her corporeal body became flat as a sheet of parchment and she slid straight down and across those black places on the tile. She formed back from her strange flat shape and into the one that Brutus wished he could cut to ribbons. The next words out of her mouth, however, were all business. 

“Lucy has a message for you.” She said sweetly, as delivering a candy instead of an axe swing. Brutus didn’t flinch however. He had learned long ago that any sign of displeasure was another knife to his small comforts. The angel was glad for his wings, those same ones that wrapped about his face. At least he could keep some semblance of privacy in this place of shadows, whispers and spy’s. Brutus nodded. And Echo simply opened her mouth wide. 

“Hello Brutus. Your passivity over the past few centuries has been quite appreciated.” The voice was harsh, the sound of an avalanche cutting through water yet sweet, like a lovers kiss. Brutus once had loved hearing his friend speak, so long ago. He was now indifferent to it. He would prefer his Lord mute, and silence from everyone. But that was not his lot in life. “Thank you for clearing my dinner for me- this one had been so close to perfect.” The sound of tension and longing was not new. This was the third mortal to spark feeling like this from the demon of hell. 

“Oh well. I’ll need you to gather more souls by the end of this thirty day rotation. My playpen is getting...empty. Other than that you can have free reign- I don’t need your brooding to ruin my talks with Death and Wrath. Just be ready if I need my dog to heel.” The last was punctuated by a laughter that rivaled the raging sea, a sound of such bitter humor that, even though Brutus was used to this, it made the feathers of his wing stand on end. Echo closed her mouth to normal human proportions. 

“Wow he sounded meaner than when I first heard him” the demoness said, pressing his hand to her nonesistentent face in thought. Brutus didn’t respond. He finished cleaning the tiles, the stain of his Lord's dedication gone. It was pristine, simplistic again. The beautiful hall would never be tainted as long as Brutus was around. 

“Go away Echo.”

“Make me” that voice was the sharp cry of another voice in the throws of passion. It turned into an all to familiar scream. The night before- that mortal's voice had screamed just like it.  **_“Nuisance.”_ **

He snarled. 

Brutus flung one of the brazers from its stand and right where the demoness was standing. But it only clattered along the floor, harmlessly, coals spilled from the copper piece. Along the wall Brutus noticed that the shadows had darkened. A single glowing eye, yellow and slit pupiled stared back. From that darkness a shape of a cat's shadow danced its way along the wall. It opened its mouth and laughed, a harsh sound. As the shadow cat bounded away from the hall, Brutus knelt and began collecting the ashes. He had free time- which meant he was getting away, as far away as he could go. He knew just the place he could stay.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Evangaline had turned her place upside down with worry over the past day. She had kept thinking of the little cherub, the precious little baby. Her floor was littered with papers and pens and glitter and so many drawings- these were her blueprints, her escape plans. She would break that poor mortal soul out of That demonic Angels grasp. She had done so once before. But now- her best plan- the one that involved no death for anyone kinda plan was missing, the place she had pinned it, the floor right beneath her bed, was now gone. This was the four hundred and forty fourth drawing she had picked up now- 

“Oh stars where is it -? Why can’t I find it-?”

Evangeline heard a knock at her bedroom door, the only warning before her roomate Alanis entered. The small demon was possibly the shortest being besides mortals, she had ever come across. Alanis was a beautiful red demon, a single eye blanched with two demonic wings along her cheeks gave it an almost angel semblance. Horns sprouted from the crown of her head and Evangaline couldn’t help herself from imagining what a cute angel Alanis might have been. She was still adorable, standing there in her oversized tshirt and mug in her hand. Would today be licor of coffee? Judging by the lady’s expression, it might be both. She was wearing the shirt Evangaline had found at the market, the one that had a angry hornet on the front and the words “try me Bee”. 

“Eva Sugar bee what are you doing?”Alanis asked, her perfect eyebrows almost touching her horns.

“Oh- I’m - im just redecorating!” Evangaline covered her backside, wings flaring outward. If Alanis knew what she was doing… that would be the end of their friendship. No more tea times. No more karaoke or late night candle gazing. Alanis stared at her. Then sipped her drink. Her tail with its heart shaped spade was twitching. 

“All right but I’m watching you girl.” Alanis made the hand motion, flicking her finger to her eye and then back to her roommate. “You worry me girl. Do we need to have another tea time? I can pen it into my schedule. I'm just dancing most nights. Wait-“ her eyes narrowed and looked closer at her roommates face. Evangalines ears went low and flattened. 

“Is someone bullying you? Alright fess up.” Alanis cracked her neck and began to set her mug down. “Which one of these assholes hurt your feelings? I got my knives on me and I just need a name.”Evangeline raised her hands, shaking her head. 

“Nononono! Alanis it’s not that.”

“No ones bullying you?”Alanis paused, half way through pulling the blade from her Ugg’s. It was amazing that she was able to place so many items inside such a small article of clothing. 

“You aren’t lying to me are you? You know I’m going to find out.” Alanis purred. Evangaline knew that she would. She had tried to - and failed- to keep the hidden bullying from her roommate. But it was hard to keep anything from her sharp eye. Alanis could just look at Evangeline and figure out all the secrets she had tried to hide.  _ She doesn’t know this one. She can’t ever know.  _

“Ok… Anyway, did you want to have dinner tonight? I know you don’t eat a lot but I know you like company.”

“Well I always like your company…” Evangaline didn’t like eating alone. Even if eating wasn’t necessary. It was just… when the night settled and she couldn’t see the sky she had been originally made for… she got depressed. She missed Heaven. She missed her friends. But she didn’t miss making her decision. 

“It’s ok. If you can't, You can’t.”

“I’ll try and be back before ten.” Alanis scooped her mug back up and took a swig of it. “Got a dance tonight Hey did you pick up those detergents from the Market today? I have to do some laundry before tonight.” She 

“Should be on the counter-“ Evangaline said and then she saw it. The very edge of her bed, sticking out from her pillows was her drawing- the best plan she had yet. 

“Got it!” Evangaline cried, snatching up the paper. She looked at it. It had taken her three hundred drawings to get to this plan- the most friendly, undeathly one she could think of. She wouldn’t make the same mistake she had last time. No never again. Evangelin heard Alanis call out, saying goodbye before the door closed. Then the angel heard it knock. Did Alanis forget something before heading out? 

“Coming~” Evangeline called, flitting from her room to the hallway by the door. She expected it to be Alanis- maybe she had forgotten her keys- or maybe it could be the friendly demon from next door who liked to make vegan cookies( cookies made out of vegans which Evangeline always took- and then threw away) but when she opened the door she was not expecting this visitor. “oh! Brutus! What are you doing here ?” The corrupted angel was standing there, body tense and looking up at Evangeline. It seemed to her that Brutus was… tense. Hunched just a bit, with the slightest twitch from his uncorrupted hand. She wasn’t the best at reading people but she could tell he had had a rough start to the day so far. 

“I had time off.” Evangaline stepped out of the way as the angel entered. “I came to read some of your books.” Brutus made a beeline right for the shelf in the corner where Evangaline kept her chair and knitted blanket. She hadn’t mastered the art of knitting yet, so her blanket more or less resembled a very large scarf but it brought her comfort. This was an old habit from Brutus and Evangaline. When she had fallen into hell, and subsequently been forced to leave Karmas place, she had no where and no friends to turn to. She was a stranger in a strange land. She had been just wandering about aimlessly on the streets when she had met Brutus. It had been him who had introduced her to Alanis. It had been him who had given her the first book she ever owned- a very worn down and ragged book of Shakespeare. Evangaline still had that little book, tucked up in the highest corner of her reading nook. 

“Oh sure! What books do you want?” Evangaline asked as Brutus plucked up the scarf blanket and set it disdainfully to the side before settling into the armchair. 

“What new ones do you have?” This was a ritual they had established. Since Brutus couldn’t leave Hell, it was Evangaline who retrieved books for him, books she found interesting and thoughtful. She tried to keep the books more on happy terms and thoughts, nothing too broody for her already broody friend. 

“Well I have Milk and Honey, Honey and Venom, The beekeepers wife, the secret life of Bees, Fruitless Fall, Pollinators of Native Plants, the flight of the Honey bee-“ 

“I’ll take Honey and Venom.” Brutus cut in. “Sounds intimidating.” She led the Angel down to her room, noting how he kept his Arm pulled in to avoid brushing the walls. He was quite, and unusually so. 

“Have a bad day Brutus?” She decided to venture. He didn’t like to be pried open- it was uncomfortable talking about feelings that one didn’t really have anymore. 

“Mmm.” That sound held no notes of sorrow in it. But Evangaline saw the wing twitch about his face, the slight curl of his corrupted Arm. These were the indicators she could read. He had had a rough morning and whatever had been bugging him was sticking. He seemed to be trying to shake it off, but that mood cling like morning mist. 

“You can stay here for awhile and if you want,” she began, as she opened the door to her room “I can ask Alanis if she’s cool with you staying for dinner.” Evangaline didn’t add that she might be alone for dinner anyway. She didn’t want to guilt trip him into staying. 

“Only need time to finish this book.” Brutus said and then entered her room. Evangaline daintily walked through the strewn mess of papers and drawing supplies, placing her deer like feet in all the open spots. Brutus stayed back, his body tending again. Oh she forgot- he hated clutter and untidiness. 

“Evangaline why is this place so messy?”She grabbed the new book from her room and brought it to him at the doorway. Brutus took it, keeping his corrupted arm as far away as possible from the light paper, Evangaline thought of what to say- but knew that she could barely lie about anything. And brutus, even if he was out of touch with his feelings, had this strange way of being able to tell if beings were being honest with him or not. 

“Oh- well um.” She fidgeted, scooping up the most important paper. “Yeah- I kinda have this plan going on-“ 

“Your not going to try and introduce kitten cuddling to the old demons home again?” He groaned. She remembered that fiasco and felt her face flush. 

“No no! I - that was a mistake I didn’t realize those were strippers I thought they were actual cats!” She had wanted to throw a little surprise for the demons in her area- especially the older more ancient ones. Took a lot to become an ancient demon but it did happen. Whether that be through time or deeds, she didn’t know, but the old demons seemed depressed to her, melancholy. So she wanted to introduce them to something they had up in Heaven- a petting zoo of sorts where souls could go to relieve the stress of the days. 

“Eva- the place you called was Pussys Tongue” Brutus sighed heavily, his wings fluttering. 

“I thought it was a reference to how cats have shark-skin tongues.” She defended. 

“No.” Brutus grunted, and then he bent down and plucked up one of her plans. He shifted the little book to under his arm as he examined the drawing. It was a badly drawn scribble one where he could barely make out what it was supposed to be. 

“What is this though?” Brutus asked. He turned the page this way and that trying to see the image. 

“It’s my escape plan to rescue a mortal and bring it back to heaven!” Evangaline said, trying to pluck up some of the papers that had drifted dangerously close to Brutus feet. Brutus had been calm before. But now he felt anger well in him, small but vast in its potency. 

“Evangaline not this again!” He snapped, curling the plan I his hands to dust. He ground it and then deposited the little paper, now just particles, into the wastebasket. He turned around and proceeded back to the reading nook. Evangeline scurried after him, papers in hands. 

“But I have a sure fireproof way of doing it! I just need-“

“Do you not remember last time? He said, voice harsh. It was the only way to get through to her, to get the point across. Evangaline was an optimist. She would see the good in any situation. And be hurt by it again **_“Well ?”_ ** He asked again into the silence. Brutus was aware that this was hurting his friend. But he had to crush that hope, to bank that little cinder into nothing. 

“I- I remember last time-“ her voice was smaller, and Brutus felt the sudden urge to pat her head. It was an odd impulse. He didnt give in to it. 

“Leave the mortals  **_alone_ ** Evangeline.” Brutus sighed again. Last time he had to deliver the punishment himself. He had to take the small mortal form Evangalines grasp and deliver them to Lucifer. That one and the other demons who had conspired with her to go to Heaven. It had taken all of Brutus wits and power to keep Evangaline out of the spotlight on that crime. He sat back down in the chair, careful with his arm “That was the whole thing that started this mess.”

“I didn’t- I didn’t.-“ Brutus noted that the tone of her voice, the tremble of it, made him… uncomfortable. How odd. He sighed again too much emotion to his day already. 

“I’m not mad at  _ you. _ I’m sad that you would try it again.” He interrupted again, placing the book on his good side and rubbing his temples. 

“But this one is different Brutus!” Evangaline wouldn’t let go of this. She had seen it when she held the little mortal's hand, and had felt the trace whisper of that heavenly song she had known her whole existence. This mortal  _ could  _ get to heaven. The potential was there, thrumming beneath the veins. They could. She pressed on as her friend flipped the book open and began reading. “ It’s- it’s not like the regular mortals that come down to hell and cavort about - punching people and stealing things.”

“They do a lot more than that Eva.” Brutus commented. 

“Well yes but I don’t like talking about THAT.” The very thought of acting out on such… impulses. It rankled her, feathers ruffling in a shiver. She could never imagine just giving her body away without a thought to her heart- she was more interested in getting to know a person then getting to know their bodies. “THAT isn’t allowed.”

“Eva- I care for you in the only way I can which is tolerance but we are in  **_Hell_ ** .” Brutus' voice had the calm only a parent could hold when their child is insisting the sky's a different color. He flipped the page, becoming more invested in the book. “Not  **_Heaven._ ** People are going to fuck other people.”

“BRUTUS WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE IN MY HOUSE!” Evangaline hated the word. It was vulgar for what two loving people do with each other. That intimacy was sacred, even if she had been sworn from it in heaven. Love that made you raw, that made you open all your fears and secrets to the other- it was not to be born, that  _ AWFUL WORD _ in connotation with the most soul bearing act. Brutus had flinched at Evangeline's raised voice, his ears pulling back at the noise. 

“Yes ma’am”

It was quiet for only a few seconds before Evangaline marched on, determined get to the point across to him, somehow. 

“But - you don’t see it- you didn’t see them. Didn’t smell them- “ she  _ had.  _ She remembered the feel of their little hand in hers, into that open trusting face. And then the harsh fury in Arks eye, throughout her questions. Did  **_he_ ** know she was heaven touched in some way? “The mortal practically smells like the sky- they are innocent too! I held their hand!” She had felt that purity, or imagined it. She could feel the weight of no sins, a clean canvas before her eyes. Or she was projecting… no no she had seen it. She had. 

“That’s nice Evangaline.” Brutus replied. He wasn’t listening to her. Instead his monotone voice took on a happier lit, as he flipped the next page “Oooh I didn’t know that you could make self harvesting beehives…”

Evangaline decided she should just come out and say it. This was one of her best friends, the Angel who had helped her settle into her new life after her fall out with Ark and Karma. This was the angel who could help her. She pressed her palms together and hummed. 

“Brutus the dire situation is - I need your help.” She half expected him to say nothing. There was another half of her that thought he would simply say no and they would be it. It was only one ask with Brutus. If you asked twice then you really weren’t listening to him. 

A sigh. Then, “Fine. I’ll help.”

“What?!? You will?” Evangaline felt the prickle of her wings beginning to unfold in excitement. 

“It will please you.” Brutus simply stated. He turned his head from the book and eyed her bookcase. “And I need to borrow some of your books. Again.”

“Deal!” She would take it. Books for help was the best bargain she could ever make in Hell and she stayed far away from bargain shops. No thank you she would keep her body parts on her body- and not trade them for curses or potions. Brutus pulled the jacket of the book and placed it between the pages, holding his spot. Then his head turned up to Evangeline. 

“So what am I doing?” He was enthused by this idea but Evangeline would run with it for as long as she could

“I need you to kidnap a Mortal!” She held up the drawing, the one that had the best thought out plan. 

“Ok… from who?” Brutus didn’t care about morality. He also knew that this plan was going to backfire. Brutus already kidnapped people on the daily, and broke them. All in the good name of the Lord, he thought darkly. Then he felt himself go rigged in surprise as Evangaline said the next words. 

“FROM ARK!”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

While the rest of your body was content to return to sleep- your stomach had other plans only about half an hour later. You would have ignored it- it didn’t mean you were dying. You had gone to bed hungry before. And had slept fine. But that was before you had a supernatural being as a roomate and part time guardian. 

“Your hungry- I can hear it.” Arks voice was a whisper. You swatted a hand out and it landed on something soft and squishy. His face. 

“No-“you grumbled and your stomach betrayed you by gurgling again.  _ Traitor.  _

“There’s the rumble. I was right.” Ark huffed and you wished you could clog his superhuman ears up as he pulled away his wing, and you were awash in red light. 

“Let’s get you breakfast. You're gonna need it to face what Karma has in store for you.” He left you to angrily curl into the pillows he had built about you last night. And that’s when you felt the slickness between your thighs. Wha- your heart jumped in your throat as you thought that maybe something had happened. You hadn’t had an accident from what you could remember. With Arks back turned, you lifted the hem of the pants. There was no yellow or red liqued. Nothing to suggest any of the bodily functions you were most afraid of. But… the sticky wetness was up, all the way up to your thighs and to your knees.  _ What the hell? _ It looked like you had had a wet dream. All the signs pointed to it, but the amount of … discharge. This was more then possible…

“What are you wanting this morning Kitten?” You dropped the hem of your pants to see Ark, staring back at you from the counter. One elbow was propped beneath his chin as he leaned on the counter, several boxes of feral and food mix in front of him. He had a brow raised and looked at you in question. He also looked at where your hands had been just a few moments ago- beneath your pants. Had he seen you- HAD HE SEEN YOU LOOKING?!? You flushed and rolled away. No way were you even going to address that subtle question, even if it wasn’t worded. What if he SAW?!? A part of you, was mortified by this but … another part was acting a blushing fool. WHEN HAD THAT HAPPENED? We’re you- we’re you begining to feel something more for this big angel?  _ He’s like double your size, dude. And he’s your friend. _ You told those feelings that, hoping to rationalize. It did nothing to help. 

So, Instead you shoved your head beneath the pillows. Damn you missed his wings- they had been warm, soft and like a velvet sky. They muted the noises and sounds all around them. They were also FUCKEN warm and there were no extra blankets on this side of the nest. Instead- they were all being horded by Karma. Even the one you had placed on you the night before had somehow ended up on one of Karmas horns, like a drape. How the - mm too much thought so early. 

“I wanna go back to sleep is what I want to do…” you grumbled, trying to burrow beneath more pillows. 

“No- no sleeping or else I’ll pour cold water on you.” He called and you could feel the vibrations of his feet through the floor as he walked back to you. You scrambled closer to the edge- to the forbidden zone between Karma an Arks spots. Ark paused as you glared back at him. His face was curled up in amusement. 

“You can nap after eating.” Ark tried but you shook your head. You wanted to go back to sleep. You wanted  _ him _ to snuggle back down beside you. To cover you with those wings. He grunted and made to grab at you but you darted just out of reach. “Kitten come on- dont wake Karma.”

“I can just hide in the covers.” You threatened. You didn’t want to go to eat food yet. 

“I wouldn’t-“ Ark began but you dove beneath the covers. Only to be assaulted by the most disgusting smell in history. You came out from the beneath the covers, just as fast as you had gone in. Karma was rolling over, half grinning half sleepy as you gasped. 

“HOLY SHIT KARMA OMG. WHAT CRAWLED UP YOUR ASS AND DIED?” You shouted are him. It didn’t seem entirely healthy to have a smell like that come out of his ass- it seemed like he was sick. 

“YOUR MOTHER WAS UP THERE LAST NIGHT.” Karma shot back, sticking his tongue out between two of his fingers in the universal gesture of eating someone out. 

“THAT- THAT DOESNT MAKE ANY SENSE.” You shouted back. He cackled and you picked up a pillow and threw it at his head. Granted, it was your fault for diving under his covers. Ark had tried to warn you - but you hadn’t expected the demon to fart on you of all things. Karma caught the pillow, eye alighting with something feral. He picked up the pillow and pitched it. It smacked you upside the head and you went sprawling. The next one you dodged around and behind Ark. the angel took the Pillow straight to the face. You snickered and Karma cackled. 

“Ugh oh Rat I wouldn't sit behind him now.” Karma warned. 

“Why?-“ you were about to ask and then noted that the Angel you had used as a defence was looking down on you. And gripped in his hand was a very tightly held pillow. 

“OH SHIT-“ you couldn’t dodge this one as it practically sent you into one of the blankets Karma had horded on his side of the nest. You sat up, dazed slightly. Karma was laughing. “You went FUCKEN FLYING -“ and then he too was bombarded by a flurry of white. It was all out war between the three of you. Ark was sniping the two of you, throwing the pillows as if they were bullets, his precision so immaculate. Karma was doing better then you, his strange ability to split his hands into two, making it easier for him to snatch the projectiles from the air. He would throw them with curses, insults and rude remarks while Ark would deliver them back with just as much intensity. You were barely able to get any pillows thrown. 

Instead you tried to stay low and throw when they were distracted. You caught Karma between the horns once, Karma growled and redoubled his efforts but then was assaulted by Ark. You only got Ark once. It was when he reached aceoss to steal some of your own ammunition. When you smacked him across the face, he looked at you sharply. He smiled, showing his teeth and you were grabbed and dragged from your fortress and over to Arks pile of pillows, as you laughed and called out. 

“HELP. IVE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY THE ENEMY.” Karma just went to your little pile and began stealing your ammunition. Prick- didn’t even come save you from your captor. Ark growled into your ear, low and playful. 

“I’ve caught you now. Play nice and I may be merciful to you.” You felt a shiver go down your spine. Your  _ heart,  _ why was it suddenly beating so quickly? 

“And if I don’t behave ?” You asked, one of your hands trying to reach for one of his own stack of projectiles to start smacking him about the face. He caught that hand up and pulled you into the cage that was his lap, wings coming down. That growl was all around you in the dark of his wings and his other hand was now pressing you to his chest. 

“I’ll have to sit on you then. Behave in prison while I finish this fight. Good behavior gets rewarded.” Why did that make your stomach do flips? He sounded like he wasn't just talking about a pillow fight anymore.  _ I’ve known this being for only a few days. Could I be… no _ , you shook your head at the thought suppressing it. Instead trying to find a way out of his lap. The wings were an impenetrable trap, soft and whenever you pressed, trying to squirm beneath, a hand was pushing you back in. You tried the otherside and the same result happened, only this time one hand stayed behind to be there to snatch you and set you on the floor. 

From the commotion beyond his wings, Karma was loosing. He was screeching now, cussing more often while Ark chuckled darkly. Who would have thought, in all of your life or unlife as it were, that you could have a  _ pillow fight _ with two cosmic beings. Soon there was more screaming and cursing from Karmas part. Then a ripping sound. 

“Ah! I GIVE I GIVE. I THINK THAT ONE BROKE IN MY TEETH” then Karma was coughing and you forced your head out briefly. The poor shadowman was covered in a shower of white, one of the pillows having split across his teeth. It sagged there, half full like a deflated balloon caught on the driftwood of a beach. You laughed and then squeaked as that hand dragged you up. Ark stood, and as he did, you were pressed right to the spot beneath his nonexistent neck. You felt the pressure of it, the subtle press of it. He had no neck but you could feel the ghost of it, the physical press of it. “I win. I’ve conquered. Now I claim my prize.”

Ark turned your face upward. Then pressed down with his face- and that face pressed right over your own mouth. Then he pulled back, eye warm liquid gold. Karmas voice gagging in the background as he coughed up feathers and you flushed red. HE HAD KISSED YOU BEFORE BUT- this was intentional. This was deliberate. He had avoided your face before- avoided your lips like  _ that  _ before. You opened your mouth. And closed it. What could you say? He didn’t have  _ lips _ so it wasn’t like he could kiss your lips. Could he ? Did it count ? What was this? Ark had turned around, and took you to the kitchen and that’s when you realized he had also won in getting you out of bed. “you cheated !”

“Cheated?” That eye rolled down to you and looked at you from its corner. “No. I just know how to play the game well.” He laughed as you scoffed, cuffing his shoulder with your hand. You peered over Arks shoulder and decided to antagonize him, hiding your own feelings beneath play. It was just a playful kiss. Nothing more. 

“Ya look good covered in feathers Karma!”

“You saying you want me to be a feather bitch boy like him?!?” Karma wheezed. He must have inhaled more than a few feathers down his throat. In fact- there were several broken pillows along the floor. How hard had Ark been throwing these ? 

“Well I’m not going to be. Also you lost first ! Ha!”

“I wouldn’t have lost if It had just been the two of us. I’ll kick your ass next time!”

“Oh hoho ! You think you can,little RAT?!”

“STOP SHOUTING OR I WILL SIT ON BOTH OF YOU.” Ark boomed. He dropped you onto the table-not into the chair but just on the table. You could sit but - your chin could rest just comfortably on the edge. “I won so I get to decide what you brats do now. NOW WHO WANTS BREAKFAST ?!” There was a noise of agreement from the room before Ark went to snatch up some of the foodstuffs he had set on the counter. and Karma rose, leaving a wave of feathers behind. You were so thankful the intensiles Ark had been able to find the other day had been proportionate to your hands. You didn’t think wielding a ladle for some soup would be smart. Karma just pulled another one of those cans from the fridge and gave it a shake. He shook. The soda.

“What is that ?”

“MmmM?” He popped his head back, about to shove the damn can into his mouth. He pulled it back and showed you the label. That you couldn’t read. “It’s drugs.”

“No it’s not. Now tell me what it is.”

“You would believe drugs over what I am gonna say.” He said reproachfully. You kept staring as Ark motioned between several cereal boxes and you pointed to one that looked like a knock off version of a fruity cereal line. Karma huffed and then gave the fan a shake again. 

“Wanna try it?”

“If it’s really drugs - no.”

“It’s not. You won’t believe me if I tell you what it is so - wanna try it?” His smile was soft- not the shit eating grin of before. Still you were cautious. 

“It’s not gonna turn me into a goat is it?”

“Pffft. No you stupid bitch,” it would have hurt but the way he said bitch made it sound like he was calling you a bunny. How the fuck did this guy make an insult sound like endearments?

“Here watch-“ and Karma popped the soda can open. You expected it to go straight into his face. But it didn’t. Instead the liqued bubbles only slightly. He took a drink and then opened his mouth, wide. Wider then possible. You stared. Holy shit he could swallow you whole-

“Karma put your tongues away!” Ark barked from the kitchen, having snatched himself a plate of some meat and debating between two pieces. You jumped, startled. Karma chuckled and leaned the drink towards you. “Try it. You trust me right?”

“Mmm. I don’t think I should …” Karma smiled wider but you took the can between both of your hands. It was as big as your head. You ripped it back just as Ark turned around and called “KITTEN WAIT-“ 

The drink went down your throat like slime- a mucus that stuck to the insides of your throat. You coughed as it went down, sliding with a disembodied determination. Your brain said eject, your mouth tried. But the thing clung glue like to your throat. You gagged as it went down finally, sputtering. “The fuck-“ you began and then it hit you. Your gut plummeted as if you had been dumped into a pit. You felt cold creep all up and over your body, sweat breaking. A horror uncurled itself, vines spreading outward. You tried to open your eyes but they were sightless, black and shadowy. There was nothing and then- eyes- eyes all staring, staring down at you. You tried to stand up, legs shaking and felt hands hold you back down. A voice from very far away was telling you to hold on but it was a whisper next to the sound in this room. 

The wall with eyes faded and your head felt like it was splitting open. The horror of this room was disappearing, this second fear swamped by some new fear. A memory, you saw before you winding corridors, red - brown with old blood.  _ Get out get out _ . You kept hearing yourself murmur. The voice over the speaker paged again, cold and unbothered. “Don’t run. It will make this all the harder for you. In the end.” And then you tripped over an object that snapped. 

You sat up and found your hands were covered by blood- and you had tripped over a leg. A leg you had now snapped. It was rotted, the flesh falling off in waves of bloated flotsam, the blood beneath your hands congealed to a hard paste. You sat staring as the door to one of the corridors lifted.  _ He was there _ . “Hmmm. I may have to try something else.” Then he was reaching....

You came back to yourself a shaky breathy mess. You felt the shake of your breath, a welcome sound. You had collapsed into the fetal position, arms tucked over ears and curled against your shoulders. The memory of the rot smell was strong in your nose but it was fading. You slowly felt the blood in your ears stop pumping and heard arguing over your head. 

“You stupid fucking idiot!”

“Dude I’m sorry- I didn’t realize it would have triggered a panic -“

“You sick fuck- you know not to give it to Mortals!”

“Ark im fucken sorry dude. The last mortal was fine with it- they didn’t-“

“Don’t even start. Why would you give them this?!”

They were arguing, arguing beside you. They were both squaring up to eachother. Karma was a dark storm cloud, eye full of anger but also, regret. His hands were open, almost curled defensively. Ark was a towering wall of rage. His wings were out, his feathers fully flared. His face … his pupil was a pinprick, ears flat back and hands curled into fists at his side. If they weren’t curled you thought he would be choking Karma.  _ Fuck don’t fight you stupid idiots.  _ Your memory, and whatever that thing was, was making its way through your system. The high of fear was fading and with it the paralysis that came over your body. 

“Guys stop-“ holy shit was that your voice? It was a rasp, like a ghost of a voice. Or if you had been screaming. It felt like you had. You coughed. “Holy shit what the fuck was that?” They seemed to hear you then. Karma looked relieved, his face kinda… broken. He looked like a child who had just broken his mothers glass window. He ducked his head just a bit as Ark turned into a full mother hen. The angel took you up in his fingers and began to gently pry your hands away from your sides. His thumb was holding your face up and staring. “Are you ok?” 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“I’m fine now …” you said and Ark felt his heart give a shudder of relief. His thumb brushed the edge of your neck, to that pulse, needing the reassurance. It beat fast beneath his touch and soothed the broken, sharp bit of him inside. He was fighting himself. He wanted to take you up, curl you away, lick the blood from your back and protect you. He wanted to wash that fear that had flooded over you and replace it with boneless ecstasy. He wanted to forget seeing you like that. To forget feeling so helpless. You were soft and welcome in his fingers from the cold terror of his fading fear. Your eyes were brimming with unshed tears. Ark wanted to thumb them away, to drink them up. 

To- to do something with his sudden relief and that wave of anger. Your eyes looked at his, coming back from that fog of fear with every breath.  _ Where did you go Kitten? _ He wanted to ask you. _ What hurt you? _ He didn’t want you to go to that place, that part he could not follow. He had been calling, shaking you and panicking when you started, silent, up at the ceiling. 

Then your back had twisted up and you were reaching backward, your hands trying to tear the skin off. 

“Stop please stop- I’ll be good I’ll be good I’ll be good!” You screamed a broken record, hands destroying your back faster then he could react. Blood welled where your fingers had cut, a bloody swath of mess. Ark felt his body shudder, the sudden color of red igniting a hunger he didn’t know he was curbing. Your blood  _ smelled so  _ **_good_ ** . And here you were, tearing it up for him, raising that delicious liquid to the surface. He hardened, both sexually and bodily, wanting to rip you apart and fuck your in one instance. But then you screamed again and it brought him back- back from that part of himself that wanted to destroy and devour you in more ways then one. You had caught the back of your neck and were clawing at it, trying to rip it off… or the memory of something around it. 

“Holy fuckenSHIT-“ Karma had called. But then Ark had caught your hand, pushing that down to the table. You pushed against him and he hadn’t been ready. Your one hand came free as he tried to call you, and then it was curling in his face. He felt a sharp spike of pain as those feathers along his face and wing were crumpled like paper. And twisted. Ark just reacted, body impulsively leaning forward as he snarled

“ **_Stop it. Kitten it’s me. Submit.”_ ** You still thrashed as he held you down and duh his talons in. The stains of blood were still spreading but the damage wasn’t being increased. Whatever memory or phantom had taken control of you, Ark felt his fury turn to it.  _ I will find whatever did this,  _ He thought, as you began to settle down, hands curling harmlessly his arm,  _ whatever did this to you Kitten, I promise I will make them  _ **_suffer.”_ ** Now you were back, and he felt relief.

This was his kitten here, the sweet, open trusting baby. Ark felt himself grow a bit hotter, some new river of rage beginning to form. He still knew nothing about your past. it rankled him. He wanted to know all of your life, everything. You didn’t remember though and that bothered him in a different way. You turned your eyes from his face to the shadowman behind you. “What was that Karma ? You -“ you stopped talking and Ark watched as the realization set in. How could you not feel the rents along your back, up your neck? You slapped a hand to your forehead and Ark huffed angrily, yanking that hand away.  _ Stop hurting yourself- that’s mine to carve, to mark- not some old fucken memory to chew you up.  _

Arks fingers were delicately feathering the top of your back, feeling the terrible rents you had bore into your skin. The blood was sticky, painting his feathers red. The stinging of his face, where your hands had tried to shove him back as you screamed, was nothing compared to the hunger and fear in his heart. Hunger for the blood and fear you had damaged yourself in some Irreversible way. 

“That was fear ?!? YOU HAVE BOTTLED DRINKS OF FEAR?!? The rush of terror, the wall of eyes… is that what fear TASTED LIKE?!” 

Ark coiled his hand into a fist. It was an experience- was that all you were thinking? That this had been an experience? This terrible thundering of his heart, the pinning of you to the table, all just a rush? He wanted to bite you. Bite you and remind you  _ who _ you belonged to. He bite his tongue, holding it in. 

“Yeah-“ Karma rubbed at the back of his head, sheepishly. Ark felt his anger include his friend.  _ How stupid does karma have to be?  _ He had been around mortals longer than then Angel. He bent down, unconsciously about to gently pick you up, to turn you about when you pushed his hand back. The angel felt hurt. Did you not  _ realize _ what had happened? The denial was evident. Ark had felt it. You had  _ dismissed his attention _ . The hunger, the dark ugly thing in him was awake now. You didn’t Push him entirely away though- you gripped it as your legs shook. “Damn I wasn’t expecting an energy drink to throw me for a loop. No wonder you drink it.”

“Kitten - are you sure your ok?” Ark demanded, his face level with yours. You pushed off him. The anger in him grew claws and was shredding Ark. “yeah I’m fine-“ and your legs gave out. You fell on the table. The suddenness of it must have startled a laugh out of you. Arks ears flicked back. “Wow that took so much shit out of me …”

“Hey kid you ok?” Karma was asking now. He had made his way to the edge of the table. 

“Yeah I’m fine.” They looked at eachother. And then back at you. Ark reached out a hand and you pushed it back. 

“I’m fine Ark, you can stop touching me now - why are you both looking at me like that?” Karma gave the softest sound of surprise. So subtle Ark could be the only one to hear. The angel felt the same thing. How was this little human not in pain?“You shouldn’t shout at Karma like that. Your friends. Besides it was my dumb ass that asked for it.”

“Kid…” Karma began and stopped. Ark couldn’t- he wanted to snatch you up, to shake you and then caress your skin and wash all the scent of that fear and that memory from your mind. He wanted to replace it with himself, only himself. He could feel that anger, the one that had grown claws in him finally grown teeth. He would  _ make it _ so you only wanted him. He stood up, pulling back. He couldnt - if Ark did that now everything would be lost.

The carefully built trust, the soft tapering to evident and heavier flirting- gone. He would have you but not  _ have you.  _ You would be like the last mortal- a possession of the body- but not the mind. … He could use this. This whole situation was an opportunity- the thought came like a shooting star though his mind. He could use this to make you more trusting of him- to push that edge of your trust in  **_a whole new direction_ ** . The rage that had been coiling inside him loosened as the idea blossomed and uncurled itself like a flower. 

Ark held up his hand. The white feathers around his thumb and forefinger were covered in red, where he had been pressing to staunch the blood. Best to show the extent of damage. To show his little kitten how much she needed him. He watched in satisfaction as the eyes widened.  _ Yes. You are broken sweet. Let me show you how broken you could be without me. _ His kitten reached up, concerned coming to their face.  _ Finally they are getting it.  _

“Hey did I kick-“ that hand reached up and then froze mid air. The red on your hands had his little kitten so confused. Ark didn’t want to step forward in this moment, though he felt the urge to comfort.  _ Not yet. Let the shock sink in.  _ The red wasn’t from him. He could see that thought cross over your face as stark as if you had projected it to his mind. You pulled your hands back, looking at them. They were red. Red hand prints.  _ Panic, fear. _ The emotions that came into your eyes were all so bright and vivid. Then your hand backward and hissed.

“I don’t… I don’t understand…” Your hands had done their job, scratching all the exposed skin and up your back. The mess beneath your nails was black, a tar of ruined skin and drying blood. Ark wanted to lick it it, to clean your hands and clean you with his tongue, tasting your fear and blood like sweet nectar. But the realization of the horror of what your hands had rote… he could taste the sweet notes of your fear as your voice shook.  _ My little kitten. Broken. But I will put you back together.  _

“How… how did - it was only a few seconds.” The trembling in your voice made Arks instincts go wild.  _ Not yet.  _ He told himself. He had to play this smart, turn you to his mindset. Play to your fears. It wouldn’t be hard. 

“Seconds?” Ark hissed. He didn’t have to pretend at the anger in his voice. It had been torture, a set of time that lasted so much longer then seconds. You had writhed in pain and fear and Ark could feel his cock still rock hard at the scent and the motions of you beneath him. He would make you feel that again but it wouldn’t be some ghost of a memory- it would be  **_Ark_ ** who would show you the pleasure of having him in his head. “You thought it was a few seconds?” 

You flinched at the steel in his words. Good. It should cut just a bit. 

Ark took note that your eyes finally came to rest on the bloody print on one of his facial wing. Ark saw the realization of what you had done there and felt the soft spot in his heart melt a little. He was angry at you- at Karma- at the ghost of this memory between you both. Was it a lover? A vengeful mortal? The thought of you having a lover before him was- no. It could never happen. You may not be a virgin- he would reach you in ways that made you a new born virgin. Or were you a virgin? The saliva in his mouth was pooling and he had to remember- he was mad at you. 

He saw you take in that ruined patch of feathers. He was mad at that too. His beautiful face would be fine- the damage was mostly superficial, just a few feathers that he could straighten. He didn’t reassure however. He needed that guilt tripping, that realization you had lashed out at him. The trap was loaded. He just needed you to wander into it. Ark rubbed at his face, emphasizing the twisted and mangled bits. He watched your eyes watch him.  _ Yes.  _ The expression changed from confusion to that of dawning horror. 

“Kid, Arks been holding onto you to stop you from tearing yourself apart for a good thirty minutes.” Karma replied, sooner then Ark was hoping for. He wanted to make you squirm just a bit. You were adorable either way he looked at you. But he hadn’t seen you squirm like this before. Your face was a a flash of beautiful pale, the blood was gone from your face in the horror and shock of it.  _ That blood was leaking from your back _ \- it wasn’t cute anymore. It shouldn’t be TALKIN from you at all.  _ Unless he had done it himself. _

“That can’t be. It was only a few seconds.” You shook your head, denial against it all.  _ My poor kitten, so sweet, how cute you are.  _ But Ark couldn’t give in to his kitten. Not yet. He would comfort them later, hold them, taste them,  _ dip his mouth into their core and taste them, drink them in-  _ Punishment now. Pleasure later. 

“The drink might have been- but not what happened  **_after._ ** ” Ark huffed- Karma had alerted him with a grunt when the taste of fear had changed. Ark knew his friend enough to tell when something was up. The grunt had been half a gasp of surprise and that of a groan- it must have tasted good. Ark felt murderous- at both you and Karma.  _ That’s my kitten. I would drink their fear- but I don’t want them to be afraid ever like that.  _ “After the drink- you uncoiled and then began  **_screaming._ ** Then you started to claw off your back. You fought me like a mad dog.” It was a true thing. You had thrashed and growled and screamed.  _ He wanted you in his bed, screaming and writhing beneath his teeth as he bit down, each bite a mark to cover the one before it. A pattern of blood and teeth and broken skin and bruises. A pathway of his love right to your heart.  _

“I thought I had killed you…”Karmas voice sounded very small, very guilty, and Ark felt a bit of sorrow for him. He hadn’t sounded like this … since Evangaline came to hell. It was guilt. Guilt from the guilt tripping demon. Ark knew his shit eating friend wanted to just have fun- he was what the mortals called a troll after all- but his fun had Mr. Smiley written all in it. The demon made a living taking the fun of people’s favorite things- and turning that shit into a knife and stabbing down again and again. 

“Did you experience anything outside the norm? Any triggers or loud noises?” Karma asked. He was still slightly giddy from the taste of your fear, it was evident in his eye. You fidgeted. Ark leaned over, his brow raised and fingers drumming on his forearm. He hated that you did that with your hands. You were shredding the skin, the edges of the joints red and cut. Your dull nails may need to be trimmed if this kept up. He would much rather you be whole and unruined. At least before he got to you. Ark wanted to feel your nails dig into his back or press into his hips as you rode him. But he may have to re-evaluate that. It would be a worthwhile punishment. 

“I… I remembered something.” As you told them, their faces both took on different approaches. Karmas began to relax and uncoil from that worry. Arks brow furrowed, the stark spot where you had taken out several of his feathers standing out like a slap. Karma was nodding by the end of your recounting. Ark was frowning, face lost in thought and cold stone. Someone had made you feel like that- bodies everywhere, terrible things. It sounded a lot like Arks early days when he began to unravel.

When he had to guard the gates of Heaven it had been boring. Lonely at times. And his mind would wander… that was the day he saw the small imp, a lesser demon like vermin. It was shaped like a mortal opossum and a human bred together in a sewer pit. Ark could never understand the unholy symmetry these creatures bodies were birthed into. But he had done his job- he had killed the small thing without a second thought. And then… he had been curious. What made it tick? What made the thing so different then his own perfect self? Why did it move like it did. He had been bored. And he hadn’t actually killed the creature all the way, as he came to find out. 

These memories you had, the very images of the maze of corridors and bodies sounded so very similar to this first few days Ark had begun his obsession with death and how it made him feel.  _ Experimenting. Exploring. Hunting.  _

“I tasted when the fear changed.” Karmas voice interpreted Arks thoughts. He was thinking, tapping his thumb against his teeth. “It became real right before Kit ripped the fuck into their back. Shit rat you tore it to ribbons.” Karma whistled as he peered around. 

Ark knew what he had to do next.. The angel took one look at his friend. Karma stared back, and ark made sure his wings were hiding his face. 

Karma looked at him- both brows rising in question. ‘ _ Play along.’ _ Karma only took a second, before he was game. He gave the smallest of clacks with his teeth. The soft ‘do your worst’ nonverbal response he had used with the angel man so many times that it had become a second language. Then Ark slapped him. The Angel didn’t need to swing with all his might, didn’t have to move too much of his body. It would hurt. But it wouldn’t hurt the shadow demon much. The sound was a satisfying slap of hard angel palm hitting demon skin. Karma stumbled, catching himself on the back of a chair.

Karma was a great actor. The shadow demon shot just one quick glance at you and then back to his friend and gave a wink. Karma knew when he had to play up the position of guilty friend. Thanks to Mr. Smiley the ability to meld skills together was born into this man. And he could read the room as well as body gestures. The gasp from behind Ark was like the sweetest fruit he had ever envisioned. Was it fruit or was it a slab of dripping meat he was imagining? Either way, the taste of your surprise was an electric spark to his tongue. 

“Ark!” You began, but Karma simply chuckled. The demon rubbed the blood from the corner of his mouth. 

“Ah I deserved that. Been a while since I pissed you off this much.” Ark said nothing and Karma flicked a finger, a trace of a question, ‘ _ That good enough?’ _ . Ark flicked one of his ears and then tapped his face. ‘ _ Perfect. Like the blood.’  _ Ark hadn’t hit hard enough to draw blood. Karma must have bit one of his tongues to do that. huffed. Karma gave another series of quick finger twitches, all while standing up and readjusting himself like he had been shook from the slap. ‘ _ You gonna get to the bottom of this?’ _

_ ‘I’m using it to my advantage.’ _ He answered in his simple way. 

_ ‘God complex.’ _ Karma tapped back. Rubbing it in. 

_ ‘I want. Hard to resist.’ _ Ark huffed. He wanted you so bad. He could still taste you in his mouth and the well of Saliva was back, pooling again. 

Ark leaned back down and observed his prize. His kitten looked distressed. And cold. Ark didn’t like that you looked cold but he resisted the urge to swaddle you in his wings. It was hard not to see you as an adorable creature to love. You were so helpless. Wounded. The biggest neon lights in all of Hell were on you. If you had been out on the streets in this condition another demon would have swallowed you whole. 

Ark saw you looking at the spot where you had crushed his feathers. 

  
  


“Ark-“ Kit was trying to apologize, pushing up to stand. And Ark let his anger come fully out. This was the moment to use it. He would never stay truly mad at you. How could he? A fragile frail little creature, built imperfect and needing his graceful protection. He would only be mad at the thought of you hurting yourself. That’s why he was furious. Why he was mad. 

“ **_Sit down!_ ** ” He growled, the teeth of his mouth rippling and revealing. It had the desired effect. You stood in shock and rocked back. Ark caught you before you did truly fall, not wanting his kitten to get hurt. Those lacerations needed tending but a once over glance, now that the terror had fled from him, reassured the angel. These were shallow cuts, harsh only along the back of the neck where he had been unable to pry you off till the very end. His hand was on your shoulder, firm. “Why would you drink it?”

“Wha-“

“ _ Why. Did you.Drink it?” _ Ark gritted each word from between his teeth. The oddity - the strangeness Of his mouth moving to the words that came out of his mouth was having his other desired effect. You were unguarded, blindsided.  _ Good. All the better to plant this idea. _

__ “I - I wanted to try it. I was curious.” His kitten sounded like a baby. Like a child whining. He wanted to kiss that tremble away.  _ Focus.  _

“You could have  _ died.”  _ Ark hissed. He was so very close. Close to what he wanted and close to his goal. You. If Ark wanted he could press his mouth against yours, open your lips with the gentlest of nuges of his tongue- or if you resisted he could force his way in.. Ark noted how your eyes kept going back to the crumpled wing on his cheek. A single drop of gold fell, to hit the table, but Ark didn’t care. He would throw this one out and buy one that could be more accommodating to his little mortal.  _ His kitten.  _ Perfect baby- He  _ growled _ when he noticed the hands were still driving to pluck and pry at your skin. That anxiety he would work on too. “No.” It was a command. You stopped twisting them.  _ Good kitten.  _ He thought. 

“There are things in Hell not meant for mortals. That shit there is one of them.” Ark gestured angrily to the forgotten drink on the counter. Karma scooped it up before he could send it flying with his hand sweep. It was more for gestures then true disgust. He knew how hard some of those drinks were to come by. 

You sat there, a puddle of just guilt and nerves and pain. Now Ark drove home what he had been wanting to press. That his kitten,  _ his,  _ needed him beyond measure. His kitten needed an architect to put back together. He would build them up perfectly. 

“Do you have any sense of self preservation?” He sighed the word, adding emphasis on the sense. “Your own body went to attack you- you almost ripped your skin off the back of your neck.”

“I do have a sense of preservation-“ Arks hand came down, shaking the table. You flinched and then hissed as your back rippled with pain. Ark felt regret wash in him. But he stayed on track. He needed to sell this pitch. If he didn’t - he would never get a more perfect time to do so. 

“What if it wasn’t me or Karma? How would you care for yourself?” He put as much anxiety and fear into his words as possible. “Kitten DONT - DONT do that again please I couldn’t … I couldn’t - I didn’t want to hold you like that.” It was true. He didn’t want to do that. To hold you down and see you thrashing from a torture he didn’t see, he couldn’t protect.  _ Or that he hadn’t inflicted himself.  _

“Hold me? Like what?” Karma was catching on to what Ark wanted. He saw it now, the well placed trap. He only needed the rabbit to run into it. The shadowman tapped his can, making Arks Kitten look up. Karma broke in, he was drinking the can quietly, almost demurely. Ark would have been fooled if that small speck of a tongue wasn’t poking out the side of his mouth,right behind the can. 

“Rat, he had to physically hold you down. Look behind you.” You turned. A horror show was what laid behind you. . Smears of mortal blood marred the tables surface, the porous wood drinking it down. Ark could still taste the tang of iron in the air. Ten sharp rents cut along the top of it, symmetrical with the blood. Talons. Those had been his talons, curving into the surface. It had been surprisingly strange to feel you fight back. You were strong in terror.  _ What was it that had made you fight so hard? _ In Arks line of experience that was only when something had the pure intention of killing. He was brought back to the thought of the imps at the pearly gates of Heaven. That was the look, the very tremble of their voices, before Ark opened up their bellies, pulled the strings inside them till they popped and explored how they worked. 

“Ark… I - I didn’t. I was just playing around.” You said this while looking at the bleeding bit of feathers along his face.  _ Yes kitten. You did that. _

You reached forward, a single hand held out in a question. Ark couldn’t resist anymore. He knealt to your height, hands feather light over your back- not touching but curving around you. Protective. Possesive.  _ Mine. I won’t let your thoughts drag you away from me like that again.  _ “I hurt you. Fuck-“ the bird warble in your voice, the tremble had Ark weak. His kitten sat here, bleeding from wounds that had been self inflicted, and asked if he was alright. He let you brush the edges, closing his eye and leaning his head into you. Ark didn’t realize how much he had been craving the touch after that scare- after the fear of you convulsing. He wasn’t worried about his face too much now that you were touching him.

The anger was melting, snow beneath the warmth of springs light. The crushed feathers would fall out but most of the damage was superficial. You shouldn’t worry about the feathers. He grabbed your hand before it could explore more of them. He would loose himself in that touch if he kept leaning in like he was. 

“Your worried about my face?” His laugh was shaky, all teeth and broken humor. And covered beneath that, the hunger. He  _ wanted you _ to worry about  _ him.  _ “You have your priorities messed up.” It was a lie. Your proitories were in the right spot, cushioned and lanced just where he wanted it. 

Karma had left the room and came back in then, hands holding something fluffy and white. A towel. He passed it to Ark. 

“I’m gonna go open the bar for a bit - I need to do some work.” He didn’t look at Ark but his wrist swivel spoke enough.  _ ‘Don’t break the kid’.  _ How interesting. He made to go for the door but Ark felt you reach beyond him, that hand reaching out. 

“Karma!” He froze. He didn’t turn back but had stopped. “Karma. It wasn’t your fault. Don’t start thinking it is. Don’t you dare or imma shove a can of that shit up your ass.” 

That brought a chuckle to his mouth. Another subtle flick, a gesture like a nervous scratch. 

‘ _ How cute~ _ ’Ark had no idea how Karma made the gesture so flirty. How? He glanced back and gave a lopsided grin. His face help an echo of the ‘Karma charm’ as he liked to deem his self worth and pompous attitude. It was perfect. Another brick to add to the Mortals already guilting consciousness. He closed the door of the apartment without a casual insult or his snarky comments. 

Arks kitten turned fully then, all that guilt eased into some anger. “Ark it wasn’t his fault. It’s mine.”

“Oh I know it’s yours kitten. But he should have known better. He’s around you mortals more then I have ever been.” He tapped his talon of one finger to your nose and then huffed. “This is going to hurt but we have to clean your back. You cut it up badly little kitten.” 

“I can walk-“ oh so they didn’t want his help? Ark know full well that you couldn’t walk.

“Try it then…” he sighed pulling back. You stood, legs shaky. You took a few steps and then felt the wobble. You dropped and caught yourself. 

“Um. Maybe I do need help?” You sheepishly said. There it was. Finally, some progress. But Ark waited. And still waited. He wouldn’t step forward to help you up until you had finally admitted some part of yourself to him.  _ This was the goal.  _ You had to come to the decision on your own 

“You must be really mad at me …” 

“Oh I am livid.” His voice held nothing back. “Do you just walk into stupid stuff or does it fall into your lap?Are you going to admit you need help or continue denying to lean on me?” he was deadpan, arms still crossed over his chest. It was out. The hook, the pull. Now he just needed you to bite. 

“No- no. I - I trust you. I trust Karma.” Ark waited with baited breath. “Coming to hell I didn’t expect to feel safe again. I don’t…. I don’t remember truly what safety  _ had _ felt like. But the way you both make me feel… that I had felt over the past two days- calm and just … content…” ark waited, talons itching to sink around you and claim the prize already. But a hunter was patient. And all the good things are those that are waited for. “Do you not want me to trust you?”

“I would like you to have a more cautious air.” Ark looked at the table, the rents in the surface. “We still dont know your name, we still dont know what sent you to hell. Whatever memory had led to That-” he pointed at the bloody mess on the table and you flinched. The table was ruined. There was no fixing the bloody stain you had left, or sanding down the spots where Arks talons had cut and crushed the wood. “-had been violent enough to make you a completely different person. What if you had started seizing? Or you had seized so badly you cracked your head against the table? There are no doctors in Hell, Kit. There is no person to patch you up.”

“I dont know what you want from me Ark. an apology?” You sighed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t - I didn’t think i just wanted to have fun. I wasn’t given a Manual for this place.” It looked like you were on the edge of tears. 

Ark sighed and then he was around you, leaning down and into you. He pressed the edge of his forehead into yours and breathed you in.

“It wasn’t Karmas fault” you grumbled. 

“He knows better.” Ark replied. He mocked the anger- it had already reecedded. 

“Ark no- I participated too.” 

“You’re a mortal. You aren’t a Demon- or even beginning to turn into one.” His voice was loud again, “Don’t defend his stupid shit. He is a being a thousand years older then your own blood lines founding. He knows better. He knows right from wrong.”

“Well I’m a grown ass person.” You spat back and Ark felt his gut shudder at that. So cute, you were spitting at him in anger. “Why are you so mad at him and me? It was a mistake. It happened.” 

“The point is it didn’t have to happen. You didn’t  _ have to - to  _ **_\- to thrash about like you were dying._ ** ” He was vibrating with anger at the memory- it wasn’t acting he had to do there. 

“Why don’t you  **_see that you could have died ?!”_ **

“You can’t- you can’t die in hell … can you?” Your voice was oh so small- so tiny. He felt a shudder go through his lions. He wouldn’t let anything happen to you like that. 

“You most certainly can die in hell.” He answered. That drumming tap was back.“That’s why demons hunt others down and this place is full of violence. None of us want to be banished from here. Because where do we go when we die? We go to  _ the mortal world.  _ Where do you think the tales of the gods and demons come from? We are the Boogie men that mortal souls sees.”

“So… I would go back to the mortal world?” Would you be a ghost then?

“No. You would go to limbo.” Ark felt his body shudder in protest. Most souls went to limbo before they came to hell. When they died in either place… it was actually not such a simple fate for the souls. They could be consumed or… lost. Ark didn’t know too much about the how’s and the wherewithals. His sole purpose had been to guard heaven, not govern the coming and going of souls. He wished he now knew more because… if his kitten was taken from him…. no. It would never happen. He would have them forever. He was making sure of that. 

“Well how am I supposed to know this shit?!” You pulled yourself as upright as you could, but again, your legs just lay there uselessly. Like a newborn fawn before Him. Still so soft and pliable but so resistant.  _ Give in so I can love you already _ . He wished to say. But he couldn’t. This was the bigger step forward and they were racing to the edge. “I didn’t grow up in some celestial place or in the underground of the earth. I don’t know what sort of things can effect me here. I just know that things are painful- and most demons want to eat me.” You had come to it. Ark felt his heart, the very dark thing within it twitch to life. The angel leaned in, pushing his face into yours. He wish he could drink you in forever- it was peaceful hearing you breath and your heart beat. 

“Kitten - ask me. Please ask me. I want you to know these things but you need to also let me know what you are feeling, what you are thinking, so I can better protect you.” Ark said. 

“Lean one me. I don’t want you to suffer like you did today. Please.”

“I don’t need protection all the time though. I can't help myself. Just teach me how?” Still so independent. 

“Can’t you lean on me ?” He asked again, driving the point home. “I only want what’s best for you.” 

“You-  _ you want me  _ to lean on you.” You sounded shocked. Why? It was obvious to any demon with a eye that he was obsessed with you. One of Arks hands was gently falling along the edge of your halo of hair. “But I have a problem with that. I want to feel like I’m making some way forward for myself Ark. I’m no pet.”

“I know you aren’t a pet. I just… I like to feel needed.” The thought, of losing you, of being away from you- it tore at that wound and bled him inside. He had to admit he had been treating you like a pet.  _ Because you were.  _ You were his- you didn’t realize it yet.  **_Soon._ ** He promised himself as the coil of hunger pooled from him. He wanted to pull you into his wings, soak in the blood of your skin and breath your pain. He  _ loved you.  _

“I am an Angel after all. I like to guard things that need it.” He likes to guard **_you._ ** Keep you to himself and never let go. He didn’t give a shit later into his watch of what came through those pearly white gates. What gave him pleasure was the hunt. The catch. The eventual kill. 

And then a delicious feeling of being filled, of devouring what he had eaten. None of the other angels understood his hunger, none of the others - especially not Caliber.  **_Caliber._ ** He wished he had killed that little worm when he had the chance. It had been nice to see the blood of his most annoying charge drip through his talons… 

Ark was shocked from his remembrance as your fingers began to carefully peel apart the ruined bit of feathers on his face. The blood had matted and created a cluster of gold on his face. Your fingers were soft as they brushed the drying blood from the wound. Your fingers were tinted gold, red beneath. A wave of desire made Ark look away. Why did you have to be so … perfect. You didn’t do anything but here you were, tending to him but in pain. 

“I think I can do that.” Your reply had been feather soft. Arks wars swiveled forward, catching that sentence.  _ I think I can do that.  _ The snare pulled, the bells of the trap clanging. The arrow had flown, and the smell of fresh downed prey was heavy in the air. Ark purred, unable to help it. 

“Was it a bad panic attack?” He asked. Ark felt your hands grip into his feathers just a bit harder. He brushed several kisses, gentle and soft to his kittens forehead. Then the towel was gently about you and he was carrying you to the bathroom. The next step was to get his kitten comfortable with the idea of him more… naturally. But first- tending. He would wash that blood from you, the scent of pain and with it that  _ memory of your past. No past of yours would overshadow his future with you. He would make sure of it. Mine.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I posted this before proof reading so HAHAHAHAH *dies* um YEAH I TOLD YALL IT WOULD BE TWO WEEKS but I got it done a bit early! So enjoy my writing! The next one will long if not just as long to come out as the next one as we get closer to NaNoWiMo I’ll be trying to do shorter chapter. :) enjoy and sorry for the angst- fluff to come.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had made yourself a new friend, someone who you didn’t expect to meet here in Hell. You didn’t realize that the Angel meant that friendship to take a much more... permanent and darker turn...

Ark cradled you as he carried his kitten into the bathroom. The poor thing. He could feel there shakes through the towel- it was the shock now, the high of adrenaline coming down. He cradled you, rumbling in Enochian he flipped the faucets on in the bathtub, easily testing the water with one hand and clutching you in the other. 

“Thank you Ark.” you said, a brush of your lips along the edge of his chin. Ark wanted to turn and make that a whole kiss, one where he would take your tongue into his mouth and drink, drink drink you down till you were drowning him. _Cant. Cant_ he sighed in frustration. This was the first branch towards trust. Full trust. He needed that first moment - but once he was in… he would make a home in your head, consuming all thought, memories and ideas that didn’t revolve around him. 

“Alright Kitten this is the most difficult part here.” Ark sighed, setting you down. This was the tricky part. But not just for you- no it was more for him. This was a huge jump forward for him. But he was going to push the boundary today. He felt his mouth salivate as he turned you about. You didn’t fight back so much as give a wheeze of surprise. Ark gently began to peel the ruined and borrows top from your body. 

“Wa-wait Ark I can do it myself.” Your voice was flustered, a worried mess of nerves and fluster. _Fucken cute…_

“You remeber what you said Kit? Trust me.” He simply replied. He needed to get these clothes off. They were obscuring the damage of his mortal and he needed to know the extent. He would much have rather treated you for his own marks, his talons carving sweet poetry along your back _._ Ark gave himself a chiding shake of his head. 

“I-I don’t need you to undress me I can do it myself.” Ark bit back a groan of impatience. He just wanted to help his kitten. Heal those wounds. Take a look at the body of his sweet little kitten. He hadn’t gotten a look yet at his mortal. And this was the perfect opportunity to do so. Inspect the body and goods that came along with it. He already knew you were perfect. But … he would like to have a more permanence then just imagining. He had seen everything past your hips. But it wasn’t the same. It wasn’t while you were consciously aware of him. A thrill was raising the feathers along Arks spine. Knowing that you knew he could see you naked… a thrill.

Ah if only he could act upon his feeling. But the hunt was half the fun. The reward would be sweeter than nectar, hotter than blood, sweeter then the terror in the eyes of so many creatures before him. 

“Then try it.” Ark said simply, placing his piece on the board of this game they were now gonna play. He didn’t play fair - and he knew what he was doing was dirty. He could easily cut the clothing from your back with his talons and let you tend to it yourself. But you were… helpless. You couldn’t see what you had done to your own body. So he would have to help you. But … only if you asked. And once you realized how useless it was to attempt to be independent then he would reach forward, arms open to take you. And you would come willingly. He knew that.

Ark watched patiently as you tried to peel the sticky cloth from your back. The blood had made it damp, the once clean and immaculate fabric a trap. Your fingers, still covered in your blood, peeled some of that sticky fabric off. And the angel heard the hiss of pain. He was there- in an instant, pulling your hands away. _Fuck._ He couldn’t help himself but to try and stop the pain. Pain caused by anyone but himself was unacceptable. 

“Ah- I didn’t think it would hurt that bad.”

“Little kitten you tore yourself to hit.” Ark decided that this would be the best time to attempt to beg for his mortals' trust. “Please Kit, let me help you … please.”

“It’s embarrassing. And I’ll be naked.”

“Again I will say,” Ark bluffed, already reaching for the remnants of his shirt. “I am an Angel. I don’t think the same way you do.”

“You promise you won’t …” The break in your voice had the terribly wonderful shiver run through his body. The predator, that feral thing he had inside him that had driven him to kill and devour his first imp, was awake. And salvation. 

“Won’t what?” He half asked half purred to himself. He could see the hunch in your shoulders, the line of tension making him want to turn you to melted goo before his fingers. It would help your back to let him just… gently press into you and along you, and ding fingers drumming along your body. 

“Won’t look-“ Ark snorted, and was glad you didn’t read to much into it with his next line.

“If that’s what it takes for you to allow me to help. I promise.” Ark rolled the lie off his tongue, smooth as glass. _Wont look_ his mind mocked. He would look. Your body was his and he wanted to gaze at it. To inspect each line and each new hurt. He would heal those hurts and write his own on that delicate flesh. The expectation was sending shudders of pleasure through his hands. 

Ark took his fingers and delicately freed you from the bloody cocoon of ruined blood snd flesh. He would trim your nails- the damage was bad. The angry lines along your shoulder blades were many. The worst of it was set towards the top of your neck, where you had begun to peel and rend and truly sink your fingers into his skin. That was his skin- and he hated that he had to wait till it was healed before he could leave his own teeth on it. 

“Oh kitten you really pulled out the stops on this ….” Arks breath was close to your back as he took in the details. How to fight a memory? There wasn’t any easy way to delve and rip it free from his little mortal. If things had stood in the way previously then he would have simply knocked them over. It was quite easy. Ark wasn’t even phased by how easy it was to claim what was his.

Everything belonged to him. It was just a matter of time. But here your mind was… and it was away from him. He could feel it sliding away and Ark did _not_ like loosing that elusive bit of you. 

Ark shook himself from his anger and gently prodded you to standing. “The pants have to go as well darling.”

You were covering your chest, little hands spanning along the knocked flesh there. He wanted to pull you away and demand you help him satisfy yourself. He would make you make love to yourself. That was the only punishment for something so ridiculous as embarrassment. Your body tasted like a wonderland- he like make you see that. One day. But not today.

You were reluctant to even pull the pants off. But Ark simply turned his back - just a bit. He would give you the illusion of the privacy you craved. Your breath shuddered out, a soft press of air against the dampening air around them. But Arks eye was able to take you in. And he felt his heart give a hiccup. Before he had only been able to peak, from cracks in the bathroom door and then from his exploration of your sex the night before.

But now… here you were, bare before him. Ark loved it. He wanted more of it. Your skin shined with the moisture of the hot bath, the condensation coalescing on your body like sweat. _Bodies entwined, fingers threaded though your hat as he made you grind against him, teasing himself and your body by using his other hand to curve along your chest and cup your backside. Sweat from your body dampening his feathers making a mess of both of you-_ Ark had to violently shake his face wings to snap himself out of the day dream. His thoughts were everywhere and all over your body. 

“You promise this isn’t … awkward?” You asked. Ark didn’t look back but you tapped his side, fingers holding onto his feathers just a tad too long. The angel didn’t turn around. He had to play the game. 

“I am an Angel. A being from another plane of existence. Why- we are just created. We don’t pro create like your kind does. So I don’t understand why you are so nervous.” He kept his tone indifferent, bored. Underneath that wall of words, his heart was jackhammering. Just because angels didn’t _breed_ per say didn’t mean the pleasures of the flesh were lost on Ark. He had felt them- had felt them even before in heaven. Just - the laws forbid the action of such a perverse nature.

_Then why give us those emotions?_ He had questioned since the day he had fallen and landed himself with a very eager Demoness Karma had introduced to “break” his pal in. That first taste of sex- of the motions of his body through and over this demoness- _he had felt bliss._ It was almost like the hole inside him was being stitched together. The next conquest was with a particular devil who had gotten into his cups.

_That_ had been a conquest of a different kind. How interesting to feel a males body move _like that_ beneath his thrusts. And the moans… so different. 

Angels were not meant to procreate. But they had been given tools to do so. _Why?_ Ark would never know. 

But he knew he would never let you know of his desires. Not yet at least. He wouldn’t want to scare you off. 

“Ok. Then - um. Could you help me into the bath?” Your voice was so small and so meek. Ark turned, lowering his hands but keeping his wings upon his face over his eye. 

“Climb into my hands. I’ll lift you in and then you can settle your back to me. Since you are so worried about your modesty.” Ark heard the small grumble from you, one that indicated indecisiveness and … was that … was that embarrassment ? Cute. But Ark kept his eye covered. There was the soft tread of your feet and then - _then he felt you. Gods of heaven and hell and all the between places_.

You were skin to skin with him, the very flesh he craved in his hands. He restrained himself and the groan threatening to escape his mouth and lifted you up. His kitten- he could feel each curve and divot beneath his fingers. He wanted to pull you into his arms instead of setting you into the bath. Ark wanted to hold you, caress your skin and push the boundaries of his hunger with you. Ark instead set you into the tub with a delicacy usually reserved for China or fine porcelain. 

“Ok aaah- shit it stings. You can look now Ark I’m turned.” You said and Ark did. 

Ark was learning to read your body language. It had only been two days but he was already learning your tics and habits, that one eye watching you like a hawk. And here, as you sat, back turned to him, Ark saw the tension and how your hands kept worrying your fingers. He hated that twitch. But the tension.

He suddenly had the lightning epiphany. You were - you were aware of him. But in a new way. This was the tension he wasn’t expecting so soon.

“All right kitten imma wash your back.” You nodded, the bob in your throat speaking of nerves. He moved with careful, over extenuated slowness. You were a rabbit ready to bolt as he grabbed a wash cloth and, gently let the water ring off it and over your back. You hissed and Ark kept his need to jump forward and kiss away that pain, in check. As the water ran red into the tub, Ark felt his head go light with surprise. 

You were aware of him in a new way. Your face was flushed just a bit and that wasn’t from the heat of the bath. Every time he moved and began again to clean your back, he watched the twitch of your shoulders. The twist of your hands. You were nervous. 

His kitten was aware of him in a way he hadn’t anticipated so soon. You were aware of him not just as an Angel. But as a Male. It was in every line of your body, every sudden nervous breath and how you didn’t even look back at him. You were aware of him. Ark didn’t change his actions. He kept tending. It was about time you began to slowly fall for him. Or at least acknowledge he was something more then just an Angel. A step forward. The hungry thing in his chest stirred, as He gently applied the clothe to those cuts. He focused on his task, even as you groaned and gasped, sounds that made the hunger and black thing in him unfurl and crave _more_ of you.

The urge to lick your back was so strong. He wanted to taste your blood. That little that had clung for his claws- it was washed away in the frothy water. Maybe … just a taste would do… Ark leaned forward in the tub, mouth practically salivating. He could get just a little taste. Easy. A simple taste and the red life of your body would be in his mouth. A part of you would be within him, a part of you that was so essential to life.

Ark had always been disturbed and confused as to why mortals bled red. And demons. They were lesser beings, those beneath the beautiful Arch of heavens eye. He hated them. He had since the first day he had driven his spear through an enemy and saw that blood blossom there. How disgusting. Red. A neon light, a color that spread and stained. How obtrusive. How indelicate. When an Angel bled it was glorious- a cascade of liquid sunlight. The audacity for an Angel to bleed - to be wounded is as stark as night and day. Gold should not bleed from a being perfected by Fate. And here Ark was… fallen.

Cut down.

Bled. 

But here you were.

Small.

Imperfect.

A bleeder of red.

Instead of feeling anger -Instead of feeling fury and wanting to crush you between his hands, he felt the need to taste. To drink in that disgusting, lesser blood. Because in this moment he wasn’t something perfect, sculpted from cosmic dust and willpower. He is broken. Fallen, disgraced. And here you are. Trusting him. A smaller broken thing as well. Here Ark also was, about to break that trust. To break you. Again. 

Ark sighed. That harsh, predator inside him was overwhelmed by the warmth that pooled forth. This was… new. He had felt it only twice and twice in the past ten hours. With _you. What was this feeling?_ Ark wondered, as he continued his gentle administrations. His fingers pulled the matted nest of bloody hair from the nape of your neck and begins to clean. He wanted to drink you up, to clean you with nothing but his tongue. Now, however, he had a new emotion rivalling within him. Arks second desire was to pull you into his wings, wrap you in them and never let go. _Ever._

How strange… most interactions with mortals was only of the sexual hunger. But here was the feeling- twice within a circuit of that terrible red sun. How peculiar. Ark leaned back into that new feeling. It may be best give to the softer side. He didn’t want to become fury, a storm that would tear you apart. This was supposed to be a chase, a slow turning of your mind to his. Ark had nearly blown that all in this moment. He had become careless, hungry, imagining all the things he could and _would_ do to you. Waiting wasn’t easy. He didn’t want to wait anymore. But … as you began to relax, the tension still there but softened, lessened, almost faded.

_Good._ Ark sighed as he talked to you, filling this silence with his voice, coaxing you from your wooden state. As your voice comes back to warmth, from that shocked place, the warmth pooled into his limbs. This new feeling washed over that black feeling. But it didn’t drown it. Instead, if covered it. A blanket over the aggression, the hunger. A smothering of fire. For now. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Brutus sighed, rolling his shoulders. This was the third day of meeting Evangeline, of agreeing to help her with this foolish game. Brutus wouldn’t indulge in this frivolousness usually. But… the corrupted angel hadn’t seen Ark in quite a while. In fact it had been several weeks. Lucifer was keeping him busy, doing minimal tasks and chores that were … quite wasteful. And His lords appetites had grown… larger. Just the other night, while Brutus had been reading a book Evangeline had let take back home, he had heard the screaming. It was two this time. One a male, high and short. The other… a female. Brutus never got used to the screams. But then again he hated everything that disturbed his peace. 

This was a much needed respite, a pause in the fury of his lords hunger. Evangeline had laid the plans to him on the first day when he had agreed to join in. It was quite… juvenile. 

“It is simple- you just have to go and snatch them!”

“... that’s it?”

“Yeah! Knock on the door or break it down- and then just tell them what is going on and they are sure to do what you need- they will realize what a mistake they made. Besides once you have them safely back here it will be perfect time to explain to them what happened.”

No. Brutus wasn’t going to go and play this the way Evangeline wanted. Besides, it wouldn’t get a rise out of Ark the way he wanted. He wanted to really ruffle his friends feathers. And what better way then taking his little toy from right beneath his eye. 

Brutus had staked the area out for several days now. It wasn’t like he didn’t know the area Ark lived in. In fact, he had been here before, multiple times in fact. Not recently however. Not since the last time… it had been years but Ark had held that grudge closer then a fresh beating heart. He had been a snarling mess of fury when Brutus had told him what happened to his last pet. Fury and … sorrow. Brutus hadn't liked how that look, the lost and wild fury. Karma had only just been able to separate the two Angels, suffering from a clawing himself. Both of them had been furious masses of feathers, wings and gold blood. 

That had been the last time Brutus had darkened his friends doorway. And… he wouldn’t admit it out loud but Brutus had not been expecting to be left in the cold for so long. He didn’t mean to bring the bad news… nor did he expect Ark to hold his hate for that day so close to the marrow of his bones. Brutus, Ark and Evangeline were the only Angels in Hell. He didn’t expect to have like- a fucking club dedicated to them. Or a general meeting of genuine camaraderie. He had expected a kindred hatred at least .

Hatred for heaven, for the rigid perfection and rules that were so _flawed_. With Ark, he had found that. It was a an equal path of fury they had walked, Brutus at the imperfections of heaven and how they would have turned the world upside down to cleanse it, and Ark at his anger at the easy cast off heaven had thrown to him. Evangeline had come much later and hadn’t been like that. She was all flowers and honey, soft and heavens sweet child. She still _believed_ in the ideologies of that corrupted system.

That fucked up system that Lucifer had seen straight through. Who could rise in power when Angels were divided at birth for what they _were?_ He had rivalled that regime, that speciesism that had persisted since the first Angel and God had been set apart. Brutus remembered the day so well… how the smell of God blood and Angel blood over the scent of burning had aroused a hunger in his veins he hadn’t known or felt existed since that time.

The God had been foolish to challenge Lucifer today. He had been in one of his moods- those moods that ended in the contemplation of why lesser angels even had a right to be. Brutus had been the closest thing Lucifer had to a friend then. When Brutus had begun to find that his feelings, those things the gods had begun to put into their creations, were hindrances. Why feel mercy for a small being who would not care for you the next day? Why show kindness for something that had never shown you a care in the world? Brutus hated how these feelings prevented him from being the best

Angel he could be. How could he be the perfect warrior, the perfect machine for cutting down those enemies that stood in his way. When he felt a well of mercy for a fallen enemy, what was its purpose? _Useless feelings._ He discarded them with ease- but Lucifer had promised more. He had promised total numbness- isolation of those flaws. 

Then tragedy of that day- of the fall of Lucifer and the loss of his wing to that strange substance that devoured his arm as Lucifer pulled him down down **_down_** into hell. Brutus wouldn’t forget. He would never forget how the gods had made him flawed. He would never _forgive_ them either. 

Brutus stared from the corner he was occupying. The denizens that walked the streets didn’t even make eye contact with him. They knew the corrupted angel on sight alone. And none would ever walk within a good arms length from him. No one messed with Brutus. Except for maybe Ark. that day was like a hot coal in Brutus mind. The Angel, usually more reserved when it came to fits of anger, unleashed hell on Brutus. It wasn’t bad. The corrupted angel felt he deserved it after all. He was the one to bring Ark news that his mortal was dead. 

This time would be different. Brutus knew these streets, had walked them enough to have a memory of the layout etched into his mind. Karmas Bar and the spar apartment sat about this road, squat and looming, like a beast of some strange slovenly nature. The alleyway was full of rubbish and late partygoers discarded stomach contents. It smelled rank. Of piss and vomit and alcohol. The smells bothered Brutus more then he would care to admit.

Why wouldn’t Karma send one of his workers back here to clean it every hour on the hour? Ridiculous to wait for the morning. How vulgar to have the air about you so tainted with the impurities of others. The stench was only the smallest minute thing to bother him. He growled again as he saw a very familiar face walking down the street toward the alleyway. Brutus melted back into the shadows of the building - he didn’t want to get a Hello from an acquaintance of Karmas. No it would ruin all of Evas silly little plans.

It would also spoil the sport Brutus was going to make out of this. The ultimate tease. _I have your toy Ark. Come and get them._ Brutus smiled, lower fangs grinding against the rest of his teeth, bone clattering and smashing along bone, as he imagined it. He didn’t care for mortals. But Brutus knew enough things to make Ark furious. How a mortals body ticked, where to hit for the right sort of _good_ squeal,

How words and phrases could be sharpened, honed and presses to that weak quivering mass beyond the bones and make them **_feel._** Brutus was near chomping, his teeth clattering in his mouth as he thought of all the ways Ark would go mad. He would rather have his fury then his silence. Anything but that. 

  


~ ~ ~ ~ 

“Mmm. I haven’t had cereal since I was alive.” You said as a joke. Breakfast for the third time you had been forced to bed rest since the clawing incident and you decided to try and make a joke of it. The mood had been all too entirely somber for the past few days. Ark had been a hovering, overbearing mess. There was no more sleeping on the couch for you.

You were sleeping in his bed, with the angel out on the couch. When you had tried to argue against this, both Karma and Ark turned to you and said in unison “shut up.” You had been expecting the helicopter parent mood from Ark. It was odd seeing Karma just as protective as his angel buddy though. When Ark had to go out that first night, collect more bandages and such, he had been a complete mess. The Angel had been half tempted to take you with him, and half tempted to say fuck the bandages and have you use old clothing of his to wrap the wounds.

Karma had volunteered as babysitter and when the Angel left you had been expecting a breather. A chance to stand, stretch and take a much needed breath in the bathroom - alone(Ark had refused to let you even go to the bathroom without supervision. It had taken so much shouting, and a bit of begging, to at least have him stay outside the damn door). When you stood up from Arks bed, making for the slippers they had found for your feet, The shadow man was pressing his hand into your shoulder. And holding you to the bed. Ark had come home to find you a cursing angry mess- but he didn’t seem to mind. You hadn’t given him any sort of affection but he didn’t care. He just cradled you for most of that day while you tried to stay mad. Hard when the giant being you were mad at was super soft… and rumbling. And … warm. 

The mood this morning had been so sad and somber you just couldn’t help yourself. You were healing. That was good. Why couldn’t they be happy for it? They both looked miserable. So. A joke. A joke to break the tension. At least. To try to. 

It was a mistake of words as soon as you said it. Ark had you, once again, in his lap. He refused to let you eat without proper guard. Would have been endearing if it wasn’t completely degrading. You felt like a China doll. When you applied your joke, his relaxed body stiffened, his feathers fluffing out. 

“What?” You asked. Karma was slurping from another can of that scary stuff. He was keeping it as far out of your reach as possible. In fact- he sometimes kept it on a separate little table, like a dinner tray, and as _far_ on the opposite side then you were. The demon paused mid sip, eye rolling to your face. 

Arks hands, which had been politely set on the table, now fell back to his lap. He took the spoon from your hand, setting it down. Then that hand very gently nudged your head up, to stare at him. He was looking at you with such a stern face that you were beginning to feel as if he was a teacher scolding a student. “I-I don’t like to think of you being dead.”

“But I- I am dead?” It was a matter of fact. You had to be to end up in Hell. That was the only logical explanation to that. Karma had been filling you in on the history of Hell over the past three days. It had been those pockets of time where Ark had to grab items, and Karma was literally baby sitting you. He would crack jokes and call you rat but if you tried to move- he would either vice grip you, get one of those fluffy kinky handcuffs he seemed to have so many pairs of, or impossibly wrap you in blankets and sheets and tie them. Stupid shadow demon man. 

Your hand took Arks from your chin and laced it with your fingers. His hand was massive, the palm easily engulfing yours. A wave of white feathery digits tipped in black talons against your very small and very soft mortal flesh. _How odd that I can do casually hold the hand of a being that’s deemed biblical._ You squeezed your fingers in his and Ark blinked.

“Like see? You can touch me. You don’t pass through.” You watched the eye, which had been sharp and small, soften just a bit. His fingers curled over your hand, tapping it. The Angel bent just a bit lower and rested his chin on the top of your head. Ark had been very … soft over the past few days. He had been delicate in all steps he made, in every gesture. Since the bath, Ark had helped you clean and bathe the wound.

At first it had been so awkward. He was male. Memory, no matter how fogged and murky, could still recall the inappropriateness of this situation. He was male. A man in all senses of the sexes. Maybe not species wise but … still. That first bath had been torturous. You had felt his eye move over your skin, his fingers trailing on the skin of your shoulder. He hadn’t done anything to make you this… flushed. Why?- he was your friend. But. He was making your body… react so. The reassurances had been the only logic you had cling to, as the water turned pink, flushed as your face.

_He’s an Angel. He fell from Heaven but he’s still an Angel. He doesn’t think of me that way._ It helped your head. But your heart jackhammered against your ribs, bruising itself with every rumble of him above you, with his very voice echoing in the tiled room. 

You shook off the cobweb of a memory, of how embarrassing it was and how his very hold on your hand was _beginning_ to flush you in that same way, and hitched a thumb over your shoulder. “Even this Dutch oven asshole can touch me.If a demon can touch me I have to be dead.”

“Oh how you wanna be touched~?” Karma singed, voice a cats contented growl. You looked over and he was making that same bedroom eyes look you hadn’t seen since your panic attack. There was the flirty bastard. 

“How about I touch you with a bat?” You threatened. 

Karmas teeth flashed neon white as he grinned. There was more predator in it now, hidden at the edges of that sharp smile “I like it when it’s rough~” 

You were going to reply, mouth opening to begin a quick volley of barbed comments- when Arks fingers were tightening in yours. He pushed you away from his chest and fixed you and Karma with an angry glare of gold.

“I’ll show you real pain- both of you.You’ll get eggs in your bed,” He pointed at Karma with his free hand and the shadow man seemed to grey visibly. Then the hand dipped to your chin and tugged it up. “And **_YOU_**. I WILL SET YOU ON THE TOP OF THE FRIDGE AND LEAVE.” 

“But - but that’s not fair I didn’t do anything!” You hadn’t. You had just made a little joke.

You stared up into Arks face, disbelieving. The damage you had done to your back had been superficial but it still hurt like fucking Hell. It was hard to dress, to bend to even walk at times. Ark had become the basic transportation for you- by his insistence and your own incompetence. The first night you had tried to sneak from the bed Ark had given up- you felt guilty kicking the Angel out of his room- you had ate shit. 

His room was massive. That first night you had marvelled at the elegant carved oak, the red velvet drapes and simplicity of it. The bed was massive. And you were drowning in the covers. And the comforter. And all the damn things the angel had piled round you. You army crawled through that war zone, making a full beeline to the edge of the bed to drop off.

You would take a few blankets with you. You didn’t need … the ten that were supplied. Sadly your secret escape was foiled though when your legs completely collapsed when your back gave a shake. That collapse had you laughing- in pain and in embarrassment. And cursing. But it wasn’t until you heard the doorknob turn that you felt a bit of fear. Ark was standing there, arms crossed and looking down at you- his eye half lidded. 

“Well?” He had demanded. 

“Um… hi?”

He stared down at you. Moments passed and you felt the fear beginning to swell. Then he padded into that room, silent as air. Ark knelt down. 

“What are you doing… out of bed?” His voice was barely restrained with irritation. And anger. At _you._

“I- I don’t need a bed to sleep in. I don’t need it I’m fine you need it more then me your so big -“

“Blabbering again.” He cut you off with a sigh. Then you were expertly entangled in sheets and blankets as Ark set you in his arms and on the bed. That first night was spent half awake and half asleep, skin burning as the tired Angel fell asleep and held you tighter then the damn handcuffs Karma had whipped out.

It didn’t help you had a newfound awareness of him. How his arms moved. How _he_ moved. You had only know Ark for less than a week. But … he was beautiful. As the angel slept you had been able to look at him without embarrassment. He was so pretty, soft and downy. Gold and white and so bright. You had fallen asleep just as comfortable as that first night. 

Ark looked nothing like the soft being now. He was holding you to keep you from looking away, his eyebrow raised. 

“I don’t care - sit and eat your food before you growl again” his hand left and gently tapped your stomach. His ear flicked forward, listening. “I don’t like hearing you hungry.”

“But I can’t control it Ark.” you said, tapping his hand. “it’s just - it’s my guts moving about.” Ark grumbled. He repositioned you on his leg, hand gripping your hip to keep you from falling. He sighed, those fingered drumming at the edge of the table. He motioned you to your spoon again.

“Eat.” He snorted. “Karma is already going to have a field day with you.”

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Ark focused on his breathing. It should have been easy, should have been perfectly fine. He was calm. He was controlled. He was Accius, Angel of Heaven. A Guard of the Gates, killer of demons. Then Kit moved, the slightest shift of hips, and he felt his skin shudder. How hard this was. How delightfully impossible. He had done this for several days, helping you sit up and keep off your back from resting anywhere. He hated that those marks, those terrible marks along your perfect back weren’t caused by him.

You had _perfect_ skin before this. Unblemished, uncut. But now. _Now,_ it was ruined. All the lovely poetry he wanted to carve, as he painted himself in your pores, into your body. He wanted to make those memories real- to make them permanent of the first time he took you into him. He wanted to ride out that first fuck and mark it on your skin. Etch that experience into your mind so each time he traced the marks he could transport both of you back to that ecstasy. But it wasn’t ok.

It was ruined. He would have to find new ways to make his mark on you. There was plenty of free places. There were your thighs, his kittens neck… the wrists and the shoulders. Oh the shoulders- he wanted to grip them now as you ate your food. Another subtle shift of your hips and Ark had to bite his tongue. Your legs were over his calf, straddling it. Like the good pet you were, you were completely trusting him. Ark admired the view for the hundredth time.

How his kittens hips sat like that, how your legs hung over him, how when you moved he could see the muscles there flex and tense. What drive him wild however was the feel along his thigh of that place between your legs. Ark had a hand to your hip and was surprised that the talons hadn't begun to dig themselves into your bones. He had turned his little kitten around, and shuddered at the sensation of your legs switching over his clothed thigh.

He wanted to taste you again… he hadn’t been able to tongue fuck you since the day of your accident. He missed the soft squeeze of your legs, the taste of you between his teeth and over his tongue. If this had been his older mortal…. but it wasn’t. This was his kitten, his mortal and he would take what he could. So… he slowly began to press you into his thigh, pushing up against that forbidden place - the place he had already made known to him.

You didn’t notice, shifting your hips with his subtle twitches. You were working subconsciously with him, as he slowly brought his knee higher and you slid down. He forced you to climb up his leg just a bit. And groaned when he felt you slide even the slightest bit back. He was lucky Karma was engaged with talking, your ears wouldn’t hear as his buddy laughed at the dumb jokes you two were exchanging. He wanted to ride out this high, and he feeling you, grinding and straddling his thigh like the good mortal you were- it was enough. He was hard, fighting the urge to shift you over, onto his lap and rip those terrible clothes off.

He hated these human clothes. Ark would try and convince you to wear a pair of his pants- he found them easier to sneak into late at night then any of these other ones. He had tried. He hadn’t been able to give you a good midnight tongue lashing yet but he had tried. And each pair of those damned pants had prevented easy access.

You being in his room, the scent of you on his sheets … he had practically gone wild in passion. He had destroyed those sheets, ripping them apart. He had devoured that spot, where he could smell you the most, the thickest. Your scent, your dampness. Fuuuuuck. You had tasted good in his mouth. And he had fucked the shit out of those sheets, hands ripping into his carpet as he thrust. He came with a hiss of your name passed those teeth.

A promise to better mornings with you, between his legs, hands in his feathers and your breath calling his name. He wanted to bury himself into you, as you sat on his lap, full hilt and stay there. He hopped the grinding would leave the faintest of depressions on his thigh. He hopped the smell of your sex would be in his pants- he could then press it to his face as he stood outside his bedroom, door opened just a bit to watch you… sleep. Yes. Sleep.

For now.

But soon.

Soon.

He would have you beneath him in his bed.

Eventually. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG IM JUST ABDJSKSH IVE BEEN MOVING AND UNPACKING AND HOLIDAY ABDJSKSHD. ;-; I apologize if this one is so short. I have the other one ready but I need to add details ! Love you all and I’ll try and post after or before the holiday season is over.


	8. Chapter 8

“Karma I don’t think these manga are helping me at all.” 

It had been several days or so since Karmas “maid school” began. The marks on your back were finally stitching themselves closed and now the shadow man was in full swing. it had been cleared by Ark, who carefully examined what you couldn’t see, each night. Karma had already taken your measurements, and began sewing on several projects. He was taking this cosplay and role play …. very seriously. So seriously in fact, that he was becoming a bit obsessed. It reached a boiling point when, one night, you were sleeping peacefully in Arks bed. The great big Dunder head still refused you when you insisted on sleeping on the couch. Though… his bed was comfortable now. If not a bit big and not quite as snug as you would wish it to be. You had drifted off, almost dreaming, when a jarring shake had you gasping awake. All you saw was one eye staring down at you- and your lungs inhaled to scream- only to be blocked by ten fingers clamping around your mouth.

“It’s me you ninny!” Karmas voice came out of that awful neon white grin and you felt your fear turn into anger. The shadowman didn’t let go of your mouth. “Cat ears or Tail?”

“Mph?” You couldn’t believe him. What - you realized he hadn’t let go of your mouth… and it was oddly two handed. What- what the fuck? Karma noticed your look and slapped his hand - wait he had TEN FUCKEN FINGERS ON HIS HAND?- against his forehead. 

“Shit ok- don’t scream- ok? I need you to answer easily… shhhh. Don’t scream or else fluffy ass will be in here.” He removed his hand from my mouth.

“Wha-“

“Just answer the question!” He angrily whispered. Or more like quietly shouted. He held two fingers up and pointed to … what looked like a ripped picture from a manga book. He points to each reiterating like I’m a child “Cat ears or Tail?” 

You didn’t even get to answer as the door opened. Karma only had enough time to snatch a look before he was himself grabbed and lifted quite violently out of the room. Ark had then made himself the general bouncer to your room- it didn’t stop Karma from trying to get into the door. There were a few nights where you woke up and the sound from the other side was like a tornado and a drowned cat had decided to try and have a baby. 

Karma looked offended at your words, feet tapping the floor as he lay, sprawled on the floor of the living room.

“Their maid books!” The shadow man countered, flipping one of the books in question over. “They are - they are the best books to get- and they have frilly pictures.” The demon purred the last part. Karma turned the book back towards him, feet kicking up as he thumbed through the art. He … he wasn’t reading. You noticed this with the brevity of how his eye took in none for the speech, but ogled the artwork. He was zooming through the book… and absorbing none of the strange comments some of the characters were making. He would have definitely been swooning more if he could read it. 

“Wait- Wait … you can't read that?” You pointed to one of the speech bubbles, one that the shadow man had been about to flip away from, and Karma cocked his head like a dog.

“... no .. can you?” He looked up at you. And you felt your heart kind of break.   
“Omg Karma you don’t know how to read?” How- why? You had been sure he could read. The man had - well it wasn’t a man it was an otherworldly being- he was able to get around so well down here. 

“No-“ he answered, casually. “Hell doesn’t exactly have an education system.” He flipped to the next page, looking up at you from his manga. “It’s Hell. No ones gonna go back to school to better their life - they dead as fuck.”  
“But there’s a library?” You said confused. Eva had mentioned a library. 

“That’s in development. It’s a pet Project of Brutus and this demon…I forget her name…” Karma motioned to his chest, and was…. what the fuck was he measuring his bust? “Some old lady demon with some pretty standard tits. They are the only ones beside Ark that can read really. Though I have heard of another library… but it’s run by some old crotchety lizard man with a limp.”

You opened your mouth. And then thought better for it. 

“Well what about that demonic language -“

“That’s like- numerals.” Karma held his hand up and traced the air. The red light from the end of his fingers was surprisingly bright. A red letter rune of sorts popped upward, floating between the two of you. You reached to touch it- and Karma swiped it away before you could. The strange pattern disappeared in a soft fall of red smoke.

“See numbers are easy.” He tapped the air and his smile had taken on that flirtatious tilt you had come to know so well. He tapped your hand with a talon. “One plus one is two and we make a beautiful pair ~” 

He had leaned forward and you pegged him with a pillow. Motherfucker had been trying to get you into a maid outfit- only to feel you up in that shirt. Motherfucker didn’t care what size or gender you were- he wanted to feel up everyone’s goddamn chest. And that motherfucken hand was already creeping toward you. “I’m gonna shove one of these books down your throat.” 

“Baby, you're a 9.999999999...but you'd be a 10 if you were with me~” Karma tried again, winking with his only eye. 

“Oh my god would you stop.” You felt your face flush at his stupid pick up lies burned your skin. “I thought you were helping me get into my role as a Maid?” 

“I am but - I just keep imagining you being a 69” You felt your teeth click closed. That was it. Nope. You launched yourself at the stupid shit eating grin, book in hand. You were going to smack the shit out of this demon. Karma didn’t have time to react- only time to widen his eye before you were slapping that stupid manga across his face. The motherfucker was laughing as he rolled away, and you perused, intent on driving some respect women juice into his head. 

“What I say that made you so angy rat?” He laughed as you swung a pillow into his teeth- and the motherfucker bit into the shit and ripped it. He swung back, lightly but hard enough to knock your feet out from beneath you. You hit the floor as Karma whistled “nice view - those new panties?”

Oh he was dead. You pulled a maid shoe off your damn foot, and hucked it at his face. You were proud that it landed in his eye and he gave a screech. And then you were on him again, a new pillow retrieved as the manga had been lost. You were so intent on your assault of this laughing shit head you didn’t hear Ark approach. In fact, when hands reached beneath your elbows and pulled you up- you nearly took out Ark with a mad flail of your arms. The pillow had smacked into his eye though and you heard the unmistakable hiss. 

“Kitten it’s me!” He was back from the market- having grabbed more mortal foodstuff and such from the butcher man. That pig demon Bruce had come in handy over the week, providing things more palatable to you. You still showed no sign of demonic impression. Most mortals either became completely demonic on their fall into Hell or it was growing upon them with age and time. This wasn’t concerning to Ark or Karma but it did mean that certain foodstuffs may not agree with you- as nicely as they would for other fallen mortals. He still had a bang of something in the crook of his elbow as he held you- arms length away. He stared pointedly until you dropped the pillow. 

“Shit Ark - why are you grabbing me when I’m intent on beating up your roommate -“ you huffed and saw that Ark had his single eyebrow raised. He looked you up and down- eyes taking in your outfit. And the strangest look came over his face. It was only for a second before the face wings cut off your view of the eye. Was - was that admiration or was it surprise? How odd. 

Ark tucked you into his arm, almost like a person would do with a small lapdog. The angel walked over to the shadowman who was still snorting and coughing out feathers. 

“Ok what the fuck happened? Why did I have to rip Kit off of you?” Ark asked. 

“I don’t know why?!?” Karma came up, spluttering in laughter. He had tears in his eye, mouth open and panting like a overheated dog. “I was not expecting that.”

“You know exactly WHY KARMA” you hissed, cheeks puffing out as you tried to pull out of Arks hands.”- are you gonna keep making sex puns or actually help?!”

You really wanted to get out of the house and repay this kindness these two strange bedfellows had shown you. Karma was your only ticket to that as Ark had flat out said “no” when you had even thought of getting a job to pay them back. You were not going to live rent free. It wasn’t in you to take like that from these kind friends. Friends…. yeah they had become friends in the past week. Especially when compared to harsh realities that Hell was a dog-eat-dog-eaten-by- motherfucken- demons world. If you tried to get a job somewhere - even contemplated it - Ark would probably keep you on house arrest. He was so concerned with other demons catching a whiff of your scent and hunting you to eat- he had been keeping you close. 

The other day Ark had practically ripped the head off a multi eyed devil that had given a sniff to you. It had only been the grace of Karma kicking the guy out of the way and then you reaching up to reassure Ark, that kept that demons head on its shoulders. Ark was full throttle against you working to repay a debt he didn’t believe existed. Karma was the only open door to work with. And he was being a stupid idiot. 

You glared daggers at Karma, as he rose to his feet and looked down at you. The damn shadow man still had the fucken manga in his hand. 

“But I am helping! See these ladies are sexy- and we are on page 69!” You wanted to clip him in the damn jaw. It would probably break your hand but the satisfaction of wiping the smirk from his mouth would be worth the pain. He thrust the manga up into your face. 

“Stop making your stupid…” The breath died on your lips as you looked. And stared. And kept staring. 

“See? I was right. The maid is here on page 69. I was imagining you in the cute frilled ones with blue lace-“ Karma thumbed the outfit you were currently wearing between his fingers. This was different Karma, so focused on his craftsmanship and serious- it kinda jarred you a bit. “-should have gotten one of those instead.” 

“I fucken hate you so much.” You felt your skin flush unexpectedly and turned your eyes away from looking at either of them. Karma just snorted and gave your head a pat. You slapped it off. 

“Aww love ya too Rat.” He patted your head again and you growled. Ark readjusted you, pulling you up to his chest and giving your forehead a gentle tap with his face. He rumbled when you patted his face and whispered thanks, then he set you down onto the ground.

You turned back to Karma and opened the manga that was on the floor. A thought came to your head as you picked it up.

“But you can’t even read this Karma - you want me to read it to you?”

“...” The silence that came after your words was vaster then the ocean. You looked up from the pages and nearly jumped. Karma was crouching down in front of you, eye bright with unshed tears. 

“Could you read it?!?!?” He was practically begging, hands clasped in front of him. 

“Sure but - I mean - doesn’t- isn’t Ark able to read?” You turned back to the angel, who was setting things down in the kitchen. Ark gave a snort- you were still confused as to how since he didn’t have a nose so to speak- and answered. 

“Yes but I don’t read that drivel.” He brushed his hand into the air, almost like he was dusting off cobwebs. “I don’t read here. Brutus is the one who loves books so much.” 

“But - but-“ You were not prepared for this announcement. You liked books and, since there was no real tv channels you could enjoy because they were all about violence and drugs and sex. Books were a welcome retreat - and you had read the kitchens cookbook about fifty times now. “but books - books are gateways to new thinking, to finding and understanding so many different minds- even if it’s fiction or not, fantasy or scientific, they are all reflections of people.”

“Eh-“ Ark looked up at you and shrugged nonchalantly. “I’m not too interested in how I mortals think on the inside. Or at least strange mortals.” He pointedly glared at the manga and comic books across the floor. He almost looked disgusted. “That’s Brutus”

“Who is Brutus? Another demon friend?” You asked. Ark smiled, tapping his chin and placing one hand on his scared chest.   
“No. He’s an Angel. Like me.”

“Wait how many angels are down here ?!?” You demanded. Ark came back over, setting himself down cross legged. Ark reached forward and flicked a few dust motes from your dress. His hand didn't stop there as his wrist caught yours and tugged. You settled into the ground, already used to the cues he was giving. He trailed his finger along your back, checking the bandages beneath the wrapping of the clothing. He felt along, seeing if you hissed at any presses. 

The first time he had done this to you, he massaged your back, tapping along the edges of your ruined back. He had listened to each gasp of breath, each flinch. You couldn’t hide any discomfort from those sharp ears and when you had Ark had been disgruntled. The angel proved to be a persistent weedler of info. He had kept you in the cage of his arms until you had admired what hurt, and where, and how long and a scale of 1-10 what the pain level was. He was intently listening, you could hear it in the way he held his breath. Karma busily gathered up the rest of the manga, excited for reading times.

“Not many.” Ark responded, his voice a rumble behind you. “I believe it’s only a handful that I can count.” His finger pressed against the soft flesh of your back and you hissed lightly. Ark released and tapped another area. “Brutus is one of the first to fall- he’s been here since the founding of Hell.” 

“He’s the original angel that fell then with- Satan?” This was new knowledge. Another angel in Hell… what were they like? You took a glance back at the angel behind you. His eye was half lidded in concentration, ears perked all the way forward to hear even the slightest hitch in breathing. He tapped his fingers along the edge of your back but he noticed you looking and stared back.

“We call him Lucifer, Satans a whole other being entirely.” Ark answered. 

“Lucifer is a big intimidating Prick of a being.” Karma added, making you look back “I think he wanted to be God of all things - which is ridiculous.”

“But- THATS what some mortals teach.” You felt the memory of that story… of that history like a dull ache between your eyes. Of course you remembered this but not your own name. Ark huffed, hand moving to your neck now. 

“Well mortals are short sighted. A single God could never create such vast discourse and harmony within the known worlds.” He tapped along your neck and this day you didn't flinch. Progress. But wait- 

“Known worlds?”

“Oh,” Ark sat back, seemingly satisfied with the inspection. His hands steepled together as he propped his arms on his knees. “Only gods know of and if there are multiple universes- they are the only ones privileged enough to see them.” The sound of teeth grinding against teeth. He was furious. “Entitled pricks.”

Why was he mad? Was it the fact that he had fallen? Why would he be mad at the gods? Arks face was still a crumpled cloud of anger.He was tapping those fingers again, Drum drum drum. They went. You didn’t like the sudden tension behind your back and a ice pick of fear sank into your stomach. 

“Well- is Brutus nice?” You tried to Lamely redirect the conversation away from heaven. Arks face changed at the new question, eye relaxing from that angry glare. “Or are they like Eva? Where I shouldn’t trust them?”

“You can trust Brutus- but I won’t trust him with you.” Ark added softly. Karma snorted, covering his mouth to stop himself from going into full length chuckles. 

“Why not?” Ark actually looked a bit nervous, leaning his head to the side as he thought.   
“He’s got a thing against… everyone.”

“He fucking hates life.” Karma chortled. He was collecting the other maid bits and baubles had been throwing at you today and placed them down on the couch. He rolls his eye at Ark. “Just say the shit like it is.” Ark pegged a pillow at the shadowman. 

“He doesn’t hate life.” Ark began defensively. “He just- he doesn’t like people, food, places, loud noises, stains, happiness, sorrow, joy, pain, eating, kitten, mortals as a whole, heaven, hell, imperfection-“ 

“I GET IT. holy crap Ark how did you remember all that?”

Ark shrugged. “I remember a lot of things for the people I like.”

“HA. SIMP!” Karma shouted and Ark rolled his eye and snarled. Karma just blew him a kiss. “You love it so shut up.”

“Well … I can still read to you if you want.” You held up the manga in peace offering. Ark laughed again as Karma immediately flopped on the floor in front of you. 

“Please?”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
You spent much of that day of your new “job” was just spent reading to Karma. You were settled on the floor, cross legged and nestled back into the foot of the couch. Your audience consisted of one very sprawled out demon and a very upright Angel. 

Karma had commandeered all the pillows in the fort he had erected for the special reading time. He looked like some underground dragon with the poorest bird in all of existence. He stared eagerly as you read the little Manga to him, just a foot away from you and as eager as ever. You felt like you were doing a story time- talking to ten foot adult baby creatures that could give real children ptsd for the rest of their lives.

Karma was all soft eyes and gasps as the characters you read about- a maid with a mission to rise above her station- and startled anger at the very oblivious love interest-the master of the manor. He interjected every few seconds, exclaiming and grumbling.   
He was also demanding character voices which you tried your best to do. You didn’t have much confidence at first, stumbling over your words and messing up the character voices. 

You had expected the demon to go into a tirade about how bad you were at this, how shit mortals were or say some pun that would break you. But he didn’t. Karma was the best audience you could ask for. He gasped at the unexpected plot twists, even though he could see the pictures, at the sudden betrayals and groaned in frustration at the confusing mix of mismatched signals on both of the love interests' sides. “Just FUCKEN KISS ALREADY!” He would screech. 

Ark on the other hand was stoic. He sat there listening, passively making snide remarks about how the character could just kill the rest of the competition (“that’s not how it works Ark.”), or how weak the manor lord was. He read along with Karma for a bit but then closed his eyes and leaned back into the mountain of blankets he had collected around himself. He closed his eyes and seemed to just be listening, arms crossed over his scarred chest. 

The reason you thought he was still listening was how his ears swivelled to catch your voice. You had just made it to the last novel Karma had brought, fingers reaching to open the book when you heard a knock at the door. Ark, who you thought had finally drifted off to sleep from the lack of ear twitches, was up and at the door before you could blink. He had barely made a sound, not even a clack with his nails on the linoleum floor. He was quiet. Damn. Like a ghost.

Karma snapped his fingers at you. “Hey! Read what happens to Souou!”

“B-but the door-“ 

“Arks got it.” Karma waved a hand over your face, snapping fingers to grab your attention.

“You think your not safe with him at the door?”

You opened your mouth to say something and noticed Ark had turned back. He was looking directly at you, that eye turned luminous in the shadow of the door. He was holding his finger to his face in a hushing motion. What- your arched eyebrows must have been a question enough because he motioned again, imitating flipping through pages. Keep reading.

Well ok. Karma didn’t notice your temporary pause but was so invested in the story that he kept watching the pages you had turned to him. You picked up again, but you looked. What creeped around the doorframe and Ark was at first - thin and tall. Not as tall as Ark but still much taller than you. This being was yellow like faded parchment, and spindly fingers. This demon had two eyes that were accompanied by a grin- a terrifying smile that looked like it was painted on. He wore a pinstripe suit over his body and nothing more. He tiptoed past Ark, like some daddy long legged spider, and crept into the room. This guy was terrifying. 

You saw his smile and the black between the teeth. That grin was tight as a rubber band and you couldn’t read any emotion on it. But the eyes- those were expressive enough. There was an arch of a brow at you and then you noticed the eye on his chest. And the mouth there, turned up in a disembodied grin. Some of your fear Karma must have tasted because he stopped his small foot kicking he had done and half turned. And that’s when the demon launched itself at Karma. It was like two trucks crashing into each other, a tangle of limbs and body bits followed by shouting. The nest the two roommates had made for reading time, fell apart and you were drowning in blankets, limbs, and screeching. 

“AYE BITCH WHATS UP?!” The new demons voice was smooth and drawling, able to cut across the roar and crash of Karmas growls. You squeaked as a spiked bit of back poked into you. And then gravity was reversed and you were lifted up- by the very demon who had just created this chaos. That smiling face stared at you and you looked at the more humanoid face with trepidation. Ark had let them in. And Karma, before he had launched himself at this thing, had turned into something that resembled joy. 

“Heyo there little… little..” He didn’t need to open his mouth, his voice came clear as a whistle. He gave a little shake to you and those brows lowered. The eye on his chest looked just as confused. “Aye what the fuck is this thing?” Karmas hand came up and yanked the back of the demons pinstripe suit collar. You and this new demon went back into the pit of blankets. 

“WHO YOU CALLING A BITCH YOU BIT OF DICK CHEESE?!” Karma roared. Holy shit- this must be how fruit felt in a blender. It was just constant rotation and thumps. You heard fists connecting and legs popping and then you were buried beneath the fort and a book hit you in the face. 

“WHO YOU CALLING DICK CHEESE YA FUCK NUGGET!” The demon replied. His voice kept that same chill beat but it somehow rose in tempo. Then you were yanked out a blanket and pulled into the very familiar arms of Ark. He was holding you up and out- rotating you to check your body.

“You alright?” He asked, a bit of trepidation sweeping from his voice. You clung slightly to his fingers as the commotion turned to crashing.

“Yeah- holy- that was unexpected.” You breathed. Ark gave a laugh, full belted, and pulled you close now. The angel rotated you about, careful about your back. 

“Sorry about that. Mr.Smiley has been away on Business.” As a snarl ripped through the room- along with something else- Ark winced and rolled his eye. “Karma and him are very old pals.”

“I can see that.” You said as the two continued to become more and more like those animated dust balls you had seen on tv when fighting occurred. You hadn’t expected it to be real. “It’s actually looks kinda fun-“

“Fun?” Arks face was against yours in worry, the eyebrow raised in question and concern.

“The wrestling bit-“ you clarified before he could open his mouth- he didn’t need to open it to speak but the meaning was still carried across- and reprimand you on your lack of instincts. Again. “I mean they look like they are having fun. I mean- I’d probably get my head kicked off but if I found someone who would be willing to play fight-“

“Why do you want to play fight?” Ark cut in. He looked like a puppy, head tilted and ears all the way forward. 

“I… I don’t know.” And you didn’t know. But the sounds of Karmas laughter followed by this new demons own… it had you missing something. “It just- it sounds like fun. I … I feel like I’ve done it before …” hands, hands pulling and pushing, pressing. This wasn’t a memory of play- no this was a second memory buried beneath the first. The first one had been siblings- several siblings and you giggling but now it was being replaced, a sudden sweeping of Nausea. There were hands, cold and sharp pulling you up. A weight, you were pushing against it. Hands over your mouth, shoving liquid down - your head was beginning to pound and you clutched it.

Ark noticed the movement and that soft concern became harsh. His fingers of both hands readjusted you so you were right against his chest and one hand was free- to grab your arms if a repeat offence occurred.   
“Are you remembering somethin?..”

“I- I don’t know. It’s … it’s like I’m trying to-“ there was an arm around Arks shoulder then and Karmas arm yanking. 

“Get in here chicken Man and show this shit some love.” And you were now along for the ride because Karma was strong and Ark had all his attention on you and none on his surroundings and you both were pulled into the couch as Mr. Smiley readjusted his coat   
“Well. Did ya like my welcoming?” The yellow demon said, his smooth voice like a southern drawl of some bar hopping asshole in the movies. 

“Bitch I missed the fuck out of you-“ Karma hissed, punching him in the shoulder. Mr. Smiley flinched and made a gaging sound.

“Eww. I know you did.” It was all play but then those eyes were on you- all three. And though the upper part of the face didn’t show any emotion, the lower eye was arched in question, the mouth curved in a way that showed curiosity. “But shit changed since I was last here - like this little Tot.” He pointed at you like you were a strange animal that had wandered in from the woods. “Who is this child ?”

“I’m Kit.” You replied. The yellow demons eyebrows arched. 

“Kit? Like short for kitchen? kitsch maybe? Kith? Kittle? Kettle Corn?” He demanded. And .. you felt your face begin to curl into a smile. He was scarier then Karma had been- more intimidating then Ark. you didn’t know why but … the very air around this demon said ‘don’t fuck with me I’ll fuck right back’ and not the fun way. 

“That last one isn’t even a thing that matches Kit.” You replied. 

“It’s close enough I gotta admit.” Karma snorted, setting himself down on the other side of his buddy. And you were now in the middle- Karma, the new demon, you and then Ark who was setting you down. 

“Their name is Kit. Short of Kitten…”Ark replied. Mr. Smiley clapped his hands in delight. 

“AW like a pet- so you adopted them right? Got the papers and everything?” He smirked at you - and you knew THIS time that that shit eating grin was genuine. Mr Smiley tapped his neck and motioned to your own “where’s your collar pet?” 

“I’m- I’m not adopted.” But the yellow demon brushed off hour words, gesturing to Ark in a broad stroke. He may be much shorter then this Angel behind you but Smiley didn’t show any hesitation when he tapped the being on his arm. 

“If this big fluffy asshole named you - you adopted Tot. There’s no backing out of that contract.” He winked and you blushed. 

“Well it’s better than having no name -“ you were trying to get the blush handled but he was … he was right behind you and you did not want him to see your face. 

“So have you been stroking your kitten, Ark?” The demon said now, eyebrow arched in challenge. The angel body tensed suddenly and you couldn’t help snorting. This guy was overly bold. He had swagger and guts. 

“UM.”

“Mr. Smiley relax.” Karma reclaimed his friends attention, tapping that silly hat and nearly toppling it over. “They’ve only been with us for less then a week or so.”

“Ah so not at second base.” He looked at Karma then back to you and Ark. the smile didn’t fade but the fingers of his hand came up to stroke his chin in thought. “Hmmm. Well I mean I could speed you along if you want- I mean the guy is sitting right there you could just-“ 

“Um I’m OK THANK YOU.” You felt your ears were burning. Oh my god this guy just says this Shit so nonchalantly. How the fuck does he say it with such ease? 

“Unless you wanna snag some good demon dick.” Mr Smiley reinstated, patting his own lap. “ Or pussy I mean whatever floats your boat down here.”

“I-“ oh no you were laughing and red and embarrassed and holy hell were you so very aware that you had a giant angel on your side. Mr. Smiley didn’t lessen up though. He leaned in and motioned. 

“Let me ask- are you a carpet muncher or meat eater? Or do you like to have both your cake and dessert?” Karma snorted, peering over his pals shoulder. He sent a heart to you with his fingers and you wanted to bury into the cushions and die. 

“I um- I don’t know-“

Ark finally spoke up, a hand resting on your shoulder. It took everything in you not to flinch at the touch. “Stop it. Your flustering them.”

“Aw sorry kitten, but it seems I can’t make you flush anymore.” Mr Smiley pouted as best they could- which was actually quite expressive with the eyes and brows. He may have a permanent smile but he had a whole range of emotions he could whip out and slap you with.

He looked back up at the large Angel and tapped his chin “Though you have to admit Ark, it’s very cute to see em flush like that.”

“Shut up.” Ark grumbled. That was the end of the conversation. For now. But Karma didn’t let the silence stretch on for more then a moment before he as asking eagerly, “How was your trip Smiley? What hive did you have to kick now?”

“Ugh… you know that CEO from last week- the guy you had murder his wife for cheating?” Mr Smiley said.

“Yeah how could I forget.” Karmas hand split into that double jointed twin and kissed his lips. Whit two sets of hands. On one wrist. He could have just used his two hands- ya know it wasn’t worth trying to figure his shit out. “The taste was delicious.”

“Well I had to go in and run him over with his own Car. Didn’t want the morts to think it wasn’t anything but a conspiracy to cover up.” The yellow demon settled back into the couch, sighing. Morts? You wondered. 

“Now his multi million corporation will be fought over by his sons and illegitimate children. No will to specify a heir - oh ooops.” Mr. Smiley pulled from his coat and picked a very large and impossibly fat stack of parchment. How the fuck did that fit into his pocket? “I forgot I had found the will on his corpse. After I devoured it.” That was when the yellow demon opened his mouth and you saw his tongue swing right out of his lips and lick them. You shuddered snd curled yourself a bit deeper into Ark. 

You kept forgetting. These creatures were demons- beings that devoured and tortured your kind- the mortals that lived. But you couldn’t help understanding that- unlike Karma who ate fear, Mr. Smiley ate people.

“You- you eat people.” You couldn’t help your mouth. It rolled out of you and you wanted to slap yourself. The yellow demon rolled an eye to you and shrugged, noticing how tense you were. 

“Yeah but only living ones - not your ilk here in Hell. YALL tainted mother fuckers once you get here.” His hand reached out and - hesitantly patted your head. “And besides - I prefer my targets.”

“He’s like me Rat.” Karma interjected, probably tasting the little fear you were giving off. “We usually go out at the same time to tag team our jobs. I eat the fear- he eats the bodies.”

“Best clean up crew ever.” Mr Smiley nodded.   
“High five bitch.” The two idiots high fived and you were convinced. They were idiots. Terrifyingly stupid soft idiots. That could maul your face off. 

“So- like I’m not gonna turn around and your not gonna like- devour me in my sleep right?” You coughed. It was best to just lay it out on the table when it came to idiots. Or talking about the possibility of one new acquaintance eating another. There was a first. “Or when my backs turned?”

You realized - too late- how open ended that question was and you blushed as that damn smile and Karmas own neon teeth became absolutely feral.

“We could devour other things?~” Karma purred 

“Don’t you wanna see why they call me Mr.Smiley?~” the yellow demon added.

And you fucken just - you were glad you were up against Arks arm or you would have been falling over in laughter and fluster. Instead you chuckled. 

“Um. Holy hell you guys are super horn dogs. Holy shit.” There was no doubting it now. They were buddies. The way they seamlessly folded into charm, the way they bantered and bickered- it was a friendship that ran deeper than you could remember seeing. “You must get all the bitches cuz that was smooth shit.”

“Karma rakes em in with his charm, I am there for my good looks.” Mr Smiley wiggled his fingers and eyebrows. “And mah fingers~ these bad boys can rip shit apart.”

“Literally and physically-“ Karma threw in, tapping his friends shoulder. “He can make bitches cum - male and female. And then rip their guts open.” Ah. Oh dear. 

“So I’m getting the vibe you like sex a lot?” You lamely supplied and were rewarded with a shake of his head. 

“Mm naw. I like fucking with people if you want me to be honest.” He slapped a hand onto Karmas head and then pointed one of those fingers at Ark “And I haven’t seen these two take in a new roommate since that cinnamon of a angel was here.”

“Oh I met her ! She was kinda nice-“ 

“Tot she’s nice to the point she has no idea what she’s doing. SHES DUMB NICE.” Karma snorted at this answer, looking off into space. 

“She’s got great ass though.” Mr. Smiley said. Karma whipped his head around. 

“Bro no it’s her tiddies I love.” He mimed at the air, gripping it suggestively. Mr. Smiley snorted in disgust. 

“Have you seen the curve of her ass?” Now the yellow demon was fondling the Air and you snorted “You kid bro. If I could I would love to show her a good time.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ark was sitting there, feeling his body flush warm and cold as the asshat kept going. Mr.Smiley always did this shit- it was usually to other people and Ark had the best view of seeing that flustering. Smiley had a talent of weaseling out what someone would not like talked about them, or shipping people that he thought would make great pairings.

Ark had never expected to be in the hot seat like he was now. You were sitting next to him, between him and Mr. Smiley and Karma. And Ark was grateful you weren’t on his other-side. He was using that bit of pillow to cover up what was becoming a semi chub, as Mr.Smiley kept asking those hard hitting questions - in ways that were half kidding and half real, as if the open ended air about them was an option and not a ruse. 

The way the two demons talked, bouncing between each other these questions and answering them themselves, and then spinning them back expertly to you to answer or no- it was their specialty. When Smiley and Karma were together they acted as a unit. An unstoppable unit in everything. This was an intervention. Smiley didn’t have to ask Ark what he was expecting taking a mortal into their home- he could just read it from his body language. That gritted toothy grin was raised and the eyes on his face were full of real mirth.

Arks friends were peppering you with questions and he wanted to shut them up and take you away- or beg you for the answer himself. And you were answering them. He could feel himself getting hot, noticing how you blushed beside him as Smiley asked what positions you knew and if you could teach him some new yoga moves. Karma was answering just as much, eager to engage in this torture but just basking in being with his best friend again.

You were red but engaged, trusting both Karma and Arks relaxed body language. If they trusted him you would too. And it was working. Ark was playing it cool, face composed. Inside he was becoming sharper, hungrier and more possessive. He couldn't help the ears as they angled to you at every utterance and noise you made. 

You didn’t remember positions

He would teach you all of his favourite ones. 

You didn’t think you would mind either sex to date.

He would make sure to be the only one you ever had. 

You understood french kissing but couldn’t remember if you had done that. 

He would clean your teeth with his tongue.

You liked personalities over looks.

Ark was the perfect being and would be the only being for you.

Ark desperately wanted the room to himself- and to you. He let his mind wander as you talked, imagining the first time he would have with you. How nervous his kitten would be, lying on his chest as he slowly and methodically teased your body. He would never just let himself into you without preparations. 

At least- not in the beginning. He would gently move you against his shaft, Rubbing it along your sex to tease you. He would take away your ability to pull away by holding you and moving you himself. It would be just like a toy, one that would squirm and try and pull away or press down onto his cock, to relieve some of the fire he had started down there.

‘No’ Ark could hear himself say as he gripped you harder over his chest. ‘You can’t move Kitten, you’ll hurt yourself. You trust me right?’ He would then press just a little higher, an angle that pressed just at the opening of you and then push harder. He wouldn’t enter but he would make himself known. Oh to hear you moaning as you had the other night~ Ark had to shake himself from the daydream as your hand landed on his thigh. 

He subtly shifted his leg, keeping his hard-on from coming under your hand unintentionally. What if you did feel it? And then kept feeling it? The Angel had to suppress a shudder. The other two demons saw this and gave each other a sly smile. And then launched into stories about the strangest things they had seen on the mortal world while doing jobs- things that seemed innocent but had so many connotations behind them. 

Torture. They were scenarios, all Ark could imagine himself in.

A women unable to pay for her food order, offering something else.

A delivery driver going into the house and not coming back for hours. 

A young worker begging their boss to keep their job and then the lights turning off in the office.

These were the more obvious ones and you blushed and stammered at the sudden unexpected inappropriateness of it all. Mr. Smiley was right. Ark loved seeing you flushed. The red in your cheeks, the colour darkening along your skin. How would it darken when he sucked that skin in, tasting it and leaving his mark? When his teeth grazed that flesh, would it rise in anticipation or fear?

No he would make it anticipation. And, if you were willing, he would mark you. He would bite down, pressing till he had buried the tips of his teeth into that sweet skin and drink up the little blood he would pull from you. Would your blood taste just as sweet as your skin? Would be as intoxicating as your juices from that night? Or would it be better? 

None of this was helping his dick out any. In fact, it seemed to be growing hotter, harder and he was glad he had the bagginess of his pants to cover what he was so unable to control. 

All these and more were being weaselled and pulled, plucked and prodded from you in evident and not so evident questions. You shifted uncomfortably when Mr. Smiley talked about Evangeline like an object but brightened when he mentioned how sweet she was. 

You were laughing at the stupid sex puns, and your face would go crimson when they tried to drag Ark into the conversation. Ark remained aloof - as much for your sake as well as his. Did you- were you beginning to grow feelings for him? So soon? He hoped so. He prayed so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy thanksgiving! I wanted to leave you all with a treat... which will be the next two chapters I post about. :3. You will see.


	9. Female Sex scene.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This contains mentions of non con and drugging. Please do not read if triggers.

That night he and the Karma built another nest. The demon was a bit sad when Mr. Smiley said they couldn’t stay over and so the nest was necessary for comfort. But it also gave Ark the perfect excuse to … experiment with you. He had it prepared. He planned it well. The Angel had made you tea- to help with your back pain and blessed Karma for investing in Evangeline’s stupid leaf water.

This would be the only time he would thank her for her entry into his life. This leaf water was strong and smelly- and would hide the real purpose of what was put into the liquid. These had been snatched from the mortal world ages ago, when Ark first had begun to show his fetish for … small beings. Tablets that looked so minuscule but - when applied in foods or drinks, offered the best form of sleep to a poor mortal. He had applied just enough to keep his little Kitten deep under, drifting in the heaviest sleep. He needed to experiment just a bit more…. 

Ark watched you drink the tea with obvious pleasure as Karma made himself a fortress of the couch cushions. You would be sleeping in your own separate little part of the fort- but not for long. Ark waited. Karma demanded another story before bed- from the same book you had almost finished but had stopped when he had let Mr Smiley in. As you read, Ark let himself drift gently in and out of sleep. He loved to hear you read. The melody in your voice as it walked its way of the words was perfection. You had the perfect voice. He smiled as you talked on, Karma again interjecting at parts and being half business and half casual. 

When the yawns were overpowering your little mouth he gently took the book from you and set it away. 

“Time for sleep Kit.”

You nodded, eyes already dropping closed before he even could turn off the light. You curled into the pillows and Karma gave one look at Ark- and rose. 

“Don’t do anything too… well lewd. I know some people don’t like this kind of shit.” Karma glanced at his reading buddy and then back at Ark. “I like this one a lot. Little rat that they are. But I like em.”

“They are too deep under to be aware. But I’m not going to enter them if that’s what you are worried about.” Ark replied softly. You were snoring slightly, the buzz of your nose as it tried to drag more air in so cute. Karma whistled and then off- heading to his room. When the door had clicked shut, Ark Couldn't contain himself anymore. 

He took your little limp body in his hands and felt up, tentatively. Your heart was beating so smoothly and slow, a sign of heavy sleep. But the very vibration of you beneath his hand was wonderful to feel. You were here, with him and now he could test his theory. He pulled your shirt off, gently with his fingers watching as he revealed your breasts to the cool air. 

“Oh my sweet little kitten… you don’t know what positions you like Hmm?” Ark spoke softly to you, knowing you wouldn’t be able to answer him. But that didn’t change that he wanted to talk to you. You were his pet, his possession. He wanted to see how your body would speak to him. Next to come off we’re the pants, revealing the core of you that beautiful cunt and ass he had tasted nights ago. The thought of your taste was enough to make him salivate. Ark opened his mouth and put that saliva to use- he pushed it onto the digits of his finger, drenching them. 

He would be gentle. This was an exploration after all. A test for things to come. He had everything ready- a towel and bowl to the side he had kept hidden when you were drifting to sleep, and spare clothes that matched the ones he had just removed to a t. Ark took the panties he had removed and breathed. Your scent flooded him and he felt his wings twitch in anticipation.

You smelled like sugar and fire, like the sweetest cut of meat- the tender backside of most creatures. It was the part of the body they used the least- the muscle there all subtle and soft. The backs of any animal were the best feasting. And that was true across all species and beings. Ark groaned, softly pressing that cloth to his mouth. Your taste was there right at the edge of his tongue- but he resisted the urge to tear into them and shred them. This was the one thing he didn’t want to destroy actually. It took so much in him not to rip it off and devour that little wet strain he knew was body fluid. Instead Ark gently traced your opening with his fingers, hands wet as he could make them. And he watched. 

As he rubbed he was looking for the responses, the subtle cues that would be picked up from your body. Ark stroked your lower lips, up and down, gentle and firm. After a few strokes he was rewarded. You legs shifted, opening wider. Welcoming him in. So you liked this. Your body was unable to hide behind a blush or silly mortal standards. You were all truth now- a canvas of unscripted love that he was reading. You arched your hip just slightly when Arks talon trailed inside the lips- but didn’t enter you. The goose flesh was another cue- and Ark groaned in pleasure at the sight of your nipples hardening. You were becoming wet - he could feel it between the cooling of his saliva as he rubbed against you with a friction and pace he had learned from his previous lovers. And you were responding to him- even if they weren’t the words of love he so craved. 

Your voice gasped, and Ark nearly dropped his hand at the sound. But you were still asleep and your hips bucked up into his hand and he had to answer that. He smiled as he pleasured you, your sleepy brain probably overwhelmed by his attention. 

“Oh kitten just wait till we can actually be together … I’ll show you things you never could dream of…” He promised, kissing the tip of one breast, then taking it completely into his mouth. He tasted, pulled, but didn’t suck. He couldn’t leave bruising behind though he wished to. He desperately wished he could leave his teeth in your body. But ark was a gentleman, a God of a being who would not leave marks without consent. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t do something else… and he decided, with your body wet and throbbing along his fingers, he would see how well you received this.

Ark expertly pressed a finger into your body, the long digit fully pushing into you with a simple stroke of his hand. And he waited. Your breathing hitched, your thighs trembled just the slightest, and the gasp you gave. Oh. The growl of possessive hunger at that little sound, that simple vibration of vocal cords into that note. Ark began to push harder into your body, and after a few thrusts of his hands and the gentle rock of your hips he slid another finger into you. 

“You like that my little Kitten?” He chuckled, thrusting his hand faster as he heard the grunt. His little mortal was still out but that face… they were flushed, red and terribly beautiful. Ark gazed down at them, his beautiful little alley cat coming undone from his fingers. The thrusting of his one hand was rocking those little hips just right, the gasps leaving your mouth open and o so suggestive to him. The press of his hand moved those pert nipples and shook them in such a way Ark felt as if his heart would break. You were beautiful. 

Here, beneath his hand and lost in the land of pleasure that he had created, Ark couldn’t help but feel the overwhelming love begin to flood him. This was his little kitten- and there body loved every movement of his fingers, every stroke of them inside you and, when another digit was added, he learned just how much you could take. When he finally got to be inside you, you would be able to handle him. His little alley kitten. 

Ark took those panties in his other hand and pressed it along the edge of his throbbing and neglected cock. He wished he could bury himself inside you and be done with the wait. But the wait was half the torture. The cool press of your undergarment to his hot body felt like the silken touch of your hand and, if he let himself imagine, it wasn’t just cloth anymore but it was you and you were the one pumping his shaft in your little hands. You would look up at him adorably and adoringly. 

As it should be. The angel began to match his thrusts to that of his hand- pacing it so he was finger fucking you to his own fast paced hand. Your body was rocking now and the sound your pussy was making as he fucked it, how it greedily didn’t want to let go… oh bliss. Just bliss. Your body gave a noticeable shudder, one that Ark recognized as your release.

Yesssss. You came on his fingers as he thrusted, with gentle persistence into you, and while he jerked himself so harshly. He joined you moments later, his cum mixing heavily on you panties and pants, pooling their in the clothing. His lower back wings we fully extended, the upper half curved around you. This was his darling little kitten. As he stared down at you, Ark felt that love overwhelm his heart snd he pressed his lips to yours, sneaking just one fast with his tongue. He had expected it to be limp.

To the angels surprise your lips molded into his and pressed back- and he had to fight that feral part of him that wanted to press into you again and fuck you silly. He pulled back, and laughed. 

“Oh my kitten… I knew you loved me..” it was obvious now. Your body was wanting him. It was so desperate for his touch, for his ability to make you feel pleasure, that it was hiding behind that silly mortal logic. It was alright though. Ark now had the truth of it. The angel removed his fingers with a pop and gathered up the bowl and cloth. He cleaned you, delicately and as soft as a mother would clean a newborn baby. Though he would have preferred rolling you around in his own cum and watching the effect that would have on your sexdrive- he resisted. He wouldn’t push you yet. His angel essence as it were was … overwhelming. He had bedded many demons and they all, once he had fucked them and pumped them full of his seed, had wanted to jump him again. And again. And again. Ark had the stamina of a god, and it didn’t bother him. But his cum had … effects on people. He wouldn’t press it onto you- not so soon. But your panties … they were soaked. He had drenched them in his seed, the cloth soaking in him.

He hated it but he had to wash it. He rose, pulling the soiled pants with him. The angel placed a sheet over your body and patted your cheek. 

“Good job little kitten… you did so good for me this evening. I hope to reward you in the future…” one more kiss and he was up and gone, throwing the soiled pants to the garbage and the panties to the sink. He washed them as best he could then, using the dryer that Karma had, only because Karma loved to cosplay and Ark did not want to wash his scent from these, to dry them. He returned and found you curled into a ball, your face curled into a sleepy smile.

His little kitten. So precious. Ark uncoiled you and dressed you, hands gentle and his kisses liberal with your skin. He would never get over tasting you. Once you were returned to comfortably clothed you- the more boring you- he tucked you up and against his chest, beneath his chin. The curve of his arms walled off the rest of the world. He didn’t want to share you with anyone. Not even the softest mote of light. His wing came over and he reviled in the smell of you all around him. 

He loved you.


	10. Male Sex Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains mentions of non con and drugging. Please do not read if triggers.

That night he and the Karma built another nest. The demon was a bit sad when Mr. Smiley said they couldn’t stay over and so the nest was necessary for comfort. But it also gave Ark the perfect excuse to … experiment with you. He had it prepared. He planned it well. The Angel had made you tea- to help with your back pain and blessed Karma for investing in Evangeline’s stupid leaf water. This would be the only time he would thank her for her entry into his life. 

This leaf water was strong and smelly- and would hide the real purpose of what was put into the liquid. These had been snatched from the mortal world ages ago, when Ark first had begun to show his fetish for … small beings. Tablets that looked so minuscule but - when applied in foods or drinks, offered the best form of sleep to a poor mortal. He had applied just enough to keep his little Kitten deep under, drifting in the heaviest sleep. He needed to experiment just a bit more…. 

Ark watched you drink the tea with obvious pleasure as Karma made himself a fortress of the couch cushions. You would be sleeping in your own separate little part of the fort- but not for long. Ark waited. Karma demanded another story before bed- from the same book you had almost finished but had stopped when he had let Mr Smiley in. As you read, Ark let himself drift gently in and out of sleep. He loved to hear you read. The melody in your voice as it walked its way over the words was perfection. You had the perfect voice. He smiled as you talked on, Karma again interjecting at parts and being half business and half casual. 

When the yawns were overpowering your little mouth he gently took the book from you and set it away. 

“Time for sleep Kit.”  
You nodded, eyes already dropping closed before he even could turn off the light. You curled into the pillows and Karma gave one look at Ark- and rose. 

“Don’t do anything too… well lewd. I know some people don’t like this kind of shit.” Karma glanced at his reading buddy and then back at Ark. “I like this one a lot. Little rat that they are. But I like em.”

“They are too deep under to be aware. But I’m not going to enter them if that’s what you are worried about.” Ark replied softly. You were snoring slightly, the buzz of your nose as it tried to drag more air in so cute. Karma whistled and then off- heading to his room. When the door had clicked shut, Ark Couldn't contain himself anymore. 

He took your little limp body in his hands and felt up, tentatively. Your heart was beating so smoothly and slow, a sign of heavy sleep. But the very vibration of you beneath his hand was wonderful to feel. You were here, with him and now he could test his theory. He pulled your shirt off, gently with his fingers watching as he revealed your chest and the nipples to the cool air. 

“Oh my sweet little kitten… you don’t know what positions you like Hmm?” Ark spoke softly to you, knowing you wouldn’t be able to answer him. But that didn’t change that he wanted to talk to you. You were his pet, his possession. He wanted to see how your body would speak to him. Next to come off we’re the pants, revealing the core of you that beautiful dick and ass he had tasted nights ago. The thought of your taste was enough to make him salivate. How you had become hardened against his tongue and then spurted so cutely… Ark opened his mouth and put that saliva to use- he pushed it onto the digits of his finger, drenching them.

He would be gentle. This was an exploration after all. A test for things to come. He had everything ready- a towel and bowl to the side he had kept hidden when you were drifting to sleep, and spare clothes that matched the ones he had just removed to a t. Ark took the boxers he had removed and breathed. Your scent flooded him and he felt his wings twitch in anticipation.

You smelled like sugar and fire, like the sweetest cut of meat- the tender backside of most creatures. It was the part of the body they used the least- the muscle there all subtle and soft. The backs of any animal were the best feasting. And that was true across all species and beings. Ark groaned, softly pressing that cloth to his mouth. Your taste was there right at the edge of his tongue- but he resisted the urge to tear into them and shred them. 

This was the one thing he didn’t want to destroy actually. It took so much in him not to rip it off and devour that little wet strain he knew was body fluid. Instead Ark gently flipped you over and cradled you. He traced your opening with his fingers, hands wet as he could make them And he watched. His one hand rubbed, gently on your limp member looking for the responses, the subtle cues that would be picked up from your body. Ark stroked your cock and wetted your backside, the hand stroking up and down, gentle and firm. 

After a few strokes he was rewarded. You legs shifted, opening wider. Welcoming him in. So you liked this. Your body was unable to hide behind a blush or silly mortal standards. You were all truth now- a canvas of unscripted love that he was reading. You arched your hip just slightly when Arks talon trailed inside the entrance of your back- but didn’t enter you. The goose flesh was another cue- and Ark groaned in pleasure at the sight of your nipples hardening. You were becoming harder- he could feel it between his fingers as he pumped you into his fist, his feathers against your skin a friction that was building. 

Your hips were already thrusting with his just a little and he purred, keeping a soft pace he had learned from his previous lovers. And you were responding to him- even if they weren’t the words of love he so craved. Your voice gasped, and Ark nearly dropped his hand at the sound. But you were still asleep and your hips bucked up into his hand and he had to answer that. He smiled as he pleasured you, your sleepy brain probably overwhelmed by his attention. 

“Oh kitten just wait till we can actually be together … I’ll show you things you never could dream of…” He promised, kissing the tip of one nipple, then taking it completely into his mouth. He tasted, pulled, but didn’t suck. He couldn’t leave bruising behind though he wished to. He desperately wished he could leave his teeth in your body. But ark was a gentleman, a God of a being who would not leave marks without consent. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t do something else… and he decided, with your body hard and throbbing along his fingers, he would see how well you received this. 

Ark expertly pressed a finger into your body, the long digit fully pushing into you with a simple stroke of his hand. And he waited. Your breathing hitched, your thighs trembled just the slightest, and the gasp you gave. Oh. The growl of possessive hunger at that little sound, that simple vibration of vocal cords into that note. Ark began to push harder into your body, and after a few thrusts of his hands and the gentle rock of your hips he slid another finger into you. Your cock was as hard as his, and he couldn’t help imagining what it would feel like to have it stretch your backside.

“You like that my little Kitten?” He chuckled, thrusting his hand faster as he heard the grunt. His little mortal was still out but that face… they were flushed, red and terribly beautiful. Ark gazed down at them, his beautiful little alley cat coming undone from his fingers. The thrusting of his one hand was rocking those little hips just right, the gasps leaving your mouth open and o so suggestive to him. The press of his hand moved those pert nipples and shook them in such a way Ark felt as if his heart would break. 

You were beautiful. Here, beneath his hand and lost in the land of pleasure that he had created, Ark couldn’t help but feel the overwhelming love begin to flood him. This was his little kitten- and there body loved every movement of his fingers, every stroke of them inside you and, when another digit was added, he learned just how much you could take. You were groaning and he felt the warmth of his little kittens precum begin to dribble down the length of his fingers. When he finally got to be inside you, you would be able to handle him. His little alley kitten. 

Ark took those boxers in his other hand and pressed it along the edge of his throbbing and neglected cock. He left your dick alone now, he knew just what button to press to get you off now. He wished he could bury himself inside you and be done with the wait. But the wait was half the torture. The cool press of your undergarment to his hot body felt like the silken touch of your hand and, if he let himself imagine, it wasn’t just cloth anymore but it was you and you were the one pumping his shaft in your little hands. You would look up at him adorably and adoringly.   
As it should be. 

The angel began to match his thrusts to that of his hand- pacing it so he was finger fucking you to his own fast paced hand. Your body was rocking now and the sound your ass was making as he fucked it, how it greedily didn’t want to let go… oh bliss. Just bliss. Your body gave a noticeable shudder, one that Ark recognized as your release.

Yesssss. You came on your discarded pants as he thrusted, with gentle persistence into you, and while he jerked himself so harshly. He joined you moments later, his cum mixing heavily on you boxers and pants, pooling their in the clothing. His lower back wings we fully extended, the upper half curved around you. This was his darling little kitten. As he stared down at you, Ark felt that love overwhelm his heart and he pressed his lips to yours, sneaking just one kiss with his tongue. He had expected it to be limp. 

To the angels surprise your lips molded into his and pressed back- and he had to fight that feral part of him that wanted to press into you again and fuck you silly. He pulled back, and laughed. 

“Oh my kitten… I knew you loved me..” it was obvious now. Your body was wanting him. It was so desperate for his touch, for his ability to make you feel pleasure, that it was hiding behind that silly mortal logic. It was alright though. Ark now had the truth of it. The angel removed his fingers with a pop and gathered up the bowl and cloth. He cleaned you, delicately and as soft as a mother would clean a newborn baby. Though he would have preferred rolling you around in his own cum and watching the effect that would have on your sexdrive- he resisted.

He wouldn’t push you yet. His angel essence as it were was … overwhelming. He had bedded many demons and they all, once he had fucked them and pumped them full of his seed, had wanted to jump him again. And again. And again. Ark had the stamina of a god, and it didn’t bother him. But his cum had … effects on people. He wouldn’t press it onto you- not so soon. But your boxers… they were soaked. He had drenched them in his seed, the cloth soaking in him. 

He hated it but he had to wash it. He rose, pulling the soiled pants with him. The angel placed a sheet over your body and patted your cheek.

“Good job little kitten… you did so good for me this evening. I hope to reward you in the future…” one more kiss and he was up and gone, throwing the soiled pants to the garbage and the boxers to the sink. He washed them as best he could then, using the dryer that Karma had, only because Karma loved to cosplay and Ark did not want to wash his scent from these, to dry them. 

He returned and found you curled into a ball, your face curled into a sleepy smile. His little kitten. So precious. Ark uncoiled you and dressed you, hands gentle and his kisses liberal with your skin. He would never get over tasting you. Once you were returned to comfortably clothed you- the more boring you- he tucked you up and against his chest, beneath his chin. The curve of his arms walled off the rest of the world. He didn’t want to share you with anyone. Not even the softest mote of light. His wing came over and he reviled in the smell of you all around him.

He loved you.


	11. Chapter 9.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had made yourself a new friend, someone who you didn’t expect to meet here in Hell. You didn’t realize that the Angel meant that friendship to take a much more... permanent and darker turn...

Mr. Smiley and Karma were two insane creatures both caped out on caffeine and a strange strain of cracked out friendship. They worked like mad, pulling you up to speed on serving standards, bar etiquette (there was a different sort of table top manners for demons vs mortals and you were surprised to know that yes fights were ok and yes getting drunk off your ass was ok. What wasn’t was unwanted hand touching), and Karmas own brand of speech - a set of hand gestures he had trained all his employees to recognize.   
Two shakes and a rotation - “that patron needs more.” A twist and two in the opposite direction - “Leave them - I’ll send someone else.” A quick motion with a balled fist “Get the bouncer - trouble.” 

“So this Tots gonna work at your Bar?” Mr. Smiley said one day. You were balancing a tray full of waters - trying to walk while Karma did his ‘training’. What that entailed was the big shadow man flailing his hands and throwing as much stuff around you as possible. Karma would scream, put his legs out beneath your feet, anything to upset the forward progress - which was to a very bored looking Angel. Every flinch you did would upset the water. And each time Karma would make you step back and start again. Ark had sunk into the chair, half slumped and head resting in his hand as yet again a screech of Karmas had your shoulders roll inward. 

How the fuck did Karma make so many different vocal sounds? Each was new - and absolutely dreadful. The pinstripe demon leaned on the countertop as Karma snapped his fingers and you obediently walked back to the beginning, “It’s got to be perfect, Rat.” Then Karma - with that split hand, refilled the glasses and patted your back like a proud mother sending their child off to war. 

“Yes they’re lettin’ me dress ‘em up,” Karma said. “I mean - a fallen human in my bar will turn heads LET alone in a maid outfit?” A kissing noise came from the shadow demon as you took a few steps. “Money opportunities.” 

You hoped he would be distracted enough to make it at least half way to Ark. The fallen Angel watched, eye fixed on you and half lidded. You kept your eyes fixed on him - determined not to be frightened by anything else. It lasted for a good three minutes before Karmas damn head popped up from between your legs and screeched. You screamed and jumped. The tray went tumbling and you cowered, expecting glass to go flying onto you with water. Instead there was a splash of water, a clatter of glass. You looked up. Ark had the tray in one hand, his eye staring down at you with annoyance, but his words were directed at Karma. 

“You know that’s an unfair scare.”  
A wicked cackle sounded from the Karma head - that was admiring the view. You were still in that first maid dress. You aimed a kick and were satisfied when you hit something that felt like a face. That satisfaction rebounded again as Karmas voice sounded from behind, muffled. You turned and caught him rubbing his jaw. Cheeky bastard deserved it. He liked to ogle you when you wore the cosplay - seeming to fantasize more about the god damn outfit on your body than you in the outfit.

If you had to say who was ogling you more in the outfit… it seemed that every time you flicked your head back to the angel, Ark was fiddling with something or that eye would blink rapidly. It felt like he was watching you too and… watching everything you did in it. It wasn’t … uncomfortable. But it felt like you had become the rabbit in front of the hound. Oblivious but that hound saw you. It just didn’t want to chase. At least. Not at the moment. You shook those thoughts away angrily, snorting. Arks an Angel you silly nit. You thought angrily. Ark was already clearing the tray and placing the cups in the sling for washing. It seemed your guardian Angel had determined you were done practicing. He doesn’t have impulsive thoughts like that. He’s not… like that. But there was a small part of your brain. Very small. But loud. How much do you know of angels and demons? How much can you say is Angelic purity… or your own wishful thinking?

“So the little sucker wants to work in a demonic bar.” Smiley hummed, that ever present grin growing wider and looking genuine. 

“Kit insisted.” Ark sighed. He was back to the spot he had occupied for hours now, this time he had turned the chair so he could lean along the back of it. “I said they would be fine - we don’t need extra income.”

“Maybe you don’t but I cost more, I’m eating stuff that you guys don’t eat.” You had noticed it. Over the course of the week you had seen more and more mortal looking dishes fill that almost empty fridge. The canned fear was gone - probably hidden away on Arks’ request - and the meat platters were set in a drawer at the bottom. Karma was good as his word. That butcher pig, Bruce, had delivered. You had opened the door one morning - after another cuddle fort was demanded. Ark had you up under his wings and it was a battle to get free. When you opened the door, bleary eyed and forgetful - you almost had a heart attack. 

What stood in the doorway screamed goth Lolita rabbit monster. They were dressed in all black - a black that almost blended into her fur. She had a low ‘V’ neck top, and some wicked looking red design patterns across its front. They sported sharp looking white shorts- leaving her very large feet out. The talons were painted or naturally a very pleasant shade of red you noticed. The rabbit Lolita goth hummed and you looked from her toes to her face. Her eyes were as red as Jack-o-lanterns, the face a white macabre of fur that looked like a jagged smiling skull. 

“Heyo bitch face, you must be the resident human my fence was telling me about.” The voice was what broke the veneer of horror - it was higher and more like a women’s than you had expected. 

“Um- excuse me?” You had forgotten. Like an idiot. This was hell. This was not a mortal block of human folk. It was hard to stay aware all the time that those knocking on the door could very much be friendly as well as rip her to bloody fragmented pieces. The rabbit goth demon snorted and tapped your nose with one long skeletal finger. 

“Ha! Just as stupid too. Damn, Donny would have fun with you at his parties but -“ Here she peered around you and into the room. “-I think I like choosing when my guts can be removed and such.” Before you could say a word more, the demon… took her fingers to her throat. There was a row of white stitches beneath her throat that stood out starkly along her dark fur. The demon rabbit flicked one orange hellish eye at you and winked. “Watch this. You’re gonna get a kick out of it.” 

“Wha-“ your voice died in your mouth as those skeletal fingers cut over that lacework and sliced through them. The head rolled back, falling clean over and away from the stump of her neck. That skeletal hand reached inward and that’s when you realized. You could see into her chest. You could see the thumping heart, the squirming organs - but, there was something in there that was inorganic. That skeletal finger plucked several of those floating strands and pulled them up daintily. The hand emerged from its grotesque exploration and clutched… shopping bags. Reusable, blue canvas bags. The arm extended as the headless body crouched. 

You had fallen over and hadn’t noticed that you were basically shaking halfway into the house. 

“Well ya didn’t piss yourself.” The rabbit demons’ voice came from the head and you noticed. She could still talk. The eyes were watching you even as the head bobbled backward held up by a flimsy bit of fur and skin. “Here. Take it, stupid.” The hand held the bags out - and they weren’t covered in blood. How are they not congealed and disgustingly covered in blood? Is there blood in there ? 

You peered closer into the rabbit women’s chest cavity - and received a slap.   
“HEY PERVERT!” She cried and you felt your jaw rattle. It was a slap but wasn’t one hard enough to snap your neck off. This demon may have been around your size but she didn’t exude weakness - pure horrible macabre yes but weakness? No. She must have been holding back. You covered your eyes and stepped back and nearly fell into a scaled leg behind you. 

“Ah, Ophelia. You brought the food this time?” Ark’s voice was above and around you as he single handedly picked you up and tucked you into the crook of his arm. The other gathered the forgotten bags, carrying the ten odd bits of canvas with not so much as a single flinch.

“Hello Angel Ass.” The rabbit demon grumbled. “Can you tell your damn lapdog not to ogle ladies chests? I'm not some common whore and I don’t appreciate my tits to be stared at.”

“It wasn’t - I wasn’t. I’m so sorry!” 

“I think they might have been admiring your…” Ark made a motion at his own nonexistent neck, that brow raised. “Ability more than your women endowed gifts.”

“Well…” she seemed to have puffed her cheek out in a pouring fashion then shook her head, ears peeking again. You watched as those nimble skeletal fingers tapped along the stitching and easily resewed that length of flesh back together. She tested her stitch work by shaking and bobbing. You shuddered - fascinated and fearful. Is this common for all demons? Can they just do odd things all the time? I don’t think I would like my head to be so easily… removed... 

“I’ll follow the bosses’ rules. Just this once. Besides they are kinda cute.” Ophelia winked at you and blew a kiss. “Would be a waste to cut up such a nice face. And a waste of a good client.” She bowed and then flipped the bird at them both and hopped away.   
From that moment on when there was a knock at the door, Karma or Ark were the ones to answer it with you - if not by themselves all together. But… it was nice to have food you could eat.

The fridge and the pantry were a paradise for any college kid - snacks and instant noodles, microwave foods and TV dinners. All of it was practically falling out of the cold storage units. Ark and Karma seemed to have set up a little game - what new combination of food would you like this evening? 

You shook off the memories and remembered yourself. You were doing this for money as well as independence. “It’s better if I pull my own weight. I am a stranger.”

“Shut up about that.” Karma retorted. The demon was now settling into the couch, hands clasped together as he poured over yet another maid design. Mr. Smiley joined him, throwing a casual arm about his companions shoulder. Karma motioned at the still set up fort. 

“We just had a big ass sleepover where we spooned. How does that go for strangers?”

“Um-“ you couldn’t explain that away. Since your breakdown and the forced time in Arks bed, you had felt guilty. Guilty for taking time away from Karma and Ark. As well as guilty for taking the big Angel’s bed. A compromise seemed to be silently agreed upon, as Ark refused to let you sleep on the couch and you refused to take his bed…. Or join him in it. Though that last thought had sprung to mind many times. He didn’t seem opposed to snuggling you in the fort. In fact, most nights you woke up beneath a wing or with an arm curled over your stomach. It was… comforting.

A few times you had woken up and been almost back to back or nose to nose with Karma. That hadn’t been so comforting. You had respectfully scooted back and out of the way, putting a few dozen pillows or Ark’s own massive body between you two. You remembered Ark’s words on his friend's personal space, and you didn’t need to have the big old bugger swing at you in his sleep. The fort was a good compromise for everyone. Ark got to keep an eye on you, Karma got cuddles and you got to sleep somewhere besides the Angels bed. But… some nights you had woken and your body had tingled. It wasn’t like a shiver. 

You would roll up, suddenly awake. Those times you would have been sweating, gasping and your heart would be racing. It was the sudden rush of pleasure and the wet swoop of that spot between your legs that cued you to what your body was doing. Wet dreams - which was embarrassing even to think of. Here you were, in hell with two inhuman roommates thinking of the nasty in your sleep while you had a goddamn sleepover with two very masculine giants in the living room. You hoped you hadn’t moaned anything - or at least that those two hadn’t seen anything. It was a common occurrence - a hand down the pants, wetness below - but now you prayed that you wouldn’t be caught by either of them.

Karma would make lewd gestures and want in on the action. Easy to deny him. He was just a very… well. He was a charming idiot. Ark however… that sent butterflies up your belly and through your toes. Ark. How would he react? He seems oblivious when it comes to personal boundaries… but… A hand down your pants was obviously NOT innocent. 

You shook off the thoughts of sex and of him catching you, which seemed to make your face flush just as Ark turned and looked at you, and mumbled. “You have a point…”

“You guys spooned?” Mr. Smiley looked between Karma and yourself. He tapped his glass, a red liquid slouching around within. You didn’t want to ask what it was, last time hadn’t been so pleasant. Also, none of them had supplied you with what it could be. 

“Fuck yeah- well not me. Ya know, touch thing.” Karma gave a little wave of his split hands, thread and lace in one and the hem of the dress in the other. Mr. Smiley nodded. The yellow demon tipped back his head and when he saw you watching, swallowed the contents of that glass in one terrible swallow. “I spooned the big boy and they spooned the little rat.”

“I wouldn’t call it spooning.” You argued.   
Karma rolled that single eye to you, sewing needle dangling.

“But that’s what it was.”

“But we didn’t have sex-“ Your eyes darted to Ark, nervous butterflies suddenly back and with a vengeance. Why is he making me feel this way now? “-I didn’t fuck you.” You fought the flush beginning to rise in your face at those words. Ark was an angel. Not a mortal. And definitely NOT INTERESTED in sex. He told you himself! You chastised. Just because he’s pretty, doesn’t mean he’s sexual. 

“Doesn’t mean we cant be SPOONING.” Karma swung that needle threateningly back at you, as if he was about to fight. He looked ridiculous. A big nine foot demon covered in the hem of a dress, buttons strewn about and doubled hands full of lace, thread, scissors and ribbon. He looked like a very distraught and very angry college arts kid, if a college arts kid had horns and a single eye and spines growing from his shoulders.

Mr. Smiley refilled his glass as you backed down, throwing your hands up in defeat.   
“Aggressive cuddling is what I prefer.”

As the two demons engaged in patterns for the next dress - it was for someone by the name of Solar - you made your way to Ark. he still had his head propped up on his arm, but at your approach he sat up straighter. That eye curved in his signature no mouth smile. We are friends. You thought, ignoring the sudden palpitations. Scrambling up and into a chair opposite Ark, you looked at him.   
“You’ve been quiet, Ark. You ok?”

“Mm?” His ears swiveled towards you. He must have been spacing out just a tad because he came fully upright, cracking his back. “Yes I am.” Ark reached across the table and tugged at a strand of loose hair.

He plucked it back behind your ear, brushing your cheek as he retreated. “Are you worried about me?”

“Well, yes.” He had been so quiet over the last few days. Ark was still his Arkish self, still over protective, still very handsy and still against you working in a bar full of demons, but… he seemed tired. Subdued. Almost like a languid cat in the sun. He would nap more often through the day, usually demanding your lap or even snatching you from Karma’s hands and plopping you down on the couch with him. There wasn’t much to be said or done when that happened.

The first nap session, almost the day after the maid day idea had been proposed, Ark had peered over your shoulder as you poured over the notes you had collected on maids’ and cafes and whatnot. Karma wasn't quite literate so anything with a frilly dress and maid attire was stolen, snatched up, and brought to you. Later, after many complaints and a lot of angry huffs and simply disgruntled shakes of your head - Karma had roped in an assistant - a demon who could read by the name of Commit. You hadn’t seen them, but from how Karma boasted about their goody two shoes behavior and how he had guilted them into sin, you could mash up a pretty good picture. This demon must have been one of Karma’s victims at one point and… poor thing.

You had heard enough of Karma’s antics and capers to know by now that any soul brought low by him was… terrifying. Ark, looming over you as you tried to pour over the notes finally got your attention. “Yes?” 

It had apparently been enough of an invitation. That simple ‘yes’ gave the Angel the go ahead to sweep you up and into the couch. You couldn’t even squeak as he rolled you into the backrest and was softly snoring. You had tried waking him up, even tried escaping, but it didn’t help. Sometimes Karma would sneak you out of the feather prison, other times he would just teach you from your cage. Either way it seemed to be happening with more frequency and it had you concerned. 

“You are quiet but not usually this quiet.” You poked his elbow, admiring the gold feathering on his forearms. “What’s wrong?”

“You are worried about me.” His hand reached and caught your fingers, tugging just a bit. His eye was wide now. The angel seemed shocked at what you said. But why? 

“Well yeah, you worry about me for every second of the day.” He probably goes to bed worried about me. A bubble of laughter escaped as you thought.

It turned into a surprised gasp as he scooped you into his arms, effectively supplanting you from your original chair and into his lap. His hand gently angled your face up and kissed your brow. 

“I’m not worried. Just content.” Ark assured but you were not convinced. 

“Why’s that?”

“You’re here. And Karma. And Mr.Smiley. Some great friends.” He was twining his fingers in your hair, mindlessly petting out little snags and knots. You let him for you had given up just a bit on the personal space bubble. Touching seemed to be common among the shadowman and angel. It was just a learned habit. Besides, it wasn’t as if you were adverse to touch - just… maybe not sudden surprises when you were undressing or in the restroom. “I’m just- I’m worried a bit.”

“So you are worried, but about what?” You could read the worry on his face now. It was a few weeks of being in close contact and only having interactions with an Angel and Demon that made it easy to read.

“About you.” That wing curled slightly toward and brushed up along your back. It was like a softer embrace, one you didn’t think you would come to love so fast. But you did.

“Of course, you. I am worried about… this maid night and about you interacting with other demons and such.” Ark's hand tapped on the wood of the table, drumming mindlessly. Mr. Smiley and Karma were arguing about the color choice and pattern for Celine’s dress, one of Karma's employees. They were too engaged to pay any mind to you and Ark. You took his drumming hand in yours and… he let you. It was massive. Compared to your small ones, this hand could swallow your head, your face in a simple curl. They were soft however. You held it and Ark watched wide eyed. 

“Well would you believe I’m worried as well?” It was an easy thing to be worried about. You would be running around, unfamiliar demons walking about and staring at you. Karma had reassured you you would be fine but… it would only take a moment. You were a mortal. You had no spikes, not fangs or talons or tendrils or strength. Just. You looked back at those tiny hands against Ark’s palm. Small.

“I don’t know how other demons will be with my whole getup. I guess Karma got the rest of the staff to dress up too, which is nice.” It was a reassurance. Karma would be making everyone wear attire and you would be simply blending into an oddity of an interesting night. Karma even mentioned a strip show and you blinked in surprise and then Ark had to step in and reassure you that no it wouldn’t be you, not in a million years. 

Ark’s hand closed over yours and he tugged it up against his chest. This was a surprise. He had you right up against his scar and you could feel how the golden skin was so different then the feathered. But beneath it all was the heavy thump thump of his heart. Ark dipped down, eye closing as he nestled his face into the curve of your neck. You froze just a bit. This was… new. And - surprising.

“You confuse me.” He breathed. 

You felt your pulse beat - one hand on his chest, his face buried into your neck. You shook off the apprehension. We are friends. He’s not here to eat you, you chastised. You forced yourself to relax and you leaned back into him, reviling in his soft feathers. “You confuse me.”

“Then don’t do it. Why would you press to do something that makes you nervous?”  
“It may be nervousness that’s affecting me now but that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t try it.” You said back. You felt his face wing flutter as it gently bopped you on the nose. “Hey!” Ark pulled back just enough to see your face. There was such… eagerness. Softness. A desire inside that eye. It wasn’t hidden, but it wasn’t a sexual desire. No- no. His next words made it more obvious what he wanted. 

“You don’t need to. I would take care of you.” The hand not holding yours against his chest came forward and gently pushed you deeper into his lap. You allowed it, still so stunned at the raw emotions in his eye. “I would make sure you would never have to worry again about other demons.” It would be nice. To forget. To not have to worry about… anything. He was offering you a place to rest - forever. No more stress, no more fear. But then what are you to him - to anyone? A glorified pet to be coddled and cooed over. You looked up at him. 

“You already take care of me so much. And I don’t want to impose on your hospitality. Yours or Karma’s.” You heard the shadow man and Pinstripe demon mumbling over lace and texture. You could see they both were comparing a manga image to Karma's work and lamenting on the lack of shine. Ark caught your chin and your attention was on him again 

“I would welcome the imposition. I would welcome the extra work, welcome it all.”  
“You may welcome it but it doesn’t sit right with me to have you solely provide. I like to know I’m making a contribution somehow.” Your words did nothing to mollify him however. He leaned back, wing relaxing as he stared at you from a bit of distance. He didn’t let go but he seemed to be studying you. You crossed your arms and waited. Finally Ark spoke again, sounding exasperated. 

“But you don’t need to. I want to keep you safe kitten.” Here - you saw that eye blink and then close. Ark inhaled and it seemed like he was collecting himself. “I want to keep you safe, Kit. But I may not be able to keep you safe - I’ll be at the door and away from the floor. It has me worried.” 

Here it was. The root of it all. Ark had been there since that first time in the alley. Since he had chased those demons off. He had protected you from Evangeline, protected you from Luttz and his corny, protected you from yourself. All he knew was that you didn’t couldn’t protect yourself. I’ve caused that. Like a fool you so willingly accepted his comfort, without knowing the cost to him. He’s really worried about this whole thing.

“Why don’t you trust me a bit more?”

“What?” 

You shifted back, just enough to give you space but not enough to break out of his half embrace. What a strange creature. Why does he care so much for me? I’ll never understand. You took a breath and began.

“You don’t seem to trust that I can handle myself. I did survive on the streets just a few weeks ago.” Had it really been so short? It felt like you had lived with these two for months, not a mere few weeks. “I think I’ve made strides and bounds in trust with you, but you don’t trust me back.”

“That’s not what I mean. I just-“

“Do you trust me?” You interposed Ark, before he could wind up another string of well meaning. If he said that stuff again - that he could protect you and keep you safe without worry - there was a part of you that wanted that more than should be normal. Safe… A shiver passed down your spine. Ark looked at you stunned. 

“Of-of course.” 

“Then let me do this.” You placed your hands - both of them - on his chest now. Your hands traced the scar lightly, barely placing any pressure at all. He was sensitive here but… he didn’t shy away like he had with his wings. You traced another branching scar, a jagged lightning bolt of gold. “You act as if I’m some china plate. I may be broken but the very seams of my breaks are filled with strength, with gold.” Like him.

“Trust that I can handle a few demons. I trust Karma’s judgment too. He may be an asshole but he’s a good guy.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Ark watched as you spun in his lap and hopped off, trotting away to help with whatever the hell Karma was blathering about. He didn’t want - he never had dreamed - that his attempt to dissuade you would go so- so- 

Piss poor. 

Utter failure.

A literal backfire. 

He had planned it so well. His intricate wordsmithing. Nothing serious, heaven forbid. He wouldn’t want to slam down on his poor little kittens spirit. Not yet. That would be exquisite. He had planned a whole scenario for that reshaping. The angel had been irritated at Karma’s bluster and insistence that his Kit should be the reigning star of the bar's first Maid night. It was stupid. Utterly foolish. 

When confronted on it, the smaller demon had only given his shit eating grin and tapped the side of his head. “I have a whole plan. My dude, they’re gonna be wrapped around your finger so easily, don’t fret. You’re gonna molt half your ass feathers off, shit for brains.” 

So Ark had summoned some of that old knowledge, that old bit of himself that whispered about patience and serenity and how the principles of Angels should reflect this. An old Accius habit. He surprised himself as he sunk back into that slightly more distant roll. It was all part of the plan. He couldn’t help the touching; he would pet, paw and worship his kitten in any way he liked, thank you very much, but the lack of talking had triggered his pets' worry. 

Good. 

It had gone so swimmingly. He had laid the bait and they had bit into it so nicely. He reeled them in and was ready. Ready to supplant that courage to be in the spotlight with his sweet honeyed words. I want you all to myself. I don’t want to share you with anyone. Those dressed are for me not for some piss drunk creature that never got to see the brightness and glory I was born into.

You had wobbled, he had seen it. Ark had been ready to console, to reassure and erase any obligation to see this out for Karma's sake. But. Somehow it royally was screwed up. Somehow I didn’t catch it. 

You had masterfully spun the words he had weaved onto him. You had questioned him about trust. Backed him into a corner. Before his other pets, before he would have simply taken you. Questioned and said “no, I don’t trust you” and dealt with the consequences later, but… he couldn’t. He wanted you to come willingly to him. To be at his beck and call.

Ark’s Kitten had essentially taken his words and spun them upon himself. Now, Instead of consoling and becoming your harbor, holding you close and feeling you- Ark had to reassure and reaffirm his Kitten. And now you had left his lap. His heart, which had been beating so steadily beneath your little hand now angrily hummed. He wanted to scoop you up, lock the doors, push you into his bed and make sure you never left.

“Hey Karma I have a question.” Your singsong voice. It was like sandpaper over his nerves. 

How can you be so calm when I’m tearing apart?

“Yeah rat shoot your question. I’m listening.” 

Fuck Karma. 

“No seriously I have a question that's about the maid night.” Karma stopped his sewing and turned, focusing. 

Fuck this plan. Ark wanted to smash Karmas face through a window. The demon didn’t deserve it but it would make Ark feel so much better. A bit of violence to upset this sudden raging desire. He wanted to see you spread on his lap, filled with his cum and begging. Would you cry when you begged? Laugh? Lavish praises as that aphrodisiac slowly made your mind go wild? 

“Alright shoot it.” Mr. Smiley responded, holding a bolt of lace in one hand.

Fuck everything. He wanted you. His body was already responding, hardening. He salivated at the memory of your taste in his mouth. Before Ark could stop himself, he was halfway up and out of the chair- just as you turned around.

“Will I be able to see Ark while I work? Will he be able to see me? I think… it would be best for us both if we could be in view of each other.”

What? 

What? 

Karma and Smiley both in unison turned their heads to Ark then back to each other. 

“That won’t be a problem.”

“Naw not at all little rat. See, Ark has the most important responsibility and that’s to be the bouncer. Ark gets to throw anyone and anything that doesn’t follow my rules out into the trash.” Karma was watching Ark now with a sly look. He made one of those invisible hand gestures, the ones he hadn’t taught you. 

Chill. I got this. 

Chill? Chill he said. He wanted to do anything but chill. Ark waited however. He paused. He held his breath. 

“Well I am worried. And I don’t want Ark to be nervous and over react to anything or anyone.”

“Dawww how cute.” Mr. Smiley hummed, a sarcastic stretch to that grin of his. He rolled an eye to Ark as he ruffled Kits hair. “You’re worried about a big old tough angel baby huh? Don’t worry kid I can take care of you.”

You were in Arks arms before he could blink. Snarling softly, Ark turned the full force of his anger onto the pinstripe demon. You couldn’t see it though. His wings had covered you up, even as your muffled “hello!? Hey!” kept going. Mr. Smileys smile never could falter- it was impossible- but there was a predatory smirk to the grin. Ark knew he had wandered right into the trap but - he could care less.

“Don’t mock me.” 

“Heyo Heyo- chill you two dickbags.”Karma stood and pushed between the two, still sewing with one batch of split wrists. Ark shivered as his mortal pushed through the feathers of his wing. Karma caught your eye and taped your nose from between your feathery cage.

“Kit- you will have nothing to worry about- and neither will Ark. Ark will have priority of keeping your ass out of any demons mouth. And I’ll be making sure you serve with someone too. Not gonna let a greenhorn like you champion my bar by yourself.” He patted your cheek affectionately as he turned, dismissing Kit and also Ark. 

He brought the Lace and dress back to Mr. Smileys eyes. “Now do you think we should give it blue trim or red? Celine is more brooding but blue seems to be such a soft color …”

Ark would have taken offense had it not been for the simple flick of fingers. 

Sorry. All will be good. 

Ark was too wound up- both on sexual desires as well on anger. Smiley still had that smug tilt to the eyes, and he wanted to claw off that grin. He would have. The old Ark would have smashed in the yellow piss looking demon. Accius would have snapped his neck before the anger could simmer. 

You were making the most adorable and disgruntled noises. “Ark hey- you can put me down now- come on big guy it’s ok-“ 

The angel turned, carrying you off to the couch and settling down. Maybe a nap would be the best thing. Take off some of the steam. And what better chew toy to nest with them than his Kitten.

“I’m tired.” 

He didn’t let you up. Let me be selfish just a bit Kitten. Let me hold you and not let you go. I’ll make it up to you for my behavior. Ark felt you struggle in his wings but weakly before you stopped. And sighed.

“Fine.” Fingers were stroking his chest. Fuck, that felt nice though. Soothing- soft. He had to resist a groan. And then. Movement, pressure. Kit was wiggling up. 

“Wha- hey- Kitten what are you?-“

Your head poked out right beneath his chin- where his wings met. 

“Hi” 

“Hello little kitten.” 

“You ok?” The concern in your voice, it was so genuine. So true. His precious kitten. He would pluck the eyes of any demon that looked at you the wrong way and string them in a necklace of pearls. Instead, Ark placed a hand beneath his wings and to your back. He kissed your temple. 

“Just… tired…” Ark was. But not for the reasons you were possibly thinking. He was worried and he was spiraling slightly in his wish to control everything. He was tired and had been taking more naps throughout the day because of his nightly activities. 

Every night now, after you had been given your tea and slipped what pills Karma had snatched from the mortal world, Ark would start. He would undress you and worship your body. Soft- gentle passion. He never entered you with his own body but … he had had you in very compromising situations. Your legs straddling his cock as he pumped it in his fist. Him stroking your buttocks as he whispered all the sins he would perform for you. His mouth tasting you for hours, not penetrating but simply soaking you with his mouth. Karma would return only after the noise of Arks pent up passion had subsided. Ark would be sweaty, panting and slightly relieved. Seeing you naked before him- so open… that was what set him to sleep every night. 

Shock made Ark almost bolt as a hand touched his cheek. Then he saw it was you. Your hand. He leaned into that touch, eye half hooded.

“It will be ok Ark. Don’t stress so much.” You said. Ark wanted to snort. He would always worry for you. You were his. His. You smiled up at him and it was like the sun opening through clouds. 

“I’ll try…” Ark purred. His claws curled into the back of your shirt, clinging. He would ask. He didn’t want to let go yet. “Will you…stay with me for a moment ?”

You snorted. “Do I have a choice?”

“I-“

“I’m teasing Ark.” You squirmed into his chest, nesting down into his feathers. Your eyes were all but closed as you tucked beneath his wing.

“You’re too soft to leave anyway…. a nap….. would be nice…” Yes. A nap would be nice.

More than that calling you mine and finally having you all to myself- and never having to share you would make me happier. 

For now… this is better. This is heaven. Ark kissed your forehead again as he too closed his eye. He didn’t feel any sexual thoughts disturb him.

Only the softest touches of your hands and your heart against his. He dreamed of nothing. Just one thought. You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO LOVELIES ! Sorry it’s been so long- holidays were rough and then settling into a new home was also rough but I LIVE ! Sorry sorry if I worried any of you. Just had a rough work season (I work retail) and then I was busy formatting and setting up my own personal project. But I am here again and I’ll have the next chapter out soon. Thank you for all your kind words and encouragement. I am humbled and can’t wait to give you more !


	12. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had made yourself a new friend, someone who you didn’t expect to meet here in Hell. You didn’t realize that the Angel meant that friendship to take a much more... permanent and darker turn...
> 
> Tw: Noncon mentions/ Gore/ rape mention/ not ment for young readers.

Ark traced a finger behind your ear, capturing that lock of hair. It was growing back, slowly but beautifully so. You slept in his lap, comfortable and as peaceful as the mortals say, a sleeping angel. You looked like it. Ark marveled at your skin. It was so smooth, unblemished and warm. He tapped a knuckle to the side of your cheek and felt the pulse there. Thump thump. Karma couldn’t explain why a heart might continue to beat in hell, some mortals when they fell, lost all beating capacity. Some retained it, a mimicry of life. 

His kitten had kept theirs it seemed but… what had happened to you? He twined that lock of hair around his forefinger and let go. The curl bounced, falling into your face. Parted lips, soft snoring, the thump thump of your heart. Bliss. Ark hated to disturb you, napping in his lap. You were good for your namesake. You were practically curled into his chest, settled on him as any sleeping kitten should. Over the course of these weeks his little touches, his friendly pats and over touching - it had slowly rubbed off on you. 

Your cold stance on personal space had begun to melt now in his warmth. You had been ice but Ark had simply settled around you and smoothed those jagged edges, sculpting you into what he wanted. Your ice was now lessened, softened. A perfect sculpture of that fragile frozen water in his hands. Ark would get to the core of you. Eventually. You were holding onto him, those little fingers curled into his chest. You grumbled in your sleep and curled into him more. His kitten's cheek rubbed against his scar and Ark shivered. 

Any other being - anyone else, he would have shoved away. That place, he traced a finger along the upper golden lines, the soft smooth flesh barren of much down. The screams, the euphoria of standing over those stupid worthless perfect little grubs. The beauty of that massacre. Blood of mortal angels was bright red, different then the darker crimson that smudged through demon veins. What would it taste like? To eat such stupid bleating sheep? Would it taste as good as that imp? His mouth salivated at that memory. He had caught another pitiful little fool. Their fists had been open, clawed and scrapping.

“N-no please! Have mercy!” Stupid fool. He WASN'T here to give mercy. Ark had opened his mouth - to bite, to taste - he would never know. He was invincible, unstoppable. His blood was up, his body throbbed. As Ark in his glory traced his tongue over that weeping creature's face - would it be salty or sweet? Heavy or light? - his bliss had ended. The spear was lodged in his chest.

Disbelief - horror - the shattering of his chest. The pain. He had dropped the mortal angel. They thought he had been defeated. Those gods all standing around him, silent as sentinels. 

They had been silent all his existence. Just say something you pompous pricks. They did not speak to him. The tears streaming down his face had burned their tracks, but in his last act of fury, before they could try and force him to beg, he had torn that mortal's screaming head clean from its shoulders. 

No mercy. Not anymore. 

Hands traced his chest- the very spot the spear had torn through. Ark came back to himself with a jolt, his hand coming down. There was a small little mweal of noise. The angel hadn’t realized he had closed his eye. He opened them and stopped his body from following through with that memory, his hand had a grip around your head, holding it. Ark let go, fear rising.

“Kit?” He whispered. He was afraid. Had he squished you? Had he cut you with his claws? Oh no no no no.

Two little eyes opened in his kitten's face, bleary eyed and blinking. 

“Kitten?” 

“Mmmmore sleep.” His mortal closed those eyes with a snuff, burrowing their way into the corner of his sleeve. His ears turned, standing on end and listening. Your breathing shallowed back out, drifting into sleep. Ark would have to wait again until you were deeper before moving you. He would have rather poured his attention into your body - tasting, lapping, feeling every curve and crevice. 

Memories; Unpleasant little things settling in his head- of all the things he had done to his previous mortals. Those memories mixed and pasted themselves to the very terrible moments of Arks fall. The angel gave themselves a shake. No he had a job to do. Tonight was the only time he would be able to do it. Ark placed a finger near your mouth, feeling for your breath. It had slowed, regulating itself once more to sleep. He gently scooped his kitten up and redeposited them back into the nest. 

Your stubbornness to take his bed only worked in Arks favor. It was an excuse he could use to play with your body after you had your sleep tea and tablets. He had explored it as gently and carefully as any owner would- all the secret blemishes, all the curves and dips. Everything. It was his after all. Ark had to know how you liked him against you, before he could stroke himself inside you, ride that glorious body to oblivion and back… 

He was getting distracted again and he could not afford to let his lust for you override his more brutal instinct. Tonight was important. And exciting. He tucked his kitten back under the covers, curling that blanket carefully beneath. “I’ll be back soon my sweet little love.” He whispered. Ark gave your forehead the barest of kisses- anymore and he would have dove beneath those covers just to get at his heaven between your legs. 

“You going hunting again?” 

Ark turned away from you and stared at Karma. He was propped up against his own side of the nest, flipping through a porno. Karma didn’t bring those out when you were awake but, since Ark had started his nightly body worship of you, Karma would retreat for the hour and come back. He would slap a magazine beneath Arks nose and wave it. Tonight’s read was called Glory hole limited. The best places in hell to find a good place to stuff you spunk! It was such a crude title. Karma raised and eyebrow as he saw Ark peering at the cover.

“Yes. I have enough information to track them back.” To kill them. 

“This is a new printing of magazine by the way. Something not really seen before.” Karma rolled on, flipping the magazine over to Ark. The angel saw the very page his friend had been examining was one where the very beast like demon was halfway stuck in the wall and loving it. Ark snorted. He didn’t need fantasy magazines when he had his little pet. Although … the image of you, stuck and bent over, curling and whining for him to fill you up-  
Ark violently had to shake again to chase off the daydreams. Karma snorted, pointing to Ark. 

“You need to start making more moves man. You are practically pawing at the earth like some jacked up stallion.” The shadowman flipped a page and made a “oo la la” sound. “Maybe you could ask Admira to service you. Or Trixie though she’s my favorite hole to fill. I wouldn’t mind sharing. Unless you wanna rock my world~”

“Karma we’ve been through this I’m not fucking you.”

“Awwww come on! Not even a little friends with benefits?”

“No.” 

The shadow demon frowned, rolling back into the blankets with a huff. “Fine. But you should see if you can get someone from Admiras Agency to fuck you. You are gonna snap.”  
Hence why I’m going hunting. Ark thought. But he didn’t voice these thoughts aloud. Karma was right. He was dangerously close to loosing his control. 

Only the other night he had been so lost in his fantasy - of you begging for him- that he had ever so slightly pressed himself into you. And slipped just a bit in. Your groan had been the indicator to that mistake and his hunger for you was washed away by cold dread. He was so close to having you completely his. Of your mind becoming what he wanted. But … you felt so good around his tip. He was glad he had pulled away and had called it a night. Ark knew, now, that if he had hesitated a moment longer, he would have fucked the life from his kitten, plan be damned. 

Ark made his way to the door. 

“What should I tell the rat if you aren’t back in time ?” Karma asked. 

“Tell them I’m doing a business trip for you.” He pulled open the door and smiled into the warm night air. “You’re good at lying.”   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

It was a long process planning the ‘Maid Themed Night’. It did not take a night. It took longer than expected, half in part to the hand making and tailoring of customer outfits for all the employees and then the training you had to go through. Karma rescheduled the maid night because he had to get materials to stitch, sew and measure, then decorations to prep, place and mash together. 

Over the next few days you were slowly getting better at your training. You didn’t flinch when Karma leapt from the shadows. You didn’t spill a drop when setting the glasses on the table. You flashed all the silent hand language signals - able to form fast short sentences. You practiced hard. You practiced long into the day and night. Ark had to throw you into bed at times, pulled you from those papers and settle you down into his arms. Karma didn’t help with Ark, however. Karma was a businessman and your drive to excel and achieve only tripled his efforts. Instead he fed the need for you to improve, to practice more. 

You would be a good server. The desire to be of use was overpowering just because you wanted to be measured more than an object. Ark kept reassuring and trying to soothe but he didn’t understand. You wanted to earn your keep. Not have it handed to you. 

Even after the maid night. This wasn't short term for you. Ark didn’t understand or know, but Karma did. He could see it or assume as much. I want to be more than just a soft little housemate You thought. 

So when you woke and found yourself surprisingly without an Ark curled around you… it was your chance. The only chance to get a word in privately. 

You rubbed the sleep from your eyes and noticed Karma reading a small magazine. The cover was oddly- dark. As you leaned over, trying to catch a view you must have made a noise. Karma lifted his head, swinging that magazine away from you as he beamed. 

“Good morning sewer rat !” He Chortled, ruffling that nest of hair on your head. The magazine was gone. “Did you dream of me~?”

“Morning- and no I didn’t.” You had however dreamt of … Ark. He had been saying something, talking about hunting. Or was that a memory? You didn’t need to dwell on it because something more interesting had just occurred. Karma had hidden that magazine so fast and, though you were teaching him to read- he couldn’t read that well. “What were you looking at ?” 

“Oh nothing. Just some picture adds on new murder weapons from the mortal world.” The shadowman beamed. “I got to stay on top of my craft you know.” 

“Uh huh….” It seemed maybe like it was more. The cover had looked more like a person - not a machine. 

“Wheres Ark?”

“He went out - had him run an errand for me. So we have some alone time now little rat.” Karma turned and stared straight at you. 

“Alright big girl. Spit it out. You’ve wanted to say something to me for several days now and it can’t be said in front of him-“ he thumbed a finger at the door Ark had left through. “So. Spit it out before I drag it out. Or maybe you want me to do that?” He waggled his brows again and purred the last bit. He was such a horn dog. But- he had caught you. He had seen you trying to ask, trying to figure out what to do- shit. 

“Ah no.” Well damn if you had to ask now. You sighed. “Was it that obvious ?”

“As obvious as a demon with their legs open. Now say it.” 

No going back. You took a deep breath and explained. “I would like to continue working at your bar- beyond the maid night. I want to earn my keep.” And not be a pet or some numb on a couch. 

Their kindness was huge but it was beginning to rub off as pity and you couldn’t help but feel as if a rising debt was mounting around you. Karma, usually all shits and giggles, took on a sharp business air as soon as you finished. He straightened, eye bright and watching. Karma settled down on his heels and tapped a finger to his cheek. Looking you over and humming thoughtfully. 

“Ya really wanna be a server huh? The appeal of a maid cafe is wonderful and running a maid night every few months is cool, but… for you to stay on as a server will be outlined as a deficit to me.” He split his hands weirdly and counted down on his now ten fingers.

“You will be needing extra training in the handling of alcohol, I will need to have a server with you every time you wait tables. Little Rat, when you walk into that bar you will be an immediate target - no defenses and no speed. You could be swallowed up. You will be a distraction for my biggest asset - Ark. His desire to protect you would be heavier than actually doing his job.” Each comment was delivered with the folding of a finger, a silent slap of the circumstances. 

He pleated those hands together, making an odd sort of sight as his remaining hand lay against his cheek. You hand expected to deal with the fun, care free demon. The one that would put laxatives in your drink and switch out your toothpaste with glue. The demon who leaned so nonchalantly back on his heels and stares with a critical eye was an entire new beast. He was calculating, blunt, brutal and capitalistic. 

“What can you offer me that would be...” he tapped a finger to his white teeth, flashing them. This was the moment, the very part that flipped the switch. Here he was - Karma the demon. The beast that can destroy a mortals’ will through guilt. Here he was, weighing your worth as he smiled. He would win no matter what. He didn’t come to you - you had come to him and he held that carrot of what you wanted up so very, very high.   
“... Worthwhile to my expenses?” 

Well, damn. You felt your face flush as he looked you up and down, an eyebrow raised in question. Did he want me to sell my body? No. He couldn’t be asking that. He didn’t want that. Play the field, think like a demon. What do you have that he doesn’t? Your mind was racing, heart jack hammering. How…

Then it hit you. Hard. Of course a demon would want this. 

Carefully, ever so gently, you pulled your sleeve up. Karma watched, teeth sharp and stark in that dark face. You tapped a forefinger onto the inner part of your arm. Karma watched the motion, smile sharpening. 

“You want blood… is that it?” Your voice shook just a bit and you cleared your throat. There was still time to step back, to avoid this all together. But… I want to decide what to do. I don’t want to rely on them forever, and here it was. An easy way to win some independence here. 

“How very observant of you or are you just picking up on the stories they mention in the mortal world?” 

You still couldn’t remember the past or what happened to make you fall here. Every time you had thought back it was painful and sharp; a nail to your brain. 

“You know, I don’t remember. But I knew it wouldn’t be selling my body-“

There was a tug and you felt your leg snatched away. You were beneath Karma suddenly, his hands having never left their positions on his face. How? –

“You could sell your body.” He purred and suddenly you felt your stomach flutter. Karma was smiling still. “Your body would be a rich treat. A hell of a fun time to see what I could do to it.” He hummed, “Did you ever know I’m the kinkiest bastard to ever exist? I could do so many things to you, Kit, that you probably have never even dreamed of.” 

“But you wouldn’t.”

The demon paused. “What?”

“You wouldn’t.” The words had flown from your mouth before you could stop them. Karma could take you here - have his way with you now. You could fight and scream and shake but… who would be able to escape a demon? No mortal alive. 

“What makes you say that fucking shit so confidently?” Karma’s face seemed more baffled than offended. How to explain? It was more of a feeling than a certainty. Karma may be 100% kidding when he mentioned fucking you, or he could have been 100% serious. Something just didn’t add up though.

“Well… if you were serious, you would’ve made a move already. I don’t think you would have waited this long to have me or approach me on this.”

“But I’ve been dropping hints-“

“Karma. Those are half hearted flirts.” I’ve also seen the way you look at Mr.Smiley. Maybe a romp in the sheets was a fun prospect but Karma didn’t want a fuck buddy long term. He wanted Mr.Smiley long term. 

“You are always flirtatious. But… though you are hot, I’ll admit…” you had to say it. He was. Karma seemed to preen at that just a bit, still stung over the fact you had pushed his flirting off to the side as casual. 

“Hell yeah, I’m Hot. I can show you how hot I can make you-“

“You just don’t seem to be interested in my body…” You finished, “I - Sorry, but I think you do it more to get on my nerves…” And Ark’s nerves. “... then to actually get in bed with me.” 

The shadowman stared. He didn’t move for several minutes, still having you beneath him and in a very compromising position. You could feel your face heating up. He just kept staring. Then, as if a pause button had finally been pressed, Karma burst into laughter. 

“Fuck kitten, you got me...” he wiped a tear from his eyes and now this was the Karma you knew, the fun loving jackass. “It would be fun to fuck your brains out but I think I would piss off someone and I don’t wanna hurt the guys’ feelings.”

Wait. 

“Do you mean Ar-“

“So - how about that blood then? That’s a much better deal, I suppose.” He grabbed your wrist and pulled you up into a kneeling position. Less awkward but still in his personal space. He tapped your pulse, counting. Then the shadowman held your arm up, this feels more like I’m some leg of meat. 

“I can tap your vein and bottle some of that shit up. I have some tools here but if we are gonna be doing this once a month I’ll have to get into contact with someone more… skilled in human anatomy.” Karma smiled. “You offer me blood once a month and I pay ya. You can work a few nights in my bar to boot. We will keep this our little secret.” 

A secret.

If you told Ark... he would refuse. Go mad. You already knew he hated the idea of you working in the bar. Now… now with this new business deal… He can’t know. He wouldn’t understand.

Karma let go of your wrist and offered his hand, now singularly one. 

“Do we have a deal?”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Devin was a stupid name for a stupid demon. When he had first fallen he had looked like any normal mortal soul. But the change came quickly to his body as Hell took it and painted it. He lost his humanity as soon as that rat like snout began to grow. He hated it. Then he grew the hunchback - the spines coiling from above his back and his tail. Over the decades he had deteriorated from humanity and into insanity.

Why? Why give me this fucking excuse of a body here? He hadn’t done anything terrible in his past life. So what if he had tapped his girlfriends drink one night. She was his girlfriend. She didn’t realize it - didn’t realize that he still loved her - that her body was his and how dare she try and be independent of him. When he had helped her stumbling drunk ass and helped her inside his home he had been kind. He could have left her on the side of a road, to freeze in that snowstorm. 

He hadn't. Devin had been a gentleman as he unclothed her body, even as he plunged his dick into her, he had been a gentleman. He had even worn a condom. When the bitch had begun to swing on him, then kicked him in his junk, that’s when he decided no more. So he had killed her. So what? Devin didn’t expect that sin to send him here. She had it coming. She had left him. Him with his money and his power. His father was a corporate bigwig. His mother, a demur housewife with no spare emotions to give. So it was natural he took what he wanted. 

The demons of hell didn’t respect him with his name however. So he had changed it when he had finally had enough and tore into one imp with a gusto, those sniveling human like demons who thought they were, oh so much better than the beast like ones. Well that imp had lost more than just his face - he had lost his life. Devin was the son of a businessman. He took what he wanted and needed. So he took the imps name and his life. 

Devin looked out over his trash digging posse. These terrible lowlifes with their disgusting bodies. His father would never have associated with these lowlifes, but… he would have used them. That’s what he was doing now. These nasty hag ridden slime like creatures were his pawns. He would rise to the top. Already, Devin had spread his gang’s influence in the alleys and backwaters of hell. 

I will be respected. If not for his power, then for his ferocity. They called him rat behind his back - nasty low creature of the gutters. To his face however they called him – 

“Hey Dameon!” That snapped Devin from his daydreams of grandeur and power. He swung his muzzle and snarled. “WHAT?! Can't you see I’m busy thinking, you mangy sack of shit?”

One of his low pawns, a demon with six little scuttling hands and the strangest distorted face- his name was Gin of all things, nasty looking like a wipe of some refuse pile, was looking a bit too pleased with himself. 

“I don’t think we are gonna find any new scraps here boss or any new fallen souls to chew on...” fucking Gin. He loved to bear bad news. Devin was convinced he only existed to bring him all doom and gloom. Two of his arms were already rubbing together like some disgusting penny pinching orphan miser. 

Devin leapt from his vantage point on top of the garbage and down onto Gin. The rest of the gang flinched in surprise as the nasty centipede-like demon went down. Devin held his knife to Gin’s throat and fantasized cutting it. 

Get rid of the annoying fuck. 

“Then what do you suppose we should do, Gin?” He snarled into his face, teeth snapping. “You want to go traipsing through enemy territory and see what luck you can gain? Be my guest.” He stepped off. For all Devin’s dreams of power and grandeur they were still that. Dreams. 

He held a gang of mangy, scruff skin and bones demons. Barely more than those mindless terrors that roamed wild outside the city or what some more entrepreneur beings harvested as food. Gin scrambled to his feet, kowtowing and bubbling apologies.

Disgusting bootlicking slug. He hated him, but Devin needed him. He was a good mindless little scruff. Could follow orders and take them and didn’t question them. His gang was hungry and any good master of a bunch of beasts knew it was only time before they turned on the hand that fed them. For now though, they were cowed by his show of rage. He had to think fast, where could he –

“Boss!”

Why does everyone interrupt my fucking thoughts?

“WHAT?” 

One of his more brutish thugs, some sicko named Velio of all things, was pointing to something at the very edge of the rubbish heap. It was too far off to see but… it was moving.

Fresh meat? A fallen soul? Devin’s own hunger spiked, rat nose twitching as he took off towards it. 

“Out of my way you ingrate! We have to get it before it scoots away.” Just like that damned mortal almost a month back. Stupid higher demons and fucking angels. 

As Devin reached the creature laying on the earth, he noticed the shape of it. It was one of those strange little imps - those fucking imps - lying on the ground. Crawling like a worm because both it’s legs were bent back painfully so. Broken. 

“Easy prey, ya fucks!” He howled. He hadn’t tasted Imp flesh since Dameon. It felt cannibalistic to eat something so human like. It tasted like sweet delicious bacon. Gin passed Devin, cheeky little bastard. He would get a few good mouthfuls in before he could get a proper slashing. Devin felt his anger boil to the surface as that centipede bent its head and opened its appendages to swallow  
.   
“No, no, no!” He could make out the Imp calling out, probably asking for mercy as was always the want. “Run you fools! I-it’s the fallen one-“ 

What? Devin reached the body, mouth drooling, too caught up that he didn’t notice the shadow. The words made him slow but it was too late for Gin. The clawed foot with its black talons came crashing down on his skull. He died with the crackle of his exoskeleton falling inward. 

Devin dodged the lunge, scattering bits of tinfoil and old bones. A scream sounded as that monster took someone else. 

He won’t get me. 

Devin zigzagged, dodging around his now baffled and disorganized gang. They were screaming, calling to him for help. For guidance. Devin kept running. He may turn a blind eye to their plight, but he couldn’t drown out the sounds. The awful, terrible sound of blood spraying and screams cut in half. He was almost at the fence - that chain link monstrosity that cut the dump off from the rest of this portion of town. He could taste safety.

He screamed, at first not knowing why. Then the pain caught up to his brain as his feet failed beneath him. His hands scuttled at the earth but his body wouldn’t move. Wouldn't budge. Why - how could this be? 

“B-Boss help me!” Someone- another of his scruffy faced little idiots called but the cry choked off in the sound of drowning liquids. 

Devin felt something warm pool in his side and he reached down. A massive shaft- a spear- protruded through his body and pinned him to the earth. 

“D-damnit…” he tried to pull the thing from his body… and his fingers, those rat-like claws, slid uselessly off the bloody shaft. My blood. No he couldn’t die here. Not yet. No not yet. He huffed as he clawed at the foreign object. More blood slid out of his body. His back legs wouldn’t move. Why won’t they move ?! He tugged and tugged. Then he swung his head about- to bite. 

He wasnt so thankful for his stupid rate snout and it’s teeth until this moment. They had ripped an Imps throat out, had crushed bones. Devin opened his jaws wide- not today I won’t die today His teeth clanged off harmlessly. The thing was made of metal. 

“F-fuck! God damn it. Fuck the gods and their cruelties fucker-“ 

“Hmm a mouthy thing arent ya.” 

Devin froze, hair on his body going up on end.

The screams had died off.

The soft drip drip was the only sound, his blood mixing with the garbage around him. Devin turned his head.   
He nearly pissed himself. He hadn’t expected him. Of all the assholes and monsters of hell not this one. 

Ark stood, head tipped to the side. The fallen Angel held Velio in his free hand. The poor bastard was squirming their, head tilted in terror to look down at Devin. He WASNT making any sounds but his mouth was saying the same thing over and over. “B-boss-boss boss.”   
Ark kneeled down, his free hand going to his chin casually. 

“Hello again rodent.” His voice was melodically tuning over each vowel. All the damn angels voices were. Devin remembered, right before he had been damned and judged by Anubis the first time he had heard it. 

The peak of some laughter as mortal angels flew past, away from Anubis and given new wings. A Seraphim was shepherding them up and away- to beyond the black and grey scales Anubis used. They sounded lovely- and Devin had held a secret jealousy close to his heart. He wanted to go to heaven, if only to hear that sound once more. 

Ark tapped his spear and the pain made him scream. Think fast- think very fast Dameon or you will be dead. It was still hard to use his new name in his head. But he tried. He would cling to that pride. 

“Wha- what do you want?” His voice came out rough, sandpaper. Shit. Not very sly or businesslike. Dad would be disappointed. “If you want me to hunt someone down ya could have just asked -“

The angel was laughing. Devin snapped his mouth shut. He had made a fatal error. As the demon looked upward he realized it. He still held himself more important than anyone else. 

He couldn’t die. He was privileged - having been given the best in life: the best schooling, the best opportunities, the very privilege of being male in a patriarch world. 

“I’m not here to make deals with you rat.” Ark smiled and his hands caressed the spears edge. And he twisted. The pain blinded Devin for several minutes, white lights flashing before his eyes. As he came back to he heard … chewing. 

Velio was headless.

The white feathers about the Angels face were painted in blood. And the jaw was moving. 

He had never seen an angels mouth- Devin had always thought the beasts didn’t eat- but the terror of knowing it was there and being unable to see it ? His body gave way and the smell of urine filled his nose. 

“Soiled meat. Damn. I won’t be able to enjoy your flesh.” A talon seemed to lovingly trace over Devins face. And then it hooked in and beneath his jaw, cutting through the flesh with ease. 

He coughed, choking on blood. His tongue probed uselessly at the claw, instinctually trying to push it out. The spear came out of him and it hurt more then it being left in. Blood seeped down his body as he was raised up and into the air by his jaw. Devin gripped with his hands about the angels wrist, trying to ease the pain. 

“I have to thank you however mad I may be.” The angel said. “You did bring me a gift. My own little mortal pet.” He must have seen the flash of confusion, then of shock pass over Devins face. 

“Yes that little creature you … hmm how should I say it ?” That hand came over his. And ripped. The fingers of his hand fell away, blood leaking onto Arks arm. 

“Wanted to pluck the fingers off of and play games with? Yes that one. Well they are mine now. Mine. And I don’t take kindly to those who threatened what is mine…” Ark smiled. And it was terrible.

The teeth were awash in gore- bloody and thick. But they were long. Impossibly long. Monstrous things from an angelic face. A bit of eye- Velio- hung between two of the fangs. It stared glassily back, accusatory. The last thing Devin saw was that eye as those teeth bent down and ripped into his side, cutting through his flesh- taking his heart, one of his lungs, and most of his intensities with it.

What did I do to deserve this? 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ark made it home much later then he thought. It had been a whole day of hunting the vermin down, baiting them with the imp, and then springing his trap. It had felt good to hunt those monsters down. No more shadows to haunt his kittens mind. Ark whistled a happy tune, fingers closed around that package of wet butcher paper. He had brought his findings and game to Boris. The butcher demon knew better then to question Ark. Instead he had traded- taking the demon carcasses and giving Ark his pick of the fresh meat and choicest cuts he had. Ark had taken several choice bits…. and then noticed, to his delight, a unique bit of meat. 

He had bought that up, mind already excited for the new gift he would give his kitten. He opened the door to the apartment with a overdone flourish. Karma peered up at him from his spot on the couch, another porn magazine in hand. “Have fun?”

Ark nodded, head spinning about. “Where-“

“Kits in the restroom. They are having a nice bath. While they soak I can finish ogling Amiras tits in peace.” The shadowman said. Something seemed … off. Ark couldn’t place it. Karma seemed a bit more… tense if he could read it. Tense and cautious. 

“Did something happen while I was gone ?” Ark asked. He set the meat down on the counter, eager to feed it to his kitten but anxious suddenly. Karma flipped the magazine page, grunting in surprise at whatever image was on there. 

“No no - they just cut themselves lightly on some paper. If you smell any blood don’t freak out. I freaked out already and the little rat shit almost took my ankles.” Karma rolled his eye upward in exasperation. “Little fuck didn’t know I would be just trying to help. So I threw them some medical supplies and they set themselves up in the bath-“

Karma didn’t even finish before Ark was down the hall- and opening the door.

“Kit?”

“AH ARK DONT COME IN HERE!” The screech had his ears lay flat along his head. But he ignored the tentative personal space bubble you insisted upon keeping and that he so graciously respected, and stepped in. 

“What happened? I’m sorry I wasn’t here -“

A towel hit him in the face. 

“ARK IM FINE IT WAS JUST A CUT.” Ark pulled the thing from his face and looked beyond. Through the steam and heat of the bath, you lay practically red as a beat. He scanned, quickly because you were already grabbing another item to fling at his face. No bruises, no breaks. No terrible lacerations. He trusted Karma but Karma did have a track history of clawing people apart. Still… Maybe it was a wound I can’t see. He took another step in. 

“Let me just check-“

The human shampoo bottle flew and just missed his head. “OUT. NOW!”

That was practically roared. Ark felt his anger rise. He wanted to check on you- needed- to see if you were ok. But that trust. He didn’t want to break it. Seeing you naked and wet, practically waiting for him to join you, would have to be enough. 

“Alright alright ! Sorry I just wanted to make sure you were ok.” He stepped out, quickly closing the door but not all the way. That little bit of space left, that crack, was his only window back into the room. 

You turned back in the tub, bare backside to him. He shivered, mouth opening in appreciation. Ark only needed the sight of you to get hard- that and his fantasies. He already knew you liked how his tongue made you feel, down there between your –

Wait. 

He sniffed the air again.

His brain froze. 

He could smell it. You smelled of excitement. 

“Why did he have to burst in like that -“ he heard his kitten mutter. Their face was reddening even more now, hands coming up from the water - away from their sex- to cover those cute cheeks.

“I’m glad he didn’t notice…” 

Ark waited. Anticipation made his feathers stand on literal ends. Could it be ? Could you be ? 

The movements of the water… of your hands beneath the surface. Of the soft little gasps. He watched, hungry, eager… hopeful. Finally, the words left your mouth. 

“Ark~”

It was the softest of breaths. A petal of some delicate flower. Ark had to release the door frame before he carved his way through it. Thankfully the talon marks were too high for you to take notice.

This was probably do to a combination of his nightly ministration … and possibly his accidental entering inside of your body. Maybe a bit of his seed had seeped inside. Angel semen was potent aphrodisiac. He would have to experiment soon with it … 

“They said my name…” My name while pleasuring themselves.

He felt pride, hunger, an encroaching need to walk in and help you along with your release … no. Not yet. The time wasn’t right. But soon. 

“Soon my little kitten. Soon I’ll have you writhing in pleasure beneath me. Not much longer now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMGOD SO MANY PEOPLE OUT OF NOWHERE. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH ABSJDNS. I hope you like this one. We got some secrets and sadly the maid chapter will be next. Just some ... angsty stuff between for y’all one Valentine’s Day! Be patient with me the next one is gonna be a long one. Like. Long. Probably the longest chapter I have ever written. It will have lots of ... stuff in it. It’s hell after all. 
> 
> Thank you again for your comments and likes I can’t believe so many people like it ;-; thank you all 🥺❤️


	13. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter Contains heavy triggers. None Con, Snuff Kinks, Mentions of rape,Murder with heavy gore, Drug use etc. are used in this chapter. If any of these are triggers for you: DO NOT READ. This is an 18+ Writing. You have been warned.

Tana hadn’t expected this fate in the afterlife. She had been good. She had looked after her brother, but Anubis at the scales had taken one half hearted sniff and shoved her off of the scales. She had tumbled, end over end and she had landed straight into the worst place in the afterlife. It had only been a few days before a larger, more brutal looking demon with magma cracked skin, had grabbed her by the collar of her ruined shirt and tossed her into The Pit. 

It’s what all the other mortals here called it. The Pit was a ramshackle metal hut with barbed wire at its foundations, she had seen the dugout trenches before the handlers came in and filled the gaps. The Pen was small, crowded, leaked and had drafts. The moment Tana had been dropped into The Pit, she had known only fear. Only the dark. The mortals here were all like her, wide eyed and terrified. There were men, women, and children here. They had been shoved and proded, poked and examined. Tana itched at the brand on her arm, a strange cross section of lines and thin dots. 

“It’s a number, a number, a number of how many delicious bits they can take.” A man muttered. He was older, face pale in the light and sharp lines of hunger casting shadows into his eyes. The handlers here kept them fed but sometimes just barely. Infighting happened constantly, over food and sleeping spots. One time Tana had woken to the cries of a woman fighting off a man trying to get between her breasts. The handlers had come in and his head had been cleaved from his shoulders. 

“No breeding!” The handler demons had growled before dragging the corpse away. The sounds from outside the shack had haunted her dreams for weeks afterward. 

The old man was staring at her. Tana moved subtly back, into the small group she had come to subconsciously call her own. They didn’t talk much, didn’t laugh or smile. These were not friends, but they were a herd. In numbers it was easier to blend into stuff. The lone mortals would be picked off and taken away from The Pit, never to be seen again. 

“How many bites of flesh can they have.” The old man was smiling wildly. He was new here, having come in last night. Most of the new ones were more sane. But this one …. 

“You, you - you will taste great for the lord! The lord above will like your flesh!” Tana kept her mouth closed. Hearing so many words spoken was painful. She tried to pull further back. The old man grabbed her arm, yanking her forward. He moved to bite her arm, she screamed - she couldn’t help it.

The door swung open and the mortals lulling around pulled deeper into the shadows. Now, Tana was in the middle of the room - locked with this old mad man. Exposed. Singled out. The old man was still trying to bite at her neck, the drool and teeth snapping disgustingly close to her ear. Tana stared into the bright sunlight, that red wash of freedom. A shadow stood in the doorway, eclipsing the door. 

One of the handlers came forward from behind the shadow. The outline was becoming clearer - a tall being with black stone like protrusions jutting out from feet and arms. The handler swung their arm, slapping both the man and her flat into the earth. 

Tana scrambled to her feet, the instinct to stand up, stand up and keep low. It was the only thing that saved her from the next blow that cracked the old man's jaw. 

“NO BREEDING, YOU FILTH!” The handler snarled. He grabbed the broken man by the throat. He was still laughing, still grinning with wild manic glee. Even as the demon threw him down at his feet again and crushed his head in. As the blood dripped from that creature's foot, Tana felt a hand grip the back of her smock and she carefully tried to fight the urge to kick and scream. 

“You need a female this time, right Sir?” The handler at her neck asked. She was swung around like a doll. Her hands reached to try and - what? What could she do? Fight back. Bite, kick, scream, snarl, anything. Don’t fall down. Stand up and fight! Her fingers curled over those demons digits. The creature shook Tana and her teeth rattled. The shadow stepped in. 

“Yes. How much?” The voice was heavy, gravel and sharp edged stones in a throat so massive. That’s what Tana saw first. A feathered face covered in wings but… the jaws. The jaws. They were massive. Lower fangs jutted out from between lips, shadowed and enfolded. This demon - this thing - was terrible. Awful. He leaned in and snatched at her face with that black hand. Pain engulfed her chin where the creature touched, a thousand pinpricks like glass against her skin. She cried out then and received another shake.

“Stop caterwauling! - Sorry Sir.” The handler dipped his head in rebuke as the thing in front of her tilted its head at them. As they fell silent, the beast let go. They stepped back, reaching into their pocket. 

“Here’s your payment.” Money passed between hands as Tana had seen so many times before. Each time she had watched those lost souls be dragged away. Not me. Not today at least. She had watched in the shadows, hiding behind bodies. Now, now, now -

This can’t be real, this can’t be real - her mind was in denial as the money fell into the handler’s waiting claws and closed over them. The hand full of black glass and stone grabbed her neck and lifted. The cowl protected her from the brunt on the pain… but the blood flowing from broken skin was wetting her neck. She was taken, out - out of The Pit. Out into the daylight and she had never wished all the more that her mother could be there again. To cut her throat open. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Brutus set the small little mortal girl in front of him as he mounted his bike. He hated this. He would have to wash his bike, his hands, his very chest of all the filth this new toy was leaving behind. This demon was a desperate dealer of fresh fallen souls. They kept their stock in miserable filthy conditions. Cramped, unhealthy. Disgusting. 

Lucifer was desperate. He was bored. And when he was bored he went for walks and when he went for walks… 

Brutus was in no mood to clean up the filth that would be strewn around the castle after such an… exposition. Brutus couldn’t go to his usual supplier. Ophelia was not making a run at this time of the year and the amount of mortals falling and meeting the requirements of not being corrupted by Hell yet was in low supply. 

He snarled as the stupid stinking mortal leaned forward onto his bike. Brutus pulled the glove onto his good hand, the black leather worn and covered in a thin film of flaking red. At least he wouldn’t have to touch the stinking bitch with his good hand. The corrupted one would do. 

“Stop moving.” He spat, snaring at their neck to pull them back into his chest. He absolutely hated this. The proximity. But how else could he get Lucifers goods back to his castle? If I could bring them back dead it would be more merciful… and rob Lucifer of his joy. Brutus had done that once. A scrawny little twig of a male. The thing had been spindly like a spider and sickly. It hadn’t truly been Brutus’ fault. No one could question the stock of this mortal. So when their neck broke after too many shakes, it hadn’t been all that hard to convince Lucifer that the mortal had simply died. 

Lucifer hadn’t cared. When had he ever? It was all an illusion, a facade he played at. But the veneer was only skin deep. Oil slick and untouchable was the root of Lucifer’s soul. He was black tar and everything he touched, he clung to, choking and drowning till nothing was left. 

Lucifer had not been able to take his anger out however, for Brutus had met him outside the castle. There were strict rules about violence outside the castle grounds, Violence that Satan himself had forbidden. Lucifer had other means to tear at Brutus however. His silver tongue for one, his quips were another. Then his absolute and total demand for obedience. It was only skin deep for Brutus though. He had grown numb to his former friend’s narcissistic behavior. 

Still, the mortal was absolutely too fucking close. He wanted to bash their head into the front of his bike, spatter their fucking blood over those black metal bars and bone structures. It would look nice next to the rest of the gore. Instead he pressed his corrupted hand to their midriff and shuddered.

Pretend it’s Kova, He thought violently as the mortal's breath hitched and the stench of fear and unwashed body hit his nose. Disgusting. Kova was clean, Kova carried herself with purpose. She wasn’t limp like this pasty broken thing. She had fur, soft and pullable and when he dipped his fingers down to her sex… always willing to indulge him. Even in his most cruel and furious. That’s why Kova was better than all of them. Kova does not bullshit me. She was straightforward, strong and felt so good for him to drive his cock into. 

He gripped the mortal, corrupted bits carefully catching in just the shift. Not too many cuts. Lucifer would have enough fun doing that himself. 

“Move and I’ll drop your body into the road.” It wasn’t a threat, it was a promise, Brutus had done so before. With that simple word he kicked his bike to life with an internal roar and drove on. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Lucifer paced the top of his castle steps, staring down at all that lived in his district, at all that he controlled. 

As it should always have been, He thought. He was Lucifer - powerful angel of heaven. Endowed with gifts and talent, a natural leadership disposition. Satan had seen it when he had fallen from those pearly gates so many eons ago. When those foolish gods had fucked his life over and refused him his right. 

To rule was in his blood. He had brought stability to the market of Hell. He had learned governorship of its inhabitants, and the cruel hand to drive them to success. Demons had been wild and untamed things before he had taken the reins. So many wars… so much wasted potential. Lucifer had shoved the bridle into Hell’s unwilling mouth and had torn it into the direction he wanted. He had used whatever he could to gain what he wanted, his body, his power, his very first friend. 

Brutus. The best lapdog a god could ask for. He knew his former friend hated him, but hatred was delicious. Lucifer saw the gate behind that broken bitches eyes and laughed into it, because what could his little slave do other than follow orders? Like the good dog he is. 

Echo materialized beside him, the shadowy demon rubbing between Lucifers legs as one of her many forms. Lucifer picked them up - they were female but were they really that? - and stroked that strange substance they called a body. Echo was a cat, purring and rubbing beneath his chin with affection. With adoration. She was a fun fuck to have. The blackness of her body felt like a warm and damp rain as he had bedded her. Echo didn't make noises when Lucifer had first begun his nightly visits. But, when he found out ‘she’ could mimic others voices…

First Lucifer had made them mimic Brutus. Those first nights when the two had still been close and when there was still a thread of care stitching them together. He called her ‘Heaven’ because that’s what those voices could do. Bring him as close to where he had once been. And imagine lording over all those foolish mortals and disgusting gods. He deserved to have his dreams here in this pit of a place. 

Ugh. “What a waste.” He said aloud. 

“Waste of what, Lord Luci?” Echo replied. She was always kissing his ass, but it was wonderful still to have someone grovel. Even if they were a nasty mimic creature. 

“Nothing. Just my thoughts, little cat.” He rubbed beneath their chin and then threw them away. Echo laughed, a male voice bouncing off the stone parapet. They disappeared into the red shadows only to materialize again as the feminine form with no face. 

What would it be like to rip that head clean off? It wasn’t the first time Lucifer had been cruel to Echo. He enjoyed trying to hurt her, but the thing had been impenetrable. Fun to try. Maybe I should try to catch a bit of her shadow in a jar. Would she scream and a limb appear in it? His thoughts were interrupted when an imp flew to the balcony. 

“God Lucifer.” The little thing squeaked. Disgusting. Their voice was nails on a chalkboard. I will have their vocal cords ripped from their throat. I’ll let Satan know I have a new experiment to play with and indulge me. 

“What? Spit it out.” He was in no mood for long dawdling titles. He was hot, aching and hungry. Never a good combination. If Lucifer could, he would have walked the streets of his dominion and snapped up the hottest babe he could find or drank himself full in the local bars. So many bad things had happened around him however, so many wondrous nights of bloodshed, that Satan had forbidden it. 

Lucifer didn’t like the constraint. The old fucker had been more than merciful to him, and had been almost a doormat. Another to walk over, he had thought. He had thought. When he had bucked the rules and slapped some trashy stripper at one of the pubs however, Satan had come crashing down on him. Hard. His pride had been bruised, ego hurt, and the scar on his back a new gift from the Ruler of Hell. A reminder that, though he governed Hell and ruled it, he ruled it in everything but name. 

“M-my apologies, Lord.” The thing screeched. “Brutus has returned with your parcel.”

Well that perked his mood right up. Lucifer clapped his hands together, reconstructing his face into what would resemble a kind and merciful creature. He wasn’t corrupted like that husk. No, he caused corruption down here to the denizens of Hell. It was why he was superior to them all. 

But mortals are the exception. It was what fascinated and infuriated him so much. He could touch an Angel and destroy their life with just a kiss. He could tug some demons tails and they would begin to sprout the black rocks he marked as something of his power. Mortals… mortals were unscratchable. Pure. Like beast demons, he seemed to be unable to touch their essence and corrupt it. 

Lucifer pointed to the imp, smiling sweetly. “Have the maids take the parcel up and bathe it. Then prepare dinner. In the long hall, with the alter if you could.” Then he stepped from the balcony and traced his way deeper into the castle, excitement and anticipation coiling in his gut like serpents mating. 

He couldn’t wait for his dinner to arrive. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

What Tana wasn’t expecting when this monstrous man had sped off, was to pull up to a monstrous castle. She had expected to be thrown into one of the side streets as soon as she was away from The Pit and be torn from limb to limb. She had envisioned this beast opening his massive mouth, the breath of them hot with rotted blood, and pulling her apart. The sounds of that poor mortal caught trying to get between one of the women’s thighs from The Pits still haunted her. 

So when the bike kept going, Tana waited. The speed of the wind made her eyes sting. Her hands were white knuckled as they gripped what little purchase they could from the devil ride. The monster’s hand of black kept her in place but only just. He seemed reluctant to touch her. Disgusted with her the entire terrifying drive. So when the speed of the bike turned a corner, and there destination became clear, Tana had felt afraid all over again 

Black rocks and red stone loomed above her. The buildings of the city were thinning out as the monstrosity came full into view. Perched above on that outcropping of red and jet black rock loomed a castle. Obsidian like stone flashed on the castle's walls and face. It cut into the skyline with its many teeth of towers and spires and parapets. Tana had felt dwarfed sitting on this motorcycle with this massive giant behind, but looking at the castle… just a single block of stone was easily three of her height. The windows of the construct seemed to be glaring at her, sparking as that dull sun caught in the glass. So many windows… so many yawning doorways and twisting walls. She couldn’t see the whole castle in one look. Not even in the twist of her head could pull the whole of it into view. It lay like some hunchbacked beast, crouched over the city. Waiting to pounce. 

And she was headed straight for it. 

The motorcycle roared through an archway decorated in what Tana thought were stone effigies of Gargoyles. Until one turned its head and watched them go. Ok so not effigies but the real thing… how was she going to escape this place? She hadn’t realized escape was still on her mind, but as they had driven, and the blind fear had begun to subside, her heart had hoped, and her brain had begun to plan. 

As the bike came to a halt in a courtyard, Tana was thrown off the bike, her knees scraped into the dirt. 

“We are here.” The monster said. Tana turned as the brute swiped his glove off. A flash of red peered from behind the wings covering his face. She saw those tusks curved in a twist of disgust as he added, “I pity you, mortal. Your end won’t be as clean as I would have given.” 

Tana opened her mouth, voice cracking from disuse. “What - what is going to happen to me?” She darted her eyes to the archways, to the many doorways and to the exit behind them that was slowly closing. 

The beast snorted, tucking his glove into those pants. “You’ll see.” 

Before Tana could ask more, the doors to the castle, ones carved in screaming skulls and hellhounds chasing demons into fire, were flung open. A flurry of bat faced incubi rushed outward. One, a larger female with more human features about her face, flew to Brutus.

“Hello sir, is this the little miss, then?” Her voice was a bell. It was a note so sweet, so tender. Tana felt herself relaxing in spite of the fear. 

The brute turned away from this kind demon, flipping the bird. “Yeah, take it. I’m off for the rest of the night. I have a specific bar I’m going to.”

The incubi cavorted around Tana, giggling as they lifted her by the hands to her feet.

“Little bird, sweet Robin.” Their words, at first, seemed wrong. She shook her head, the strange buzz filling her skull. An incubus took her face between her soft clawed fingers and kissed it. The cooling calming feeling took over, soothing her frantic heart. 

“You are safe here within our Lord’s castle.” 

“Was that evil fallen angel rude to you?” The one who had addressed the brute now spoke to her directly. Tana nodded numbly. She was melting softly into a feeling like peace. Like dreams. Like when I was small and my mother hadn’t started the new drugs. She leaned into the touch, even if in the back of her mind, something was screaming that this was so wrong. 

“Poor bird. Come.” She pulled gently at her wrist. Tana followed, pushing the screaming bit of herself to the back of her skull. “Let’s get you cleaned for our Lord. He will care for you.” 

Tana walked through the doors, fingers limp. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Brutus snorted in disgust. What a weak will. The incubi were another of Lucifer’s cruel little lures to the Mortals. He loved his mental games more than the actual act of killing. Nothing like breaking a spirit with emotional manipulation. Brutus preferred the simple breaking, one where his hands curled over the jugular and tore it out. Rule from power. He turned from the open doorway and went into the castle, avoiding the common places Lucifer liked to walk. Brutus skulked up passageways and across halls that had to be kept immaculate to some degree. The faint tracing of dust on one of the windowsills was Brutus' indicator that Lucifer - for all his meticulous pride and self assurance, hadn’t been as closely observant of the staff. They had slacked in here. Though Brutus wouldn’t rat them out. It was his way of knowing that Lucifer wouldn’t be expecting company in here. 

Brutus had no time to run into his old ‘friend’. Tonight was the night. The fliers had been all about the city. Advertisements posters on every pole, in every store front. In all the damn windows. Black horn was hosting its first ever maid themed bar. Though, the thought of such bullshit was ridiculous to him, the city was a buzz with the news. 

Brutus pushed open the door to his chambers and marched into his closet. It was a spiral of the tower more secluded then the rest of the castle, with just a single flight of stairs and a servant's flight he kept hidden. Of course Brutus had ‘quarters’ - one’s close to Lucifer and a place he made sure he was in whenever Lucifer was interested in talking with him. He frequented the library and that room just to give the illusion he lived there, but here. This was where he actually dwelled. 

It was unused when he first had chanced upon it, that day so long ago. It was after… Lucifer had taken Brutus to bed and Brutus had felt nothing. It was the night Lucifer had been unable to cum and had taken his rage out on Brutus, because How dare he not feel as Lucifer felt. But how could he? Brutus had grown numb, as the realization of his situation, and of the cruelty of his friend, hit home. 

Brutus had fallen into Hell, dragged to the very depths of these cursed trenches by the hand of this man, this man driving into his hips. But he didn’t feel them anymore. He couldn’t feel Lucifer there. Instead, all he could feel was hunger. Hunger for rage - for blood. As another swing of claws cut at his hips, the angel had snapped. He had turned, jaws opening. His arm wasn’t fully corrupted yet, back then the shards were only just beginning to cement themselves into this blood, but his hand was fully turned. Brutus took that hand, surprising his ‘friend’ as he tore at their feathers and swung his foot. Right into their erect dick. 

The sound had been satisfying. The rage is rewarding. He had dropped those feathers like the dirt they had come from. The blanket he snatched from the bed and wiped across his backside. He spoke calmly, without emotion as he said “Thank you, Lucifer.”

“What are you thanking me for, you worthless dog?” The larger angel rose, recovering quickly. He took Brutus by the arms and shoved. Brutus caught himself easily before hitting the bookshelf in the corner. “I will fuck you til you cry. You’re nothing but my bitch, do you hear me?!” 

“Thank you.” Brutus smiled. It wasn’t kind or sweet. It wasn’t even the tentative smile he had once given his friend back in Heaven. Something must have shown there, something that made Lucifer pause. Brutus moved quickly, snatch his friends horns and attempted to yank the halo that still hovered above their stupid horns off. It cracked under the brute strength he had given, screeching like unholy metal and bells as he tore. 

Lucifer used his wings to shove Brutus off. But the damage was done. The halo lay, from its perfect resting place at an angle. It was bent and parts of it were cracked. Brutus watched and felt a shrivel of satisfaction curl in his stomach. 

“What did you do...” Lucifer asked softly. He touched the damage and winced, feeling the pain deep in his very being. “WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!” 

Brutus ignored him. He stepped toward the door, this bedroom that had been his tainted but also libratingly so. The very last shred of his care, of what little capacity he had inside him was finally snuffed out. The cold wash of ice was liberating. He felt the cold like a fire, deliciously pooling in his gut as it numbed his limb and heart. 

“You can do whatever you want now, fool.” He snarled softly. He veiled his face in his wings, disgusted by the sniveling angel on the ground. This had been his friend? This was what he had listened too. It was pathetic. Disgusting. The emotions were worthless as Lucifer continued to cuss and worry, trying against all attempts to push the halo back into position, Brutus left. 

It was the last time Lucifer had tried to fuck him and it was the very day Satan had seen what carnage had been wrought upon his precious heir. Brutus had the satisfaction of Lucifer lying about how his complexion had been ruined by an outside bar fight. Granted there was a bar fight and a small culling that night, but that was after Lucifer had gone to drink his pride away.

Brutus had gotten the details later, from some demonic stripper at Hot Sugar. Her name was Darlene, an owlish demon with one of the best private shows this side of Amira’s empire. The best part about Darlene was, however, that she was discreet with all of her customers. So when Brutus went to her to vent his pent up anger serval times, she was a safe place to assert that he was not broken from what Lucifer had done. That had been before he had met Kova. He didn’t need Darlene anymore and - unlike so many other clingy and stringy women - Darlene didn’t care either. She stripped to lose herself in it. Not to get fucked or get money. Money was a good side product, but Darlene had explained that she didn’t care. She wanted to feel like she had when she was alive. Be lost in the feeling instead of remember that she was a monstrosity. 

Brutus didn’t care either, but when he had gone for his visit, Darlene had told him all that had happened. Lucifer had come into Hot Sugar for a good drink and a nice lap to warm himself with, when the bartender had asked what had happened to him. That had snapped him. The property damage was enough cause to come crying to Satan. That and the unnecessary loss of wealth and employees the property brought in with souls. Hot Sugar was, before this, the bed of temptation for mortal souls. It had been given several portals to actual whore houses in the mortal realm. There, the mortals running the establishments had been contracted and easily bribed to look the other way when a patron met with one of the demonic employees and went missing. 

Lucifer had damaged three of the five portals, killed twelve of the best strippers in Hot Sugar and had slain the bartender to boot. He had been about to kill the bartender’s understudy, a newer demon by the name of Selene, when the owner had stepped in. 

Satan hadn’t appreciated the slight to his pride and the embarrassment this immature creature he had placed as his heir had caused. So Brutus got to watch as Satan tore off Lucifers coat and clawed a single burning digit all the way down, from neck to spine. 

“Let this be a reminder. No more scars, Lucifer. This is the only one I should see on your body every month.” The old entity had croaked, hot fire crackling in the depths of his teeth. His generals, the four horseman were also there. To witness, as Satan said. 

“To be called away from my duties for your foolish boy pride. Be Proud enough to not get into silly scuffles with my people again or I will kill you myself.” He finished his marking, hands pulling back as the golden blood sizzled and evaporated. Lucifer had sat angrily, silently, through it all. At Brutus. Lucifer couldn’t tell the Lord of Hell that he was the cause. The being that should be his right hand man. 

That was the day the limitation to Lucifer’s power was known and his public ban from violence outside the castle was made known. 

Brutus washed his hands of the filthy mortal. As well as his chest. He pulled on his simple clothes, black upon black. He went bare chested, however. He hated clothes even the most loose and free flowing. They itched and made him very aware of the corruption sprouting from his arm. He had places to be, not memories to relive. He snatched up the very items he had collected for Eva. Tonight was the night after all. 

The night he indulged Eva in her plan. The night he went to Black Horn, could easily watch and wait. He had already placed Kova and that little shadow of theirs, Naasa, in prime locations. All he had to do was meet them at Karma’s apartment and collect the goods.

It will be nice to talk to you again, Brutus thought. He smiled as he stepped out of his tower and back down to the courtyard. Lucifer would be busy with his mortal meal. No cruelties to suffer through. He kicked the bike into life again and sped off, mood lifting as he smiled. A single thought, a picture of that mortal Ark had been fawning over, flashed into Brutus’ head. He would be taking that away. Ark would have no choice then. 

“Time to talk.” 

Tana sat at the elegant table and felt her nerves creep back up her spine. Whatever the incubus had done to her with that kiss, well it was gone now. The dread was back, the fear returning. The bath had been all but a hazy mist. She remembered a strange lightness, as if she had inhaled her mother’s second hand smoke and got a contact high. It hadn’t been strong, but strong enough to erase her fear, and her awareness of what the fuck had happened in the bathroom. 

She had been dressed in a white gown, one that buttoned up at the sides and felt like cotton. It was a nice dress, if a bit corse. What was strange however was that she didn’t remember getting dressed. She didn’t remember sitting at this table. 

A strange assortment sat before her on this stone table, a mix of food similar and not so similar. There were fruits and vegetables, simmering broths of some sort in delicately tapered silverware. The smells were enticing, heady and spiced, but the fruit was all the wrong color. It was pink and flashy, or shriveled and blackish. The vegetables gave off a more rank smell. 

The larger entrees, the meat platters and the roasts, they were also odd. Things that had crackly skin, smothered in crushed herbs and spices, bore striking resemblance to… things. Things Tana couldn’t explain what they looked like. 

Instead of digging into the portion that was before her, instead of eating, she was fiddling with the silverware. It was actually her size. Another surprise. The empty chalice in front of her was not her size. It sprouted like a rose from its base, silver petals blooming outward to cup whatever liquid it was made to hold. Only there wasn’t anything in it. No water or such. 

The door on the opposite end opened up and Tana felt herself brace. Small little imps and two demonic men stepped into the room. They didn’t approach, instead they flanked those doors, as the most massive being Tana had ever seen stepped into view. 

He was massive, easily dwarfing that brute from the courtyard. As he stepped further into the hall, she got more details. He was some sort of feathery demon like the first one. But he was more… put together it seemed. He wasn’t missing a wing and had none of the black glass jutting from out of his skin. Tana admired them. His wings were massive - dove white and pure, a black band of feathers trailing at the bottom like a delicate brush of a painter. The feathers seemed to shine under the torch light, even more so with the crimson fur trimmed cloak he had clasped about his throat. 

Tana could tell this was male - he exuded all the confidence and poise any gentleman she has seen on tv was supposed to exude. The being stepped into the room with an air of importance. Horns curved back from a white brow, one horn jutting from where this man's eye should have been on one side of his face. The horn growing from that place had a halo of black resting over it, tilted as if it had been tipped back, like those fancy hats men wore in the old movies. 

“Ah, I see you have made it safely, Miss.” His voice was the roll of stones down a mountainside, but there was a softness, a whisper of something kind. He exhaled smoke, a steamy gray mist into the air. “Have you started eating? I am famished. Trying to keep these abominable beasts in some order of peace almost always rouses my appetite.”

“Who are you?” Something doesn’t seem right. Tana couldn’t help but feel the dread spread through her toes as this man - this angel, it had to be some kind of angel - turned his eyes onto her face. 

“My manners are lacking in my hunger.” He pressed a hand to his chest and bowed. “I am Lucifer. Lord and God of Hell.”

Lucifer. The fallen angel. The one that challenged God. Tana remembered that much from the Bible that her brother had brought home from school. The homesickness hit her hard in her gut then. It was a few moments of rapid blinking away tears. 

A hand crept up to her cheek and she froze. He was there, bent over and so close. Too close. Tana flinched as a single finger tapped beneath her eye. The white feathered claw curved away from her cheek the single tear caught on the white feathers. Lucifer brought that single tear up and looked at it. He was beautiful. Tana couldn’t help admiring, even in her terror. The lower eye opened on his face, the red blinking into life. 

“Beautiful. Why are you crying dear?”

“Um…”

“Were my attendants too rough? Was that Brute of mine the one who gave you these?” His hand was back on Tana’s chin, the claws poking at the cuts. She flinched, just as Lucifer exhaled. The smoke ran up her nose, into her mouth and she coughed. The spice of it was like sandalwood, soft and cloying. Iron and wood washed Tana and she had to pull back further to drink in clean air. 

He stood back to his full height, shaking that perfect head of his. The feathered wings fluttered out, agitated.  
“What a stupid brute… stupid, foolish, immoral…”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Lucifer watched, keeping his little morsel in the corner of his eye. These foolish little birds. They were all the same, twittering and singing to him about all the wrongs of this world. This one was no different. This mortal was openly staring at him, that little mouth open in such a surprised look. It was adoration. 

Of course they love me. He thought as he ate his meal, watching as his smoke took affect. Already this little bird was dipping down, dropping and fighting sleep. Who wouldn’t love a god? 

Soon, soon. It was so very close now, but he loved the wait as much as he loved the game. Pretending to listen to her concerns and worries - he smiled wide. Not in reassurance. Though Lucifer had mastered lying with both body and tongue. He was starving as he plucked another spiced pastry into his jaws as She spoke. 

He was drowning out their words with thoughts of how he would enjoy them. Each of the foods he had prepared was specifically to help his own palette be cleansed. Yes, there were things this little fool would like, but it was mostly for himself. 

“I’m so sorry my dear that you had to deal with that. I promise you- though your world moves faster in time- my descent to the seat of Hell has been rather recent.” He lied, his upper eye closing. The ease or reassuring, of building his character of purity for them, was all preamble to the main course. The mortal girl reached for a bit of Hells foul fruit and took a bite. 

Lucifer imagined the sound of her voice changing as he cracked her arms behind her back and tore the soft muscle from that weak bone. Instead, he let his honeyed words drop from his lips, tracing a line over the edge of his empty goblet. He had been over this charade so many times. How many had it been? Seventy possibly this past two months. Before? Millions. Possibly thousands. 

The story was the same every time. He had recently come to Hell to rule this unwanted country. This lawless land. He was trying to gain more information on the slave trade that ran beneath the city like a cancer. He had bought the mortal to keep up face - but he wouldn’t be doing anything horrible to them. 

It was fancy bullshit and flattery. Flowery and fanciful hope. It was the best thing to shove down these mortal beasts throats. 

The demon waiter stepped back into the room as the little mortal opened their mouth. Lucifer smiled, cruelty flashing in his upper eye. It was time. 

“Ah but a toast dear girl. We must have a toast to your fortune!” He smiled, grabbing the tray from the waiter as rehearsed before they could deposit a matching goblet on the mortals end. “I shall take it from here.” With the dismissal the demon bowed, backing away. 

Lucifer smiled at his victim, fingers curling into his sleeve as he discreetly pulled out the packet. It was his own brand of narcotic- his own blood. Capsulized and discreetly crushed into powder. Easier then trying to bite his tongue and breath done every reluctant whores mouth. 

No he simply had to drop it into the drink, like so, and twist it in his wrist, like so, and then he placed the goblet on their side of the table, smiling. 

“To the future of freedom, my dove…” he smiled and drank, the wine tinted- at least in his goblet- with a bit of blood. He drank watching. And now he waited. 

The effects of his blood- of his very potent body- always made mortals and demons swoon and dawn to his will. It was so easy to get a man to moan his name with a brush of lips. He was a patient predator. He would wait. 

The drug didn’t take long to take affect. It was marvelous to watch the little mortal blab on … and then stop. And then begin to flush. And then … ah the aroma. 

Lucifer approached Tana, the smell of her sex hot in his nose now, like a juicy spit pig for roasting. His mouth watered at the very thought. 

She was shifting, face flushed and eyes glazed. Good. It’s working. His gift to her, the wine glass filled with some of his blood, it was all gone now. He had made sure to only have the saltiest foods on her side of the altar. Lucifer approached. This was where he just needed to test them… 

“You smell wonderful my little bird… are you alright?” He trailed a hand down their side, claws snagging each of the buttons of her shift except for one. It was the design he himself had demanded. A design that would allow his prey the semblance of security but allow him easy access. The buttons were a nice and easy fix, but he needed to make sure the little mortal was fully under his control. 

Ever since the restrictions were put in place, and Lucifer was branded by Satan himself, he had to be careful. His hold on his position in Hell was precarious and not so set in stone as he wished it to be. Now he never bothered Brutus about owning his ass, in a literal sense, and made the dog run errands like the empty headed being he was. Once Satan was gone and full on out of the picture - then he could deal with Brutus. 

The little mortal moaned at his touch. Lucifer smiled. The aphrodisiac was affecting them now. Full on lust was taking over. Face red, body writhing. They will taste so sweet.

“To be honest, lovely… when I first laid my eyes on you, I couldn’t help but be…” he traced the shadow of their breast with the curve of a nail, enjoying the shiver through her body, “... attracted to you… are you feeling the same way?”

Give mortals an easy way out and they will agree with it. Anytime. This one was no different. She was already panting, body sweating as if Lucifer had put her through her paces already. Lucifer decided to lean in, mouth opening in a smile. He bit his tongue just as he exhaled his breath. It hit the weak mortal right in her panting face. Lucifer watched those eyes, the pupils dilating and unfocusing as a haze came over them. She drank in the very smoky air trailing down her lungs. Her mind was gone, her will lost. 

“Please…” it was a squeak between moans, their hips shaking. It was all that the Lord of Hell needed to move forward to the main course. The angel snapped the last button free, unwrapping them like a prime cut of pork. The female melted in his hands, fingers clutching at his feathers, but the dreary effect his smoke had, on top of the aphrodisiac, was melting them. Making the usual hungry horny curl that would have been normal a limp baby's touch. 

Lucifer set them on the top of the altar table, knocking over the bits of foods and goblets with a satisfying clang. The mortal gasped, mewling pathetically. Lucifer ignored them, grabbing the sauce, the rub he so very much loved that was made of a pepper of some hell variation, and slathered her skin in it. 

Of course the stupid bitch thought he was tending to her. She arched her hips, flashing her opening like some bitch in heat. The smell was increasing. It would taste delicious once he had gotten them just up to sexual frustration. Lucifer took the bitches hips and slammed them onto the altar. She cried out, mostly in passion but also from pain. 

“Horny bitch. I’ll tend to you soon…” But first I have to season you. Can’t have my meal disgusting. The incubi had done their job well. They had soaked the girl in rose water, probably for hours without her knowing. It would leech out any and all the impurities of where she came from. He didn’t care how those places ran, as long as they filled his need for flesh. 

Lucifer usually would have entertained more. But he was hungry. The angel laid her out on the altar, saliva running in thick rivulets down from his teeth. The mortal watched, eager, just as hungry as he was but in an entirely different way. She bucked into his hands, whimpering. 

Pathetic. Disgusting. This thing couldn’t even control its beast instincts. He reveled in it. Flourished beneath the drunk desire before him. Everyone should want to be in his power. To be beneath his thumb. 

The little mortal bucked again and Lucifer shoved their hips down again. They cracked this time audible and the thing cried out. Some of the pain cut through the haze for that moment but it was drowned again as Lucifer bent down and shoved his lips to hers. He bit his tongue again, the thing in his mouth splitting into two. One dove down the mortals throat while the second snaked its way around their teeth. 

The smoke filled their lungs, the blood going straight into their bloodstream, their body. Soft and sultry. The two eyes watched as that pain was drowned away beneath his toxin. Lucifer pulled away with a satisfied wet slurp of his tongues. They tasted full of him, of his breath now. He pulled himself up on his knees and freed himself, the hard on growing in anticipation. Almost there . . . 

He pulled their hips apart, anticipation making him shudder. He was hungry, horny and needing release. He shoved himself in without any sort of preparations for the girl. She screamed, and the movement of her body pulled him deeper. The scream, the sweet scream. It was a cocktail of pain and pleasure, desire and repulsion. He had just hilted himself fully into her body. Without preamble, without preparation. She was so tight. It felt good to have something to bury his cock into. 

Lucifer came back to himself as he felt small hands beating at his chest. He looked down. The girl was crying, tears streaming down her cheeks and ruining the rub he had pressed into her skin. Her eyes were a muddled puddle of lust and wanting, pain and fear. That fear is what had Lucifer bend down and kiss their neck, teasing the pulse there. Then he began to thrust.

The sounds they made were like an animal being crushed. A mouse beneath a cat's fangs, crunching down on those delicate bones. Yet still the girl's hips rocked up with his. Those legs wrapped around his as he pressed again into her. The hip this time popped fully out. He grabbed it in one of his hands and cracked it fully. The snap was music as he thrusted inside. The blood flowing from her entrance was a hot lubricant to his desire, and his hunger was at its peak. 

He loved having such an easy toy to mold. They just didn’t last as long as he wished. Lucifer opened his jaws and slowly leaned down. The mortal was panting, chest heaving in its pain and lust. 

“You were fun while you lasted, little bird. I’ve broken both your wings and you won’t be much good anymore.” He licked their face, tasting the marinated skin. The sweat and work had made them porous, the very marinade of sex and spice and heat making it sink in. 

The terror in their eyes as his jaws opened wide was the last thing they would ever see. As he continued to thrust into them, Lucifer bent down and snapped their skull between his teeth. Delicious. The brain was always the most fun to crush. Lucifer chewed as he came, filling the body with his own release. He cracked open that perfect chest, the blood spurting free. Claws tore into the rib cage, pulling loose the organs. 

“Too small of a pelvis. Damn.” He slapped the bitches hips, still hilted inside them. He trailed a bit of liver to the saucer he had next to the roasted demonic pheasant. As he plopped the delicacy into his mouth and dove back into the body he paused. His hands had brushed something on the girl… something soft and smooth and definitely not skin. 

Lucifer lifted the hip more, claws tracing the strange foreign entity. He hoped. He prayed. He ripped at the thing but when the hip shook with it… he snarled. 

“Those fucking inconsiderate dolts.” He pulled out of his meal, seed golden and black leaking onto the silver plates.Lucifer usually remained hilted in his meal until he had finished eating, enjoying the twitching nerves and muscles as he destroyed them. He rolled the body over, and his rage came back tenfold. 

A perfect patch of black, wiry fur grew out from its back, an obstruction to the mortal's skin. The very soft begining touch of Hell tainting and taking a victim. Without Lucifer's own manipulation. It was the one - the one thing - he demanded of all his meals. No beastly demonic parts. None. This was the mark of Hell stealing their soul. 

“I demand PURITY FOR MY MEALS. THOSE FUCKING FOOLS.” He shoved the body away, disgusted. His appetite, his mood - so high and heavenly sweet - was now ruined. Oh they would hear of this. Selling him spoiled goods, goods that were branded as being pure mortal. This was a taunt. Mocking. Laughter. 

“I’ll make them pay… I’ll MAKE ALL WHO LAUGH AT ME PAY!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you’ve made it this far. You get ... a gentle hug and headpat for making it through this chapter. I was forced to split this one into two. Possibly three... because this is a LOT of stuff dears. Sorry to smack you over the head with this one. I promise the next chapter will have some ... soft moments. Pinkie promise - sure.


End file.
